The Little Warriors All Grown up
by ZWorld
Summary: Just another Trunks and Goten get together! Fluffy and light in some parts, quite slow-paced with a bit of deep thought in others. Warning! Yaoi! If you do not like, do not read! Truten! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and all of that fun stuff is owned by Akira Toriyama! 3

A few notes before starting the story. This is the first time I'm writing fanfic. I normally write my own stories and it's never been about yaoi or anything like that, so I'm a little uncertain.

I'm sorry if this upsets anyone and I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors! I try, very hard!

The story might seem slow at first, but I have a few ideas for this, so R&R would be so helpful to me!  
>This is mainly set in Age 786, SpringSummer time. I like to work in "Ages", which is technically the years of DBZ. To give you a bit of a background about Ages:  
>Trunks was born in Age 766.<br>Goten was born in Age 767. Cell Games happened in Age 767 in May.  
>The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament (which Goten and Trunks fought in Junior Division and all Majin Buu events) took place in Age 774.<br>The 28th World Martial Arts Tournament (The one when Goku leaves with Uub to train) was taken place in Age 784. Therefore, Trunks and Goten was 18 and 17 at the time.

As I said above, this story takes place in Age 786, which is 2 years later, thus meaning Goten is 18 turning 19 while Trunks is 19 turning 20.

Though... in saying that, I do somewhat swap time, like flashbacks, but I'll have it clearly stated how old and which year they took place.

_I live in Southern hemisphere, so do note some words are spelt differently; such as "favourite" and "mum" and etc etc Also, our drinking age is 18, so it's quite different compared to other country's drinking age. We also here start University (I believe other places call it College?) at the age of 18 going onto 19. _ I've set this to be Northern hemisphere seasons, for your advantage!

As I stated above about the Age/Year thing...this story is set a few years after Majin Buu. Even 2 years after the tournament that the Z Fighters met Uub at. If you see Goku at home and etc in this story, don't fret! If you remember at the end of DBZ, he promised *Pan* he'd come and visit... so that's exactly what he's doing! I don't see a reason why Goku DIDN'T visit his family while training with Uub.

In my story, GT doesn't happen :) Thought I would make it easier on myself to leave GT out. Plus anyway, this takes place before GT.

"..." means speech,

_-Italics_- means thought.

-~And so Let The Story Begin~-

**~-Age 786-~**

Goten = 18-19 years old.

Trunks = 19 – 20 years old

"Goten, shouldn't you be studying?" Gohan asked as Goten threw a punch at his Dad's face.

"Yeah, but I just needed to get out of the house! Can't stand being in there for too long!" Goten shouted back, throwing a few more, releasing his frustration onto Goku.

"Mum's going to kill you," he joked, pulling an unknown face... Obviously Gohan has felt the wrath of Chi-Chi before.

"You better get back Goten, I don't want to get home tonight and see your cooked corpse on my dinner table," Goku joked as he flew down to swap sparring partners.

"Plus anyway, don't you have that date to get to later tonight?" Gohan continued.

"Oh... y-yeah I do."

"Then get going! Or else mum will really throw a pan at you!" Gohan yelled.

"Alright, alright, bye guys!"

"See you later Goten!" Gohan shouted

"Say hi to that date of yours for me!" Goku laughed, only to be looked at Gohan who appeared to be throwing daggers towards Goku.

Goten flew off slowly, taking in the wind through his black hair on this beautiful sunny day. He flew over Mount Paozu, the area his father and he was sparring, not rushing to get home anytime soon.

_-Why don't they just understand, I didn't want to be stuck inside to study? I would've thought mum would be easier on me since Gohan already accomplished the 'life-long goal of having a scholar son'. Seriously, why me! –_

Goten was in his first year of college, as being a 18 year old(turning 19 later on the year). His year older friend Trunks Brief; a young lavender haired boy was too. After fighting Majin Buu a few years back, everyone parted their way to enjoy peace. Some kept contact, while others, especially his father, tended to drift. Two years ago they finally all met up again at the World Martial Arts Tournament. It was great to see everyone again, but not so great that both Goten and Trunks was forced to sign up to only later have the whole tournament be cancelled. Since that day everyone went on with their lives.

Trunks started college, even though he was already smart enough, a year before Goten. Trunks had to become the next president of Capsule Corporation. Capsule. Corp was a huge, successful company owned by his mother and grandfather. It was his duty though to carry on, even if he had no interest in inventing or working as an accountant. Goten on the other hand had no idea what to do with his life. He was always so naive and young at heart, though high school changed him into a –not so innocent- guy, though he was still happy-go-lucky at heart. Goten figured that he'd do a year of study, anything that would be good to only then move to the cities and start a long, and very boring, road of being a full-time worker.

_-But I'm glad it's already finals, the last time I ever have to study. I told mum that I would only do an overall year course, no way was I going to stay there my whole life, slaving away with no training and freedom. I mean come on! I just finished high school last year, why do I want to do more!- _

Goten swayed to his back, flying slower while looking up at the pale blue sky. It was midday, the sun was high and warm, and summer was finally coming.

_-And that date... If she knew I was only meeting up with Trunks Briefs, she'd probably never trust me again. Of course if I said I was just meeting up with him she'd never let me go, but as soon as I mentioned it was a 'date' she welcomed it with big arms, getting all teary that I'm finally going out again and looking for someone to marry.-_

Once Goten reached the later years of high school he started dating many girls, all to which Chi-Chi, his mother, did not really approve of as they were all 'unsuitable.' That suited Goten just fine as he was still a bit naive for his age, and all he really wanted was to still live in freedom without being bounded down. What he really wanted was to go on adventures like his dad and brother had. Majin buu wasn't a big enough adventure for him. But he knew that the world was now at peace, and so he'll just have to make do working like any other human on this planet.

_-Big deal, I've been on lots of dates with girls! And every single time she complains they're not good enough, so why is this so different? Is it because I've nearly finished college for the year and about to move out? Maybe she thinks I'm finally 'old enough' or mature? Who knows?-_

Goten decided to move into Capsule Corp to work in the big West City as already flying there each day just for classes for university was annoying enough. ChiChi finally let go of her strong chains around her youngest son, and allowed him the choice to go if he wanted to; on the condition that he would visit her once a week of course. Goten leaped with joy the day he found out he could move out to live with his childhood friend.

He turned back so he could fly faster. Luckily his older friend, Trunks Brief's owned the huge dome shaped mansion. Bulma Briefs, Trunks' mother welcomed Goten with open arms. She even decided to renovate a whole floor into an apartment room for them. This made Goten super happy as he was finally now able to get on with his life and away from his protective mother, even if he loved her very much.

_-But... But I can't forget what I'm meeting up with Trunks for. He phoned me for something urgent earlier this morning. But what exactly could be important? We've already agreed that I'll be staying with his family at Capsule Corp, in West Cit... Maybe he... maybe he has something else in mind?-_

**~-Flashback to Age 776 -~**

Ages: 9 and 10.

"Goten, have you ever been kissed?" the lavender haired boy asked, quickly looking down onto the grass where they sat. He played with his feet, nervous as hell as the question left his mouth.

It was a nice sunny day, perfect to train in. They were having a break, sitting on the short grass out in the fields close to Mount Paozu. Goten and Trunks enjoyed going out alone to the fields around Mount Paozu. It was not only the best place to spar without interruption but also a good chance to get away from protective mothers and angry fathers.

"Um, well mum always kisses me goodnight?" the dark haired boy replied smiling happily. He looked confused afterwards, being curious as to why Trunks would ask such a question. Goten's never really thought about such things before which led him to be slightly curious as to why it was now only that it caught his mind.

"No! I'm not meaning in that way... you know, by a girl or something," he replied, blushing.

"Ew no way, girls got cooties don't they?"

"You're such a baby sometimes Goten," Trunks laughed.

"Why?" Goten asked, still curious as to why Trunks asked.

"Well... I was just wondering, if you know..."

"What is it Trunks! Tell me!"

"Would... would... uhhh... you like... to um... practice?" Trunks ended the sentence in a whisper, blushing while looking at his shoes. -_Maybe this was a bad idea...-_

"Eck! You got to be joking! Y-you want us to kiss?"

"No! I was just asking!" Trunks yelled, ashamed he even brought it up.

Why would Goten agree to kiss him? Trunks knew his strange wonderings was so different from what other boys his age thought of. Well at least he thought so. Maybe he wasn't even supposed to as most of the boys in his school classes didn't give two cents about girls for that matter. Maybe it was the Saiyan Genes that was to blame for his early development? Or maybe it was because he knew so much, thanks to his parents, about such things. But he knew he was not normal, and it frightened him sometimes, but there was no way it was going to haunt him, he had his father's pride after all.

He's known Goten since they were in diapers, and since the Majin Buu saga, he has been realising that there are some feelings attaching him to Goten. But he knew Goten didn't share these, he was too young to understand, or at least too naive. But there was a small hope inside of him that Goten did share at least some feelings, especially after fusing and working together.

Goten looked up at the sky, wondering what was just asked of him. He thought he knew what Trunks meant. He's seen his mother and father kiss countless times, even Videl and Gohan, but he couldn't wrap his mind around why Trunks would ask him. Why would his best friend ask to practice when such things should be for grown ups?

"Shouldn't we be saving this kissey-kissey stuff for when we are older and start getting girl friends like Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I guess so... but don't you understand though Goten!" Trunks got up; he didn't want to carry on with this topic anymore. He could see where this was leading; it was obvious now that Goten did not share the same feelings, or was Trunks just not making himself clear enough?

Goten's smile turned into a frown as he saw his best friend walk away slowly. Was it something he said? He got up quickly and grabbed Trunks by the arm.

"I don't understand why you asked..." He said in a quiet voice.

"I like you Goten! That's why, can't you see it?" Trunks yelped, still slightly annoyed at Goten,

"I like you too," Goten announced proudly; obviously he didn't quite get it.

"No, not like best buddies Goten... I'm meaning like how our mum's like our dads." Trunks turned around again, looking out the wide open field of grass.

He embarrassed himself enough; he just wanted to go home now. He didn't want to look Goten in the eyes again, he was so ashamed. He knew that he was not normal, and if anyone ever found out, they would be shocked. Maybe it was better if he just kept it to himself. The world didn't need to know... right?

Goten noticed Trunks was trying to move away, but Goten kept his grip on Trunks' arm. He thought for a minute, taking in account what has happened the last few years. He was unsure of what to do, did Trunks just make him realise that he has feelings as well? Or was he simply just feeling bad for Trunks and wanted to make him feel better? He felt something deep down inside of him to tell Trunks differently just because he hated seeing Trunks look so sad. He wasn't too sure what this feeling was though, it felt strange to him, and he's never felt such confusion before.

Goten smile widen, and quickly moved in front of trunks, still gripping his arm. Trunks looked away from Goten's face. The lavender haired boy didn't want to look his best friend in the eye. He knew the dark haired boy would see the hurt. They knew each other too well, but did it mean Goten would understand it?

Goten leaned forward, unsure whether he should or not, but the feeling deep inside urged him on. He kept leaning until his lips softly brushed Trunks'. He held them there for a few seconds before releasing.

Trunks looked at Goten with shock. Did Goten just really give him a kiss!

"I like you too Trunks," Goten smiled the famous Son family grin. At least that seemed to cheer up his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and all of that fun stuff is owned by Akira Toriyama! 3

This chapter includes intoxication of Trunks and Goten! Do not read if you get offended by people being intoxicated.

"..." means speech

-italics- means thought.

**~-Back to Age 786/Present Time-~**

"Goten!" Chi-Chi called outside Goten's bedroom door in the Son's house. It was late afternoon; the sun was starting to set while Chi-Chi's cooking was filling the house with tasty aroma.

Goten got a fright from his mother's voice, waking him up from his day-dreaming. He rubbed his eyes gently, looking down at his book that was blank. He stressed, quickly turning the pages back, so it would look like he has been studying.

"Goten! Open this door now!" Chi-Chi shouted again, knocking against the locked door.

Goten got up sluggishly and allowed Chi-Chi into his room.

"Honestly Goten, what has been up with you lately? You have always been such a sweet natured boy."

"Mum, I'm just tired, sorry," Goten replied, sitting back down onto his chair, rubbing his tired eyes. Chi-Chi thought for a minute for a better comeback, until she looked at his clock.

"Oh yes, that's why I came in here for, what time is your date again?"

Goten eyed the clock...

_-'I'll meet you 6 o'clock sharp at Satan City, got it!'-_

"Oh no! Ma! Why didn't you come earlier!" Goten shouted, picking up fresh clothes from his bed as he was about to head to the shower. He was going to be late! Very, very late! It was already quarter to five. Trunks would not be happy.

"I have to meet her at 6 o'clock!" Goten rushed off, leaving a confused Chi-Chi behind in his room.

~Z~

"Kami... where is that baka... I told him 6 o'clock sharp!" Trunks muttered under his breath. He looked up at the Satan City sign waiting for Goten in the setting sun. It was unusual for Goten to be late. If there's one thing Trunks has taught Goten over the years, it was time management, especially after Majin Buu saga. He smiled, his eyes getting hazy as he thought of seeing Goten again.

It's been over a month since they've seen each other. Trunks was hard at work studying, he wanted to do well for both of his parents, Bulma and Vegeta. He knew it wouldn't be good publicity if he didn't do well. After all, he will be taking over Capsule Corp once Bulma retires. But luckily college was easy thanks his genius family and genes.

"Ahh! I don't believe it. Trunks!" Goten shouted a hello as he landed in front of Trunks.

"Hey man, what took you so long?"

"Hahaha! Well..." Goten smiled, running his hand through his shaggy, and still slight damp hair, blushing slightly.

"Day dreaming again?" Trunks teased, he knew Goten all too well.

Goten just kept laughing, trying to hide the fact he was nervous. A month has been too long. He sneaked a quick look at Trunks, he hasn't changed one bit. Trunks kept his short haircut, wearing some plain black jeans and a white shirt and black jacket that was undone. That's what Goten liked about Trunks. Even if he was in the public eye, he never wore anything too shaggy, always somewhat smart-casual. It sure was a nice change from all the years of board shorts and t-shirts.

"Come on, I got a great place we can go to," Trunks started leading the way.

They were seated at a bar. It was pretty quiet as it was far too early for the night life to appear. There were a few couples and few groups hanging about, chatting, and having a few sips.

"Can I have a few beers for my friend and I?" Trunks asked the waitress, giving her a handful of cash.

"Oh... uh... wow sure!" The waitress stumbled, walking away with a load of cash in hand. Many people were not use to the load of cash Trunks was willing to dish out.

Goten eyed her, obviously she wasn't use to that much money on hand. He smirked; -_hopefully that girl doesn't get any ideas. That's all what Trunks needs... more girls.-_

"I think that girl is mesmerized by that cash you gave her." Goten teased. Trunks shrugged, he couldn't care less.

"Thanks for coming; I'm amazed Chi-Chi let you out,"

"Yeah... about that... Told her I had a date, she actually fell for it! Haha!" The dark haired boy laughed. He was acting goofy, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. It's been so long since he's seen Trunks, or at least he felt long. Exams were more important though. Trunks' smile faded.

"So this isn't a date?" he teased.

"Oh... wait... what!" Goten stumbled, standing up, knocking his chair over.

"Dude, calm down haha," Trunks laughed. Goten's shocked face turned sour. -_Gee thanks Trunks-._

Goten picked up the chair, straitening his buttoned shirt.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Goten asked, sitting back down, unaware of the strangers looking at him.

"Just needed an excuse to get out of the house, especially from Vegeta's constant nagging about how weak I'm getting,"

"Sounds about right," Goten nodded.

A few beers were placed onto their table as Trunks thanked the waitress.

"There's no way we can drink all of these, I highly doubt my mum will be happy if I get home all drunk," Goten complained.

"Who said you were going back home?" Trunks questioned, grinning while grabbing one glass.

"Dude, I got exams, I can't simply get drunk. I need avoid hangovers; I seriously need to do some study."

"Oh that's right... you still have to do your exams," Trunks pondered. He had forgotten Goten's building block had their exams a few days later.

"Just at least have a few drinks... come on!"

"Hm... uh... well alright, but if Chi-Chi nags at me, I'm holding you responsible!"

The boys had a few drinks, talking about old memories they share. Not long the bar started filling with people, mostly older teenagers, wanting to escape the world and get wasted. By then it was already 9 o'clock, and the boys were already full with another whole load of beer to go.

"I d-don't think we're going to finish these." Goten laughed. It's been a while since he's drank something that contained alcohol, noting the last time was actually on his birthday, and even back then it was a small amount. He didn't really like to drink around his mother, she always complained about how it could ruin his brain.

"Just look at you Goten! You're so tipsy already. Weak man, weak!" Trunks laughed at his inexperienced friend. Although, he did have to admit, Saiyans could take more than humans could, and already Goten had a sum of 6 drinks and only now beginning to act tipsy. One thing he could note about Goten when he is tipsy or even worse, drunk is that he gets quite giggly. Goten has always been a very happy person, much like his dad Goku, but over the years he's mellowed down, even though he has kept his sweet nature, but only when drunk does it really fully come back to that extent. Trunks on the other hand hasn't be as cheerful, possibly more of the quiet, teasing type, but he too, gets quite excited and fidgety when drunk. Being drunks is something he never allows his parents or friends other than Goten, to see. He got Vegeta's pride after all, and he wasn't exactly to sure how his dad would take it.

"Just stop being so hard-assed and let loose Trunks, just have some fun!" Goten cheered on, he knew Trunks would not let on a sign that he was at least a tiny bit tipsy. Music started playing louder; people got up and started dancing. This was probably the best timing to go.

"Hey, I think maybe it's uhh uhhh," Trunks was stopped by Goten's hand covering Trunks' mouth.

"Not yet, I don't want all those drinks to go to waste," Goten replied. He removed his hand and guided all the glasses of beer left towards Trunks. Trunks gulped, but as fast as he could, drank up all the beer that was left, not leaving one trace of water spec left. Goten laughed, it reminded him of Goku and Vegeta's pig outs, especially when they would have an all out battle to see who could eat the most. Trunks gulped the last beer down and stood up, slamming the glass gently down without breaking it, or at least, he thought he did.

"Last one! That's 17 glasses of beer! Leeeeeeets go!" Trunks fisted the air. Goten laughed at his friends accomplishment, being too tipsy to think about what that amount of beer could do to a simple human, luckily Goten and Trunks were demi Saiyans.

"So where hehe to Tanks hahaha!" Goten questioned, barely able to speak with such laughter.

"If... if I was... wa...waaas a stranger... I would nnnn think you're on... uhhh," Trunks stumbled over, once he felt the cold air hit his throat. The oxygen went straight down, activating all the alcohol that he had just consumed a minute ago. Trunks couldn't help but face palm, knowing exactly what he has just released. He knew straight away he would not be going home tonight.

"Let's go to... Mount... Paozu!" Goten suggested, grabbing Trunks by the arm.

"Heyy, heeey!" Trunks shouted, struggling to fly straight. Goten laughed, unable to control himself while his friend looked like he was on an invisible roller coaster.

"Thought I'd never say this to you Trunks, but maybe I should give you a lift," Goten chuckled.

Trunks joined into the laughter, not quite sure why he was laughing.

"After all, friends don't let friends fly drunk."

Once they reached the clear fields Goten slowly lowered, hoping not to make Trunks feel sick. Making Trunks vomit is the last thing Goten wanted, especially if Chi-Chi was waiting for him back at the house.

Trunks fell onto the soft grass, still laughing like an idiot.

"And you call me irresponsible, Trunks-kun," Goten mumbled, lying down next to Trunks.

"y-you were the one... too...chiiiibiii,"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm sorry, I was only joking you know."

They laughed at the fact that they just called each other their old pet names. Goten let out a sigh while staring up at the night sky. The stars glowed brightly out here. There were no city lights to lighten the sky; it was just pure nature, sky, stars and a gentle warm wind passing by.

They laid there for a while, slowly Goten started sobering up, but by the sounds of the mutters and laughs, Trunks was still full out. This was already strange for him, as normally Trunks would be the mature one who would rather take care of Goten. Trunks was always the leader, Goten normally just followed.

Goten began to think about what has brought them to this point, starting from that day-dream he had earlier. After the *playful confessions* as they called it, not much went on. Trunks was the one who pushed it on after all. Goten could see something else in his eyes when Trunks looked at him, but Goten could never have brought it to himself to react to it, so he decided to ignore it. Even until today Goten was unsure of what exactly he felt for Trunks. They've always been the best of buds, joking, easy going, everyone knew that, but as they went their separate ways in high school, they only continued to see each other when they were free, like when the Z fighters would have their parties. Goten found this period of time an opportunity to try new things, like girls. But he couldn't understand why when he ever got over first base, there was something telling him to stop and think about Trunks. Did this mean he liked Trunks or not? Only this last year of seeing Trunks in West City everyday did he start realising that Trunks isn't perfectly *straight* or at least, interested in girls. Not once did he reply to the love-letters or the eyes of swooning girls. He would ignore them and only pay his attention to Goten and his other friends. But then again, that's how Trunks has always been...

Since that day of that random *playful confession* Goten nor Trunks had spoken about it. They hid it away from the world, and never mentioned it when they were alone. There were no more physical actions, or anything else. It was all forgotten.

Goten let out another sigh.

"Trunks..." Goten mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I... I've missed you,"

"W-what... do...nnnou mean?" Trunks tried to comprehend what Goten has just said.

"Oh never mind, just, I guess thinking about that random day...and all our fun adventures as kids." Goten lowered to a whisper.

Trunks sat up, looking at Goten in the dark night. Only thing that lit them up was the moon.

Trunks licked his lips, moving slightly towards Goten.

Goten shuffled along the grass, unsure of what Trunks was going to do.

"Why... are you *hick* backing away?"

"'Cause I don't want to smell your beer-breathe,"

"How'd... you knnnnow... I was going to...to lean into *hick* you?"

Goten's heart fastened.

"What do you mean? Then why did you lean my way? Did you think you could vomit or something on top of me jack-ass?"

"W-what's... your problem man?"

Goten shook his head, laying back down. What was his problem? Well for starters, he was caught off guard. Trunks were about to do one or the other, vomit or fall on top of Goten, both being good reasons to move away. Goten shook his head.

"Are you... pmsing.. or *hick* whaaatever they call it..." Trunks joked.

"Agh! Why you!" Goten got up, pushing Trunks playfully to the ground, pinning him down. Trunks laughed while it took Goten a minute to realise what he was doing. Before he could get off, Trunks pushed Goten around, so he was on top. Trunks smiled with his eyes hazy. Goten could see that Trunks wasn't fully there. His eyes were lost, Trunks was still not sober enough. Goten tried to shake off Trunks, but he held a hard grip on Goten's wrists.

"Get off of me dude,"

"Not yet." Trunks replied as he slowly leaned down, his drunken mind taking over his actions. Goten stared in shock. Trunks lowered, stopping a few inches away from Goten's face, staring into his eyes. Goten could see Trunks was lustful, his eyes held such a strong gaze for such a drunken mind for a second.. Goten's breathing quickened, was Trunks really going to go through with it? Was Trunks going to kiss him?

Trunks leaned further for the final time until their lips touched. Goten closed his eyes. It was just like the first time, Trunks' soft and warm lips against his.

Trunks secretly been longing this, only hoping that Goten would be having these feelings still too. Maybe the alcohol gave him that extra push that he needed. This was something he didn't think he could do while sober.

Trunks came up for air, but staying close to Goten's face. Goten wanted more, one kiss wasn't enough after all. He leaned his face upwards so he could reach Trunks' lips. Trunks' reaction was to push Goten back down, kissing him with more power and urgency this time. They slide their mouths open, experimenting with their tongues. Trunks moaned as he felt his friend's wet and slimy tongue, sending him shocks and heat going down to his pants. Goten tried not to be disgusted by his friend's beer after-taste, he didn't want to ruin such a perfect moment, especially since he's secretly wanted it again for so long. Trunks broke free all too soon, staring back into Goten's eyes.

"That... was *hick* so good," he breathed, ignoring all the kinds of sparks and feelings igniting inside of him and his pants.

Goten just laid there, taking in the fact his best friend just kissed him for the first time in 10 years. He had thought Trunks would've forgotten or moved on. Trunks tried to comprehend what just happened, but his brain was still lost and dizzy. Goten sighed, realising it was about time they ought to go home.

"I guess we should go, it's getting late..."

"Hnn..." Trunks replied.

"Can't let you fly home drunk on your own... who knows what else you'd do."

"Whatever,"

"Shall we make up some story and drop you off at Gohan's?"

"I... I've taught you well." Trunks chuckled. Trunks was always the naughty one in their friendship. He has no fear, nothing to hold him back. If he could remember correctly, he was the one who suggested the Mighty Mask thing. Goten was always there dragging along, knowing it was bad. But over the years, Trunks couldn't help but beam with pride as Goten quickly became the one who too tried looking for trouble.

"How does... my date went horribly wrong, so I called you for a couple of drinks, but you got carried away... sound?"

"Hmmm, *hick* yeah..." Trunks replied, getting off Goten. Goten smiled, lean up towards Trunks, giving him one last kiss on the lips, sending sparks off again.

"I hope you remember this by tomorrow." Goten whispered.

Goten's feet gently hit the path that was in front of the two Sons' houses. His house was already dark; both parents must've already gone to bed. He looked over to his right to see Gohan's living room light to be still on. -_Thank kami... Would be so bad if they were already in bed too_...-

"Goooten, I don't *hick* feel so-" Trunks bent over, his stomach churning which resulted him to vomit on the side path.

"Ah fucking hell! Why did you have to do that loser!" Goten cussed, upset that his friend just vomited outside his mother's house... on her lawn even!

"Chi-Chi is going to know something is up!"

"I feel so sick... auhhh" Trunks wiped away the drool from his face. Goten groaned, walking past the vomit with an unbalanced Trunks following behind.

"Heheeeee, we should do this more often... ohhh wow... *hick* since when did you have that *hick* lovely a-"

"Can you be quiet! What happened to you being the responsible one!" Goten snapped, he rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be the responsible one for once? He already missed being the happy-go-lucky one of the pair. He knocked on the door of Gohan's house.

"Hey Goten,"

"Gohan, look who I ran into..." Goten pointed to behind him, smiling innocently.

"Trunks! Wow, how are you? Haven't seen you in ages bro!"

"uhhh..nnnnnah..." Trunks drooled, falling onto Goten.

"Is... he okay?"

"He drank way too much,"

"Well that's a first," Gohan chuckled, scratching his chin. Goten had to remind himself that Trunks has never gotten drunk around any of the Z fighters and their friends.

"Who is it Gohan?" Videl called from the sofa.

Gohan helped Goten carry Trunks into the house as by the looks of Trunks, he surely could not walk.

"Oh no... What's wrong with Trunks!" Videl jumped up, rushing over to the boys.

"He's way over his head. Drank too much," Goten explained.

"Why didn't you just fly him to Capsule Corp?" Videl asked, curiously.

"And let Vegeta see him like this!" Goten exclaimed! No way was Vegeta ever going to know. He'd skin Trunks alive.

"Can't say I don't blame you, here let me guys, I'll lead him to the guest room," Videl grabbed Trunks, leading him up the stairs, or at least trying to.

"So... how did you run into him? West City is miles away from Satan City," Gohan asked, knowing something was up. Goten sighed, of course Gohan would be questioning him. In some ways Gohan was just like Chi-Chi.

"Date didn't go so well... So I called Trunks... but he obviously drank too much,"

"I see..."

Goten breathed slowed. He begged Kamisama that Gohan doesn't question his motives...

"J-just... can I ask for a favour?"

"Sure, what's up bro?"

"Just don't tell mum or dad about this..."

"Haha, oh don't worry, I got you covered." Gohan laughed, understanding. He himself would've hated if his dear mother figured out all those times he said he was studying out in the mountains to find out he was just visiting Videl... His mother's heart would not handle her goody-two shoes boy being such a rebel. But that's one thing he realises both Goten and him have in common. Being bounded at home because of their mother gives them more reason to get away and try new things, even if it means wondering in dangerous waters.

"Alright, he's all tucked in bed, poor guy; I've never seen him like that."

"Well, that's what alcohol does to you," Gohan replied.

"Just how much did he drink?" Videl questioned. Goten shuffled his feet. -_To tell them the truth or to... Oh forget it, they won't get mad!-_

"I'm not too sure; I lost count after 17,"

"Lost count after... you sure he isn't poisoned!"

"Naaah don't worry Videl! Us Saiyans can take way more than the average human."

"Well then, that's something to look forward to for Pan..." Videl giggled.

"What do you mean! She's still got years to go before she will even know what alcohol is..."

Goten thought this was possibly the best time to shuffle himself out of the house before Gohan starts one of his long- pain enduring lectures about his daughter Pan and how she'll grow up.

"Yeah... uhhh, thanks guys, I'll stop by tomorrow morning before heading off to West City."

"Got an exam tomorrow?"

"Sure do."

"And mum allowed you to go out tonight! Geez little bro, you have it easier than me." Gohan laughed.

"Yeah... I know. Anyway, thanks a lot, see you tomorrow." Goten waved goodbye as he left the house.

~Z~

"Hey... Gohan... I have a question for you," Videl spoke once they were sitting on the couch again.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you ever... wandered if Trunks is fully straight or not?" Her heart beating faster, she was walking on a thin line; she didn't want Gohan to think she was asking a stupid question.

"What do you mean? Like bisexual or something?" Gohan scratched his head.

"Yes,"

"Well, to be honest, I've never thought about it...Why?"

"Oh it's just..." Videl bit her lip,

"When I was leading Trunks to the guest room, he kept moaning Goten's name... and once he was on the bed, he kept asking where he was,"

"Haha! Videl, you got to be kidding me! He's just worried about Goten. They're best buds after all," Gohan laughed.

_-There's no way... Although_...- Gohan sat there thinking.

_-They have always been close... but that is out of the question, especially since they didn't see each other too often in high school. But... what if they're hiding it? But I've never seen them look at each other in that way before. Goten wouldn't be gay, he's so into those girls... but then again, Trunks receives a lot of love letters, he's always such a player... or at least that what Bulma says. Naah, can't be. –_

"Maybe its best if we don't linger on it," Gohan finished.

"But what if Trunks was bi?"

"Then we'd be there for him, because I highly doubt Vegeta will give him any time of the day."

"Hmm... I think you're right. Maybe we should just leave it be." Videl agreed. Though deep down she knew something was up. She's known these two boys for such a long time and knowing them, there was always a catch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and all of that fun stuff is owned by Akira Toriyama! 3

This chapter has 2 very important flashbacks!

**~-Age 780-~**

Ages: 13 and 14

"Goten... I- I have been meaning to tell you something..." Trunks started, looking up at the sky as he and Goten sat by the lake, taking a break from training. They found themselves once more in the fields of their usual sparring place.

"What is it Trunks!" Goten smiled, swaying his head side to side, happy to be outside with his best friend. Nothing could bring his moon down.

"I-I need you to be serious for once... please?" Trunks asked.

He knew this was asking too much of his younger friend. Goten was still naive for his age, even thinking back to their *playful confessions* he knew Goten didn't understand what he truly meant. Why would his younger friend understand? He wasn't like Trunks... he was _normal._

Goten stopped smiling, looking at Trunks with a serious face. He knew instantly something was up. He needed to try and be serious for his older lavender haired friend.

"I-I don't know how to say this. And quite frankly, I've been confused for a long time. I don't know who to talk to, but most of all, I'm really scared. I'm scared that I'm not normal,"

"Well of course not Trunks! We're Saiyans! We've never been normal,"

"I'm not meaning it in that way though..." Trunks trailed off.

"I don't quite understand then,"

"Chibi... Goten... I-I think I'm gay..."

"Gay?" Goten questioned.

"What is gay? Is that a feeling or food? Ohhh! It must be food! Gay sounds like a really delicious type of food! I bet it's sweet!"

Trunks sighed heavily, standing up. He knew he was asking too much of Goten. He knew all along Goten would not understand, he was far too young for his own good.

"Trunks? What's wrong?"

Trunks kept his face away from Goten, silence lingering in the air.

"Gay isn't food is it...?"

Trunks shook his head,

"Of course not you moron! Why is it always to do with food with you! Why are you always so happy! Can't you just for once take me seriously! I want you to be serious like you were when we fought Majin buu!" Trunks shouted, looking towards Goten with tears in his eyes.

"Trunks... tell me what gay means! I might understand then,"

"I like boys! Is that better for you? Is gay too big of a word for you!" Trunks shouted, punching Goten in the shoulder, making Goten fly, landing on his back. Goten looked at his friend in fear.

"Why'd you do that you big bully!"

Trunks looked away, why did he do that? Was he angry at Goten? How could he be angry at a boy he's loved since he could remember? How could he hit his best friend just out of nowhere because he just didn't understand one word? Why? Why was he so different? Why were all the boys in his class so into girls all the sudden but he wasn't?

"So you like boys huh?" Goten started, standing up, brushing off the grass and fixing his gi outfit.

"Yes! I like boys! Now you know!" Trunks shouted back.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that."

Trunks froze. Goten sees nothing wrong with it? Did Goten really just understand what Trunks said?

"But why do you have to make such a big fuss out of it? So what if you like people with extra dangly parts, it shouldn't change who your friends are..."

"But I only like this one boy," Trunks whispered.

"So tell him! Surely he'd like you back. I don't know of one person who doesn't think you're great!"

"I have, but I don't think he quite understands yet," Trunks answered, remembering back to a few years ago.

Goten didn't have an answer for that. He was too curious to know who it was. He wanted to know who that lucky boy was. Which boy in his classes got Trunks' heart in his hands without knowing?

"I'm going to go home now, Dad wants me home early." Trunks started floating, and with that he flew off not looking back at Goten. He kept flying, tears falling down his face. –_Goten will never understand. -_

Maybe from that day Trunks and Goten's friendship wasn't exactly how it used to be. But they definitely weren't as open as they always were. Trunks did everything to refrain himself to acting in a slightest way attracted to guys, or at least, attracted to Goten. He didn't want anyone to know. He knew it would mean the end of him, both at school and at home. Goten never spoke of it, and slowly they did drift slightly. And as evidently as it is, Goten forgot the fact that Trunks ever confessed to him. Thus leading to as why later in high school they'd only see each other once in a while. But it wasn't until in the last year of Trunks' high school did Goten start hanging out with Trunks again. Trunks welcomed Goten into his group of friends and in no-time they were back to being best buds like they use to be. Goten had become mature, or at least, he thought so, which made the transition a lot quicker.

After thinking about all the memories he had with Trunks, he was kicking himself so many times as to why he never that day went after Trunks or carried on from the day of their *playful confessions.* Maybe Goten was scared too. He was also scared to what his family would think, not to mention Chi-Chi. So instead, he hid away, and went in search for Trunks, now knowing he could relate to him more. Goten never mentioned to Trunks that he shared the same feelings. He ended up vowing to keep it to himself. But as his first year of college came by, he couldn't help but feel a deeper need for Trunks. He was now mature enough to see what he truly felt, and what he has done when he was naive. But he wasn't exactly mature, he still had some naive, innocent nature in him thus why he's had so many break-ups with girls.

And as time went on Trunks still kept his feelings towards Goten, but they were becoming more powerful as they started hanging out more. His feelings were lustful; the need of Goten became stronger. He saw Goten has made a transition from naive to mature, but still happy-go-lucky, the very thing that attracted Trunks to Goten in the first place.

**~-At around Age 784-~**

Ages 17 and 18

Vegeta started talking to Trunks about the Saiyan's mating and how he should be starting to look out for someone in particular in coming time. He explained that due to the ape in Saiyan's, they undergo a thing called mating. This is where they find, as cheesy as it is, their soul mate, whether it is boy or girl. Goku, without noticing has mated to Chi-Chi and likewise did Vegeta and Bulma and so on with Gohan and Videl. Mating didn't mean you become hopelessly in love, heck if only it did! Mating wasn't about showing the world how much you loved that person. It was about securing your genes with someone, to carry on your family line. Even if they never showed their affection, there was that piece of thread that linked the two partners together, and when in times of danger, they would stand up and fight anyone who was willing to break this thread. Due to Saiyan's nature, the affection was never shown, but deep down, it was there. They didn't show any affection to their offspring's, yet alone their mates in public, but when in private, it was a total different story. The only catch was, once you mated, there was no going back.

"In time it'll come, I can feel it's soon for you, but I'm not too sure about Kakarrot's boy,"

"How can you tell dad?"

"Just by the maturity I guess. We pure Saiyans can always tell,"

"Really?" Trunks questioned, not exactly too interested. He was at this point quite worried as to why Vegeta had this talk with him. Okay sure, he may have calmed down a lot since his younger sister Bulla was born, or actually, even before that. After Majin Buu, they all saw a change in Vegeta. But this topic alone was scary. He never thought in a million years would his dad be explaining such things to him.

"What about that Marron girl of Krillin's, I know she's a bit quiet and all... But it would be handy..." Bulma asked, sitting with the guys, listening to some Saiyan history.

Trunks nodded, taking no point of it. Why did it matter? He only wanted Goten.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and all of that fun stuff is owned by Akira Toriyama! 3

No more flashbacks ^.^

**~-Back to Age 786/ Present time-~**

Goten woke up by the sound of the alarm, rubbing his tired eyes. He felt a slight headache coming on, but it got even worse when he realised that he has two exams today and haven't, quite literally, studied at all for it. He set his alarm extra early so he could pass by Gohan's place and pick up Trunks on the way. His exam's was only later on the day, but he has to avoid Chi-Chi at all cost. He felt bad for breaking his innocent streak... he's never lied to his mother before, so he can't help but feel utterly guilty. -_I'll buy her some nice things while in the city.-_

He traced back his evening, meeting up with Trunks... drinking with Trunks... flying to the fields... only to have Trunks kiss him... Goten closed his eyes, imagining the feeling of Trunks' soft lips against his, the sweet but masculine scent that was disturbed with beer. His thoughts trailed until he opened his eyes and realising his morning wood has gotten a lot bigger than he thought.

"Shoot! I don't have time for this!" He mumbled, climbing out of bed for a quick shower.

Goten quickly wrote a note, explaining that he was going into city early for some study and that he'll be staying the night at Capsule Corp. He picked up his books and other things he needed, rushing as fast as he could.

He knew Gohan or Videl would be up already, even if it was only 5o'clock in the morning. They travel most of the time to Satan city for Pan's school and for Gohan's job. Quickly rushing out of the house he notices the vomit still on the lawn.

"Oh man! I forgot!" He stressed, quickly picking up a hose to spray the remains away.

"That 'ought to do it!"

Just as he was walking into Gohan's yard, little Pan skipped out of the door, singing a cheerful song.

"Oh! Good morning uncle Goten!" She smiled brightly.

"Hey there Pan!" Goten saluted, making Pan giggle some more. He loved his little niece, especially how she could be so cheery so early in the morning. If it was him, he'd had to be dragged out of bed, or even better, food must be used as a temptation.

"Is your dad still here or has he left already?"

"No, papa is inside, momma's taking me to school today," she giggled as Videl walked out the door.

"Oh good morning Goten, you're early today,"

"Hey Videl!" Goten blushed, running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Gohan's inside and I think Trunks is still asleep..." She trailed off as she walked past.

"I'll catch you later; Pan's just doesn't have any patience this morning!" She huffed as she and Pan lifted in the air.

"See you later Uncle Goten!" Pan shouted a goodbye.

Gohan was seated at a table, already at work, reading his thick textbooks.

"I don't see how you could read that stuff," Goten started as he walked up to Gohan.

"Yeah well... Guess everyone is different..."

Goten nodded and started heading up stairs.

"Hey little bro, wait a minute," Gohan started.

Goten panicked._ -Oh crap... am I busted! Did I do something wrong?- _

"Videl asked me something last night. I didn't take it seriously at first, thinking it could be nothing, but after some speculation... I want to know your thoughts..." Gohan trailed on.

"Go on..."

"Well she was curious about Trunks' sexuality."

Goten's heart started beating faster. How did they figure it out? What did Trunks do in order for them to figure this out? He tried to calm himself down before Gohan would notice his fastened heart-beat.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I'm just being nosey, I figured if he was you know, bisexual or something, he would've told you..." Gohan carried on. Goten stared, unable to speak. It wasn't his place to talk to Gohan about who Trunks had feelings for, let alone what gender he was attracted to.

"What made her think that?" Goten laughed nervously.

"Oh you know Videl..." Gohan trailed off, leaving out the fact about Trunks' calls for Goten last night, as Videl mentioned.

"Gohan, just because I respect Trunks, I don't think it's my place to talk about his sexuality. If you're really curious you should ask him, not me. H-he hasn't said anything to me anyway," Goten continued. He knew he was telling another fib. That's twice in a row he's lied. This wasn't going to make things any easier. He thanked Kami that he didn't need to fly the nimbus anymore... or else he would, quite literally, fall through it.

"Right... sorry," Gohan smiled allowing Goten the chance to head upstairs.

"Hey Trunks, get up!" Goten shook his sleepy friend.

"Ahh man, is that you Goten?" Trunks yawned, sitting up from the bed. He rubbed his eyes, taking a few minutes to realise that he was at Gohan's.

"What am I doing here?"

"You were way over your head last night," Goten laughed.

"Seriously? Sorry about that Chibi... I didn't mean to. You just... you know, pushed me," Trunks replied, punching Goten's arm playfully, only to wince later at the fact of the hangover coming over his head.

"If you don't mind, could you hurry? I want to get away before mum wakes up,"

"Yeah okay," Trunks agreed, standing up only to fall back onto the bed. Trunks breathed, smelling something odd. He sniffed his clothes, bringing back some memories of last night.

"Ah, stuff it, I'll just have a shower at mine, don't worry."

"Aren't you worried though that Vegeta will smell the alcohol on you?"

Trunks walked out the room with Goten, only shrugging his shoulders as a reply.

"Ah, Good morning Trunks," Gohan chuckled.

"Hey Gohan, thanks for letting me stay the night, I owe you one,"

"No problem Trunks, it looked like you really needed it. I would hate to see what Vegeta would've done if he saw you like that,"

"Yeah same here!" Goten agreed, pulling Trunks closer to the door. He didn't want to give Gohan a chance to talk to Trunks about the thing they were speaking of earlier.

"Come on! We should really go; I really need to do some last minute cramming,"

"Geez Goten, it's just an exam," Trunks teased.

"Good luck little bro, you'll do fine, don't worry."

Goten waved goodbye as he and Trunks left the house and flew towards West City.

~Z~

Trunks lazily walked into his dome shaped home named Capsule Corp. He shook his head, rubbing his temples at the signs of a headache. Goten was following behind. Trunks decided it would be best if he avoided his parents and headed straight for his room, possibly Goten wanting the same. Trunks just wasn't in the mood for his father's wrath, especially if he was smelling like alcohol.

Goten looked around silently as he followed Trunks to his bedroom. He hasn't been in this part of Capsule corp for a while. Normally he would only be downstairs in the kitchen or living area, never did he really come to their bedrooms and all.

"Just make yourself home as usual... I'll take a quick shower," Trunks ended the silence as Goten was awkwardly standing in Trunks' room.

It had been over half a year since Goten has stood foot into Trunks room. Not much has changed he noted. But the room was exactly Trunks. It was neat; it had the odd childhood toy. It had a huge TV with surround sound, every possible console there is known to man and other gadgets. But most importantly, it smelt like him. He sighed, opening his bag for his textbooks. If there was ever a time to study, it would be now. He has less than 3 hours to go until his first exam, and with only an hour break between his other one, he has to somehow cram for the next one.

Trunks opened the shower door when he was completely nude. He wasn't fully concentrating on what he was doing; he was rather in his own little world, remembering the events of the previous night. He washed his body and hair as he thought about what happened after they left the bar. He remembered Goten whispering to him, he chuckled, -_silly Goten, a Saiyan never forgets, even when drunk, you should know that by now.-_

He stroked his toned abs, day-dreaming back to the moment when he was on top of Goten, leaning in for a kiss.

He'd been longing to kiss his friend again for so long. It was nice to finally have lessened the urge. Trunks sighed heavily. -_If only he knew... If only he would understand that it's been him all along... If only he liked me back... But then why would he have allowed me to kiss him? Why would he have asked me to remember the night? Is there a possibility that he does perhaps like me too? Or was it simply the alcohol?-_

Trunks walked out of the room once when dried, with just a towel around his waist. Goten blushed, trying to keep his eyes on the textbooks, hoping that he doesn't show signs of discomfort in front of Trunks. After all, they've seen each other nude so many times when growing up.

"So when are your two last exams?" Trunks tried making conversation as he got changed into his usual black jeans and black tank top.

"Tomorrow believe it or not,"

"Gee, they really want you to suffer don't they?"

"Probably," Goten smirked; trying to concentrate on the words he was running his eyes along.

Trunks bit his lip as he thought of how cute Goten looked trying to concentrate. He was getting desperate to confront his best friend, but he knew today was not the right day.

"Would you like to eat something before you leave?"

"Yeah, that'll actually be really good thanks! I'm famished... Oh by the way..." Goten took a breath,

"Do you think I could stay the night? I left a note for Chi-Chi already saying I need to stay in West City for tomorrow,"

"Why do you even ask? You know you're always welcome here, I mean heck, you're moving here in a few weeks,"

"Well... yeah... just..."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry! Bulma won't mind, as usual"

"Thanks Trunks!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and all of that fun stuff is owned by Akira Toriyama! 3

**~-Later that day-~**

"Long time no see Goten!" Bulma exclaimed as she leaned in to hug Goten. Goten smelled the fresh perfume off Bulma. She's always used this exact perfume... somewhat flowery but somewhat tropical. He missed the smell of Bulma, it brought back so many memories, as if Bulma was his second mother.

"You too Mrs. Briefs," Goten returned the hug.

"How have you been? Sorry I didn't get the chance to say hi this morning; you know how busy Capsule Corp. keeps me,"

"Oh shucks, its fine! I been great, same as everyone else,"

"That's great, also, thanks for reminding me! Hold on just one minute," She requested and she quickly walked out of the kitchen. Trunks was sneakily lifting up the lids of the pots on the oven plates, picking out a few bites of food.

"Tomorrow, could you please hand these invitations to your mother and Gohan?" She handed Goten two white invitations addressed to the Sons. He nodded in reply.

"Just another BBQ of course, we all haven't seen each other in such a long time!"

"Mum, it's only been half a year,"

"Half a year has been long enough,"

"Well, I think it'll be great if we all could come together again! Would be neat to catch up with everyone," Goten defended Bulma. Trunks rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"Trunks honey, could you call your father and Bulla for dinner?"

"Aw what! But mum, I just sat do-"

"That's an order mister!" Bulma screeched holding up her spoon. Goten couldn't help but laugh.

Woman. They were all alike... well at least, all the Z fighter's wives were. He even remembered Android 18 being somewhat like this to Krillin. It must be a running gag, or something they enjoy, only to feel stronger than their husbands and sons. Goten didn't mind, except when it came to Chi-Chi that is. Everyone else just seemed outright funny to him, he could never take them seriously.

"Ohh, it smells great mamma!" Bulla jumped onto her seat by the table.

Vegeta just smirked as he sat down, giving one of his famous 'what is he doing here' looks.

Goten has over the years gotten used to Vegeta's attitude, but he still couldn't help but find him scary. It's just one thing the proud prince would always be for Goten.

"How do you do Vegeta?" Goten asked, trying not to show his scared-ass side.

"Fine, how's Kakarot doing?" Vegeta grunted. Of course that's all what Vegeta still cared about.

"Oh he's great! Been at home lately, giving Uub and what not a break,"

"What?"

"Oh that's perfect then! That means he'll definitely be able to come to the party," Bulma got excited, taking a fork full of food.

Goten just smiled politely and started scoffing down the food in the normal Son manner. No one questioned; everyone was already use to it. He smiled brightly knowing this is a first out of many to come in the near future.

"So how did the exams go?" Trunks asked as they entered his bedroom.

"Horrible, but... I actually think I got a chance to pass,"

"Well that's good; at least they'll be all over with tomorrow,"

"Yeah! So looking forward to it, I just need a good break,"

"Still excited to move here with me?" Trunks teased

"Well of course!"

That's something Goten hasn't forgotten, the fact that once summer holidays start, he can start preparing to move into the giant Capsule Corp. house. He knows it won't be long until Chi-Chi and everyone else follows him, especially with Goku disappearing every-so-often. Chi-Chi can't handle living alone for much longer.

"So what have you got planned for us tonight?" Goten asked, realising they were standing silently next to Trunks' bed.

"Well, I thought we could do what we use to in the old days... you know, play video games and watch movies... unless you want to study or something,"

"What no way! Video games and movies it is,"

"Great, okay, well you pick a game and a few movies, while I go get the snacks for later," Trunks gestured as he walked out of the room.

Trunks fiddled through the cupboards in the kitchen, picking out potato chips and other snack food to take up to his room. He hummed to himself, he felt too happy at this moment. It's been such a long time since Goten stayed the night. The last time must've been when they were still kids. He smiled thinking about the things that could happen tonight... though a tinge of worry, but at the same time butterflies appeared, thinking what if Goten doesn't want to sleep in the same bed as like always?

"That brat of Kakarot's sure has changed," Vegeta huffed, leaning against the door frame.

Trunks jumped as he saw Vegeta. He surely did not expect his father to be there, normally he could sense the ki or at least smell Vegeta's scent, but he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even take notice.

"Yeah... well, you know that they say, they change when they age,"

"Well he certainly doesn't have that stupid naive attitude anymore,"

"Yeah, he's changed a lot into what Gohan is like," Trunks nodded, picking up all the food and a bottle of soft drinks.

"Wonder if he still fights like Kakarot," Vegeta carried on, not allowing Trunks to pass.

"If you wanted to fight him, why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"Boy, watch your mouth!"

"Sure sure dad, I'll tell him," Trunks rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs.

Vegeta stared up after Trunks, heavily sighing.

"They're both idiots if you ask me," he muttered.

"Ahh man! I hate this game! Can't we just watch a movie now?" Trunks growled, sick of being beaten by his best friend that was all too good at video games. His competitive streak started to come out, but he really just wasn't in the mood to unleash it to his best friend.

"You're just a sore loser, that's all Trunks!"

"You jackass!" Trunks pushed Goten over playfully.

"Alright! We'll watch a movie."

Goten stretched on Trunks' bed as Trunks inserted a comedy action into the device and television.

Trunks laid down behind Goten, leaving just a few inches between them. It took Trunks a lot of self-control to do this, as he by now couldn't stand how much he wanted his best friend. The scent of Goten near him was over-powering. That same vanilla pine but masculine smell filled his nose, sending shocks all over him. He hasn't been this close to Goten while sober in a long time. He quickly shook his head, trying to ignore the dirty thoughts that came about in his head. He tried his best to concentrate on the movie.

Goten was struggling too. He wanted to desperately move backwards into Trunks, gently pushing his ass into Trunks' lap, spooning as humans called it. Goten couldn't concentrate on the movie either. He kept on thinking about all the things he could do to Trunks. Goten blushed furiously. He knew it wasn't the right time to talk to Trunks about it. He had for so long already pictured a day, during the summer holidays, that he would confess to his best friend. Goten got carried away once more until he released the bulge that appeared in his pants.

"I-I'm going to take a quick shower!" Goten stood up quickly, trying to hide the fact that he just gotten a boner from his silly thoughts of Trunks. Trunks' eyes were fast enough to catch a glimpse of this bulge as Goten headed to the bathroom.

"Okaaay..." Trunks confirmed. He sighed, wondering what that was about.

_-Why did Goten have a bulge in his pants? Was it a boner? Or were those jeans just too tight for him? What am I thinking, why would Goten have a boner while laying on my bed, watching a movie? Was he thinking of something? Was he thinking of me?-_

Thoughts kept running through his head, but as he tried to motivate himself, he couldn't help but feel shy. He shook his head. Since when does the son of Prince Vegeta and soon-to-be heir of Capsule Corp back down? This was not the time to be shy or nervous; he just never was that type of guy, not around any girls or press. But it was so different with Goten. _-I need to tell him... I need to ask him, tonight, even if he has so much on his mind for tomorrow.-_

Goten entered the room, his hair still wet from the shower. He closed the bathroom door, making sure the steam doesn't come into an already hot bedroom.

"Sorry about that, I just remembered I needed a shower," Goten tried to lie.

Trunks smirked, -_sure whatever dude... Was pretty obvious you had a boner.-_

"Yeah don't worry, its fine,"

Goten bit his lip, he gave himself a pep talk while in the shower, forcing himself to ask Trunks about the night before. He gathered up all his will power-

"Trunks..." He started, blushing already.

"Yeah? What's up chibi?"

Goten blushed even more, walking towards the bed, sitting down. His heart was beating fast. He hasn't felt such adrenaline in such a long time, since when he was a kid even.

"About last night..." He carried on

"What about it?"

"D-Do you remember what happened?"

Trunks gave a lustful smile. He knew where this was leading, but he was just going to play along? Or was this the opportunity he's been waiting for? Is it a good time to finally tell a not-so-naive Goten what he's truly felt? Surely with Goten being curious, he was some-what interested in Trunks?

"Sort of, I think,"

"Oh,"

"Why Chibi?"

"Oh, it's just, last night, after the whole bar thing, we went out to the fields where we use to spar. I was just curious if you could remember, that's all," Goten blushed, looking down onto the bed's covers. Embarrassing, but his curiosity was killing him. He needed to know if Trunks remember the kiss. He wanted another really bad.

"What if I told you that I can remember everything?" Trunks whispered, leaning into Goten. Their hearts fastened. This time Trunks blushed too while trying to keep calm. He hasn't heald his face this close, when sober that is, with Goten in such a long time, heck even closer than he was before when they were laying on the bed. He could smell the freshly washed skin of Goten. He could smell the shampoo giving off a flower smell, mixing with Goten's nature vanilla, pine and masculine tinted scent. He breathed in, the scent giving him so many memories and so many naughty thoughts and sensations.

"T-then..." Goten stammered, he wanted to lean into Trunks too. Their faces were so close that he could feel Trunks' heat bouncing off. He could smell Trunks' sweet scent too, it filled his nose violently.

"Then what Chibi?" Trunks smiled.

Goten gulped. There was nothing he could say. If he did, then he'd make a fool out of himself for being so nervous. He could feel a heat travelling down to his pants already. Why did Trunks have such a huge effect on him? Goten mustered all the courage he had as he leaned into Trunks, touching lips just barely. Trunks leaned in further, kissing back powerfully.

Oh how long has he waited to feel those soft, gentle lips of Goten's again. Too long in fact. He cussed mentally, thinking how much better this was when sober.

The pair broke off too soon, as they needed air. Goten blushed furiously, too shy to look into his lavender haired friend's eyes. Trunks licked his lips. He couldn't stand the cuteness of Goten anymore and went in for another kiss, this time pushing Goten down gently. Slowly they opened each other's mouths, playfully playing with each other's tongues. Trunks could feel his member becoming excited, but he didn't want to stop kissing Goten. He didn't want to go further either; he was worried that his friend would think it was wrong. Goten on the other hand, now fully erected wanted more, but he knew he didn't want to push it, especially without explaining himself.

They broke off for a few seconds before passionately kissing again, this time Trunks climbed onto Goten, only to feel Goten's hard member brushing against his own. They both stopped instantly, unsure of what to do or to say. Goten just grabbed Trunks' face, kissing him some more, not wanting to stop this amazing feeling. Trunks moaned as they grind their groins together, making him high on lust.

"C-Chibi..." Trunks moaned into Goten's soft lips.

"Trunks-kun," Goten whispered back, leaning away. He needed to gain control. As far as he noted right now, neither of them was making sense. Why move so quickly? Why were they so controlled by lust? What were they doing? This was far enough without having some sort of explanation. Surely Trunks would be smart enough to realise that. Trunks is after all, the smarter one of their friendship, but he couldn't help moan as he felt Trunks grind his groan into Goten again.

"I think we should stop," Goten spoke a bit too loudly. Trunks stopped instantly, his mind coming back in control, trying to see what he did wrong. Did he go too far? Did his Saiyan lust take over? Was Goten only after another simple kiss? Obviously his body was telling him the opposite. Trunks frowned, getting off to sit back onto the bed. He felt annoyed at the sudden change.

"I-I just want to sort this out before-"

"Goten," Trunks interrupted.

"What's there to talk about? Do you want to have that weird emotional crap and talk about feelings or something?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking 'bout Trunks?"

"All I'm saying is, why do we have to talk about sappy emotional stuff when we could just... go on like how we are now, without explanation, but rather go with our instincts,"

"Real funny, that's certainly not what you've been like the first two times you were ever open about this, especially that day when you told me that you were gay!" Goten raised his voice.

He was getting annoyed now that Trunks wasn't giving him a chance. Was this all that Trunks wanted in the end? Was he just looking for a fuck buddy? Did he still admire that other boy that he spoke about that one day?

"Y-you remember!" Trunks asked, eyes popping out of his skull.

"How could I forget such an important fact about you Trunks? I mean heck, we're best buds. We don't forget what we tell each other,"

"I-I thought you have forgotten,"

"This is why I need to talk to you..." Goten trailed.

Trunks nodded, giving a small smile.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

Goten sighed. Where would he start? How was he going to tell Trunks everything? He took in a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning.

"I'm sorry if I sound like a total wimp when I'm explaining this stuff, I just don't know how to do this-" he paused and took a gulp

"To be honest, I never really took interest in you. You were my best friend Trunks; I trusted you and looked up at you. That day when you asked if I've ever kissed anyone... I was so young, I didn't understand. You knew I was naive, and only recently been able to really understand what life is about. And, I'm really sorry if I hurt you because of it, but you got to understand that I was just too young to ever really know what was going on. I guess the day you told me you were attracted to guys, I didn't understand either-" he took a random pause,

"But I'll admit that I think I did feel something, but thinking back now, I was more jealous at the fact that there was some guy out there that you liked. When we drifted after that, when I decided to go on so many dates, to try different things... I'll admit that I never went far. I was still naive and every time I went further than a kiss or touch, I felt guilty. I couldn't figure out why until my final year of high school."

Trunks moved slightly, sitting upright, shifting his legs. He was intrigued. Goten has never been this serious before.

"My mind wasn't anymore filled with girls, but rather boys too. I was confused too. I ended up being scared and I didn't know who to go to for guidance. I didn't want to bring Gohan into it, and as you understand, Chi-Chi would've killed me, no doubt. So when university began, I decided to go to West City instead of the one in Satan City. I was eager to get close to you again, hoping that since we have this thing in common, maybe you could help me."

Trunks' heart raced. Goten was gay after all this time... He shook his head silently.

"I soon realised that all this time I was in love with you. I was attracted to you... my best friend. As cliché as this sounds and as corny as it is... I couldn't help but feel some relief when I knew what it finally meant. I was happy that it made sense for once. I guess... it was just a matter of time until I would have told you."

Goten started to chuckle, "I was actually planning to tell you this summer, but last night's events sort of changed that."

He gave Trunks a minute to digest everything. Trunks chuckled, looking up, realising that he's been staring at his crossed legs all this time. He stared into Goten's dark eyes for the first time.

"You idiot... really," he laughed.

Goten pulled a face, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't too sure what Trunks meant.

"Call me strange, but I've always felt something for you since we fused during Majin buu. Ever since then, I just seemed to be so different compared to all the other guys my age. The weirdest thing though was... I was only ever attracted to you. No other guy or girl ever really took my interest. Not even Marron, as hard as my mum tried to hook us up. Goten, you don't need to worry, there was never anyone else, it was always you." Trunks laughed louder this time, "now that was sappy and corny,"

Goten joined in laughing, blushing franticly.

"I'm relieved to be honest," Goten sighed, happy that he had this off his chest for the first time. He felt light and airy. His best friend understood and shared the same feelings. Trunks just nodded a reply. He carried on smiling into Goten's face. His mind hadn't caught up just yet. He was still swimming in the in-betweens. The shock hasn't set in.

"I guess... we'll sort out the formalities later?" Goten broke Trunks' train of thoughts.

"I think that's best..." Trunks agreed.

"So..." Goten chuckled, unsure of what is to come next. It was awkwardly quiet.

Trunks smirked and started to lean into Goten again, planting a kiss onto his lips. Goten kissed him back, only to this time push Trunks down.

"Wow, and I thought I was the tougher one in this friendship," Trunks teased, breaking the kiss.

"Relationship," Goten corrected, ramming his lips against Trunks' again.

They shared a kiss for a while, only to find themselves slowly drifting into sleep. Goten became suddenly tired, a reminder of his final exams that he was going to have the next day. He rolled off Trunks and threw the covers over them both. Not long after sleep overcame them both.

~Z~

"Trunks honey, are you okay?" Bulma asked Trunks as he spaced out while on his laptop in one of the lounge rooms. Bulma and Trunks were spending the day sorting out some accounts. Bulma was in the middle of teaching Trunks how to run Capsule Corp, as soon Trunks will become the new owner. The headquarters was only a short distance away. In fact it was far more central than the huge dome-shaped Capsule Corp home was. They recently within the last few years built a new place, especially with labs and offices, as they decided to make Capsule Corp dome-building an official house-only. With an exception of a few remaining labs and the indoor garden with the Briefs' famous pets.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired,"

"Did you and Goten stay up too late again?"

"Probably," he chuckled.

"I guess some things just never change... Well okay, let's have a quick break before carrying on."

Trunks smiled, opening an internet browser to go to their latest social network. He took a peak onto Goten's page, in order to see if Goten updated it with celebration messages.

After they woke up this morning, Goten had to leave for his 2 final exams. He sadly wasn't staying the night again as he needed to give Chi-Chi and the others the invitations.

Trunks couldn't believe what has happened over the last two nights. Maybe it was all happening too fast? In some ways, he enjoyed it. He too was relieved that there were no more secrets, but then again, he still kept one final secret. He was still scared. What would his family and friends think? Or, even worse, what would the public think! He imagined pictures of articles stating 'Trunks Briefs, heir of Capsule Corp is gay!' and so on. Maybe he wasn't entirely ready for anyone but Goten to know. Surely Goten shared those feelings. He knew his mother would understand, his sister, Bulla, wouldn't really know, but he hopes that one day she would be okay with it and so on with his grandparents. The only thing that scared him was Vegeta. He was worried that the pride and ego of the Saiyan Prince would be too haughty, and Trunks would end up with a beating. In that sudden moment, he thought about mating. Maybe it was time to ask him how mating happened? Mating can't be undone. Once it's happened, there's no return. Maybe that could be a good excuse? Vegeta wouldn't be able to kill Goten then and vice versa for Goku, but he highly doubted Goku would care.

Trunks smiled as he saw Goten had updated his page with words such as 'Officially done with college!' 'Celebration time!' 'Hello grownup world!' Trunks laughed.

"Congratulations for finishing Goten! Now we just have to wait for the results!" Gohan spoke, as he gave his younger brother, Goten a 'bro-fist.'

"Thanks Gohan!" Goten beamed.

Chi-Chi and Videl smiled and laughed while they were preparing the food.

"I can't wait for this party Bulma is holding. It's been way too long!" Chi-Chi smiled.

"Luckily dad can come this time," Gohan added.

"Yeah, I don't think Bulma would handle Goku missing yet another party," Videl joined.

"Give the guy a break guys," Goten defended Goku.

Luckily Goku was in the lounge with Pan, playing some board games.

"So when do you move out Goten?" Videl asked.

"Ah, sometime within the next month or so, not too sure actually... Bulma said I could just go in anytime. My room and all the things I need are ready and waiting for me."

"I heard you and Trunks will have a floor all to your selves?" Gohan added.

Bulma had already spoken about the renovations and changes of Capsule Corp. One of the top floors, Bulma and some co-workers renovated it. It now consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, lounge, kitchen, laundry and other things for the two boys to share. Nearly like having an apartment, but not really. Of course Trunks' old room will just be his storage room for now on.

"I guess not long now until you move there yourself mum?" Goten asked.

"Oh maybe one day, but for now I'm doing fine here with Gohan and Videl," Chi-Chi answered cheerfully.

Chi-chi was in a good mood; her life was finally going right for such a long time. She thought it would've been the end once Goku left with Uub, but now she was simply happy that he chose to come and visit. With her final son out of college and ready to work, she sure felt that her life was complete. Nothing could go wrong now, she was sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and all of that fun stuff is owned by Akira Toriyama! 3

Z-fighters are partying hard ;)

**~Few days/weeks later~**

"Hey! Come on in!" Trunks greeted as he allowed the Son family and Krillin's into Capsule Corp. The entire guest list has arrived now and it was time for the feast and chats to begin.

"Man Trunks, you've grown!" Goku beamed. He hasn't seen Trunks since he's left with Uub.

"Good to see you too Goku," Trunks replied, shaking Goku's hand.

Trunks eyed Goten at the back. He noticed that Goten was sporting a new haircut. He tried to keep in the laughter that was building up. He hasn't ever seen Goten with a normal *hair-do.* His hair is always so thick and shaggy, but for once it was nicely cut. Only thing wrong was it seemed to be going to the side like there was wind passing by.

"So why did you cut your hair so short?" Trunks asked Goten as they walked towards the central park inside Capsule Corp.

"Mum was nagging that it was too long. And since I'm now *ready for work* I should be looking more formal,"

"It looks like you were wind blown... Is that gel?" Trunks sniffed. He had to control himself; no way should he be laughing at his best friend's silly haircuts.

"Oh ha-ha," Goten claimed sarcastically.

Once they reached the park, Goten eyed everyone that was there. Dende, Piccolo, Ox-King, his mother and father, Gohan and Videl with Pan, Majin Buu and Hercule, Trunks' grandparents, Bulla, Vegeta and Bulma, Yamcha with Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Launch, Tien and Chiaotzu, Krillin with 18, Marron and her now, fiancée, Uub and even Elder and Surpreme Kai. The whole gang was here for the first time in such a while. He beamed a classic Son grin, happy to see all his friends and family reunite for the first time since 2 years ago, Age 784. Sure, a couple have met up since them, such as birthday parties, but this was the first time they were all together again.

There was a huge buffet table full off food while a few metres away there was a huge round table for everyone to sit at. Bulma always found it annoying that everyone had to sit on different tables, so she designed a big enough table to seat them all.

"So... As usual guys! There's food, drinks! Help yourselves!" Bulma exclaimed and she pointed everyone to the huge and glorious buffet table.

Goten grinned, racing with Trunks to the table before their Saiyan fathers took all the food.

"Are you going to drink anything Trunks?" Goten asked as they headed the drinks section.

"Been tossing it in my mind... should we? Around our parents and friends?"

"Well we know our limits..." Goten pointed out.

"Well true... okay one or two will do fine."

Trunks took Goten's plate and headed towards the huge circular table that everyone was seated around. He sat down so he could wait for Goten and the drinks. Everyone was laughing or chewing. Trunks looked back slightly, checking Goten from behind. Goten wore fancy black pants and a dark blue button shirt. All he needed was a jacket and he would've looked business-like. Trunks chuckled to himself as his eyes wondered slowly to Goten's ass.

"So what you been up to lately Trunks?" Krillin asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Ah, well I'm on vacation now until my final year of college starts, so pretty much just helping mum out," he smiled.

"Got any good girlfriends lately?" Yamcha budged in, wiggling his eyebrows. Trunks blushed furiously as Goten sat down with a couple of beers and vodka mixes.

Vegeta eyed the alcohol. He's never seen Trunks drink before, he didn't know his son was into that sort of thing, or was that just for Goten. Trunks tried his best to look away from the amount of drinks Goten brought along. _–That's too much you idiot!-_

"Oh come on... a looker like you with cash to spend and not one single girl?"

"I guess not..." Trunks spoke quietly, looking back at Yamcha and Krillin.

"You're just like your mother," Krillin laughed, remembering back to when Bulma would never lower her standards to simpleton guys.

"Well, what do you expect? I only want Trunks to have the best," Bulma beamed, swinging around her fork.

"I don't think anyone can out-do your standards Bulma," Yamcha retorted, feeling sympathy for all the many girls who crush on Trunks.

"What about you Goten?"

Goten felt the room slightly quieten as a few looked over to Goten with interest. They never heard much from Goten, especially when it came to girls, well, expect from what Gohan and Videl passes onto Bulma.

"What about me?" Goten asked, taking a sip from his Vodka and Raspberry.

"Oh come on, don't play it dumb," Krillin teased. Gohan felt sorry for Goten, he knew all too well how it felt, especially coming from Krillin. Goten just shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip.

"Well... If I've heard correct, Bulma told me you get quite around..." Yamcha began, grinning,

"What was it again... oh yes... that other night was your 7th girlfriend of the year?" Yamcha teased.

A few chuckles and giggles were given, but no one expected Chi-Chi's reaction as she blew out her drink onto the poor, unsuspecting Dende sitting across her on the huge circular shaped table.

"What! Your 7th! I thought it's always just been_ just_ one girl!" She screeched.

"My son is turning into a player!" she screamed. Goku grabbed her arm, trying to calm her down.

"Ahh Chi-Chi! It's okay!"

Laughs started to erupt from the table as everyone laughed. Piccolo and Vegeta were the only ones who were serious, knowing this possibly could not be true from such a boy.

Vegeta tightened as he saw Trunks down a bottle of beer. Something was up, has his son really lowered himself to drinking that garbage?

"Lighten up Vegeta," Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear.

"He's allowed to have a few drinks," she trailed on, handing Vegeta his own beer. Vegeta raised his nose, not wanting to taste that awful bitter drink. He hated it. It was disgusting.

~Z~

Laughs started becoming uncontrollable as the night went on, and not long they all got up as the lights dimmed and new green, yellow and red lights started flashing in the beats of music. By now some were tipsy from drinks, laughing uncontrollably as they tried shuffling along the dance floor.

Trunks gulped down his 10th drink, thanking Kami, well Dende that the last time he drank he made his tolerance higher, although he couldn't say much for Goten as he flung Pan around the dance floor, laughing like he had just met Santa for the first time. Trunks tried to hide the fact that he was drunk. He didn't want his father to see, or even Piccolo. He cursed himself mentally at the decision to drink so many drinks as he felt Vegeta's eyes watching over him. He hated being watched. He grabbed Bulla from the table and started dancing with her next to Goten and Pan, laughing as they twirled the two little girls.

"Just let loose!" Goten shouted, a strong alcohol stench coming from his breathe. Trunks scrunched up his nose. He didn't realise Goten was that drunk, or maybe, he was way over his head too, his senses becoming tangled.

"I've never seen that boy drunk before," Vegeta stated as Piccolo and Gohan eyed Goten and Trunks. Gohan just smiled, relieved that Vegeta didn't see what he saw a few weeks ago.

"Just let them have fun, they're nearly adults for goodness-sake," Gohan retorted, moving standing up, trying to find Videl in the crowd so he could take her for a dance.

"A warrior never loses concentration, even at parties, especially not with alcohol."

Piccolo just nodded, leaving his eyes from Trunks onto Goten. Goten hasn't been that happy for such a long time. He too has watched over the earth with Dende. After Majin Buu, he kept a close eye on the Son Family, but especially Gohan and Goten. He's watched them grow into teenagers and men. But his interest laid in Goten. Goten was such a sweet kid, naive and happy. He didn't want the world to hurt Goten, even though Goten could surely beat up anyone who tried. But his curiosity couldn't be helped as he watched Goten become a man; a mature, but happy-go-lucky like his father _- wait no, smarter than his father. - _Goten become someone more like Gohan; brave, strong, genuine, but at the same time light and airy. He has always admired the Sons because of that, he knew many did. But he couldn't help but feel proud as he saw Goten dance with his niece; grown up and ready to enter the adult world as his best friend and student, Gohan did. He eyed Gohan joining the dancing bodies with Videl.

"Kakarrot's brat has changed," Vegeta started. Piccolo stayed silent.

"It's a good thing," he carried on.

"Why?"

Vegeta this time stayed quiet, standing up to head back to the buffet table to get a snack. Piccolo eyed Vegeta and looked back to Goten. It was perhaps a good thing, but why?

Trunks set Bulla down as he grabbed his jacket and threw it off to the side, hearing a few wolf-whistles from Yamcha and Krillin as they drank on the side, Goku joined in laughing while holding some juice. There was to be no drinking for him, as Chi-Chi said.

He walked swiftly to Bulma, grabbing her by the wrist leading her to the dance floor as they dance to some techno beats. Bulma couldn't help but note how much Trunks at that moment looked like Mirai Trunks from the future. He wore the same pants and shoes. It was hard not to think back to Mirai Trunks when things almost seemed like déjà vu.

"My turn! I want to dance with mamma!" Bulla nudged Trunks to the side. Trunks laughed, feeling flushed as he felt his world spinning. He backed up into Goten who was still twirling Pan around. Pan floated in the air and gave Trunks a warm smile. Trunks kept his eyes on Pan while his hand slowly made its way to Goten's. Goten moved away, staring at Trunks, sending unspoken messages of anger. Even though Trunks' mind was gone, he knew that Goten wouldn't do such a thing in front of his friends and family, so Trunks shrugged his shoulders and headed back to Krillin, Yamcha and Goku.

~Z~

The night went fast as couples and friends danced. Later on the two younger girls were put to bed and soon game out the poker tables, the shots and even louder music. Everyone enjoyed their night, but soon it was too late and it was time to say their goodbyes.

"I think Krillin's drank too much for one night... Better take home the old man while at it," 18 stated as she picked up Master Roshi by the arms, grabbing Krillin while at it.

"See you later everyone! Thanks for the party Bulma!" Marron waved goodbye as she and other island inhabitants left.

"We'll be off too," Gohan stated as Videl brought down Pan.

"I- I'm going to stay the night- *hick* is that okay?" Goten asked, smiling like a drunken mess at Gohan. Luckily Chi-Chi was on the other side of the dancing area; she would've flipped if she saw Goten _this_ drunk.

"Sure little bro, take care!" Gohan waved as Goku touched Gohan's shoulder and instant transmission everyone out.

"See you later," Dende waved as Piccolo, Tien and others walked out the door.

All that was left was Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Puar, Trunks and Goten.

"Mind if we stay the night? I don't think it'll be a good idea to drive home like this," Yamcha smiled.

"Of course," Bulma answered as she turned on the normal lights and inserted instructions into the cleaning bots.

"You can stay in that old room of yours, Goten, feel free to go to your floor; it's been ready for a long time now."

Trunks tried to be serious now that the lights were on and he was fully aware of the gaze from his father, he knew it was time to get back to earth. He cussed at himself mentally as he felt himself sway.

"Had a bit too much to drink I see?" Vegeta scowled.

"Oh Vegeta, leave the poor boy alone. It sure hasn't stopped you in the past," she swatted his shoulder.

"Dad use to get drunk? Well that's a first," Trunks couldn't contain his laughter.

Goten joined in, unsure of what was funny, but he couldn't help it. Laughter was contagious.


	7. Chapter 7 NC17

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and everyone else is belongs to Akira Toriyama!

Okay, before you read this chapter, do note that it is NC-17! Don't read it if you're not old enough/you take offence to such things.

It isn't NECCSARY to read this chapter. This chapter is simply there as a filler, something that happens while they are drunk, and only goes as far as foreplay.

Like I said, it's not necessary to read it as there's nothing given away for the plotline in it ^.^ Just a random drabble I guess?

~-Z-~

"Wow, Bulma has out-done herself. *Hick* this place looks sick!" Goten screeched as he looked around with blurry eyes. He didn't really take in the room as he was desperately seeking a bathroom.

Trunks just pointed Goten in the distance, scrunching his nose as he smelt the alcohol stench being winded to his face. As fun as drinking was, the smell was not the greatest, especially to sensitive Saiyan noses. He suddenly felt sorry for Goten who had to endure his drunken kisses last time.

Trunks laid flat on the bed, the night took a lot out of him. Not long Goten joined him, lying on the other side.

"I know there's a r-room for me, but I-I want to be here tonight," Goten giggled, turning to his side to face Trunks. Trunks smiled, enjoying the fact that Goten had the same feelings as him for once.

"Our first night on this floor," Trunks chuckled, his eyes watery as his head was still slightly spinning.

"Hm..." Goten agreed, he felt the urge to give Trunks a kiss now that they were out of suspecting eyes. All night he was desperately avoiding Trunks. He knew with a drunken mind, he could get up to anything. They still needed sometime before everyone was going to hear their news.

Trunks smiled, slowly shifting towards Goten. Goten beamed a smile as he caught Trunks' drift. Not long until the gap between their faces were closed in a shabby kiss. Trunks couldn't hold himself back as he pushed Goten onto his back and slowly moved on top of Goten. Soon shabby, drunken kisses turned into passionate explosions as their tongues danced in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.

Trunks felt heat flowing down to his stomach and lower. He groaned into Goten's mouth as he grinds his groin into Goten's. He felt Goten's bulge against himself, only making his member harder.

"That's so hot," he murmured,

"You're the one making me hot," Goten accused while lifting his hips slightly to touch their bulges once more.

Trunks slowly moved his hands away from the sides of Goten, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Goten followed, undoing Trunks' black tie up shirt. Once the buttons were undone, Goten slipped off Trunks' shirt, eyeing his toned upper body half. Trunks was still in shape; his hard, but toned muscles and abs made him lick his lips in need. Trunks followed by sliding Goten's shirt off too, moaning as he revealed Goten's toned body. He leaned down again, kissing Goten wildly. He slowly moved his hand down until he reached his dark haired friend's pants.

"You sure this is okay?" Trunks asked making sure Goten wouldn't find it disturbing. Instead of replying, Goten undid Trunks' dark pants revealing white boxer shorts from underneath. He growled, wanting the pants off.

Trunks just chuckled as he moved off Goten's lap and onto the floor to take off his pants fully. He stood in front of Goten in only his boxer short that was tenting. It's been such a long time since they were clothes less in front of each other. His eyes slowly moved down towards Goten's bulge; it was ready to burst out of his pants. Goten blushed as he saw Trunks staring.

He slowly undid his pants in front of the lavender haired boy, sliding them down revealing his navy blue boxers. Trunks growled in frustration. He hasn't ever been this turned on in his life. Sure, he's had sex a few times, but he's never been this intrigued before.

He moved back on top of Goten, kissing him passionately.

"Can- can I be honest about something?" Goten asked, breaking the kiss. Trunks got worried for a minute as he forced himself to nod.

"I-I've never done this before,"

"Neither have I, don't worry,"

"No... I mean, I've never gone further than making out and touching through clothes with _anyone_."

"Oh," was all that Trunks could reply. His younger friend was totally a virgin... totally new at this. For a little while he felt envious of Goten. He should've kept himself a virgin too... for someone special like Goten. He instantly started regretting all those nights he would go off with the odd girl that had a crush on him. He was so controlled by his hormones and Saiyan lust that he didn't even have a chance to think.

"What about you?" Goten asked.

"Yeah... a few times, but that's in the past. Plus anyway, this is different. This is with you, a guy."

That's all it took for Goten to lead Trunks back down for another kiss.

"How far do you want to go tonight?" Trunks asked. He didn't want to ruin Goten's innocence just yet.

"Not that far, I would prefer to be completely sober for our first time." Goten instantly blushed.

Trunks chuckled, moaning into Goten's mouth "Kami you're adorable."

Goten laughed, kissing more frantically.

Soon Trunks left Goten's mouth and slowly trailed down to the dark haired boy's neck. Sucking, nipping, and teasing. Goten tried his best to keep the moan from his mouth. There was no way he would show Trunks how weak he was. Trunks slowly moved lower, kissing and licking Goten's toned chest, only to find a small nipple.

Trunks licked around the sensitive spot, slowly, millimetre by millimetre, drawing his tongue closer to the erect nipple. Goten sighed in satisfaction as Trunks finally stroked his tongue over the sensitive bud. Trunks smiled as he started to suck and bite, only to swap nipples after the first went red.

"Trunks-kunnnn," Goten moaned.

Once Trunks thought Goten had enough teasing, he slid even lower, licking his toned abs. _–Oh Kami, he is so hot.- _Soon Trunks reached the band of Goten's boxers. He looked up, finding Goten staring at him with lidded eyes. Trunks smirked as he slowly moved his hand down to rub the bulge. Goten bit his lip as he felt Trunks' fingers on his member through the thin pair of boxers. Slowly Trunks pulled down the boxers completely off, revealing the fully erect member.

"Kami you're a good size," Trunks licked his lips. For a minute he paused, unsure of what exactly comes next. He's never done such a thing. –_Who am I kidding; I'll just do what girls use to do to me.-_

The lavender haired boy placed his hand around the bottom of Goten's shaft, slowly moving his hand up and down, but not high enough to touch his head. Goten moaned as he finally felt the strong hand of Trunks around his needing flesh. It's been too long. Too many times he would dream of Trunks doing this to him, and now finally, here he was, having his wishes filled.

"You're so hard," Trunks spoke in husky voice, using his other hand to rub Goten's sack. Goten couldn't help but moan even louder. This was too good to be true. How could someone have such a skilled hand as Trunks?

After a while Trunks moved his head down, ready to taste Goten. He has for far too long wanted to taste Goten's skin. To taste the seed that would squirt out. He wanted Goten for so long, and now, finally he had him right under his hands. Very slowly his mouth found its way around the sides of Goten's shaft. Goten let out a gasp as he felt Trunks' wet and hot mouth.

"Ahh Kami, Trunks-"

Trunks took that as a 'yes that feels good' and decided to slowly lick the head of Goten's shaft. And ever so lightly he licked the slit. Goten let out a long moan, pushing his hips up.

"You like that huh?" Trunks questioned, only to then move down onto Goten. Goten groaned, mumbling something that Trunks couldn't quite understand.

After a few minutes of sucking and teasing, Trunks could feel Goten's throbbing member ready to explode.

"I am so close Trunks- kunnnn!" Goten nearly screamed, thrusting his hips into Trunk's face. Trunks had to hold Goten still by the hips, just in case he gagged. Trunks kept going at a faster pace to only be satisfied as Goten's moan filled the room and out squirted his seed into Trunks' mouth. Trunks tried his best to swallow, but he couldn't help but note the strange tinge it had.

Trunks took out Goten's softening member, only to smile lazily at Goten who was panting heavily.

"Kami, that felt good," Goten replied between breathes.

Goten sat up only to see some left over seed running from Trunks' mouth. Goten wiped it away with his hand, smiling at his lavender haired friend. They sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, trying to regain some control. Goten couldn't help but notice Trunks still had a bulging member in his boxers.

Trunks smiled as he noticed Goten staring. Maybe this was the perfect time to show Goten that he's the most dominant in this 'relationship.' Trunks stood up in front of Goten as he slowly pulled off his boxers. Goten's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"W-where's your hair!" Goten asked a little too loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your pubic hair? Where is it?" Goten asked once more, utterly confused as to why Trunks was completely hairless in his private region.

"Oh... I shave it off," Trunks answered matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Do you really think I enjoy having purple pubic hair?"

Goten tried to keep in his laughter. He was still slightly tipsy and still amazingly turned on.

"Lavender, not purple,"

"Same thing... anyway..." Trunks drifted, grabbing his throbbing member by the base.

"Are you going to be a good boy and return the favour?" Trunks asked in a low voice.

Goten couldn't help but just stare into Trunks' blue eyes. He wasn't quite sure what his older friend just asked.

Trunks took the moment as a perfect time to move closer to Goten's head, only to rub his member's head along Goten's lips.

"I want you to blow me," Trunks demanded. Goten could see Trunks was still horny and eager for some type of relief. Goten smiled slyly, only to stick his tongue out a bit to lick the slit of Trunks' throbbing member.

Trunks let out a long moan, encouraging Goten. Goten opened his mouth a little more, allowing Trunks' member's head into his mouth. He sucked hard, being rewarded with Trunks' groans.

"Suck me!" Trunks grunted.

Goten opened his mouth the widest it could and swallowed Trunks very slowly.

He tried sucking, unsure whether it felt good or not. He tried to copy Trunks' moves from earlier as he had no idea how this was supposed to happen. He was happy when Trunks moaned even louder.

Trunks couldn't believe how amazingly hot Goten's mouth felt. Sure, he may have been sucked off a few times, but nothing has ever come as close as this. Goten's mouth was pure bliss. He didn't know how long he would last.

"Keep going Goten, I'm really close," he encouraged his younger friend. He knew Goten wasn't confident as he felt Goten's ki become unsettling.

"You're doing fine, it feels sooooo good!" Trunks grunted even louder, knowing any minute he would blow.

Goten was expecting to receive Trunks' seed in his mouth, but was confused when Trunks pulled out just mere seconds before exploding. Trunks released all his seed onto Goten's toned chest and neck, some squirting up to Goten's chin and mouth. He was amazed at how much came out of him.

"Sorry, thought it would be easier-" Trunks panted, feeling his legs weaken even more. He fell down to his knees, panting like his life depended on it.

Goten licked his lips, tasting Trunks' salty, yet satisfying seed. _–Doesn't taste too bad actually, I think I could swallow that easily.-_

Goten got up to wipe his neck and chest with some tissues that was on the bed side table. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Trunks climb into bed. Goten turned around to see Trunks lying in bed, still panting with his eyes closed. Goten smiled as he turned off the light and joined his lavender haired friend in bed.

"That was pretty amazing," Goten started, staring at the dark ceiling. His Saiyan eyes gave him some pretty good sight in the dark. He knew that they could see better in the dark than all Humans.

"mmhmmm," was all Trunks replied as he drifted to sleep.

Soon Goten heard his friend's breathing turn subtle, knowing Trunks has fallen asleep. Goten smiled brightly as himself, turning to his side to give Trunks a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Trunks-kun," Goten finally said, falling asleep himself.

-~Z~-

Hope you enjoyed the lemonade :) My first EVER attempt D: Is it bad?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and everyone else is belongs to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you so much to the 3 lovely reviewers 3 I appreciate it SO much! You honestly made me so much more confident in this story :)

I also have this story uploaded to MediaMiner, just incase it ever gets taken down from here...  
>MediaMiner penname is the same! "ZWorld"<p>

Alright! Some fun stuff ahead for our two young warriors :D

~-Z-~

Goten could feel something hot burning on his back. He shook his shoulder, unsure what it was, trying to drift back to sleep. Something seemed too bright beyond his closed eyes. He could tell there was some sort of light around him. He slowly drifted them open to see a room in clear daylight. He kept blinking, his eyes blurry and his head still spinning.

It took him a few minutes to turn onto his back, stretch and let out a yawn... until he heard a slight snore. Goten jumped a bit as he looked to his right to find Trunks on his side.

Slowly memories of last night filled his head and explained as to why he was sleeping next to Trunks. _–No way, last night couldn't have been real. Trunks and I wouldn't move that fast... would we_? - Goten gulped, moving his hands down under the sheets to find himself naked_. –Oh crap... so it wasn't a dream. Oh man_. - Goten tried to calm his breathing, hoping it wouldn't wake his best friend next to him.

He tried to clear his mind, but the headache kept getting in the way. Sure, they may have only went as far as _foreplay_, but why when drunk? Were they both _that_ desperate? As Goten thought back, a blush appeared on his cheeks as he felt heat travelling down to his groin.

_-"Yeah... a few times, but that's in the past. Plus anyway, this is different. This is with you, a guy."-_ Goten suddenly frowned, not liking that memory_. –Why get yourself upset Goten? You knew well enough that Trunks wasn't a virgin. You always knew when you meet up with Trunks he smelt of other girls. You saw all the girls who crushed on him... but why would he do such a thing anyway? Was he really that controlled by his horomones and has no control like I do? Wait no, what am I saying, I don't have control either. I just don't have the balls to do anything.-_

Goten sighed, trying to remember other things that was less emotionally draining. He smiled as he instantly found a memory that was hilarious_. -"W-where's your hair!" Goten asked._

"_What do you mean?" "Your pubic hair? Where is it?" Goten asked once more, "oh... I shaved it off," Trunks answered matter-of-factly. "Why?"_

"_Do you really think I enjoy having purple pubic hair?" "Lavender, not purple,"_

"_Same thing... anyway..." Trunks drifted. -_ Goten couldn't contain his laugher, he burst out laughing, without taking note of Trunks waking up.

"What's so funny?" Trunks smiled. Goten stopped laughing to look at his lavender haired friend.

"Nothing," Goten beamed.

"Well then, good morning," Trunks yawned, sitting up.

"Ahh! Not a good idea, kami!" Trunks suddenly cussed as he felt his head spin. It seems as if today will be consisting of nothing but sleeping, drinking water and lots, and lots of TV.

"Yeah, hangover sucks big time,"

"How much did we even drink last night?"

"Fuck knows for me, but I think you had like 10 or so."

Trunks groaned, slapping himself on the cheek.

"So stupid! In front of all our friends and family even!" Trunks raised his voice, instantly regretting it as it stung his brain.

"Well, I think they didn't really care... But I can't say much because honestly, I actually don't really remember much," Goten explained.

"Yeah... now that you said it... I can only really remember what happened aft-" Trunks stopped before finishing his sentence. He sat there slightly in shock. So it wasn't a dream after all. It truly happened.

"Something wrong?" Goten asked, sitting up too.

"Nah, just the hangover," Trunks explained, running his hand through his hair.

Goten sighed, trying to choose whether to get changed and go home and get some rest, or to stay and have some breakfast with the Briefs. Maybe it's best if he just went home. He needed some time alone anyway, to think about what happened the previous night a bit more.

"What is the time anyway?" Trunks asked, breaking Goten's trail of thoughts.

"Don't know your room doesn't seem to come with an alarm clock. Better buy one or else you're going to miss a lot of lectures," Goten joked, beaming a smile as he tried to ignore his pounding head.

Trunks laughed, not having the energy to think of a comeback.

"I think I'm just going to head home, I bet mum is worried," Goten said, looking around the floor for his clothes.

"Yeah, I don't mind. We can catch up later again." Trunks nodded. He looked over his dark haired friend who was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know if I really want to get out in front of you while being naked," Goten blushed, still looking towards the floor. Trunks laughed.

"I can see why you haven't gone far. But seriously, we just saw each other completely bare last night, why should it be any _different_ right now?"

Goten stayed quiet, still embarrassed as hell. Trunks sighed.

"Alright then, I'll let you sort out your self-esteem. I guess I'll just make the first move and leave." Trunks replied, standing up while grabbing his shirt, knowing pretty well that he couldn't get his boxers and pants as they were on Goten's side. He slipped on his shirt as he opened the closed door and left.

_-You had to go and do that didn't you silly Goten? Now he seems annoyed at me. Ugh! I need to stop being so naive!-_

_~Z~_

"So, I'll catch you later?" Goten asked as he stood with Trunks in the lovely kitchen on their floor. Now that it was daylight and that he finally had his mind right, he could finally scan the living area of what will soon be his and Trunks'.

Surprisingly, they only had half of the globe shaped building to themselves on this floor. It consisted of two bedrooms, one on either side, one bathroom, that had both a spa bath and a shower. And a combo of a kitchen and living area with a balcony. Goten took note to realise that right under their living area was the bedroom of Bulma and Vegeta. They had to be careful of what they talked about when the doors were open.

"So what's on the other side? I remember that we somehow walked in a hallway?" Goten asked earlier on when he first entered the living area.

"Just another gravity room with a small lab and office. Mum thought it would be_ handy_ for us."

"I bet Vegeta's jealous," Goten retorted.

"Yeah, I'll see you some other time," Trunks replied, giving a small smile.

Goten stood awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye. Now that they've passed such a big base... how would they say goodbye? Did people kiss? Hug? Shake hands?

Trunks tried to keep in the chuckle as he felt Goten tense. His ki was starting to be all over the place, it somehow seemed like he was _nervous._

"Not quite too sure how we should say goodbye do you?"

"Yeah... so I'll just go with the usual 'goodbye Trunks! I'll see you later! Come visit me soon okay?'"

Trunks laughed as the words brought back memories of their childhood. Trunks walked towards Goten to wrap his arms around him loosely, moving away as quickly as possible.

"There, that shouldn't be too weird... right?"

"No, that was fine. Thanks Trunks. I'll call you when I got everything sorted to move."

"Alright, just don't take too long. I want you here, in this apartment by the end of this month! Got it!" Trunks winked at his younger friend.

"Yeah yeah, catch you later," Goten flicked his hand, heading towards the door.

Goten rushed out of Capsule Corp, trying his hardest not to walk into any of the Briefs as he wasn't in the mood to see anyone. He wanted to get home to drink some pain killers and head straight back to bed. This headache was not doing him any good. Once he reached outside, he flew up, as fast as he could so no one around could see.

~Z~

The Son house seemed eerily quiet as Goten entered.

"Ma! Dad!" Goten called out, confused as to where his parents were. He looked all over the house only to find it completely empty. _–They must be at Gohan's-_

Goten found this good news as he walked back to the kitchen to drink a few glasses of water, as he was suddenly thirsty. His eyes hovered over the clock only to choke on his drink.

"5 o'clock!" He held to himself. _–Man, what a sleep that was!-_

Goten wiped his mouth, sniffing his sleeve. He smelt the strong stench of alcohol on his clothes while catching the slight scent of Trunks thrown somewhere in there. He decided maybe a shower would make him feel better.

He stripped himself, taking a look into the vanity mirror to see that his hair was still nicely gelled to the side. He knew very well that Trunks had almost laughed at him for his new style. He shrugged his shoulders, ready to climb into the shower until he eyed the vanity case once more.

Goten bit his bottom lip, unsure whether he should check it or not. _–This is so wrong... but maybe there is one in there.-_

He opened the mirror to find his mother's and father's items. His mother and father used the vanity case for their essentials, while the draws on the bottom of the sink was for extra things. He searched the products, finding something he was looking for.

There it was. A pink shaver with, what it looks like, a new razor attached.

_-Maybe this isn't a good idea... but... If Trunks did it... and he seemed to like it, maybe I should try it.-_

In actuality, he had no idea how such a thing worked. He's never needed to shave before. Saiyans didn't need to shave. Sure, hair-growth for the hybrids was different, but when it came to facial hair and armpit hair, they didn't _need_ to worry; they instantly used their ki to get rid of it. _–Actually, now that I think about it, I've never even seen a trace of facial hair on dad- _Goten pondered.

Goten shook his head. No, he was going to _try_ it. He had to give it a shot, it couldn't be that hard!

He grabbed a few tissue papers, he was going to place his hair into it and blast the tissues away with his ki, so there would be no remains of his doings. After all, he was feeling very naughty for even attempting this.

His hand shook as he brought the razor towards his crotch, and after one swoop, a small chunk of hair was gone. Goten grinned brightly, happy that nothing bad happened. _–Success! I can do this! Yah!-_

After a few minutes, he blasted away the tissues, eyeing his newly naked area on the giant mirror on the other side of the wall. He wrapped a towel around his waist, rinsing and washing the razor, making sure whoever this shaver belonged to, wouldn't know what has happened with it. As he brought it up to the air, blowing on it to make it dry he heard the door of the bathroom open.

"Goten!" Gohan screeched, his eyes bulging out of his face as he saw his younger brother holding a shaver.

Goten screamed in shock, dropping the shaver to the floor.

"G-g-Gohan! What are you doing here!" Goten stuttered, his heart beating as fast as it could.

"Well... I was coming over to tell you to come over for dinner as I felt your Ki, but now it's a whole different matter!"

Goten gulped, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"What are you doing with mum's shaver?" Gohan asked, trying to calm down. _–Now Gohan, there has to be a perfectly normal explanation as to why your younger brother is holding that thing. And that weird smell of Trunks that's seeping all over his body.-_

"Uh... Uh... I saw it here on the sink; I was going to put it back!" Goten explained, leaning down to pick it up, cursing mentally as he saw one of the blades has broken. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you blowing on it?"

"I wasn't! I was just-"

"Uh, you know what! Never mind, just- just come over when you've finished in here!" Gohan answered quickly, leaving a very stunned Goten in the bathroom.

Goten couldn't help but gulp in worry... How much did Gohan exactly see? He looked back at the razor, knowing full well that he didn't close the bathroom door properly, as he wanted some of the cold air to come into the bathroom so the mirrors wouldn't steam up. He shook his head, intending to take a long shower to avoid the awkward dinner that was lurching ahead.

Gohan kept shaking his head as he left his parent's house and walked over to his. He entered his house, walking towards the kitchen where Videl was.

"Is he going to come?" Videl asked, stirring some meat that soaked in the delicious soup.

Gohan didn't reply, instead he kept shaking his head. _–Did my brother honestly just...? And what was with that strange smell? I've never smelt anything like it. It was a mixture between alcohol and Trunks, but yet, it was completely different to what he smelt like when he came home one time with Trunks.-_

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl asked, noticing her husband's shocked face.

"I-I just walked in Goten while he was in the bathroom..." he trailed on; making sure his daughter wasn't in the kitchen.

"And?" Videl questioned, knowing very well that there was more to it than a simple walk into the bathroom and finding his younger brother naked.

"He-he was holding my mum's shaver." Gohan replied sternly, shivers going down his spine as he remembered seeing through the small gap of the door when Goten wrapped a towel around his _very _naked waist.

Videl gawked. She placed a hand over her mouth, clutching her stomach. She wanted to laugh. No she wanted to roll on the floor with laughter. Soon she couldn't hold it back in and laughed.

"I don't see how it's funny Videl,"

Videl kept laughing. –_Goten. With a shaver! Oh man, what is that boy up to now?-_

"You can't help but find it somehow a little bit funny!" Videl burst back into laughter once more.

"To say he was a_ little_ curious is an understatement," Gohan shook his head.

"Give the boy a break! We've all been there, so what if he's only there now." Videl tried her best to stick up to the innocent Goten. Yet she couldn't wrap her head around at how the small, innocent and cheerful boy she once knew could be doing such things now.

"Yeah but for kami's sake! With my mum's shaver!" Gohan replied a bit too loudly.

"Can't say you haven't done that either aye?" Videl winked and kept laughing as she turned back to the food. Gohan didn't have a comeback for that one. His cheeks reddened furiously as he walked out of the kitchen to find his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and everyone else is belongs to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you SO much for the reviews! It made me so happy :) I'm really glad that the story is catching people's interests :D  
>This is a short chapter... But it sort of sets what's to come :)<p>

~-Z-~

To say the dinner was awkward would've been an understatement. From the very first step Goten stepped into Gohan's house, everything was just plainly awkward.

Gohan had informed Goten that their parents were out shopping for the day and would be joining them only after dinner or so. Other than that, the evening was dead quiet. They ate quietly on the dinner table while Pan and Videl spoke about the night that has just been and about the coming holiday break Pan was going to have.

"Can I go play video games now?" Pan asked, being bored of sitting at the dinner table with all-too-serious adults.

"Sure honey, but remember, bedtime soon, you got your last week of school starting tomorrow!" Videl encouraged.

As Pan raced off, Videl stood up and started collecting the empty plates to do the dishes.

Goten blushed furiously, not exactly too sure what to do. He still had a slight headache going on while he desperately needed some time to be alone.

"Right little bro, I think maybe the best thing we can do is just to forget about what happened earlier," Gohan started. This made both of them blush. Goten could tell Gohan was just as awkward with this whole situation. Videl broke the silence by her laughter.

"Seriously Goten, it's no big deal. We've all been there," she added.

"Yeah but... I was just hoping not to get caught... you know?"

"What made you decide to do it anyway?" Videl asked, intrigued.

Goten sat there trying to think up some sort of explanation. He couldn't tell them about Trunks. He sighed; annoyed that he was placing yet another lie on his shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see how it looks like," he blushed furiously.

Videl had to hold herself together. If she let go of her control for one second, she would be a laughing mess.

"Be serious Videl, this isn't funny!" Gohan begged.

"Oh right! Sure! Goten, how would you like to know a funny story about Gohan?" Videl teased.

"No! No, no, no!" Gohan stood up, pushing his chair back.

"If it's about awkward puberty, alcohol or anything on those lines, I'm up for it!" Goten laughed.

"Don't you dare Videl!" Gohan begged. There was no way she would share his embarrassing stories to his little brother.

"Oh alright! Sorry Goten," she winked. She'll just have to break Goten the news some other time when Gohan wasn't around.

"So, we're just going to let this go? Without telling mum and dad, right?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'll spare you the embarrassment,"

"Thanks Gohan," Goten beamed.

"And don't worry, Mum didn't see much of last night, although dad. Ha-ha, that's another story." Gohan began.

"I don't see why you and Trunks are so ashamed of drinking in front of everyone," Videl interrupted.

"Well I'm not; you guys should know that by now, it's just Trunks,"

"I don't see why. That Prince of Snobs can drink a few bottle of wines in one sitting like no tomorrow," Videl snorted.

"Say-what!" Goten's eyes bulged.

"You don't remember? Vegeta's not much of a beer or lolly-water drinker, but when it comes to wine. That man's got tolerance like no tomorrow. I guess you and Trunks just never noticed, or actually took note at the Z-gang meet ups," Videl explained.

"Yeah, wow. Vegeta... Out of all the people!"

"Why else didn't he jump at Trunks when he saw what a state Trunks was in? I swear I could've heard him gag when Trunks threw his shirt off and Yamcha wolf whistled. That was hilarious!" Videl laughed.

"Don't worry Goten, I didn't know either. I never really took note of it either," Gohan added.

Not long Goku and Chi-Chi came through the door, handing capsules to Videl with her new groceries.

After some small talk they retired to their own house. They were tired from the night before entertainment and from the early wake up. But Goku didn't leave at first, he allowed Chi-Chi to go by herself. He needed to discuss something with Gohan. Goten was so eager to listen to the conversation, but was absolutely appalled when they headed upstairs to Gohan's office.

–_I wonder what they're hiding-_ Goten thought. He just shrugged his shoulders, giving Videl a hug before leaving the house.

As Goten walked towards his house, he couldn't help but notice a slight itch down in his pants. There was the odd time when he'd move while sitting and it would slightly sting. He thought maybe it was just because he wasn't use to having the area so... naked.

As Goten reached his room and changed into comfortable boxers and a t-shirt, he couldn't help but look over to the mirror on the back of his door. He eyed his crotch. _–Dang it looks good-_ he thought. Although he couldn't help but note that it looked slightly redder than usual. Again, he just thought because it was his first time doing such a thing, it was just sensitive.

He turned off the light, retreating to bed for a long awaited sleep. As he got comfortable he eyed his alarm clock, only to jump when he saw that it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet. _–Man, I've barely even been awake today. - _He just shrugged it off.

Tomorrow would be a promising day of sun and relaxing. He will go out to the fields and spar with Goku and come home to help his mother cook. After all, he needed to learn a few new tricks before moving in with Trunks.

~-Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.-~  
>~-~<p>

Trunks was laying on his bed, sipping on his water bottle while watching some late night TV-show. He couldn't help but think back to the night before with Goten.

_-I've never felt that good before with anyone else. Goten is really something special. Well duh, he is my best friend. Although, why did he have to seem so awkward this afternoon? –_ He chuckled.

As soon as Goten left, Trunks headed down towards the kitchen for some painkillers. Though, he was shocked to see his whole family sitting at the table, ready to eat dinner. Not only was he amazed they slept that long, but he was also amazed at the fact that neither of his parents seemed to care. He was sure Vegeta was going to pound him for fucking up his sleeping pattern.

"Greetings Trunks Briefs. Bulma Briefs has sent a message through intercom."

Trunks' thoughts came to a stop as he heard the message declaration coming from a small intercom on the wall by his door. It was just a simple, but yet handy, thing Bulma has installed in every room of Capsule Corp. It made talking to people in other rooms a lot easier, as you no longer had to shout across the hall. Trunks shivered. He's had his fair share of sitting through one of his mother's heated fights with his father across the hallway.

Trunks stood up to press a button that played out the message.

"Trunks, could you go to your father? Tell him that his late-night feast is ready!" a very angry Bulma shouted. Trunks knew they possibly had some argument. Maybe because Vegeta just didn't want to turn off the gravity to allow her to walk in and tell him. No wait, it must've been because of the food ordeal that made her angry. Vegeta never requested a feast this late at night, well not normally. No wonder his mother seemed pissed.

Trunks heaved a sigh as he walked down the hall towards the gravity room. Of course it was buzzing with life. He checked the meter outside the door. It read 300. _–Not bad, but why so low?-_

Trunks quickly clicked the button, which allowed him quick access.

"What do you want boy!" Vegeta asked, throwing a few punches into the air. He was wearing his usual spandex pants. They looked wet. Vegeta looked like he was sweating quite a bit.

"You'd think you would be use to 300 times gravity by now," Trunks retorted. Vegeta groaned, not having a reply for that one.

"Why are you here!" he quickly changed positions, floating in the air this time, upside down.

"Mum said that your food is ready,"

"Silly woman, why didn't she just come here herself?"

"Well heck, I don't know," Trunks shrugged his shoulders, ready to leave. There was no point in staying; he didn't feel like handling this gravity for long. His headache still lingered and it was too late at night for training.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks stopped in his tracks to look back at his father who was now heading towards the centre to turn off the gravity.

Trunks crossed his arms, trying to mirror his father's pose.

"What is now father?"

"I have noticed that you're starting to fall back on your training again,"

Trunks kept quiet, he knew it was best to let his father have his say.

"It's unacceptable!" Vegeta turned towards Trunks, pointing a finger at him.

"And since you're on a so-called 'vacation' I want you to be training harder! Your mother will do fine owning this company for the next 5 to 10 years. There is no need for you to leave training behind!"

Trunks nodded.

"Even during times of peace a warrior must train! Not only to keep up their physique but also to surpass the limits they had during the earlier battles and of course to work on their weaknesses!"

_-Oh here we go again, the whole 'you're getting too soft, you need to train' speech. Just shut up will you.-_

Vegeta crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"And when Kakarot's brat moves in, he'll be doing the same intense training as you! I have already ruled out a training program for the both of you."

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Hng?" Vegeta retorted.

"What did you call Goten?"

Vegeta laughed. Not an arrogant 'I'm better than you' laugh, but a full genuine laugh.

"His name is Goten, not Kakarot's brat!" Trunks replied, making sure his voice didn't rise. Heck, he didn't want to get his father mad. He was in no mood for an intense spar.

"Whatever you say boy, whatever you say." Vegeta smirked, walking past Trunks and out of the gravity room.

Trunks stared back towards the door_. -That was strange-_

Normally if Trunks spoke back to his father he'd get the biggest beating of his life, but right now, Vegeta just allowed it to pass. He shook his head; maybe his father wasn't all that bad.

Vegeta carried his smirk all the way to the kitchen. _–Silly boy. He's growing weaker and now he's showing signs of his fusion partner to be the head of his weakness! -_ He stopped in his tracks, looking back down the hallway.  
><em>–Could it be that...?-<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and everyone else is belongs to Akira Toriyama! Although... I could only dream of owning Goten or Trunks :3 Nehe!

Thanks once more for the lovely reviews!  
>I'm currently looking for a <strong>Beta-Reader<strong> for this story as I think it's time I need someone to discuss the plot with. I think it's maybe a good idea to get someone else to read it for grammar and spelling mistakes too. I read my chapters a few times but sometimes I completely fly over some mistakes. So having a second opinion would be really good!

~-Z-~

Trunks eyed the glorious sandwich he just finished building. It consisted of 3 layers of bread with lots of left-over shaved ham, lettuce, tomato and any other vegetable he could find in the vegetable pantry. He knew it was a bad idea having lunch this late but after working with his mother all morning he needed to fill his hungry stomach.

Her latest mission was to make some kind of pill or cream that would bring her young beauty back. Or at least to help with the ageing affects, but it was more-or-less trying to somehow make something that would resemble the aging of Saiyans. Trunks didn't see the point; his mother was beautiful as it is. But of course, she always begged to differ especially when Goku told her two years ago that she looked like she finally caught up to her age.

"I'm 53 Trunks, I need to start worrying about my age," she explained earlier that morning. Trunks just dropped the subject before some-sort of brawl would begin. His father didn't mind it as much. Heck, as far as he knew they were still at it like a couple of hormonal teenagers, which is the exact same reason as to why Bulla was ever conceived in the first place.

_-Women are just always too fussy about what they look like. -_ He concluded.

"You don't have to glare at it like it's going to run away," Bulma broke his trail of thoughts.

Trunks looked up at his mum who was leaning against the counter. She had juice in one hand while in the other was her daily planner.

"Sorry, guess I just got carried away," Trunks muttered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Vegeta's expecting you after you've eaten,"

Trunks nodded as he chewed. Of course this was daily routine. After lunch he'd have to train with his dad for a minimal amount of two hours. Not that he minded. He realised just how much he missed the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sparring with someone like his dad was exhilarating and it was even better when he could land a punch on that sour face too.

"Ms Briefs, Son Goten has entered the building," the intercom spoke, breaking the silence between Bulma and Trunks.

"That's a surprise, did you invite him over?" Bulma asked.

"Nope?" Trunks looked towards the door to see Goten fly past it. Trunks had to hold back the laughter or else he would've choked on his already dry sandwich.

"Wonder where he's heading to?" Bulma thought out loud.

"Oh he'll be back, he probably thinks I'm in the room," Trunks explained.

"Wouldn't he just sense your ki in the kitchen?"

"Mum, he looked like he was in a rush; I don't think he even thought about it,"

Bulma laughed. That's Goten for you, in some ways he was just like Goku.

"Anyway, I'm going back to work."

"Okay," Trunks nodded, finishing off his sandwich.

Goten knew Trunks was in the kitchen. Heck, he felt his ki in the kitchen even when he was outside of Capsule Corp. But locating Trunks wasn't the first priority when he entered the dome-shaped building. No, he was seeking a toilet or at least some room. The itch had become uncontrollable but somewhat painful at the time and he thought it would've looked odd if he stopped somewhere to itch himself.

Goten found the guest toilet easily enough and grunted in satisfaction at his relief of itchiness but little did he know Bulma was walking past.

Bulma heard the grunts and moans, stopping to look at the door. –_What the hell in Kami's name is that? -_ She thought. She was about to knock until she heard Goten moan once more._ –Actually, I don't even WANT to know what's going on in there. - _She snorted and carried on towards her lab.

_-Teenage boys, they'll jack off just about anywhere.-_ Bulma concluded. –_But heck, why in my house? Must be those Saiyan hormones making a comeback.- _she nodded. –_Reminds me of when Trunks hit puberty. Huhuhu... That was hilarious.-_

Trunks too heard noises behind the closed door as he headed towards his bedroom. He thought he would've found Goten in his room or even in the apartment on the highest floor, but boy was he wrong. He knew it was Goten behind the door, but what he couldn't understand was why Goten was making such noises.

Goten stiffened, flushing the toilet even though he didn't use it. He didn't want anyone who walked past to be suspicious. He sighed in relief. _–Another close call. I really need to sort out this problem of mine.- _

"So, did you enjoy yourself in there?" Trunks asked as Goten opened the door. Goten nearly screamed in surprise when he first heard his friend's voice. He didn't even feel Trunks' ki while he was in the bathroom. Goten blushed, looking down to the floor. _–Oh man, this is just perfect.-_

Trunks tried his best to hold in the laughter that was fighting its way out. He didn't want to laugh though; it would only make Goten even more embarrassed.

"So that's why you were in such a rush,"

"No! No it wasn't..." Goten grew even redder, looking up to see Trunks slightly shaking with tears in his eyes.

"It's not fucking funny!"

Trunks let the laughs slip while he took hold of the wall.

"What happened? Did you get an awkward boner or something on the way?"

"No! No, no, no! It's completely the opposite!" Goten nearly shouted, walking past Trunks to head to somewhere a little more private. For all he knew Bulla could be lurking around and listening to their *grown up* conversation. That would be the last thing he needed; extra baggage on this already heavy experience.

Once they were in the safety of Trunks' room he sighed in relief. Goten was unsure of how to tell Trunks though. It was embarrassing enough with Gohan and Videl knowing.

"So what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

_-Come on Goten, just tell him. What's the worst that could happen?-_

"Well? I don't have all day; Vegeta's waiting for me in the gravity room. I think he'll probably burst into the room in a few minutes if I don't hurry."

"You're training again?" Goten asked. This was new, he swore Trunks always had excuses to not train because of university.

"He's forcing me. You know typical Vegeta, he thinks I'm getting *soft*"

"He's not forcing me into this as well is he?" Goten asked wryly.

"Only when you move in,"

"Ahhh man! That's so not cool!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, if you want out, you gotta' talk to him, not me."

Goten just nodded. Training wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Adventure was, but training? Sure, he loved a good spar and all, but over the years he had to admit that he became too lazy to give it a big shot. Of course, that never stopped his father or Vegeta. Heck, as far as he knew, they still trained day-in and day-out.

"So, why are you here?" Trunks broke the silence, moving over to his cupboard drawers to get out a tank top and a pair of spandex shorts, very similar to Vegeta's.

"I have a question..."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You can't laugh... I need you to be serious," Goten glared at Trunks as he took off his shirt. Goten almost instantly looked away from Trunks' naked chest. A boner or at least dirty thoughts was another thing he was avoiding at this very moment.

"Ahh come on Goten, you know me... I'm the most serious one out of us two,"

"If you laugh, I swear Trunks Briefs, I'll kick you where it hurts," Goten bluffed. No way would he ever do such a thing to Trunks. He hoped Trunks didn't hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Gee, is that how you act to a friend you foreplay with? Are you this cranky all the time to your hook ups?"

"Oh shut up Trunks!" Goten blushed. He still hasn't had the time to properly think through that wild night. Well, that's if you don't count replaying the moments during night time when you're all alone in bed.

"Alright, alright, I see you are still uncertain about that, sorry. Right, so what's your question?"

Goten bit his lip. _–Just say it, he won't laughed, he promised.-_

"You know how you... shave down there?"

Trunks nodded.

"When I went home the next day I thought I'd give a try," Goten stuttered. _–Oh Kami, this is so embarrassing, what's he even going to think!-_

Trunks had to force every muscle in his body not to smile. The thought of Goten being hairless down there was too tempting for him.

"Anyway, long story short, here I am, in your room, about to bag you out because you didn't tell me how fucking itchy it would be!" Goten raised his voice only to realise that thinking of it was making it itch even more.

Trunks wasn't too sure what to hold on to for support_. –Itchy?-_ He chuckled inwardly. _–Oh Kami Goten, what the hell did you do to yourself?- _Trunks pressed his arm around his stomach to try and stop the laughter that was slowly building up. He wasn't quite too sure if he was shocked or if he found it hilarious. The thought alone of Goten shaving was hilarious by itself.

"Seriously Trunks, why didn't you tell me it itches this bad!"

"Because you never asked! You just went along by yourself and did it,"

"Well yeah... I just didn't think this would happen!"

"Did you even bother to look it up on the internet at least?"

Goten paused. Actually, no that never even crossed his mind. He inwardly kicked himself knowing he could've avoided this embarrassing confrontation if he just looked it up. _–How stupid!-_

"Oh shut up, that never came to mind, plus to make things worse Gohan had the honour of walking in on me,"

Trunks' eyes grew larger. He slightly shook, trying so hard to keep in the laughter. _–Poor innocent Gohan walked into Goten! This just keeps getting better and better!-_

"Ha, guess that is pretty funny, I was laughing and slapping myself when he left," Goten chuckled. Trunks found this an opportunity to let out just a tad of his laughter. He would have to hold it in until later.

"So anyway, I was hoping you'd give me something to stop this... because surely you've had this thing happen before?"

"How did you shave anyway? We don't need shavers?" Trunks' curiosity got the better of him. He had to get this out of the way before the real conversation started.

"Well... see... um..." Goten gulped. "My mum's shaver... But I made sure it was a new blade! Don't worry!"

Trunks had to try and suppress the laughter once more_. –Kami Goten... Your mum's shaver! What were you thinking!-_

"That's quite disturbing; I won't even give that a second thought."

"So... are you saying I could've just gotten rid of the hair down there the same way as we do for facial hair?" Goten stated rather than asking. Why did that not even cross his mind in the first place? _-It must have been because I was hangover... That's the only possible reason.-_

"It's probably itchy because you went against the hair grain," Trunks spoke.

"Did you use any shaving cream?" he quickly asked.

"No?" Goten looked in disgust. Shaving cream smelt horrible, or at least, the kind his mother had. There was no way he was going to have his... area... smell like flowers.

"Did you use moisturising cream afterwards? Or like any anti-sceptic stuff?"

Goten made a face_. –Moisturisers? Creams? What in the world is Trunks thinking?-_

"You know that humans generally place cream down there to make the itchiness go away. But I think yours is mainly itchy because the hair is growing back and since you shaved it with a shaver, possibly meaning you shaved against the grain. Our skin is a lot tougher than humans, so we wouldn't need stuff like they do, but our hair seems to grow faster... Well at least that counts for us hybrids."

"So what do I do to stop the itching?" Goten asked.

"Get rid of the hair like how you get rid of your facial hair. Easy as that. Once you start shaving, there's no end. Generally it'll be itchy if you grow it out again since the short hairs are rubbing against fabric."

"That makes sense. I'll try it. But are you sure there's nothing that I can do to get rid of the itchiness if it comes back?"

"Just have a look in my bathroom; I'm sure you'll find something. Look, I really got to get going, Vegeta's probably pissed already. Come join us when you're done," Trunks replied, quickly hopping out of his jeans and into spandex shorts.

Goten only nodded.

"I'm glad I came then, thanks for not making a big deal out of it. It's pretty funny, I'll admit that. But it's horrible as well because even Goku started to realise my pain,"

Trunks was thankful he was looking away to his cupboard drawers to get out his wristbands. He didn't want Goten to see his smile and eyes that was filled with laughter.

"It's even worse because Gohan told Videl, which was embarrassing by itself actually. I don't even want to know how much Gohan saw," Goten sighed, heading towards Trunks' bathroom.

"Yeah well that just sucks... Catch you later man." Trunks waved, heading towards the gravity room. He nearly ran but he knew he had to keep a slow pace. But he wasn't too sure how much longer he could hold his laughter as the memories flooded in about the whole idea. At last the gravity room came into view. He was even happier to note that it wasn't on a high gravity level. His dad must be taking a break.

Trunks entered the gravity room, shutting the door quickly, leaning his back onto it.

"Why are you la-" Vegeta was cut off when Trunks burst into his held laughter. Tears ran down his face as he fell to floor, his laughter echoing off the walls of the room. He was completely oblivious to the very stunned Vegeta in the centre.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, all characters and everyone else is belongs to Akira Toriyama!

I'm sorry for not having updated in a while! Life is starting to get busy once more as college is starting again. I just wanted to say thank you to the reviews that I've gotten.  
>For a little while I wasn't too sure where I wanted this story to head, but I've got a plan now... So I hope the trail I'll be going down you, the readers, will enjoy :)<p>

~-Z-~

Goten walked in the halls of Capsule Corp with a full smile on his face. The torture was finally over and he could finally walk in freedom without an annoying itch to distract him. Why such a simple task had caused him such annoyance in the first place, he had no idea. He was just happy that it had an easy-fix.

He was supposed to be heading towards Vegeta's Gravity Room to spar, but he honestly didn't feel like it. He especially didn't feel like taking a few punches while wearing jeans. Sparring in jeans was the most uncomfortable thing ever as he learnt the hard way.

So instead of heading towards the GR, he kept his ki low as he walked the halls. He's barely within the last few years walked through all the hallways that were inside of Capsule Corp as normally he would just be in the area of their living quarters. He thought about heading to his apartment floor to have another look over his soon-to-be home, but he felt like exploring.

As he walked round to the west side of Capsule Corp he came across a door that was closed. _–That's weird, I don't remember this being here-_ he thought to himself. This floor he's walked over thousands of times as a kid while growing up. But then again, he and Trunks rarely ever went towards the west side of the dome-shaped building. Curiously he checked if the door was locked. He pulled the handle, only for the door to open soundlessly. He beamed a smile as he felt his curiosity grow. This is the things he liked. He loved to see new things and explore them. He wasn't just quite ready yet to settle down like Trunks has been planning to do.

He flicked the light switch on from the wall and was dumb folded as he stared at the room.

"What in the world?" he exclaimed as his eyes followed the walls and items.

All over the walls, starting from his left all the way to his right were full of images of all the Z-fighters through the years. Shelves were full of items that seemed somewhat of importance. He eagerly walked next to the wall, looking at all the portraits of group snap-shots and others of his father and Bulma.

He eyed the shelves that were full of items. Old proto-types of the Dragon Radars caught his eyes for a minute until he saw old armour sets that belonged to Vegeta. His eyes ran over his dad's famous power pole and other objects. He even came across the sword that was given to Trunks by Tapion.

"Wow, this is amazing," he whispered as he reached out for a photo of his very young dad and Bulma.

"Pretty neat huh?" Bulma asked as she stood in the door-way watching Goten.

Goten smiled. For once Bulma didn't catch him off guard. He knew she was wondering about, probably looking for him. It was only matter of time that she would eventually find him. He sighed knowing she was probably only here to tell him that Trunks is waiting for him in the GR.

"It's been a while since I've been in here," she spoke once more, entering the room to stand beside Goten.

"My gosh! That is an old photo," she smiled, taking it out of Goten's hands.

"Yeah, amazing how much dad and I looked alike," he agreed.

There was a minute of silence as Bulma's thoughts went elsewhere. Goten guessed she was probably remembering her past and everything she went through.

"I didn't know you had made a room like this," he spoke.

"Yeah... Just a few years after Majin Buu I decided to do a little something different. We needed a place to keep all of our memories and items. So I designed this room to keep it all in here without deteriorating," she explained.

"Pretty good idea if you ask me," Goten smiled.

"It's actually really nice to see all of this stuff. There's only so much my mum and Gohan has told me, but seeing images and actual items is even better. Even when dad came back and started telling his adventures to me as bed-time stories, it doesn't beat actually seeing it for yourself... But he didn't really explain in great detail anyway. He mainly spoke of the fights."

"Yeah, sometimes it's better to see it for yourself," Bulma agreed, placing down the image.

"So Gohan ended up giving you the power pole?" Goten asked. He knew the power pole and Nimbus cloud was passed onto Gohan and not long after, when Goten was 7 years old, Gohan had given Goten the full ownership of Nimbus. But the power pole Gohan rarely spoke of; even his mother never said much about it.

"Yeah, he didn't have much use for it anyway," she chuckled.

Goten walked around, looking at more photos against the walls. He stopped when he found a picture of his mother, father and older brother.

"I got a question for you Bulma," Goten spoke, moving along again to find pictures of himself as a baby in his big brother's arms.

"Sure, what's up Goten?"

"Do... do you ever miss adventures?"

"Well...Sometimes... But then no, not really. I was very brave at 16 years old, when I first started on this crazy adventure. But as time went on, I decided to stay out of it as much as I could," she snorted.

"Although, you know Goku, he always has a habit of somehow forcing me into the picture, whether it be needing the Dragon Radar fixed, a spaceship or Kami-knows-what else."

"If you could do it all over again, would you?"

"Well sure! Well, maybe not the really tough times like being stuck on Namek by yourself or dying. But everything else was a blast. That's why I made a room like this. I wanted to keep all the memories that we all hold. You couldn't even start to think about how much we all have been through."

Goten just nodded as he carried down the walls.

"What do you think Goten? Do you enjoy looking at all of this stuff?"

"I really do, but the more I look the more jealous I become,"

"Why?" Bulma furrowed her brows.

"You guys have had such an amazing adventure throughout your life... and yet, here I am, the only adventure I ever had was Majin buu."

"You're so much like your father sometimes," Bulma broke the silence that lingered.

"Sometimes yeah," Goten agreed, smiling as he scratched the back of his head.

"So you still want adventures and freedom huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not quite ready to settle down and work. But you see that's the thing; I don't think I'll ever be the type of person who's going to sit in an office and work. I've got too much of Goku in me to be like that," he spoke sternly.

Bulma nodded, walking around the room. She smiled as she looked at the old Dragon Radars. She was thankful at how much she has improved from the first ever prototype. She looked over to Goten, lifting her hand up to scratch her chin.

"I've been thinking actually," She started.

"Haha and?" Goten asked, turning around to her with a smile.

"I need a new worker,"

Goten's eyebrows lifted. He wondered where she was leading this.

"See, sometimes my customers absolutely hate how slow postage is. Funnily enough, I can invite things that fit into capsules, but I could never figure out a fast mailing system... other than Goku of course," she giggled.

"So I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to work for Capsule Corp? We need someone to deliver special capsules and other documents to people. And, well, since you can fly and all, you could really help us out."

Goten just stayed silent. Maybe this was the opportunity he was looking for?

"It would give you at least a little bit of travel. Of course, you could always stay in the different towns and cities while you deliver stuff. Maybe it would give you just a little more freedom than the jobs you've been looking at."

Goten liked the sound of that. Spend his day flying around to different parts of the world to drop off things to customers. Even the option of staying the night somewhere new sounded great! He eyed a picture of the Briefs that was taken when Trunks was still a baby. It had Bulma, Trunks as a baby, his grandparents and an older looking version of Trunks. Gohan has spoken of the future version of Trunks. They always named him as Mirai, if he could remember correctly. Though, in saying that, nobody ever spoke much of him. Sure a few stories were told, but there was always a hush-hush feeling about it. He always just thought it was not spoken much of because of Trunks. Bulma seemed like she didn't want everyone comparing her son to Mirai, which was fair enough.

Bulma's offer was great. He wanted to accept it, but for some reason he kept thinking back to Trunks. Where were they heading? They barely just confessed and somehow managed to do a few crazy things while drunk. Was it really a good time to go around when he should be sorting things through? He shook his head. _–What am I saying; it's not going to take up all of my time. I can easily fly home and visit Trunks.-_

"It sounds like a really good offer," he spoke.

"And we'll pay you too, just like any other employee," she winked.

"I'll do it then." He extended his arm towards Bulma. She smiled, shaking it back.

-~Z~-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Oh come on... It's obvious that I don't DBZ... If I did then there would be a lot more romance... or at least a lot more couple scenes and fillers :P DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama.

~-Z-~

"Goten! Where have you been?" Chi-Chi's loud voice could be heard far off in the mountains as she saw her youngest son drop from the sky.

"I told you I was over at Capsule Corp," he explained.

"Well you're nearly late for dinner! I thought I taught you better time management!"

"I know Ma, I'm sorry! Just Bulma and I got carried away talking," Goten tried explaining once more as he headed inside with his mother.

The smell of food hit him like a hurricane. He didn't realise just how hungry he truly was. He looked over to the table to see Goku already stuffing his face as he tried smiling a cheeky grin.

"Hey, save some for me!" he laughed, picking up a pair of chopsticks as he sat down.

-Z-

"So what were you doing with Bulma? I thought you were visiting Trunks," Chi-Chi asked once dinner was done.

"Well I was but Trunks had to spar with Vegeta,"

"You didn't spar with them?" Goku asked as he sipped some of his juice.

"Nah, I went wondering about Capsule Corp. Anyway, Bulma and I got talking and well, she's offered me something really good!"

"Oh really? Bulma hasn't mentioned anything to me about offering you something?" Chi-Chi wondered out loud.

"She offered me a job. It's kinda like a delivery person, but since I can fly, I can deliver capsules and other items much faster for them. But she's also offered me travel that comes along with it."

"Oh! That's great news! Wow! My son! Working for Capsule Corp! Oh this just keeps getting better and better!"

"She asked me to start as soon as I can... So I was sort of wondering if...Well..."

Chi-Chi stood up to gather a pile of plates. She knew where this was leading. They haven't spoken much of Goten's moving, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. It felt like her youngest boy was moving out before her eldest. She sighed.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe fully moving in this week so then I can get started next week." Goten rather requested than telling. He wanted to see how far he could push his luck.

"I say go for it!" Goku grinned.

"Hm, well... You have been planning to move into Capsule Corp sometime this summer but I haven't expected it so soon."

"Please Ma! I know that I just finished college and everything, but you still have dad and Gohan next door! You'll barely notice that I'm gone anyway!"

"As long as you promise to visit! And as long as it's okay with Bulma that you move in this early."

Goten stood quickly, racing up to his mother to grasp her into a tight hug. She sighed, hugging her youngest son. It had felt just like the other day that he was only a small 7 year old boy that she could still hold in her arms; but now he was grown up and ready to leave home.

"And anyway, you can visit anytime! Nimbus will get you to West City faster than flying by auto-jet," Goten encouraged.

"Yes, I know Goten," Chi-Chi agreed.

"I'll finish packing tomorrow and move everything... Or would you prefer if I stayed until Friday?" Goten beamed, letting his mother go.

"Oh that'll be good! Friday we can have a small goodbye-party with Gohan. I'm sure they'd like it!" Chi-Chi's eyes turned teary. Goten just nodded and excused himself to his bedroom.

_-Strange how Ma seems to be accepting this pretty easily. I guess Gohan was right about her cooling off. Well, at least it's making my life a whole lot easier.-_

When we reached his small bedroom he closed the door. He reached for his phone to call Capsule Corp. He was hoping that Trunks was available to talk, but for some reason he wasn't.

"Goten-darey! How are you doing lovely?" Mrs. Briefs voice spoke as the operator placed Goten on the line.

"Oh hi Mrs. Briefs! Is Trunks there? I need to talk to him,"

"Oh no! He's still in the Gravity Room with that Vegeta! Bulma's available if you want to talk to her instead!"

"That'd be great, put her through please."

After a few giggles and chatter, Bulma finally replied.

"Hello, Bulma speaking,"

"Hey Bulma! Just thought I'd call to tell you that I'll be moving in on Friday... Is that alright with you?"

"Of course! The sooner the better! I'll tell Trunks when he comes down for dinner."

"Could you also tell him to visit me Friday night? Mum's thinking of holding a small goodbye party,"

"Oh sure! I'm sure he'll come. But tell me, how did Chi-Chi take the news?"

"Surprisingly well, but I can tell she's not the happiest about me leaving this soon,"

"She'll be fine, don't worry. Your mother is strong, she can handle it."Bulma encouraged.

"Yeah, well, thanks! I'll see you on Friday then," Goten said his goodbyes.

He ended the call and flopped onto his bed, sighing with relief. Things were finally coming together.

-Z-

The next day, which was Thursday, came along. Goten didn't have a whole heap to pack. He had a few spare capsules lying around, so he placed all his clothes and everything else in separate capsules. Luckily he didn't need to move any furniture as Bulma was kind enough to provide him with brand new things back at Capsule Corp.

As he sorted through all his old clothes he came about his old orange gi that he use to always wear as a kid. He held it up smiling at how surprisingly good condition it was. His mother was very good a sewing now-days as she always had to fix Goku's outfits. A few strings were pulled in his heart when he realised just how small the outfit really was. He wore it until he was 10 years old. By then he barely even fitted into the tight outfit. After that he was given a red gi much like his father's, excluding the undershirt. He barely wore his gi outfit nowadays though. He found it a pain to get changed into it when he could easily just spar in some track pants or something just as comfortable.

_-Think I might give Bulma this outfit for safe keeping-_ he thought to himself.

Friday rolled by quickly. He was awoken by the smell of Chi-Chi's cooking. His stomach growled as he smelt bacon and eggs. He licked his lips, ready to get out when he stopped himself.

_-Can't believe this is my last time ever waking up in this bed.-_ After years of sleeping in the same room and bed, he couldn't really see anything else possible. He knew he was eventually going to move out but suddenly he felt a bit sad about it. He got up and made his bed for the last time and got changed into something more suitable.

Trunks had planned to come over just after lunch. Chi-Chi organised that Gohan, his family and Piccolo would come around to see off the boy after dinner. Goten felt a bit odd about the whole day. It felt as if he was saying goodbye forever rather than just simply moving out. But perhaps, moving so far away was really different compared to Gohan who just moved in next door. He shook his head. _–There's not need to be upset today. After today I'm a new person. I'm going to be far more grown up than I am by staying here with Ma and dad. It's 'bout time I moved out anyway.-_

-Z-

"Knock, knock!" Trunks waved as he stood by the front door of the Son residence.

"Trunks! Good to see you!" Chi-Chi beamed as she worked away in the kitchen.

"Hello Trunks!" Videl spoke as she placed down drinks and all onto the table.

Trunks allowed himself in to head upstairs to Goten's room.

"Guess who's here!" he exclaimed as he banged Goten's door open.

"None-other-than... The great Trunks Briefs! Ahhh!" Goten replied, deciding to play Trunks' odd game.

"Good to see you man,"

"You too Trunks, thanks for coming!"

Trunks just nodded as he hugged his friend.

"Thought you'd need to support tonight when flying elsewhere tonight," Trunks winked.

"Yeah, I think I'll need all the help I can get. As the day goes on, the more nervous I'm getting,"

"Hey, it's okay, it's not like you can just fly here anytime you want."

Goten just nodded a response as he sat back down.

"So where are Gohan and Goku?" Trunks asked as he followed Goten's moves.

"Oh, they went out to get some fish with Pan,"

"Wow, Pan is fishing with them? That's new,"

"Yeah... but you know how attached she is with Goku," Goten rolled his eyes.

"You have to wonder if Gohan is jealous,"

"Probably,"

"Ha! A nerd of a father isn't good enough, she wants a martial artist!"

"Hey, no bashing 'the' Gohan, he's cool!" Goten pouted.

"I'm just kidding!" Trunks laughed.

"So... I have a present for you," Trunks broke the silence that lingered in the air.

"Really? You didn't have to!" Goten looked over to Trunks with a huge grin on his face. He loved presents! Trunks' smirk made Goten worry though.

Trunks leaned into Goten until a few inches away. He gave his dark haired friend a chance to pull away if he wanted to but was happy when Goten didn't budge an inch. Trunks smiled, leaning in further to press his lips gently against his younger friend. After a quick kiss, Trunks pulled back, smiling.

"Hm... I think I quite like that present... Do you have any more from where that came from?" Goten winked, leaning into Trunks for a longer kiss.

"Trunks? Goten?" Videl called. She was a few steps away from Goten's door when Goten gained control of himself and quickly pulled back while moving slightly away from Trunks too.

"Oh, there you guys are. Trunks, would you like a drink or anything? It's still a while until dinner is ready,"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," he blushed. Goten just shook his head as a reply, still a bit flushed. Videl just shrugged her shoulders and headed back downstairs.

"I swear, we're acting like we're young teenagers who are doing something naughty and is about to get caught," Trunks spoke.

"Well we are, aren't we?" Goten laughed, scratching the back of his head like all the Son boys did.

"I guess so... but anyway, do you have any booze in your room?"

Goten just snorted at that. Videl just offered him a drink which he declined and now he was asking for booze?

"Nah, I don't keep drinks in my room. Chi-Chi would throw a fit!"

"Well she seemed pretty okay with it at the party,"

"That's just because she didn't see, I think." Goten scratched his head.

"You were way over your head. Everyone was laughing at what a nutcase you were,"

"Oh ha-ha," Goten rolled his eyes. "It's not like you were any better!" Goten poked Trunks' Shoulder.

"Well I did have a lot less drinks than you,"

"But I wasn't the one who took off my shirt seductively and threw it out to the outskirts with Yamcha and Krillin wolf-whistling!"

Trunks cupped his face with embarrassment when he head Goten's retort. Goten laughed at how he seemed to have won this mini quarry.

-Z-

Dinner went good. Laughter filled the Son residence as jokes were shared. Even Piccolo chuckled a few as he spoke of times when he had to teach Goten and Trunks the fusion technique and other funny business things.

The night ended as Chi-Chi brought out a huge cake with 'Farewell Goten' written onto it. The cake was shared as everyone dug into the sweet chocolate with vanilla frosting, even if they were about to blow from the giant meal Videl and Chi-Chi had cooked.

"If you need me or anything like that, you come straight over. Alright Goten?" Chi-Chi spoke as tears was building up in her eyes.

"Ma, it's not like I'm leaving for good, you know you can visit really easily,"

"I know, I know! It's just sad to see my youngest little boy leave!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Have a good time at Capsule Corp. I'll probably see you around quite a bit," Gohan gave a quick hug to his younger brother. Goten just nodded knowing pretty well that he would see his brother at least once a week. Sometimes Gohan would do some things for Capsule Corp which involved accounting or conferences. Bulma and Gohan never really spoke much of it but she does normally find Gohan a huge help in areas she can't quite grasp.

"Enjoy it!" Videl winked giving Goten a hug too.

"Just don't go crazy with all this freedom," she whispered in his ear. Gohan had to cover his mouth to stop the snort coming out. After everything he and Videl have seen Goten do there was no doubt something was going to come from this that involved embarrassment from Goten's behalf.

Pan cried loudly as she saw everyone say their goodbyes to her uncle. Goten smiled, picking her up.

"Hey Pan-chan, it's alright, I'll promise to visit okay? And if not, you'll see me when you visit Bulla."

"B-But uncle Goten!" She exclaimed, hugging Goten tightly. He just patted her back awkwardly as she kept a tight grip on him. It was hard to say goodbye to her one and only uncle.

"See you later Goten!" Goku just gave Goten the peace sign, not having any attention of hugging his son.

"Ahh, come here dad!" Goten exclaimed, gripping his father in a tight embrace. Goku barely ever showed affection such as hugs when it came to Gohan and Goten but this was a perfect time to get one. Or at least, Goten thought so.

"So you have everything?" Chi-Chi asked one last time, taking hold of Goku's arm.

"Ya! I've double checked,"

"Well alright then, we'll see you some other time," Chi-Chi spoke through her sobs.

"See you later guys!" Goten waved as he and Trunks flew into the air. Everyone waved their goodbyes as they saw the two boys fly off into the sunset.

"Yusss! Finally! Man, I have so much planned for us! I got lots of booze and some awesome games waiting for us back home! This is going to be epic!" Trunks exclaimed as his ki fluttered about in excitement.

Goten just nodded, trying his best to push aside the sad feelings that lingered. Perhaps it just didn't seem like he was leaving home but rather leaving something far greater. He was leaving his childhood and innocence. From the first step he'll be taking in Capsule Corp will be all about responsibility. Once Monday comes by, he would have even more on his shoulders. He sighed knowing that he was leaving his freedom and memories behind with his mother.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah..." Goten whispered as he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow through his short hair.

"Look on the bright side; you're no longer going to be a mamma's boy,"

He opened his eyes to stare at Trunks. –_Who's he calling a mama's boy!-_ He wondered. Trunks saw the death glare and immediately regretted saying what he did.

"Right sorry, it's just a big step huh?"

Goten nodded, softening his expression. Trunks just sighed and held out his hand towards Goten.

"You can do this Goten, and if not, I'll be here to help you along the way."

Goten thought back to his home for the final time. Sighing inwardly he agreed with Trunks. He could do this. If he could fight a powerful being such as Majin Buu then he could move on from where he grew up and become a man. He smiled as tears built up in his eyes. No, he could do this. There were thousands of young adults that left their parent's homes to enter the 'big wide world.' He's always envied his college friends for living in apartments and now it was finally his turn. He looked towards Trunks, seeing his friend's soft blue eyes. Goten beamed another smile, taking hold of Trunks' hand.

This _was_ going to be epic.

~-Z-~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Belongs to Akira Toriyama! I just have a strange love for Trunks and Goten... Oh can't forget Gohan too :/

This is a small little chapter for you all!

~-Z-~

Goten smiled as he packed away his last pieces of clothing in his new 'apartment' room. He tried to make his large room homey. The room alone was double the size of his back home. He was even lucky enough to get a walk-in closet, computer, TV and a few other gadgets like desks and consoles. Bulma really did outdo herself.

"Alright, game time!" Trunks popped his head into Goten's room.

Rest of the evening went quite fast. They went through a few car and sports games, changing quite often as the games got boring. Goten sighed and stopped playing for a bit.

"Let's play something else..." he suggested.

"What else is there? We still have a huge line-up of games!"

"Well we still have a long time to play them... so we might as well do something else," Goten excused.

"Alright, alright," Trunks sighed, turning off the console and TV. He stood up in order to get some drinks and some junk food like potato crisps.

"Okay, how about we play charades or something," Goten suggested.

Trunks nearly spat his drink out at Goten made a suggestion.

"Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

"What! No, 20 and 19 is not too old for charades! Adults play it all the time!" Goten blushed.

"Okay, I'll allow it since I chose console games... But you have to go first okay?"

"Yay! Okay!" Goten hopped to his feet, taking a sip of beer.

"Wait, can we bend the rules and do people too?"

"Uh... Sure why not," Trunks nodded.

Goten motioned his hands down his body as to tell Trunks it was a person.

"Person..." he chuckled.

Goten held up 2 fingers.

"Well of course its 2 words..."

"First word," Trunks automatically replied.

Goten decided to try and draw a crown. He started to chuckle as it looked odd.

"Uh... Grass? Wait no... hmm..."

Goten rather did it this time on top of his head.

"Hat?"

Goten shook his head.

"Uh... Partyhat?"

Goten laughed. -_Where on earth had party hat come from? -_ Goten just shook his head and showed 2 fingers.

"Second word..."

He knew what he was going to do next was going to be a dead giveaway. He motioned his fingers on top of his head as flames.

"Vegeta?" Trunks took a wild guess. If anything, Goten seemed to be doing some crazy motions that rather looked like hair that belonged Goku or something.

Goten nodded his head, smiling.

"...Crown Vegeta?" Trunks laughed. "Why crown! He's a prince not a flippin' crown!"

"Oh ya! You try to show what a prince is!" Goten joined in the laughter.

"Can I just skip my turn and do some impersonations?" Trunks wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're no fun," his dark haired friend pouted.

"But impersonations are way better!"

Goten just shrugged his shoulders as he finished his beer.

"Like this for instance!" Trunks placed down his drink, standing up quickly, clearing his throat.

"I am the world's greatest! I am the World Champ-" Trunks added some far off sound effects.

"Oh Kami what was that noise! Don't hurt me please! I swear I'll do anything!" He quickly squatted, hiding behind the coffee table that separated the couch and consoles.

"How about this one!" Goten spoke between his laughter's. He folded his arms and tried to put on his best serious face.

"Never train children while their mothers are around!"

"Would you like a taste of my wolf-fang-fist?"

"Fight you? No, I wanna kill you!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't speak pain,"

"Needles! No! I'd rather fight Majin Buu again instead!"

"Do you think Buu is seeeexay"

"The awkward moment when your brother was a superhero!"

"The awkward moment when Krillin names his daughter after his ex,"

"The awkward moment when you're Mr. Popo,"

The night went on as the boys re-told some funny quotes that were spoken by their friends and families. Little did they know that downstairs Vegeta was lying on his bed, trying to get to sleep after a hard day of training. He growled as he heard laughter enter from the balcony.

"Agh! Don't those boys know that _some_ people are trying to sleep?"

"Just leave them Vegeta," Bulma yawned, still typing away on her laptop while sitting next to Vegeta.

"Oh Kami, that was hilarious!" Trunks laughed, sitting back on the couch as he spread his arms over the headrest.

Goten joined him as his laughter died down.

"That was actually quite fun," Goten agreed, resting his head against Trunks' extended arm.

"So do I get a welcome present?" Goten asked with a sly smile. Trunks laughed when we heard Goten's request.

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"On the type of present you're seeking," Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Without replying, Goten leaned to the side to get closer to Trunks.

"I think you know exactly what I'm asking for," he whispered.

Trunks smiled, closing the gap between them.

Sparks flew through their bodies as they shared a long kiss. Goten smiled against his older friend's lips as a chuckle escaped. Trunks growled slightly as he pushed Goten down onto his back. The kiss intensified as they lay on the couch. Goten sent out a small moan as he felt Trunks' body rub against his own. With all the control he had left he pushed Trunks to the side, only to feel himself being dragged along with Trunks as they fell to the ground with a huge thud.

They laughed loudly as they broke the kiss.

"What the hell man!"

"Sorry! I got carried away!" Goten excused, blushing as laughter escaped his lips.

Trunks immediately felt Vegeta's ki head up towards their balcony door.

"Oh shit, it's Vegeta!" He hissed, quickly jumping off Goten; to sit on the couch as if Goten was the only one who fell onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Vegeta growled, crossing his arms as he stepped through the doors.

"N-Nothing?" Goten questioned, looking innocently as possible at the very angry Vegeta.

"Can you two be any louder!" He shouted.

"Sorry dad," Trunks apologised.

"There are some people who are trying to sleep! And if you knew what was good for you, you would do the same!"

"B-" Trunks was about to speak.

"I demand you two to train with me tomorrow, in the gravity room, 6o'clock! No excuses! I've had enough of you two being soft. This isn't a luxury hotel Brat!" Vegeta pointed to Goten.

"Well uh..." Goten tensed, slightly shuffling away. Vegeta always knew how to scare the living daylights out of him.

"Dad no way! Goten's got to work on Monday for mum, he needs to-"

"He needs to train damn it! Now you two better get some sleep because there is no way I'll be holding back tomorrow! Now for Kami's sake, shut the hell up!" He shouted once more, flying out the door, back down to his room.

"Sorry, he can be a bit of a jerk at times," Trunks whispered as he closed the balcony doors.

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe an intense spar could do us some good," Goten smiled.

"What a downer to our awesome night,"

"Nah, he's right, it is getting pretty late," Goten yawned. Trunks cleaned up the living area as he realised what a mess they've made.

"I got to get use to sleeping early again," Goten broke the silence.

"Nah, don't worry. Bulma won't be too hard on you." Trunks disagreed.

Knowing his mother, she would take it easy on Goten. Although she didn't run this idea with him before asking Goten, he somewhat felt okay with it. He would've preferred if he had his say in this but of course, it was still his mother's company... Well at least for now.

"Well goodnight," Goten broke his friend's trail of thought.

"Yeah, see you; don't forget to get up earlier, Vegeta starts on the dot,"

"Okay, just wake me up if I'm going to be late." Goten waved as he closed his door.

Trunks sighed, placing a few dishes in the dishwasher_. –First time with Goten and things seems to be running smoothly. Even though I'd prefer a bit more action, it's doing fine for now.-_

-~Z-~

"So, for this week I'm giving you a few easy deliveries. Hopfully by next week I'll give you a few where you can stay the night or so. I first want you to get the hang of this before I send you out to some really odd customers we seem to have." Bulma explained on the Monday.

Goten nodded, eyeing his new watch. Bulma was nice enough to give him a watch similar to Gohan's. With a press of the button, he would wear a very nice looking suit. With another he'd wear a new model of gi uniform and of course, his normal clothes when both buttons were off. She also installed a satellite so he knew where to go. It was a live update which would help Bulma track down how many deliveries he's done that day and if any new ones pop up.

"So here's the bag. Be sure to read all the capsule boxes properly when handing it out to the customers! And also make sure they sign it. I've asked them to send me a message once they receive it, as usual."

Goten placed on the backpack that felt pretty light for him. Any other person would've begged to differ.

"Just have fun okay Goten?"

"Yeah! I will! It'll give me some training too by flying around!" He beamed.

"So what does these capsules contain?" Goten's curiosity was killing him.

"Orders like you know, jets, cars, everything we make here at capsule corp. I've been doing a few clothing designs as well, so there will be a few female customers too. I'll let you do most of the small customers and companies for now, but starting next week you'll be doing the big guns. I think you'll get a kick out of them." She winked.

Goten wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but he just nodded.

"Haha, don't make him nervous mum," Trunks patted Goten on the back of his head.

"Well, I better head off! There are some people who are awaiting packages!" Goten beamed, heading outside.

"Goten wait!"

He stopped in his tracks to look at Bulma.

"When you land, be sure to do it in an ally or something! I want you to avoid attraction, please."

Goten just laughed. "Sure! Don't worry! I've learnt all my moves from Gohan!" He shouted, posing like his brother use to when he was his alter-ego Saiyaman.

Laughter was the last thing Goten heard as he flew off into the sky. He flexed his muscles as he flew off. After the training he received the days before his muscles seemed stiff. Vegeta sure knew how to pound him while Trunks mostly sat to the side, doing pushes ups or sit ups. Goten had felt a bit annoyed that Vegeta was giving him the beating of his life while Trunks was just fluffing about. –_Oh well, just my luck-_ he had thought.

He gazed at his watch. The first delivery was in a small town just outside of West City. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket as he looked over the towns and cities he would have to travel to today. The furthest seemed to be Satan City_. –Not too bad. I should be done pretty early!-_

-Z-

By the end of the week Goten had flopped down onto his bed. Sleep had never sounded as good as it had at that moment. He was so eager to have a meal and get to bed. To say he's been busy would be an understatement. The whole week he had been delivering what was needed, which wasn't too bad, except for the fact that flying around the world was tiring him out. Not only did he come home to his friend who was busy typing away on his laptop, sorting through Capsule Corp things... But he also came home to a very hard-arsed Vegeta who would *quite literally* drag his ass to the gravity room for some training.

Training sessions always worked under 300 to 400 times gravity. He would have to do 9000 push ups for a warm up alone. Trunks had tried talking to Vegeta to get Goten out of it, but sadly Vegeta just scoffed and replied "as long as he lives under Capsule Corp. he will be doing the exact training as you do every day." Trunks just sighed and told Goten that he tried his best. Goten honestly didn't mind at first, but as the week went on, the tedious 4 hour training sessions became an old route which bothered him to no end.

"Finally you're home! What do you say about going out clubbing tonight?" Trunks asked eagerly as he entered Goten's room.

Goten sighed, forcing with whatever strength he had left to look up at Trunks.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Really? I thought you were just sitting down for a breather before you go for a shower. Vegeta really gave it to you tonight didn't he?" Trunks scrunched up his nose as he saw the sweat and blood drying all over Goten and his clothes.

"What else is new? I just want to sleep, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow would be good," Trunks smile faded. " But you really should take a shower. You look terrible,"

"I feel fucking terrible," Goten chuckled.

"Why don't you have a shower while I whip up some instant dinner for us? I promise to leave you alone after that,"

"That would be good, thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

The song, "I'm Sexy and I Know it," belongs to LMFAO, but in saying that, don't fret, this isn't a song-fic-chapter... It just so happens to be playing during one of the scenes.

This chapter was actually written a little while back... I've just been trying to fit it in somehow... There is a little extra bit at the end of this chapter... Sort of explains as to how and why it occurred!

I just want to put up a warning... Don't read if you find alcohol and clubbing offensive... Although, by now I'm sure the people who are still reading wouldn't really worry since I've involved alcohol quite a bit already. Still, I'm sorry if it offends anyone.

~-Z-~

"So are you ready to go?" Trunks asked as he tapped on the bathroom door.

He was waiting for Goten to finish up so they could head out for a night in town. After a day of training together with his father, Trunks thought they needed it. It was hard for him to pick something to wear, so he ended up with just his usual tie up shirt and some black pants. Nothing fancy, but Goten seemed to tell him otherwise. Trunks had just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't help being fashionable. He has his mother's genes after all.

"Okay, let's go!" Goten burst through the door. A swift of cologne smacked Trunks in the face as he gasped.

"Kami, you didn't have to spray so much!" He coughed.

"Sorry, I have to somehow hide the smell of hair gel," Goten chuckled as he pointed to his head.

Trunks took a second to check Goten out. Goten had decided the more... eh, he wasn't sure what to call it. Black jeans, some converse sneakers, a white shirt and a black tie up shirt over the top that was quite untied, and you couldn't miss the wind-blown hair cut.

"We all can't be as stylish as you Mr. Briefs." Goten snorted.

-Z-

"Oooh, where are you two heading off it?" Mrs Briefs chirped as she noticed the boys walking by.

"Out, I don't know when we'll be back," Trunks explained.

"Don't go overboard boys; I don't think Vegeta will be happy if you miss his training session tomorrow,"

"Mom, who cares," Bulma snorted. "Just have fun guys! Maybe try to get a lady or two to come home with you?" Bulma nudged.

"Mum, we're going dancing, not blind dating,"

"Still! It's never too late to get a steady girlfriend Trunks. You're not getting any younger," She winked. Trunks blushed, looking towards Goten.

"Hey don't look at me, she's your mo-"

"Dating is for the weak," Vegeta interrupted with a scoff. He headed straight for the fridge for a late night snack.

Trunks groaned_. –If I knew they would all be here in the kitchen at this late hour, I would've just skipped out of the balcony.-_

"No time, let's go Goten!" Trunks grabbed his friend by the shoulder. If they didn't escape now they would be stuck at home for another hour or two listen to Vegeta rants about how weak they were.

-Z-

"Bulma's really eager for you to get with someone," Goten thought out loud.

"Well so is Chi-Chi?" Trunks questioned. "We're still young."

"Do you think we'll ever be able to come out clean to them about...?" Goten wondered.

"Why don't we talk about this later," Trunks answered as he turned up the volume of the radio while they were being taxied to their local clubs. Even though it was only 9 o'clock, which was considered early for the night life, traffic seemed pretty heavy the closer they got.

"Friday's are always calmer than Saturdays," Trunks bopped his head in tune with the music.

"And Tuesdays are always dead," Goten winked.

"Yeah, no one goes on Tuesdays, let alone Sundays and Mondays," Trunks laughed.

"So do we limit ourselves to drinks tonight or go all out... Since you know, you're paying?"

"Who said I was paying?" Trunks snorted.

"Because you're the only one who brought a credit card..." Goten blushed. Sure... he may be getting a lot of money while working for Bulma but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to spend it all on expensive drinks. West City was known for expensive clubs which is why he usually avoided central West City clubs while he was at college. Only every so often Trunks would offer a night out.

"Okay... Well, no limit. But depending how drunk we are, we should fly to Mount Paozu..."

"Ugh, here we go again with the *what will my dad think*" Goten inserted the bunny ears.

"Oh heck, it's not as bad as you being self-conscious after a very hot foreplay night," Trunks winked. "Touche."

-Z-

Trunks and Goten walked down a busy street full of people. They had been searching for a club that wasn't full. Apparently they left a bit too late to get into any decent club that wasn't overflowing.

"Sure is busy..." Goten spoke over the loud noises of people speaking.

"Yeah, oh hey, check it! That club looks pretty decent!" Trunks pointed.

"Kay, let's go!" Goten beamed, nearly running over to the entrance.

In the end, Trunks and Goten was lucky enough to even get in. Only just a few people behind them were allowed in before they shut off the door. It seemed to be a very hectic night for all young ones wanting to come out during the summer break.

Goten's eyes scanned the club. To the right was a line of bars and tables while to the front was a huge stage with DJs and dancers. Everywhere else was jam-packed with people. He took in a deep breath smelling a whole range of scents that lingered in clubs. Alcohol. Perfumes. Arousals. Sweat. You name it.

"Let's get a drink," Trunks spoke closely to Goten's ear. Goten just followed Trunks' lead.

Goten wasn't very experienced when it came to busy clubs. He's been to a few in Satan City and some smaller ones in West City, but never has it been as busy as this.

"Can I have a few shots for my friend and me?" Trunks asked the bartender.

Not much longer they were given 6 shots each. Goten scrunched his nose as he saw most of them were bourbon and whisky.

"You couldn't just get me some tequila, a fuck me, baileys or something else?"

"Hey, if you're complaining, buy with your own money," Trunks downed as many shots as he could.

Goten soon followed. As they talked the buzz started to lift their spirits. Goten sighed a relief to be away from the tedious work and training.

"Can I have a few of manhattans?" Trunks ordered some more drinks after an endless cycle of shots. He lost count after 14. He knew they needed a few strong cocktails to get them going. He just shrugged his shoulders when the catch phrase 'beer before liquor, never sicker, liquor before beer, never fear' came to mind. The bartender gave him a few odd looks. Trunks knew why, of course any normal human wouldn't be able to stand it, but for a Saiyan hybrid, they had to have just over double to get anything right.

Goten grabbed one of the cocktails that was offered to him and sculled it.

"Kami!" He choked, coughing all over.

"What? Are you okay?" Trunks asked, taking a few sips of his drink.

"What the hell is that! It's fucking awful!"

"It's strong hn?" Trunks laughed. "Drink lots, it'll get you on the greatest hype."

Goten gave Trunks a death glare as he saw over 8 of them lined up just for him.

"Are you trying to get me killed or something?" Goten asked.

"No, seriously, this stuff isn't that strong..."

"It's a cocktail! You can literally smell the alcohol coming off it,"

"Just drink it," Trunks yelled through the music, forcing a new drink onto his younger friend.

Goten swallowed the last one as he pulled a face. The drink was honestly disgusting. He hated it. And yet, there was Trunks, sipping it happily, playing with the cherry in his hand. Goten rolled his eyes, turning around to head to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh... Goten!" Goten felt himself come to a stop as he saw a familiar face standing in front of him with a bunch of other girls.

"Oh...Abbey... Hi!" Goten beamed a classic Son grin as he saw an old friend... Well more like an ex girl friend. Abbey was just an average girl he had dated. She was one of his longer relationships that he had during high school. They would've hit it off nicely if it wasn't for the fact that Goten was too much of a prissy to go any further than the odd make out. She had dumped him right then and there when he said that he wasn't going to go any further. Unlucky for him a really bad rumour spread because of it.

"It's been so long! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ha-ha, yeah it has been a long time. I live here now, how about you?"

"Oh my gosh! Seriously? I go to West City College," she yelled through the music.

"Wow, so do I... Well use to!" He grinned.

"Abbey, introduce us... come on!" One of the girl's friends nudged her. If Goten didn't have really great hearing he wouldn't have heard. Sometimes he loved the quirks of Saiyan blood.

"Oh, these are my college roommates, Lola and Darcey,"

"Hey, nice to meet you," Goten nodded. He was going to try and make conversation but he couldn't help feel his head becoming lighter. The more he breathed the more hyped everything became.

Meanwhile, back with Trunks... He was sitting at the bar, sipping his last cocktail until he realised a girl trying to *flirt* with Goten. He eyed the girl. She looked familiar... He was sure he's seen photos of her somewhere before. That horrible zit on her forehead really never left a person's mind once you saw it.

_-That's right; she's one of Goten's ugly old ex's-_ his mind clicked in place. He drew in a few breathes, hoping the more he would breath the faster the oxygen would hit his blood. He needed the effect of the cocktails to kick in before he goes over and drags himself into the conversation.

His world started spinning as he laughed. He slid off his chair only to fall to his knees and knock the chair over. A few people stared while one tried to help him up.

"Dude, you okay?" The stranger asked. Trunks just shoved him off

"Fffffffine," Trunks slurred, walking towards Goten.

"So are you here by yourself or..?" Abbey asked as Trunks placed his hands onto Goten's shoulders.

"Who's the ugly mole rat?" Trunks whispered into Goten's ear.

Goten blushed, chuckles forming. He had to try his best not to laugh at Trunks' remark.

"Uhh, this is my friend Trunks Briefs,"

"Sup!" Trunks winked.

"The Trunks Briefs? As in... Briefs and Capsule Corp!" Darcey nearly yelled.

"In the flesh!" Trunks laughed, moving towards Darcey for a quick chat.

"So the rumours were true?" Abbey asked when standing next to Goten.

"What rumours?" Goten laughed. He swayed a bit as the drinks were finally hitting him in the head.

"That you're bi?"

"Pfft, you out of all people should know Trunks is my greatest friend,"

"True, but that just screams you could possibly have it in for him."

Goten rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"Abbey, bud out of my business okay!" Goten nearly yelled.

"Caaaaalm!" Trunks wrapped his arm around Goten's shoulders.

"Hehe, would you two like to come for a dance with us?" Lola giggled as she finished her drink.

"Hell yeah!" Trunks agreed, following her to the centre of the dance floor. Goten swayed between the sea of bodies as he tried to keep up. The only thing that made him stay close to the group was the colour of Trunks' hair. Even if the room was dark and had flashy lights, he could always tell where Trunks was.

They danced to the beats, or at least tried to. The more they pumped to the beat the more their heads went in circles. Trunks growled as he saw Abbey tried grinding her bottom into Goten's hips. Goten felt eyes on him as he quickly moved away to rather dance in rhythm with Darcey. It was hard to dance properly without being bumped into others. The club suddenly felt a lot busier than before. They lost track of time, but Goten swore he saw the watch flicker past 1 o'clock in the morning.

"Now who would like to get up on the stage and dance to this sexy song?" The DJ called out. The beat started playing and nearly everyone screamed. The infamous 'Sexy and I know it' started to pump in the room. The base vibrated everything as people started to push and shove their way to the front.

"These two!" Lola yelled, pointing to Goten and Trunks.

"What!" Trunks' eyes bulged out of his head as people on stage pulled them up.

Goten blushed furiously as he nearly tripped while walking towards the other dancers. Trunks laughed uncontrollably as he gripped his stomach. He pointed towards the crowd.

"It's Trunks Briefs y'all!" Darcey screamed on the top of her lungs. Everyone gasped as they recognized the next heir to Capsule Corp. Trunks would've immediately left the club if he was in control. Normally when he was spotted he'd ditch. His mother always taught him to be careful about the press and sneaky photographers. Right now he was way over his head and did not care.

"And dance!" The DJ called out once the lyrics started playing.

"Girl look at that body! I work out!" Everyone sang in chorus as one of the female dancers seductively twirled around Trunks. He laughed, pushing her away gently. She stumbled into Goten arms.

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see! Everybody stops and they staring at me!" He tried to sing along with the lyrics as he swayed to centre stage.

He did a few pelvic thrusts as the next line appeared. Goten snorted and laughed uncontrollably. He's never seen Trunks do such a thing in public before. He was way over his head. The Trunks Briefs he knew would never do such a thing in public. For once Goten had wished there were cameras around to capture this very strange scene.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Everyone sang in unison. All the dancers on stage jumped to the beats.

As the song went along the dance moves got crazier. Trunks was going to try do a back flip but his head kept spinning. Goten seemed to have achieved the exact feat that Trunks couldn't. He pouted but regained his smile as one of the dancers wiggled her ass towards him. Goten growled, shoving Trunks hard so he could cause the domino effect. The girl fell off the stage only to be caught by hundreds of hands. Trunks snorted. _-Goten's sure feisty sometimes.-_

Remixes kept the song playing. One girl was twirling; she was so drunk she wasn't too sure how to stop. Only when Trunks took hold of her shoulders she had finally come to a stop. She looked at him while gripping her stomach and turned green. Trunks eyes bulged as he tried to push her away but somehow he tripped and fell to his bottom. The girl turned away, vomiting on the stage. People laughed and screamed as they saw the girl vomit her last meal. Trunks stared as some specks fell onto his shirt, face and hair.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted.

Trunks gagged, covering his mouth he hopped of the stage and rushed towards the bathrooms. Luckily people made a clearing for him as he raced inhumanly fast. Goten followed him straight after.

Goten sighed as he washed his face with water by the hand basin. He could hear the beats from the room next door. He could still hear Trunks vomiting into the toilet. He wasn't quite sure what Trunks was exactly vomiting since their last meal was at dinner, which was hours ago. He saw in the corner of his eyes a male couple making out. He snorted, heading towards an empty cubicle. That was the last thing he wanted to see.

After an hour Trunks left the cubicle to wash out his mouth and the tears from his cheeks. He had taken off his shirt as half of it was full of vomit. He rinsed some of his hair. _–Fucking disgusting!-_ He swore inwardly.

"Heeeey, you feeling *hick* better?" Goten grinned, placing his arm around the naked shoulder of his older friend.

"Yeah, feel a lot more sober too," he rolled his eyes.

"Well you were in there for a while," Goten explained.

Trunks just sighed as he washed his mouth once more. He took out some bubblegum from his pockets to help him take the taste away.

"Here, take my shirt," Goten held out his black tie up shirt. Trunks grabbed it, fastening it to himself as quickly as possible. Goten took the dirty shirt and dumped into the trash. There was no point in keeping it.

Goten watched his older friend place his palms against the basin, looking down the drain, breathing heavily. Trunks tried to gain some control as to what exactly happened but his eyes kept hovering to the openly affectionate male couple standing beside them against the wall. He sighed once more as his head still swayed. Maybe he wasn't exactly sober after all.

"Let's go home," he suggested.

"Good idea," Goten agreed.

-Z-

Back at Capsule Corp. Trunks took a long shower once Goten was done and had gone to bed. He allowed the water to drop on the back of his neck.

_-That was fucking disgusting!-_ He cursed once more._ –And that stupid Abbey girl flirting with Goten! It just makes me so mad!- _He shouted inwardly_. –Why can't Goten and I just sort this out? Why can't we just be like that couple in the male toilets? They had no shame being the way they were and yet, here we are scared to even make a move other than a kiss. Is this maybe why Goten got dumped all the time? Did they think he was frigid? Impossible! Guys are never like that! Hormones in our bodies are way too controlling, doubled even in us Saiyans. So what's his problem? Maybe... Maybe it's not him... Maybe it's me? But what if it's the both of us? As much as I want him... As much as I would love to fuck the living daylights out of him or have the same foreplay as before... why is it so hard to get there? Is it because we're friends? Is it possibly that the love we thought we had for each other was just brotherly love? Impossible! I would never jizz over that sort of stuff. _- He ranted on.

He sighed out loud, turning off the water once he was done. He flared his ki to dry himself off and dragged his boxers sluggishly up his legs. Wiping the giant mirror with his hand, he stared at himself.

_-I need to talk to someone else about this. But who? It has to be someone who will see our point of view. It can't be an adult...-_ His eyes brightened as he saw a person in his head who could just be his ticket to the road of success. Marron.

~-Z-~

~-Z-~

A few extra notes on this chapter... Like I said earlier, I wrote it a little while back. I actually went out into town with my friends sometime these summer holidays and well... For some odd reason I came home and started typing up some pretty messed up ideas for Trunks and Goten. So believe it or not, I was quite tipsy when I first wrote this chapter. I edited it quite a bit and for a while I was going to chuck it. There wasn't much shown in this chapter other than a glimpse of one of Goten's ex girlfriends (who yes, does have a huge zit on her forehead? Lol?) I don't know why, obviously when I first wrote this chapter I was hoping to make her somewhat flawed? (Apart from the fact that she was the one who spread the rumour) I don't think the Goten I've thought up in my mind really cares about looks. Anyway, the other is bringing up the male couple they saw in the bathroom.

This is one thing I hate about late-night drinking. People. Making. Out. Okay... yeah, they're drunk and etc etc... But seriously... get a room! I wanted it to bring up some thoughts into Trunks' mind, which is actually doing the exact thing I hope it wouldn't do. Trunks would react to seeing the male couple and start thinking that perhaps he needs to talk to someone and sort out this thing him and Goten has. Of course, this someone is Marron! That's all I'll say for now. I know one of my reviewers has mentioned my story seems to have quite a lot of convenient things happens in it... But I'm not quite too sure as to how to stop this?

Any whom... I have a few ideas as to where it's going to go :3 Plus... We needed to see a bit of jealously happen between the two ;)

As for the drinks and stuff... ehh... Don't drink a Manhattan cocktails. How on earth I managed to see them drinking that many is beyond me. I can barely last through 1... That stuff is awful. Maybe I'm just not use to straight out drinks (I tend to be a beer and cider type of girl) but seriously. I went for a trip because of that thing! I'm amazed I even made it home! Especially since I had a few Sunrise Tequilas, and a few other things before it. Moral of the story? Just don't drink it... It's nasty. Lol! I'm not much of a drinker, surprisingly (lol and somehow I keep adding it to stories?). Friends and I will only go out for the odd drink once every two months or so. Drinks in the city are quite expensive and we just can't be bothered going to liquor stores LOL! Right.. Sorry, enough with the ANs... Hope you enjoyed it!

P.S – I loved the part where Trunks fell off his chair. HAH! That's my little input of experience... It's happened to me *tear.* The man who helped me up was really creepy.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Warning! NC17 (Well for the later end of this chapter... You can read the first part without any problems... I'd suggest that you do. Second half is a bit option :P Just a bit more lemonade for some thirsty people?)

I hope all these chapter updates will keep for a while. I'm trying my best to edit the next few chapters I've already gotten typed up... I don't know if you guys like me uploading them all at once or if you prefer I do two or one a week? Like I said, I've got a few more chapters already done so really, it's up to you :)

~-Z-~

"Mrs. Briefs, do you have ANY painkillers? Anything strong? Please!" Goten nearly begged as he dragged himself with little energy into the kitchen the following day. He didn't care what time it was nor did he care that he was strutting all his glory and morning wood in just silk boxers. Generally he and Trunks would make their own food in their mini *apartment* but this was an emergency. He swore he was never going to drink cocktails again.

"Oh my Goten! You look like horrible! Are you alright?"

"Aspirin! Painkillers! I don't care what it is, just give me. NOW!" Goten begged, his eyes going watery.

"Huhuhu," Bulma chuckled as she sat by the table listening to the little conversation. She was reading the latest news on her digital planner. Boy... Has she a surprise for when Trunks came down.

"How was your night Goten?" Bulma asked as Goten sat down, swallowing a handful of different pills. Heck, he didn't even know the names of half of them. Mrs. Briefs just chucked him a few packets.

"Really good... I think. Well, it was good for me but I 'ain't too sure about Trunks," Goten tried his best to smile.

"Grandma, I need some anaesthetic or something," Trunks trudged into the kitchen. At least he had the decency to actually get changed. He saw Goten in the corner of his eyes in just boxers. _–Damn, if he did that, I should've...-_ he thought as he patted his gi. He decided to just where his training gi. It was the most comfortable of all. It looked exactly the same as the one he use to wear when he was just 8 years old.

"Look who the cat dragged in," Vegeta scoffed as emptied the fridge for his afternoon tea. He had taken a break, hoping the boys would be ready to spar afterwards. He sniffed the air and figured they were going to try every excuse to get out of this one. _–Pathetic.-_

"My... Trunks you look just as bad as Goten! What did you boys get up to last night!" Mrs. Brief's chirpy voice filled the kitchen. They winced at the high pitched voice.

"Who knows, I just know I feel awful," he groaned.

"Well actually the whole city knows by now," Bulma giggled.

"What?" Goten asked, shifting his seat closer to Bulma.

"It appears that you've made front news in a lot of gossip sites,"

"You got to be kidding me!" Trunks' eyes bulged. He swore there were no cameras in that club! How is that possible! Oh right... he forgot, cell phones had in-built cameras. He sighed.

"Even though I should be mad at the moment... and trust me, I was furious when papa told me this morning... But then I just realised that really, you're still young. But Trunks, I've taught you better than to act like this in public! You should know the high hopes the world has for you and Capsule Corp!"

"But that didn't stop you deary," Mrs. Briefs defended her grandson.

"Exactly, I've made mistakes like that too. And well, seeing as what happened, I think you've learnt your lesson. That must've been awful to be vomited on," she chuckled.

Vegeta just filled his mouth with more food. Goten shivered as he saw Vegeta eagerly finishing his meal to say something probably on the lines of 'you're such a disappointment.' Goten felt sorry for Trunks.

"You seemed pretty in control Goten, good on you!" Bulma smiled, patting Goten's hand.

"Yeah, I know mum would freak out if she saw,"

"Oh don't worry; I made sure I contacted every publishing company to stop this rather nasty incident to spread,"

"Thanks mum! You always save my butt!" Trunks beamed, hugging his mother.

"No problem, just next time, you won't get off so easy,"

"No!" Vegeta yelled.

Mrs. Briefs let out a scream as she chucked the muffins in the air as she got a fright from Vegeta. Trunks quickly tried to catch all of them.

"I won't let them get off that easy! Instead of 4 hours of training today, you will have 6! Do you hear me! Get changed now Goten! GR NOW!" He shoved his chair, strutting his way towards the GR.

"Good grief... Training with a hangover... Good luck boys," Bulma chuckled and she took one of the muffins from Trunks' arms and walked away.

Trunks stood there with his eyes popping out of his head. Goten silently cried as he sluggishly walking to the stairs.

-Z-

"I'm going to take a bath," Goten rubbed his shoulder as they entered the apartment after a very tedious 6 hour work out. Luckily they were rewarded with a great big dinner from Mrs. Briefs.

"I think I need it after the last few days," he continued. Trunks just nodded, heading towards the couch to rest.

The dark haired boy sighed in relief as he sat into the boiling hot bath tub. He was suddenly grateful that Bulma not only installed a high-tech giant shower into the room but also a separate high-powered spa bath. It was quite big, nearly the size and depth of a normal spa. He turned on the bubbles, feeling the water gently massage his sore muscles from the brutal training session. He closed his eyes and focused his mind elsewhere. He thought back to Mount Paozu. The ever-lasting smell of nature and pine... The noises of birds and other wild animals echoing off the vast hills that he had once called home.

"Hey, mind if I join?" Trunks asked as he closed the door behind him. He had sat on the couch having an argument with himself whether to join his friend or not. His mind told him to just get changed and have a rest in his bed, while his Saiyan hormones told him to use this opportunity to get with the man he wants.

Goten just smiled and mumbled. Trunks swiftly stripped, making sure Goten still had his eyes closed. He quickly entered the tub; a sigh escaping his lips as he found the warmth and bubbles tingle his muscles.

"Kami that feels good,"

"Yeah..." Goten drifted.

"So... you think you're getting use to the training with Vegeta?" Trunks broke the silence that lingered for a while.

"Don't think I'll ever get use to it, but its sure helping me get back into shape,"

Trunks snorted, "You've never been in shape."

The younger boy opened his eyes to look straight into Trunks'. The lavender haired boy's eyes were soft and blue. Earlier on during the spar they seemed dull while at the same time fierce; but now they were wide and wanting. Goten sniffed the air and realised why. He bit his bottom lip as he felt the heat rush down to his lower regions. _–Control yourself Goten! -_ He encouraged.

"What?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders, unsure as to why Goten was staring.

"Nothing," Goten blushed, looking towards the side. Slowly his eyes headed towards Trunks again who seemed to be smirking. Goten took a deep breath and swam over to Trunks.

"What is it?" Trunks asked again.

"There's something on your face," Goten explained. He bit his bottom lip once more, hoping Trunks would take the bait. Even though there was actually something on Trunks' face, Goten just wanted an excuse to be near him.

"Well what is on my face?" Trunks smirked once more. He knew exactly what Goten was doing. He always knew what Goten had planned. He knew Goten like the back of his hand.

"Just some blood," Goten lifted his hand and stroked away the remaining blood that was running down his older friend's forehead. Trunks hissed as he felt the water sting the cut. It hadn't healed quickly as the rest of his bruises and scratches.

Goten was about to pull away until he felt Trunks grab his other hand's wrist. The corners of his mouth turned into a smile as he knew Trunks caught on.

Trunks moved his hand to the side which allowed Goten to place a knee either side of Trunks' hips. Goten had to struggle with ever being in his body to not moan when he felt Trunks' hard member rub again him.

"So..." Trunks was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Mmhmm," was all Goten could reply.

"You've been naughty," Trunks growled in a seductive voice. _-Time to be in control-_ he thought.

"No I haven't, what are you talking about?" Goten pulled a face.

"Oh don't lie to me,"

"What do you mean?" Goten furrowed his brows.

"Oh you can't hide it; I know for a fact what you do at night,"

Goten swallowed loudly. He inwardly kicked himself. He knew he should've been quieter at night time!

"Tell me Goten,"

"Yes?" The younger boy whispered.

"What do you think of?"

Goten shivered as Trunks leaned into him and breathed in his scent. Whatever Trunks has planned surely worked great.

"Not much," Goten gulped.

Trunks growled, taking hold of Goten's hard member. The dark haired boy gasped as he pulled his head back to stare into Trunks' blue eyes. He swore they looked hungry. Hungry for_ him_. Goten shifted a bit, only so Trunks' only member gutted out between them. He wanted to give his friend some payback.

"I'm not the only one," Goten whispered against Trunks' ear. He nibbled his friend's lobe, sending sparks through Trunks' body.

"You still haven't answered my question properly, don't try to shift this conversation," Trunks growled as he felt Goten's tongue along his jaw and neck.

"You really want to know?" Goten answered in a husky voice.

Trunks didn't reply as he eyed Goten who moved his face a few inches away to his own. Trunks looking into his younger friend's dark eyes...There was a light hidden inside of them that he swore only he knew. He remembered it from the last time he had gotten Goten this turned on.

"I imagine fucking you," he whispered, nearly moaning. Trunks shuddered as he felt Goten's strong hand grip his throbbing member. In unison they slowly stroked each other while staring deeply. Trunks didn't understand how Goten suddenly had control in this game. He was hoping he'd be the leader, but every once in a while Goten seemed to be a step ahead. _–Oh fuck it, I can't help but think of how good he looks.- _Trunks thought as he picked up the speed.

Goten let out a moan, pressing his forehead against Trunks' shoulder.

"Oh Kami!" his moan was muffled as he nibbled his way towards his older friend's neck.

Trunks closed his eyes as Goten devoured his neck in nips and licks. His eyes blasted opened as he felt Goten suck on his neck. It sent even more sparks throughout his body, his member bulging even more.

"Oh fuck!" He nearly shouted as he felt Goten's pace quicken.

"You sure know what you're doing," he panted breathlessly, quickening his own pace on Goten's body.

"I'm just guessing," Goten confessed, leaning backwards.

Trunks whimpered at the feeling off loss. He leaned forward as fast as he could to catch Goten's lips with his own.

Not long a simple, hard kiss turned out into a steaming, passionate one. Goten moaned against the lavender haired boy's lips, thrusting his hips in motion to the strokes. Together they eagerly fastened their paces, as Trunks licked his way along Goten's jaw and neck. He sucked a few bruises onto Goten's neck before they found their tongues having an all out battle once more.

"Trunkssss-" Goten growled against his friend's lips, trying to thrust his member into Trunks'.

Trunks saw what Goten was trying and allowed him. They both shuddered as they rubbed their bulges against each other.

"Fuuuck! I need release, now!" Trunks groaned, not sure as to how long he could keep up.

Goten agreed, taking hold of his older friend's member once more. They passionately kissed their paces were in unison as they worked on each other to blow one another off into ecstasy.

Goten gasped as he felt the fire built up inside of his gut. He closed his eyes, remembering back to all the nights he's dreamt of doing this once more with Trunks. Not long he moaned as he felt Trunks' ki flicker, an indication that they were both about to blow.

They let out long moans as they exploded within the water; the bubbles vibrating against their skin heightened the feeling. Goten fell down onto Trunks' shoulders, panting to get his breath back. Trunks wrapped both arms around Goten for a tight embrace. Goten smiled against his shoulder, breathing in Trunks' familiar scent.

"That was really good," Trunks whispered as he regained his breath.

"Yeah," was all Goten could say.

"Let's get cleaned up and get a snack," Trunks spoke just in time as his stomach growled.

They left the tub, unplugging the socket. They got changed into their usual night attire as they strutted their way out of the steamy bathroom. Trunks couldn't help but smirk as Goten walked in front of him. _-That was pretty damn good. I think I might listen to my hormones more often. But now that I've had my release, it's time to get into serious business.- _

Little did he know that Goten was having the exact same thoughts.

-~Z-~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! I love to hear feedback!

As I explained back in the chapter before I did already have a few chapters typed up. I uploaded all those *chapters* within such a short time frame for that reason. I know barely anything progressed with them, but I wanted to add some *fun* before the heavy chapters began. I have spoken to a few people as to where to lead the story and as much advice I got given, I couldn't help but somehow turn the story into something a little deeper than I planned at the beginning. I'm happy to finally admit that I gave in and just accepted the fact that the boys need to sort out their stuff. I hope these next few chapters will help out a bit and explain a few things.

I don't know if I'll be able to add anything funny into the next few chapters but I do hope you still enjoy them. Any other advice would do me really good! This is actually so far the longest story I've ever written and also my first fanfiction. I'm sorry if I've gone quite OOC for Goten and Trunks, but I'm hoping to develop them into something a little different than what GT did to them. In the end you'll see why :)

Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

-~Z-~

The following week went pleasantly well on both Goten and Trunks' parts. Goten was finally getting into routine with having to travel the world and meeting customers. Even though he'd be exhausted once he headed back to Capsule Corp he knew a very serious Vegeta was waiting for him in the GR.

Goten had felt that flying to different parts of the world gave him time to escape and think about things. For the most part it was of Trunks. Even though he lacked a few things when it came to relationships, he was searching for a way for them to figure something out. They both had confessed that they like each other... But apparently it wasn't enough to act on it apart from getting it off. Goten sighed. _–This is getting confusing- _he thought. How would other couples progress? No, the better question was how did male couples work? He knew that dating was the biggest option, such as going to movies, random outings here and there but he was unsure if Trunks really was that type of person.

Every day when he arrived back into his apartment to get a quick snack before training he eyed Trunks. He would see Trunks chatting away to some Capsule Corp. person or typing some notes onto his laptop. Goten had hoped that perhaps being busy would give him a bit more time to think about things and how he was going to go about making this relationship work. –_Maybe Trunks is doing the same thing?-_ he wondered.

"You're late," Vegeta growled later that week.

"Sorry, I got a carried away," Goten excused himself as he entered the room.

"No excuses, boy! 9000 push ups! Now!"

Goten just gulped and did what he was asked. Once the warm ups were done they started with their usual spar.

They threw punches at each other. Vegeta easily dodged as Goten made a quick change and aimed for his chest. Vegeta had just grunted and slammed his fist into Goten's stomach. He flew across the room, smacking against the wall.

"What is wrong with you? Focus Goten!" He heard Vegeta shout.

He couldn't focus. His mind kept drifting back to Trunks. _–How are we going to work this out?-_

"Get up and fight like a man! Focus on your opponent! Don't let outside matters become your weakness! Don't let it distract you!"

Goten had just shook his head, grabbing his gut as he felt Vegeta kick him once more.

"Vegeta!" Goten shouted.

Vegeta grabbed Goten by the collar and raised him against the wall.

"This whole week you have been nothing but a mess! Fight like you mean it or get out!"

Goten winced as he took another blow.

"Fucking fine!" he spat. Vegeta smirked. That was the exact reaction he wanted. He dropped Goten to the floor and walked back to the middle.

"Make your weaknesses your strengths, brat. You should know this by now!"

Goten had bitten his lip. "What if your weakness is already strong?"

Vegeta turned around and eyed him suspiciously.

"Then how is it a weakness? If it's strong then it shouldn't be a weakness in the first place,"

"What if it weakens me to the point that I'm not too sure if I want to continue?"

Vegeta scoffed. _–What is this boy on about? He's making no sense!-_

"Either get rid of it or learn how to master it."

Goten nodded. "But how did you stop Bulma and Trunks becoming your weakness?"

Vegeta's hands grew into fists at the side of his legs.

"I don't have time to talk about petty attachments and girls! Either we train or you get out of my house!"

Goten had just nodded. Perhaps he wasn't going to get any answers out of Vegeta.

-Z-

Friday rolled by quickly. Trunks had been busy all week doing a few jobs and things for Capsule Corp. Gohan had come over earlier that week to tutor him on some accounting business. He had to admit that is was boring with a capital B; but he had to at least try for his family.

"Wanna go out?" Trunks asked as Goten walked out of the bathroom.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything outside of Capsule Corp would do. I feel like I've got cabin fever from being in here all week," Trunks complained.

"Well let's get something for dinner. I think I'm sick of instant food," Goten snorted.

Even though he could cook (thanks to Chi-Chi teaching him), he was too lazy to ever make a proper meal and as far as he knew Trunks only knew how to make the basics. In the end they resulted in eating instant food, which were technically just frozen meals that needed to be warmed up. Only once in a while they'd have dinner downstairs with rest of the family. Goten sighed as he thought about his mother's cooking. He sure missed it. Luckily food was the only thing they had to deal with. Laundry and washing was done for them.

"Yeah dinner sounds good,"

"As long as you're paying," Goten winked. Trunks laughed.

"Okay, let's go then."

-Z-

They walked along a busy street looking for a good restaurant. Goten was chewing his lip as his mind kept wondering. _–Goten... just do it. If you don't make the first move then he isn't going to do anything either. You need to sort out your self-conscious issues and just make a bloody move! -_ He encouraged. He sighed and took a big breath.

His right hand inched slightly towards Trunks' left hand as they walked. Slowly and carefully Goten took hold of it. Trunks gasped, stepping nearly a metre from his younger friend as he jerked his hand away.

"What?" Goten blinked.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Trunks hissed.

"I just wanted to hold your hand," Goten confessed.

Trunks looked away for a few minutes and mumbled a reply, "not in public."

_-Not in public? Why the fuck not! I thought he was the one that was eager to get to me, not the other way around! -_ Goten had thought. He wanted to press the issue but he didn't want to end up arguing with his friend.

Not long they found an ordinary restaurant that wasn't too jam-packed. They ordered their meals, even though the waitress gave them strange looks at the amounts of orders. Awkward silence lingered in the air as they sat there without saying much.

"I don't get why you didn't want to hold my hand," Goten was the first to speak.

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Try me," he challenged.

"You don't have an image to keep up," Trunks snorted.

"An image to keep up? So you're saying I'm not part of this image?" Goten raised his eyebrows.

Trunks kicked himself inwardly as he realised he said the wrong thing_. –I wasn't supposed to let that slip out. It came out wrong. Goten, please don't take it to heart. I love you, don't back down because I was stupid enough to say something like that.- _

"I don't know how the public will see it, okay!" he quickly replied, ignoring his thoughts.

"So in the end it comes to this stupid taboo of gays, isn't it?"

"I didn't know you knew such a word," Trunks laughed, trying to bring lightness to the air.

"What are you so afraid of Trunks? Who the fuck cares! You know for a fact that there will always be people disagreeing,"

"But you're not the one who is to become the next heir to Capsule Corp,"

"Is this why we're not moving forward? Is this why we just keep fucking around?" Goten questioned. He tried to calm himself. He shouldn't be getting worked up over such a little problem. _–No! To the hell of it! I need to stand up for myself. I need to be mature for my age for this one time and sort through this problem. If I don't, I can easily end up losing not only my best friend but potential boyfriend.-_

"Trunks, we need to sort this out! Everyday it's the same old thing. When are we going to move forward and be something?" Goten asked.

"When we fix our problems," Trunks had answered.

"What problems? The only problem I see here is you worrying about thoughts of others, and your pathetic image."

"See Goten, that's where you and I are different. You're happy-go-lucky; you don't care what others think of you, while I do. I over think sometimes... My mind is rational. I'm a guy with genius genes in my body thanks to my family. I have a stupid ego thanks to my father, while you just-"

"I don't care what others think of me?" Goten interrupted. "You don't know anything! Especially about stupid rumours that spread about me back in high school!" he nearly shouted.

"You've never spoken about rumours," Trunks' eyes widened.

"Because it didn't matter! Abbey was one of my last ex girlfriends Trunks. She thought I was either fucking frigid or gay! So she did what every other gossip does, spread rumours,"

"So I wasn't the only reason why you came to college here?" Trunks pondered.

"No shit, dipstick,"

Trunks laughed at the reply. Their meals came a little while later. They ate their masses of plates with quick speed. A few eyes lingered on them with disgust.

"But you're not frigid at all and neither are you fully gay," Trunks spoke once their meal was done.

"Same goes with you,"

"Yeah, the girls seemed to love me," Trunks winked a reply.

"Don't blame them, I can see why,"

"So, we both agree that we find each other attractive?"

"I guess so," Goten smiled.

"But are we doing this because of just simple attraction or is it more?"

"I thought it was something more," Goten sighed. He was certain it was something more. The love he had for Trunks was a bit of a mixture of things. But he couldn't doubt that he had all his trust in Trunks. They'd been together for so long, he couldn't remember being anything else other than Goten and Trunks.

"I don't see ourselves ever not being Goten and Trunks," he quickly added.

"Yeah, even though we did drift during high school, we were always still Trunks and Goten," his older friend agreed.

"So then it isn't just physical attraction?"

"Well it could either be a very fucked up version of brotherly love, best friends – but mind you, we'd have to friend zone each other then – or it's actually love that couples seem to have," Trunks explained.

"I can't see you not being in my life Trunks, but maybe you're right. We do have problems," Goten had given in. Perhaps this was running a lot deeper than he had thought. But what problems were they exactly facing? He knew Trunks was struggling with the fact of his public image and perhaps Vegeta. But that didn't explain what his problems were. He wasn't afraid of what the public would think of him. He was use to strange looks and rumours thanks to his ex..

"Same here Chibi," Trunks winked for the first part of Goten's reply.

Goten laughed as Trunks used his old nickname.

"No more of that please!" Goten excused.

"That's not fair, you're younger than me, don't I get at least some dominance?"

"You can be dominant by sorting out our problems 'cause I have no idea what is going on," Goten shrugged.

"I can't help you with your problems Goten, you know that's something you got to do by yourself... but I will sort mine out. Deal?" Trunks had extended his arm. _–Maybe it's time to start moving forward. No more avoiding the truth. _– He encouraged himself.

"Deal," Goten shook his hand.

-Z-

"Is there anything to eat? Has your grandma dropped off the new food?" Goten asked on Sunday afternoon after their training.

"Shit! I forgot to ask her for some more!" Trunks groaned.

"Oh hey, no big deal! I'll go downstairs and get some ingredients." Goten left the apartment before Trunks could say otherwise.

"My Goten, what are you doing with all that food?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she saw Goten ravaged her kitchen for vegetables, meat and whatever else he could find.

"I'm going to make some dinner," he explained.

"Oh! That's lovely! Do you need a spare capsule for all that food?"

"Please," Goten beamed a smile.

"Grandma! Can I have a cookie?" Bulla asked as Mrs. Briefs opened her box of spare capsules.

"Not now sweetie-pie! I'm just about to get dinner ready now!"

"Awh but grandma! I'm hungry!" Bulla's eyes became teary.

"No sweetie! You know you're mother won't be happy if you don't eat all your food,"

Bulla sobbed as she walked out of the kitchen.

After placing all the food in the capsule, Goten quickly grabbed a few biscuits for Bulla.

"Hey Bulla!" Goten called as he walked past the living room that she was in.

"Uncle Goten!" Bulla called.

"Here's some cookies, eat them quickly! I don't want you to get caught!" He sneakily passed her some with a wink. Bulla beamed an extra cheesy smile,

"Thank you Goten!" She nearly screamed, ramming all of them into her small mouth.

He chuckled as he left the room, completely not noticing Vegeta sitting on the couch with his brows furrowed. He snorted, turning his attention back to the TV. _–Stupid brat.-_

Trunks smelled the air as he came out of the shower. He eyed their kitchen as he saw Goten working furiously over a wok_. –Never thought I'd see this -_ he thought.

"You can cook Goten?" Trunks asked, resting his arms against the counter top.

"Chi-Chi had the honour of teaching me,"

"So not only she taught you how to train but she taught you how to cook. Good grief, no wonder you were upset to leave her behind,"

Goten just laughed, adding the last few sauces to the stir-fry he was making. The rice cooker dinged as the rice finished cooking. Trunks closed his eyes and took in the smell. Beef, celery, carrots, onions, garlic, soy-sauce, barbeque, it all filled his nose making his stomach growl.

"Could you take out the rice and place it on some plates?' Goten asked as he tossed the stir-fry mixture once more.

Trunks did as he was asked. He grabbed a capsule out of the small box against the wall. After the smoke cleared a small table and chairs appeared.

"Kami! It smells so good," Trunks nearly drooled. It's been over a week since he's had a good home-cooked meal. Actually, it was his first time having a Goten-cooked meal. Whatever Goten has put into the food was sparking his senses like crazy.

"I hope it tastes good, I'm a little rusty," Goten laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, if you made it, it should be good,"

They tried the stir-fry and were pleasantly surprised at the taste.

"It's good," Goten nodded, devouring the whole meal as fast as he could. Trunks took his time instead. He smiled inwardly as he ate the first meal Goten has cooked for him. _–I hope he doesn't mind doing this more often. -_ He felt a little string dug inside of him as he ate. _–And he cooked this just for us - _he added.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Goten asked as they sipped their fizzy drinks.

"What's personal? You know there's nothing to hide?"

"I've just been thinking back to the first time we went further than a kiss..." Goten blushed. "How many girls did you exactly sleep with?"

Trunks' eyes bulged. He coughed as the drink went down the wrong hole.

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't matter now," he excused.

"Well you said I have to sort out my problems... So here I am, trying to sort them out,"

"But I don't see how this is a problem? Are you worried that I caught something or whatever?"

"No... I'm just curious," Goten laughed nervously. Trunks eyed him suspiciously.

"I went through different stages, but I always made sure they were virgins. Sure, most of called me a jerk when I ended up just being their first one-night stand. But hell, Saiyan hormones are crazy,"

"That's so rude,"

"But... actual intercourse? Sometimes... But not all the time... I just don't see why it matters? I'm healthy if you're worried about that? But it's all in the past. I was just a very... hormonal teenager. I barely shared any feelings for them..." Trunks drifted.

"I feel sorry for the girls then," Goten sighed.

"I highly doubt that. I bet mentally you're jumping around going 'yay! I was probably the only one he truly had feelings for!'" Trunks laughed.

"Ha! Maybe... What about Marron?"

"What about Marron? Nothing happened. My mum tried and I said no. We went on one date but that was it. She told me there was another guy in the picture and so we left it at that,"

"The same guy as who she's engaged to now?"

"Yeah... Kami... It makes me worry when we're a few years older than her and she's already engaged!"

"Yeah, I sometimes feel that way too," Goten chuckled. Marron had gotten engaged pretty early on. He remembered Krillin objecting the subject, but 18 didn't seem to mind. Once Krillin saw that he was actually a martial artist his defensiveness for his daughter dropped. He thought maybe he could give the poor guy a chance.

"Marron and I wouldn't have worked out," Trunks broke Goten's thoughts.

"How come?"

"We're not alike... She's into fashion and shopping. She's quiet and likes to keep to herself, while I'm the total opposite,"

"Yeah, my mother always said that Saiyans tend to pick wives who fight back,"

"And I can see her point," Trunks agreed.

"Could it be why we're not moving forward?"

"You mean we're supposed to be arguing like they all do?" Trunks snorted.

"Gohan and Videl don't argue. Sure, she's the boss of him but Gohan never disobeys her,"

"I don't blame him!"

"Maybe one of us needs to be more dominant? Like call all the shots and stuff..."

"Maybe..." Trunks drifted.

"I remember a while ago when we were still kids, we had to fight Broly. You said at the end of the day 'let this be a lesson to ya, never grow up,' while Videl was chasing Gohan. For a while I didn't understand what you were saying. Heck, I never understood when you told me about how girls were always so annoying... But as I got older I started to see what you meant... Maybe I decided to follow your advice a bit too close to heart," Goten laughed.

"That makes me question as to why you never went that far with any girl,"

"Well... I was a nervous wreck. You know me! But I'm sure I've told you before that I always felt guilty for going further. I felt even guiltier for having to lead them on. For some strange reason I struggled to fine deep feelings for them. You were always at the back of my mind and I guess it just always got in the way,"

"And you don't feel like that when with me?"

"No way... When I'm with you I seem to go out of control. Like somehow my Saiyan instincts kick in and it takes everything I have to see clearly,"

"That's what I meant about Saiyan hormones," Trunks winked. "But I think this relationship we're going through could be a lot easier to solve if you did at least once went through with a girl and experienced everything that you should in a 'normal' relationship,"

"Yeah maybe... But I don't regret it," Goten beamed his classic smile. "But what makes our relationship any different between a male and a female?" he added.

"The fact that we're guys?" Trunks questioned. "Wait no, that can't be it. Love has no gender." He quickly added before Goten spoke.

"Well, since I'm lacking in the relationship area, maybe you could show me how a _real_ relationship should work?" Goten asked.

Trunks blushed lightly as he agreed with a nod. He left out the fact that he hasn't exactly had his ways with relationships either. None of them ever lasted for more than 4 or so months. But he wanted to give Goten hope that they could make this work._ –We can make this work... I just first need to sort out my problems.-_

-~Z-~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Hopefully this chapter will start making things click without being too overpowering. I always thought of Marron as someone Goten and Trunks goes to for advice. Even though we barely see much of her, she just looks like a nice person to be around. All I got to add is expectations suck.  
>Quote at the end was said by Michelle Phan.<p>

-~Z-~

Trunks walked towards his mother's lab. He was about to visit Master Roshi's island for a chat with Marron. After the conversation Goten and he had during the weekend, he decided to talk to someone else who may understand this situation.

"Mum, I'm heading to Master Roshi's. Do you have anything you want me to take with?" Trunks asked as he saw his mother work on a hover-car.

"No, other than giving him a slap for me if he's still reading those awful magazines," she laughed.

"Alright, I'll catch you later than,"

"See you," Bulma waved.

It was already the third week that Goten was staying with him at Capsule Corp. Monday started off with a bang as Bulma offered Goten to stay over somewhere in East City. Even though it was already Thursday once more he still hasn't returned. Bulma had just swiftly told him that Goten was with another company who offered him to attend one of their annual galas since Goten had made the progress of delivery much quicker. Trunks snorted, heading back up stairs to an empty apartment at the time. To say he was a little annoyed at the fact that his friend was suddenly doing fun things while he stayed behind to work on conferences and accounts would've been an understatement. But the emptiness of apartment room gave him some time to think. He planned out in his head as to how he was going to ask Marron for some help.

In the distance he saw the little island that belonged to the old Turtle Hermit named Master Roshi. Amazingly the old man still had so much life in him. Sometimes Bulma would joke that he drank from the fountain of eternal youth but he never took it to heart. Perhaps she wasn't joking... A man his age should've been long gone.

"Trunks is that you!" Master Roshi greeted as he sat on his beach chair reading what it seemed a thick book. Trunks smirked when he saw on the edges some dirty old magazine.

"Hey, long time no see," Trunks waved.

"What brings you here Trunks?" the old man asked.

"Is Marron around?"

"Sure, she's somewhere in the house,"

"Thanks," Trunks replied, heading into the house.

He took note that neither 18 nor Krillin was home. He sneakily walked past as he saw Oolong watching some TV program.

"Hey Marron!" Trunks beamed as he reached her room.

"Hey Trunks! Wow, sure has been a while!" She smiled, giving him a gentle hug.

"Yeah!"

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well actually, I came here for a chat... I need a bit of advice,"

"Sure, what's up?" She moved to close her door.

"No, I was thinking we could sit on top of the roof or something," he blushed.

"Oh right, well okay."

Trunks took a deep breath as a gentle wind blew. He could smell pure summer bliss; like the beach, salt, sand, and the sun. He lifted his head as the sun baked his already tanned skin g. In the distance seagulls called out as he heard Master Roshi chuckle bellow on the south part of the island.

"So what's eating you up?" Marron broke the silence as she patted her summer dress.

"I'm just in need for some serious advice really... And I'm sorry if I'm being a bit pushy," he blushed.

"Well shoot, go ahead," she smiled, looking into Trunks' blue eyes.

"How... How did you tell your parents that you got engaged?"

Marron looked down towards the beach as she pulled a face.

"I told mum straight out when I came home. Of course, she was very excited but was worried as to what dad was going to think about it, especially since I was only 15."

"I guess he would've thought you got knocked up,"

"Yeah probably... So I just wore the ring until he noticed,"

"Did he flip out?"

"Yeah, I mean of course he did. His little daughter got engaged so early without any parental consent. But he knew Aiden well enough. I explained that we weren't going to get married anytime soon. We were just concealing our fates sooner rather than later." Marron explained. Trunks just nodded as he watched the wave's crash against the sand.

"Why do you ask? Is there someone in your life?"

"Well there is someone, but no, marriage hasn't even popped into my head yet. I just thought it'd be a good conversation starter,"

"So then who is this someone?" she asked nervously.

"That's what I came for advice for. You know that I'm horrible when it comes to keeping a relationship," he sighed.

"You're not that bad, there are people who do worse of a job,"

"But..."he drifted.

"But what?" Marron questioned.

Silence occurred once more. Sounds of waves and laughter from Master Roshi filled the air. Trunks breathed in the scent. The location was calming his nerves. He clicked the button on his watch to record whatever he was going to say. He planned to record it so he could listen back onto it when he needed some guidance.

"Could I just rant about stuff and you somehow pick up the pieces?"

"I'll try my best. Anything to get it off your chest will be good," she agreed.

"I guess I do have someone in my life... Someone who I've always wanted to be with but the problem is I don't know how to make it work. On top of that I'm trying to work out what's it going to do to my image and how everyone will take it. Sure, mum's always told me that image is important. That I need to avoid anything that could give me a bad image to the public and affect how people will see Capsule Corp. But what if having to watch out for my image means that I will end up lonely and sad? What if people will be judgemental about the person I choose to be with because of the fact that a lot of people in this world looks down upon it? I'm worried about whatever I'm going to choose is going to shock the world and ruin the reputation my mother and grandfather has built. I don't want to spoil everything they've built. But I still need to think about my happiness." He took a breather.

"I'm worried about my father's expectations of me too. I've always had to try and somehow earn his trust. I always had to train and do my best at school to earn a nod or even a small smile of acceptance from him. Even till this day I seek some acknowledgment that he's proud to call me his son. He's only ever once told me he was proud and that was when he was about to sacrifice himself. I know he's not the type of person but that doesn't me he needs to shun me. It makes me so angry sometimes! He looks at me as if I have to exceed those already high expectations he has for me! Sometimes I feel like he's judging me or comparing me to my future counterpart! I'm just worried that if word gets out about the type of relationship I'm trying to have and he finds out, he's going to get mad and possibly drag me out of the house. Hell no, I think he'll rather blast me into the next dimension. I don't want to be a failure to him. I want to make him proud! But damn it! I can't with what is going on!" Trunks ended his rant with a shout. He panted heavily as he tried to gain some control.

"Trunks..." was all Marron could do as she sat in shock.

Trunks looked down to his feat as his shoulders shook. He's always had his father's expectations to worry about. But not only that, he had his mother's for when it came to Capsule Corp. Throwing Goten into the mess made it a lot harder to handle. That's why he couldn't move forward with his best friend. He was afraid. He was afraid that everyone is going to shun him and Capsule Corp will go out of business. He was afraid that his father will be disappointed in him. That's the last thing Trunks wanted. After so many years of trying to fill the high hopes he wasn't about to back away and give it all up.

"Why... Why don't we start from the beginning? How does this relationship differ from any other? I'm sure your parents won't be judgmental about it," Marron broke the silence.

"Take a wild guess at who it is," Trunks spoke sternly.

"Are you saying that it's...?" Marron stumbled, moving slightly.

"Yeah," Trunks hanged his head low.

"So you finally confessed to him huh?" Marron asked. Marron was the only one to ever figure out what was going on with Trunks. When they had attempted to start a relationship due to their parent's pressure she saw something within Trunks that no one else knew. She told him that she had interests in another guy... Which was true, but she had also mentioned that perhaps Trunks should rather seek out the one he really wanted. Trunks laughed at her at first, saying she was crazy. But the more she spoke to him he suddenly began to realise that she figured out that he loved his best friend who obviously didn't share the same feelings. That was 2 or so years ago.

"No," he replied.

"No? What?" Marron furrowed her brows. This wasn't making any sense.

"We got drunk sometime earlier this summer break, just when it first started. We got kissing and things happened. Day after he confessed to me instead." He chuckled, "Apparently he liked me after all this time. But we haven't gone very far. These last few weeks and all have been pretty much dead. Sure we may have done foreplay and some crazy things involving alcohol... But we haven't yet... built a stable relationship,"

"I see, well it is hard with Goten since he's never actually had a relationship to judge off. But Trunks, if it was meant to be you wouldn't need guidance or experience. If you two really were meant to be then it would just work naturally. It shouldn't be forced or be compared to any other relationship."

"We keep talking about how ours isn't normal. Perhaps it is taboo after all. But that doesn't affect us... Well it doesn't affect him. He doesn't seem to mind what others think, apart from his mother, but that's understandable. While I'm different, you know that,"

"Have you guys gone out and stuff?" She asked.

"Once and he also tried to hold my hand, but I pulled away and we had an argument during the dinner. I think we resolved it fairly quickly. He's also started cooking for me, which is really nice of him... Well that is when he's home and not travelling because of mum."

"Well that's a good start. If he's cooking for you then that means something huge. I would never have guessed that Goten would be the type to cook. Arguments are sometimes good in relationships. And as far as you Saiyans go, I say it's needed. But I think you should be honest with him about this stuff... Like you know the public image and your father..."

"We've talked about the public image, but not so much about my father," he smiled.

"I'm curious about the whole 'Vegeta's expectations' thing. Does drinking count as this? Last time we had a party you seemed pretty into it and didn't seem like you worried about Vegeta."

Trunks laughed as he shook his head.

"No, drinking comes under it too. He always rants on about how it makes me weak and all, but he has to accept the fact that I'm still young and want to live a little crazy. I'm not like him and his weird ways. Goten told me otherwise though. Apparently he does drink, but not to get drunk,"

"Yeah, I've seen that," Marron agreed. "But I can see why you worry about his expectations when it comes to the relationship part. True, he may not like the fact that you've fallen in love with your best friend but maybe you can slowly start showing affection around him. Maybe say something that will lead to him figuring out what is going on between you two,"

"I'm just so scared of him. He's been training Goten and I again... But still after all this training; I don't think I could ever beat him in a physical battle, let alone a mental one. Only my mother can do that."

"Then maybe tell Bulma first? Your mother is pretty hip and knows what's in these days. I don't think she'll judge you because you fell in love with your best friend. You and Goten have always been together. I honestly don't think she'll be surprised if you two did end up together. It's a very possible outcome."

"But what will she say about it and the matter of my image?" he asked after there was a bit of a pause.

"Well you're not fully gay. And as far as I know, since I'm still in high school and all, the taboo of such relationships isn't what it used to be. I know people have come out and accepted the fact. It's only those cranky old farts who still think of it as disgusting, but really, everyone else is okay with it. I think if these newer generations are okay with it, the world can easily accept what relationship you have. The public doesn't really have any business when it comes to your relationships anyway."

"Yeah you got a point," Trunks chuckled and he flicked his hair.

"Take Bulma for an example. She had you and the press went crazy! No one knew who the father was or at least, that's what Yamcha said. Not even today they know who truly the father is of you and Bulla. All they know is that Vegeta is some man who seems to be having a long-lasting relationship or something with Bulma. But I personally think most people have put two and two together... Then again, your mother has the power to stop anything from fishing about. You got money for that don't you?" Marron finished her speech. She had hoped her words would give guidance to her older friend. She didn't like seeing him so gloomy. The more she spoke, the happier he had become. She smiled as she saw Trunks forming plans and ideas inside of his head.

"Trunks, you can do this. Who cares what about your image? No matter what, you WILL be the heir of Capsule Corp. And I know that you can work this out with Goten. If Goten loves you as much as you love him then I know it's going to go perfectly well... As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters. If Vegeta rage-quits when he finds that you have a relationship with his rival's son, who cares. Just move away or something! I know you're strong enough to pull through it all. You're the smartest guy I know. You always look for logical explanations and I know you can find one in this twist," she finished.

Trunks smiled as he looked over to his younger friend. She was right. He could do this. He was Trunks fucking Briefs! He was the son of a Prince. He had Saiyan blood running through him. He was a warrior. Never had he given up or shed away. He could pull through this and make it work. He was going to get his happy ending with Goten.

"What about telling everyone?" He asked his last question. Marron pondered for a few minutes.

"Why not wait a little while. Make sure you have everything sorted with Goten first. Also be sure whatever you two have isn't just a phase. Once you two are able to carry a relationship out without any problems only then maybe tell everyone?"

"Isn't' that contradicting what you just said? The whole public affection thing?" Trunks asked.

"There's nothing wrong with holding hands Trunks. Sure, go ahead, do that in public. Stay away from showing any other affection though... But yes, still slowly give Vegeta a few details, just don't overdo it,"

"I understand. But once it is time to tell everyone, who would you suggest I go to first?'

"I'd say leave out Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Bulma and Gohan seem pretty good options. Yamcha be would pretty understanding too, although he'll nag at you for not getting with a girl," she laughed.

Trunks breathed in. "I just keep thinking about the ending of all of this. My mind is set to just live in peace with Goten in the future. Somehow like a happily ever after fairytale, as fucking cheesy as that sounds," he laughed.

"But Trunks," Marron smiled, "A love story should never have a happy ending because real love stories never end,"

Trunks chuckled when he heard his younger friend finish the quote.

"Yeah this is too corny for me," he laughed as he lay back against the rooftop.

"A good example is both your parents and Goten's. Love might not run smoothly but that doesn't mean they're happy and still living together." She spoke one last time before silence evaded them both.

Trunks stood up and stretched. He yawned as he felt the summer sun tiring him out. He turned over to Marron who had stood up too.

"Thank you Marron, you were possibly the greatest help ever,"

"Hey, no problem, anytime. Say thanks to my dad and Yamcha though. They've shared a lot of insight with me,"

Trunks leaned over to embrace Marron tightly. She smiled as she returned the hug. "You can do it Trunks Briefs; you've never let anything stop you in the past and neither will it now," she whispered in his ear. He returned the smile and nodded.

"Oh and... Could you help me off the roof?" Marron blushed. Trunks laughed as he carried her down.

"See you later Marron!" He waved as he flew off into the sky.

With new hope set into his mind and heart, he knew exactly what to do and achieve. He could do this. He was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. He never backed down. He was going to have his happy ending with Goten.

~-Z-~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

_Except for Madam Crab and Lizzie... I guess they're made by me? _

Thanks for the reviews! All I can say is... Shizz just got real for Goten!

~-Z-~

Two and a half weeks later Goten was sighing as he looked outside the window. The sun was setting over a city he didn't know. Lights started flickering on and filling the landscape with what it looks like millions of stars.

He was starting to get tired of the travelling. Even though he wanted some adventure and mucking around; he thought maybe it was a bit too much. He was currently in South city delivering a few packages. Bulma had planned for him to stay in the city for two nights to look around.

When he delivered a package earlier on to a very strange woman named 'Madame Crab,' he was invited to attend some thermal pools just outside of South City. He would have said no but the lady kept on pushing him into it. Soon he just gave in and decided he'll try it. He's never attended a thermal spa before, so why not try it, especially since she's paying.

He placed his hand against the glass window, staring at the little lights. He was starting to miss staying home. The last two weeks he barely saw Trunks. They would speak, but not as much as he had hoped. Goten would cook them dinner and they'd play some consol games while filling the apartment with laughter and music. Out of the two weeks that had passed, he could only count a total of 4 nights that he had spent with Trunks. It wasn't until he was about to leave for this short trip that Trunks had stopped him in his tracks.

"I want you to listen to this when you have time." Trunks had told him as he handed him a small card that would be inserted into a laptop.

"We can then both sort this out together," he said one last time, giving his younger friend a hug and a kiss on the lips. Goten had blushed and stumbled down the stairs as he left capsule corp.

Along with barely seeing Trunks, the times they did spend together involved a lot more physical contact but not enough talk of the future. Out of nowhere when Goten had come home after a long trip Trunks had slightly changed his manner. Goten had let it pass as 'we're finally getting somewhere' at the time. The more he thought about it the more eager he was to return home and spend some quality time with Trunks. _–Was this how a relationship was? Spending time with each other? Working together? Sharing affection? Even if we're busy, we still some-what care for one another? It must be. -_ He thought.

He rubbed his eyes and eyed the clock that was on the bedside table. It was time to head out and meet with Madam Crab.

-Z-

"Oh! It's so good to see you were able to come along Goten!" The lady screeched as she spotted Goten. Goten had just smiled politely as the oversized and short lady shook his hand.

Bulma had explained that Madam Crab was one of her favourite customers only because they could milk the daylights out of her. Madam Crab had a lot of money which could easily be spent. Although Bulma also said that Madam Crab mainly only ever bought the clothing lines and the odd car, but even that cashed in a lot of money.

"I want you to meet my daughter Lizzie," she introduced Goten to a petit girl. She smirked when she saw Goten.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted while shaking Goten's hand.

"Hey!" Goten beamed.

Goten had to admit she did look pretty attractive. She had none of her mother's flaws even though she had her mother's red hair and green eyes, and their bodies were the total opposites. Lizzie was in good shape and seemed to have a better clothing sense than her mother.

"Come now, there's much to show you!" Madam Crab chuckled as they entered the tall building.

Goten could smell sulphur, salt and chlorine as they stood in the lobby. Through one set of glass doors he could see children playing and swimming in a huge pool and in the distance he could see water slides. He instantly got excited. He would have to remember this place's name and bring Trunks sometime. It looked like fun! Through another set of doors he saw a more adult-themed area. He could tell there was no chlorine smell coming from those doors as someone walked in. He knew all too well which one he was going to go through.

As he walked through the doors the salty water smell hit his nose. He scrunched it up at the thought of how many dead skin cells would be brewing in those hot thermal pools. He sighed in relief as Madam Crab and Lizzie walked past the masses of pools and into a smaller location that was named VIP.

Inside the smaller room were around 6 to 10 smaller pools that were separated by huge trees. It looked like it was occupied with only business men and woman. He sighed knowing this was going to be a long and boring night.

"Wow you sure work out, don't you?" Lizzie winked as Goten stepped into one of the pools with her. Goten blushed as she complimented him.

"Yeah, just a bit of martial arts,"

"Oh of course. Typical. You must be a friend of Trunks Briefs aren't you?" She asked as she batted her lashes.

"Uh... Yeah..." he mumbled as he looked away.

The water was feeling great against his muscles. Whatever was in this water was making him relaxed.

They spoke and swam for a while. Laughter could be heard as they exchanged jokes and their likes and dislikes. Goten had to keep a close eye on Lizzie though as every few minutes she would somehow flirt with him. He tried little by little to drift her off or somehow show her he wasn't interested. It wasn't too long until they had drifted the topic back to Trunks.

"Trunks and I go way back," he added with a smile.

"Really? How far?"

"As far as I can remember actually,"

"Right I see. Yeah, he's a cool guy and all. A little arrogant but oh well," she rolled her eyes as she twisted her hair into a loosely tied bun.

"How do you know Trunks?"

"Oh just the odd balls and gala meetings that my mum makes me attend."

Goten nodded. Of course, rich people were always invited to other rich people's parties. Luckily he was never involved with such stuff... Well that was until now. The last 5(a bit) weeks has been hectic and tiring as he started to realise how the rich acted. He thought back to Trunks and how rarely they saw each other back in the high school days. Whenever they did meet up Trunks would always complain about the *boring* board meetings or dinner parties. Goten had just laughed at the time, telling him that it was the downside when it came to being one of the richest families of the world.

"How's he doing anyway?" Lizzie asked as she brought Goten's gaze out of day-dreaming.

"He's good," Goten nodded. She bit her lip.

"So Goten, let's change the topic to you for a second," her voice purred. Goten gulped and swam slightly to the side to grip on a wall that was separating them from another pool by a tree.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19,"

"And single I heard," she winked.

"Uh... How'd you know?" He furrowed his brows. _–What is up with this girl? Doesn't she get it? I'm sure I've given her enough clues that I'm not interested!-_

"Bulma told my mother all about you," she giggled.

Goten laughed nervously as she tried shifting closer to him. He knew this game all too well. Was she really trying to _get_ with him? The better question was is he going to allow her to? His mind shifted back to the conversation Trunks and he had a while back to when they had made the deal. They had jokingly agreed that perhaps thing would be easier to understand if he's had a full-working relationship in the past. He shook his head. –_No, I'm with Trunks now. I'm not going to give this girl a chance. But... Maybe I should see where this is going to go, maybe she's just playing around... -_ he thought.

"Really... Well she didn't tell me anything about you," Goten retorted.

Lizzie moved slowly in front of him, placing a hand either side of him against the wall. He was trapped. _–Crap, now I've done it! Way to go Goten!-_

"You seem pretty nervous Goten... Haven't you ever had a girl friend before?" She asked seductively.

He shook his head, sweat running down his face. He wasn't too sure whether it was the heat of the pool or closeness.

"Lizzie, do you mind?" Goten tried mumbling. His mouth felt oddly dried as he tried to form a coherent thought.

"Mind what? That I back away or get closer?" She purred.

Goten wanted to push her away but for some reason his arms didn't move. Lizzie mistook his face expression and went in for the kill. She ran her right hand lightly against Goten's toned chest and abs. Goten shuddered as she touched him._ –Tell her to stop damn it! Just say it! Stop it now! How'd you get yourself into this mess! This doesn't feel right! Where's Trunks!-_

"Ssssstop," Goten stuttered.

Lizzie giggled as her hand lowered and fiddled with the string that was attached to his swimming pants.

"What was that?" She whispered.

Goten's heart raced. Everything was telling him to push her away but for some odd reason he couldn't move. Was it shock or was it denial? Did he want it to end or did he like it? He kept questioning himself until Trunks' face popped into his mind as he closed his eyes. No, it was shock. He was shocked that she made such big advances without warning him. He had to stop. It didn't feel right. He wanted to push her away and leave the pools. He wanted to fly home and be held in Trunks' strong arms. He felt violated as the girl touched his abs without approval. _–Didn't she get the picture when I told her to stop!-_ He gasped as she cupped his crotch. He growled, his face turning serious.

"Get the fuck away from me!" He shouted, shoving her away as gently as he could.

"Ah!" she screamed as she lost her balance and swam frantically.

Goten raced out of the pool and gathered his things by their bench.

"Where are you going Goten?" Madam Crab asked with a worried expression while she held up a cocktail.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," he spat through his teeth and rushed to the exit.

Madam Crab was left stunned as she stared at the now broken door.

Once Goten reached outside he growled loudly. _–Fucking girl! Fucking Woman! How dare she invade my fucking personal space! Didn't she fucking take the hint that I'm not interested!-_

He turned around and punched the wall as gently as he could, making sure not to break it entirely. He couldn't help but make a huge dent in it. He screamed out once more, banging his forehead against the hard wall. _–Why did she do this? Why did I allow it to even go that far? I should've moved away as soon as she trapped me! How could Bulma have told her I was single! Couldn't Bulma just mind her own fucking business? I don't need her to pick a date for me!-_ He cried out loud, smacking his forehead once more against the wall.

He sobbed loudly as his heart pounded in his chest. _–I want to go home. I want to be in Trunks arms. I want Trunks scent in my nose. I just want to be somewhere familiar, -_ he cried inwardly.

He turned around and slid down the wall, placing his head between his knees. He sobbed as tears rolled down his face.

He wasn't too sure why he was crying. Perhaps it was the built tension he's had for weeks with the whole ordeal of Trunks... No, he knew exactly why he was crying. Part of it was for Trunks but the other part was for his family. He missed his real home. He missed going home to his mother's cooking and hugs. Even though she could be bossy and a pain, he loved her dearly. He wanted to be in the arms of his mother. He wanted to tell her everything that was going on. He knew as mad as she would be she would be there to give him the support needed. She would let him cry in her arms. Life had suddenly grabbed him and taken him on a crazy ride. As much as he wanted adventure and change, he suddenly realised that staying at home and going to college was just as good. He cried louder as he thought about how much things changed the last few weeks. He wanted something familiar. He wanted comfort. _–No, I'm just home sick, that's all. It can't be all the built up tension of everything that's been happening.-_

His sobs died down once his body shivered. The gentle wind of the night sky was cold. He looked up to see a few stars shining through the masses of steam coming out from the pools. He sighed as he flew off back to his hotel.

-Z-

Once he reached his room he took a shower to wash off the salty water and whatever evidence of the things that occurred. He tugged on his silk boxers and headed towards his room to open his laptop.

During his shower he gave himself small talk. The crying had done him some good and he finally felt a little better. He had also given himself a plan. Now that what happened is in the past, he could finally see that whatever was going to go down tonight didn't happen because it didn't _feel_ right. After all this time, he was right. He was not only attracted to Trunks but the feelings really did mean something. He planned to finally listen to the small card that Trunks told him about. Afterwards he would ring Trunks and after that, he wasn't too sure.

He took a breath as he pressed the play button. At first he could hear the ocean waves and Master Roshi's laugh in the distance. He took a sip of his hot chocolate on the side as he readied himself to listen to the conversation between Trunks and Marron.

"We can both do this Goten... Together," Trunks voice echoed inside of Goten's mind. The audio stopped and was spat out of the card reader. Goten eyed it for a minute with no expression on his face.

Goten understood where Trunks was coming from. He understood the worry he had. But Marron was right, they could make this work. Trunks and he were going to make it work. The audio gave him the encouragement he needed. It finally became clear as to why Trunks was a lot more affectionate and upcoming about their relationship. Now that Goten had heard Marron's advice, it was time to follow it. He was going to help his older friend overcome the public image and Vegeta's expectations. Even though Trunks was always the leader of the pair and the one with the biggest ego; it was finally Goten's turn to call the shots. The only problems Goten admitted to have was breaking the news to Chi-Chi and not being able to have a relationship, or knowing how to make a relationship work. But now he knew the latter was being solved.

He nodded to himself as plans began to fill his mind. He would call Trunks and talk about the audio clip. They will carry on like normal, except, Goten will hopefully be at home more often. They were going to build their relationship together. They were going to do more than just play console games at night. They were going to go out and do things together. He eyed the phone. Perhaps it was time to call now.

-Z-

"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking,"

"Hi Bulma, It's Goten,"

"Hi Goten! What's up?" She giggled. Goten could hear in the background laughter coming from Vegeta. He shivered. Even when Vegeta laughed it was scary.

"I just wanted to know if Trunks is available,"

"He's not around sorry. I think he's at Kami's look out. He left not too long after you did. He told me not to bother him or for Vegeta to bug him. He sounded pretty serious about it," she sighed. Bulma was weighing the choices of asking Goten what could be wrong with Trunks or respecting Trunks' decision in not being bothered.

"I see," Goten answered with disappointment.

"How are the deliveries going?" Bulma broke the silence.

"I've finished all the ones for this week,"

"What do you think of Madam Crab?" She laughed.

"Don't remind me,"

"Her daughter is exactly the same, snotty and thinks she can get whatever she wants."

Goten had to control his temper as he was reminded of that vulgar girl.

"Why did you tell her I was single?" Goten asked a bit too harshly.

"Oh no, I never did that. Well, not full out. Madam Crab just asked about you since she's noticed you been doing our deliveries. I guess I might have slipped up a bit when she asked if you were in a serious relationship," Bulma explained frantically.

"Bulma..." Goten hissed. "I would prefer if you didn't bud into my business like that,"

"Well of course you would mind. I'm sorry Goten, I wasn't thinking. Normally I'll do anything to get that woman to shut up. I'm sorry if I went a little too personal," she croaked.

_-Tell her Goten. She must be wondering why you're acting this way. Tell her that you're gay. Tell her now so she won't ever let it slip again. –_ He growled once more as he remembered what happened earlier on. –_A slip up! My ass! I bet she planned this!-_

"Bluma, I need to tell you something," he spoke sternly. He heard Bulma gulp.

"What's wrong Goten? Did something happen? Lizzie didn't try to push herself onto you did she? She has a habit of doing that,"

"She did, but that's not what I wanted to tell you,"

"Then what is it Goten?" she asked.

"Bulma, I would prefer if you didn't go around telling females about me, because..." he stumbled, silence taking over. He could hear Bulma's breathing accelerate.

Was he going to tell her? Was he going to tell someone other than Trunks that he was gay? Was it time? -_No, if now's not the time, when will it ever be?-_ He took a deep breath.

"Because I'm gay," he spoke, sighing with relief as his voice didn't crack. His heart pounded at the speed of light as he confessed to his friend's mother. He could hear her breathing softly, but no reply came.

"You're... You're coming out of the closet?" Bulma finally spoke. Goten felt his head spinning as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"Yes I am," he spoke proudly.

"Wow... I don't know what to say,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He laughed nervously.

"Well... You just didn't seem like the type... What with all the girl-"she paused. "The girls were a cover-up weren't they?"

"Yeah," he admitted, although that was only half true.

"For how long have you been hiding this Goten?" she asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter now Bulma,"

"Is that why you wanted to speak to Trunks?"

"Part of it,"

"I see..." she drifted.

She stood inside the kitchen, leaning against the counter. She wasn't too sure what to say or do. She's never been placed in such a position. What words of wisdom could she give the boy she thought of as her second son? She smiled as her spirits lifted in knowing that he had come to her for comfort. She stared blankly at Vegeta who was devouring a carton of ice cream that they were eating together. His late-night hunger was too strong to resist the temptation and waiting for the phone call Bulma was currently having. He ate the ice cream as he tried his best not to ease drop, but his Saiyan ears said otherwise.

"Tell you what Goten," she broke the silence.

"When you come home, we'll have a long chat about this okay? I want you to know that I'm with you all the way. I'll be here if you need me. I know it can be tough, but I'll help you out, okay?" She spoke with more confidence. She needed to reassure Goten with comforting words but she wasn't lying; she was going to help her son's life-long friend.

"Thanks Bulma, it means a lot," Goten smiled.

"Get some good rest and I'll see you when you get back," Bulma said her goodbyes.

"Will do, goodnight." He turned off his phone.

He sighed with relief. Suddenly he felt a lot lighter than he'd been feeling in a while. He may be on a high now but somewhere inside of him he knew that once he woke up the following day he was going to regret for letting it slip. He knew it was a spur-of-the-moment act, but yet, he couldn't help feel just a little lighter than he was before.

-Z-

On the other end Bulma silently placed the phone down, still just a tiny bit stunned.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Vegeta asked, even though he had heard the whole conversation.

"Goten just came out of the closet," she blinked, sitting down on her chair.

"Pfft, I always knew that boy swings both ways,"

"You seem to be taking it lightly?" Bulma looked over to her husband who nearly made it seem like it was old news. "I guess Planet Vegeta never had discrimination when it came to being attracted to both sexes," she added quickly.

"Course not. You should already know that Saiyans don't worry about such trivial things,"

"Are you saying that there were Saiyans who also liked their own-"

"You and you're stupid human stereotypes! Of course there was no such discrimination out in space. Just look at how many species are asexual and Kami-knows-what-else. Mating with the same sex was not frowned up, but rather somewhat accepted even if no offspring could come of it," he explained.

Bulma nodded. She understood what Vegeta meant. Perhaps it was just earthlings and their silly ways.

"Then maybe you could help Goten a bit as well," She suggested.

"He doesn't need help. He can sort himself out. His Saiyan instincts will tell him who his mate is,"

"Of course Vegeta, whatever you say," she rolled his eyes. She took a spoonful of melted left-over ice cream thoughtfully. Saiyan instincts or not, the boy needed guidance and comfort at this very confusing stage of his life. Knowing that he would get little support from Chi-Chi, she was the next motherly person in line. She was going to stand by him and make sure he ended up happy.

~-Z-~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

Goten woke up the next day with a shock as his alarm went off. He looked over his cell phone to see that it was his lunch alarm. He yawned knowing he had one hell of a good sleep. As he lay in bed, running his hands over his stomach, things that happened the night before slowly came back to him. He groaned as he remembered coming out of the closet to Bulma. –_Why did I even do that!-_ He questioned himself. He sighed and reluctantly got out of his bed. He needed to go see Trunks up at Kami's look out. Even though he had the day off and it was supposed to be spent looking around South City, he thought it would be better spent with Trunks.

-Z-

"He hasn't eaten in hours, surely his must be starving," Dende spoke to Mr. Popo. They were watching Trunks mediate on the lookout. He had over the last two weeks visited quite often to get some peace and quiet, but this week Dende started to get worried.

"I'll make him something to eat. Oh! I see Goten's coming for a visit too," Mr. Popo spoke, heading towards the building.

Trunks was sitting next to Piccolo on the outer rim of the lookout. Trunks had come up to the lookout, asking Piccolo for some mediating tips. Piccolo had kindly agreed as well as offered a few good spars every now and then.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted, wrapping his arms around his older friend's body from behind.

"Ah!" Trunks shouted as he exited his quiet and calm trance. The bright sky blinded him as his eyes tried to adjust.

"What are you doing here?" Goten asked.

"Well I was mediating," Trunks laughed as he stood up. He felt a bit light headed and his stomach turned as he remembered he hasn't eaten for almost a day.

"Are you okay? You look a bit green," Goten wondered, wrapping his arms around Trunks to embrace him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Trunks returned the hug. They lingered in the hug for a while, taking in each other's scents and presences. They didn't have any shame in front of Piccolo nor Dende. They knew their mentors have always watched them from high above.

The smell of food soon drifted their way and both of their stomachs growled. They laughed as they headed to the glorious picnic Mr. Popo had set up for them.

-Z-

"Now that was good!" Trunks patted his stomach as he lay down onto his back. Goten watched Trunks nervously as he played with his fingers.

"What's got you all on edge?" Trunks asked as he opened one eye to look at his younger friend.

"I would say, but I don't want to ruin the perfect moment we're having,"

"It's just a picnic, no big deal."

-Z-

In the distance Dende walked up to Piccolo and offered some water. They looked over the boys, knowing very well that an interesting conversation was about to be held. They had spent the last few weeks watching over the boys. Dende had a lot of interest as to how the boys were coping with such a change. But what he was most curious about was how they were going to make it work and how to tell everyone else. When Trunks had just arrived to the lookout for the first time 2 weeks ago, he wasn't as happy and clear about his decisions as he was now. Dende somewhat felt that Trunks was mad at him, like somehow Trunks thought he was the blame for all these problems. So Dende he took it upon himself to have a chat with Trunks. Hopefully watching over humans had given him some wisdom that he could pass onto the lavender haired boy.

"Why can't you make things easier for me Dende?" Trunks had asked.

"I don't control your fate Trunks,"

"But you're god... You're supposed to have decided our fates or have chosen the things life will throw at us. Can't you give me a little bit of a taste of what to do?"

"Trunks, like I said, I don't have control of anyone's fate. I may be the guardian of earth and perhaps a god to some, but really, I have no part in deciding what will happen in one's life,"

"Some guardian you are then," Trunks had snorted.

"Maybe, but I'm here to look over the humans and to protect them. People make up their own decisions; I don't just magically place a bean in their head which grows into their life,"

"Really? Well I thought that's how it was like? You choose our fates when we are born and make sure we live out to see them."

There was a long pause.

"Trunks, I know you're going through a tough time, but you're strong, you can pull through. Sure, Vegeta may be a little scary, but I think deep down he understands things about you that you didn't know about..."

"Understanding? Fuck no! My father would never give me pity or even try to _comfort_ me. I mean hey, take a look, he barely even recognises me as his son! Let alone thinks I'm a good one!"

"You're wrong,"

"So does that mean you know what people think?"

"No, it just means I watch over people. After watching someone for so long you start to know their motives and how they react. I can see that Vegeta is very proud of you. He's extremely proud at the moment with how much you've been improving with all this training. All I have to say is have a bit of faith in him. As for the other stuff, just take it as it comes. Life is a journey and if you let it, it'll take you on a ride like no other..."

"The ride is a little too crazy at the moment,"

"Maybe, but that's because you're scared and don't know what will happen next. Trust in your instincts,"

"Easier said than done,"

"Look at the facts Trunks. Goten loves you, your father IS proud, your mother will do anything to help you, even if it includes fixing your mistakes like the last one that had happened. You have the Z-fighters who will stand by you. They won't judge you or Goten just over such a little matter,"

"Little matter! This is not a little matter! This is something huge! This is the rest of my life!"

"So what are you going to do Trunks? Are you going to accept it or shun away from it? Are you going to fight for it and ignore your fears? Or are you going to hide away and go for the easier route?"

Trunks walked away from Dende, grunting and mumbling to himself. Dende shook his head; he couldn't believe how much he seemed to be like Vegeta at that moment.

-Z-

Goten just sighed as he leaned down onto Trunks. He rested his head onto his older friend's chest, feeling his head moving with the rise of Trunks' breathing. The lavender haired boy's arm slowly snaked around his younger friend.

"What's wrong Goten?" Trunks broke the silence. Goten groaned inwardly as he was starting to drift to sleep. Even though he just had a long sleep and a filling breakfast (thanks to Mr. Popo), he suddenly felt tired and comfortable in Trunks' arms.

"Can't we just stay like this a bit longer before I have to ruin this peace?" Goten mumbled. Trunks chuckled, running his other hand through Goten's dark hair. Goten's hair was soft as no gel was rubbed into it. Without the gel, Goten's hair mimicked Gohan's by standing up right. Goten had in the past asked Bulma for some sort of gel that could hold a Saiyan's hair in place. After much experimental work, they finally made something worth-while, which was also another reason he had cut his originally shaggy hair just after graduating.

"Wouldn't it be better if you got it off your chest?"

There was a long pause as Goten thought about how he was going to break the news to Trunks.

"Last night I was invited to go to some thermal spa place with Madam Crab,"

"Oh Kami, I feel for you. That lady is a weird case,"

"Her daughter came onto me after I was sure to give her hints that I wasn't interested,"

"Weirdo number 2. She's worse... But yikes, you should've just told her straight out. She can be a bit pushy,"

"I tried, but she didn't listen to me,"

"So..." Trunks drifted, not quite sure where this was heading.

"She got a bit personal and invaded my... space. I got mad and rushed out,"

"She touched you didn't she?" Trunks' voice hardened, his grip tightening around Goten's arm.

"I shoved her off and rushed out," Goten said once more.

"And?"

"I was upset. I've never had someone do that before..."

"Did... Did you do something?" Trunks asked warily.

"By something, do you mean nearly breaking down the whole building with one punch?"

Trunks' chuckle left as fast as it came. It wasn't fair of him to laugh at Goten.

"I just cried. I think I had a nervous break down... I just kept thinking about mum and home... and you of course. So I went back to my hotel room and got my head cleared up,"

"And you decided to visit me the next day?"

"No, I listened to the card that you gave me. I wanted to talk to you so I called Capsule Corp, but Bulma answered,"

"What did my mother say?' Trunks' curiously killed him. He had asked that neither she nor Vegeta to bother him while he was the lookout. Thankfully they respected his choice; well at least he thought they did.

"She told me you were up here and asked me how the deliveries were going,"

"Thank Kami... I was hoping she wouldn't ask you about me,"

Goten let out a nervous laugh. Was he going to tell Trunks what happened next? Suddenly his confidence lowered and he didn't feel so good about the whole subject.

"I..." Goten mumbled, still unsure.

"You what?" Trunks asked, his hand still running through his younger friend's hair in comforting strokes.

"We got talking about stuff and..." Goten tried again. -_Why is it so hard to tell Trunks this tiny little piece of detail? Oh right, because it isn't tiny!-_

"And I told her I was gay," his voice cracked. Trunks' strokes stopped and he had to control himself to not grab a handful of Goten's hair.

"Why?" Trunks asked through his gritted teeth.

"I'm not too sure. I think I was mad at her for telling Madam Crab that I was single... I think I wanted to tell her straight that I didn't want her to say such things to anyone again... But then I also think it was a spur of the moment type of thing,"

"What did she say?" Trunks asked sternly.

"She was okay with it, no big deal. She said once I go home tomorrow she'll have a chat with me," Goten answered as he sat up to look Trunks in the eyes. Trunks sighed in relief. He was hoping she didn't freak out, or worse, kick him out. But then again, what did he expect? His mother was still hip with today's fashions and stereotypes. She would've been the last one to judge Goten. This gave Trunks a little more faith in his family than he had before.

"I know I shouldn't have told her Trunks. We made a deal that we'd sort us out before telling anyone, but it just somehow happened,"

"Its fine Goten," Trunks smiled.

"You mean it?" Goten asked wryly. He wasn't too sure if it was a fake smile or a real one.

"Yeah. I think you made the right decision in telling my mum. At least now you got her support. I think she might just give the best advice for the both of us about this situation we have."

Goten nodded as he beamed the classic Son grin. He was thankful Trunks hasn't gotten upset about the matter.

"And... I was thinking, just to be fair, you could tell Gohan. That way we'll both have somebody. Hopefully they don't put two and two together and figure out that it's you and I.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd allow me to talk to Gohan about it,"

"Then we should organise a day to visit them. I miss my mum and I think maybe it would be a good time I actually visited her,"

"How about next week?" Trunks suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

Goten laid back down onto Trunks' chest. This time he didn't worry about drifting off to sleep as he felt Trunks' smooth hand run up and down his arm. He smiled, feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

~-Z-~


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Wow... This marks the 20th chapter! Can't believe I'm here already. After everything that's happened, I think we needed a bit of fun before some more serious work is about to come. Check A/N at the end of the chapter if you don't mind ^.^

There's much controversy over Bulla and Pan's age. I'm following what Daizenshuu stated rather than what the FUNIdub said in the anime. In Daizenshuu, it said that Bulla was born 778 while Pan was born 779... That means they were approx 5 and 6 years old at the Tournament. FUNIdub said theyr were both born in 780. Making them both approx 4 years old by the tournament.

If anyone is confused, this is set the day after from Trunks and Goten's meeting at the LookOut.

~-Z-~

"Good to see you back Goten," Bulma beamed as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah! So glad to be back home," he smiled awkwardly.

"And you too Trunks," she rolled her eyes as she saw her son head straight for the fridge.

"Anyway, Madam Crab phoned me yesterday saying her daughter seemed pretty upset once you left Southern Spas the other night," she began, taking a sip of some juice.

She was hoping the boys didn't return until after lunch, but they surprised her and to her disgust, they looked pretty hungry. Thankfully the boys seemed to have sorted themselves out. Mrs. and Dr. Briefs were out on holiday for rest of the summer. Bulma had urged them on, telling them they needed a good break. It was surprisingly quiet to have neither her parents nor the two boys at home. Even with two young girls running around, it was pretty quiet.

"She did...?" Goten asked nervously, taking a bowl of apples from the fruit basket.

"What exactly did you do in order to make Lizzie so upset? That girls got balls of steel, to make her upset is really something," she eyed Trunks. Trunks just shook his head as he stood by the microwave. That was a long story he didn't want Bulma to bring up. Although, in saying that, he and Lizzie never went far. They may have gone out on the odd date and she may have tried pushing herself onto him, but he never gave her a chance. From the moment he met her, he hated her. He was hoping the feelings were mutual, but nothing stopped her and her hormones. So he in the end tried to ignore her and avoid galas that asked them both would have to go.

"I didn't do anything," Goten spoke sternly. –_Why am I getting the blame? I did nothing!-_

"You broke the door and left? She even gave me the bill to pay!" Bulma snorted.

"She came onto me okay! I told her to stop, but she didn't budge. She invaded my personal space and I shoved her away and left. I just didn't realise I was that mad..." Goten explained frantically, leaving out about the detail of what happened afterwards. Bulma eyed Goten who bit into an apple furiously. She had to give Goten a break... He wasn't interested and she doubted he ever met a girl like Lizzie. But that didn't give him a reason to destroy property. She thought she made it clear to all the Saiyans to keep their powers under control.

"What about the wall? Is that part of it too?" She spoke sternly, but quickly added, "you know what Goten... Just don't worry about. I'll pay. I understand how Lizzie can be, and seeing as how you reacted, it was a little too far. Don't worry," her voice softened.

Goten sat there, chewing very slowly while looking suspiciously at Bulma. _–That was one hell of a mood change, - _he thought.

"And you mister! I was hoping you'd return earlier! With dad gone, I needed extra help in the lab! I had to ask poor Gohan over yesterday to help me with an emergency!" She growled as she pointed to Trunks.

"Sorry mum, I just had a lot on my mind," Trunks waved off.

"No more! Next time, tell me how long you're going to be at the lookout. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I know, sorry mum," Trunks mumbled, taking a seat across from Goten. Bulma sighed as she opened the fridge. She searched for some popsicles and was delighted to see there was a new carton full of them. The summer heat was at its peak and she wanted to go for a swim but she had a whole lot of things to fix in the lab. Luckily none of them included a gravity room.

"Oh and Goten," she spoke before she left the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Goten mumbled as his mouth was full of apple.

"You don't have any deliveries for the next week. I think you deserve a break," she gave him a look. He knew what she meant. A week's long break to sort things out sounded good. A week would give him plenty of time to speak with her alone. Goten nodded.

-Z-

"Papa! We're bored!" Bulla nagged Vegeta as he leaded the two girls to the kitchen. He sensed that both boys was in there eating. _–Perfect, a good chance to get these two off my shoulders,_ - he thought as he looked over his shoulder to make sure Bulla and Pan was following him.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan screeched as she rushed over and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey Pan!" Goten beamed as he picked her up.

"Where have you been uncle Goten? Grandma and daddy miss you!" She pouted.

"Sorry Pan, I've just been travelling a lot,"

"Wow, where do you travel to?" Bulla asked as she sat next to Trunks.

"I do deliveries for Bulma," he spoke proudly to the young girls.

"And while you're back, why don't you do some babysitting?" Vegeta broke the conversation.

"Ah but da-" Trunks was interrupted.

"No excuses! I have training to do," Vegeta grunted as he left the kitchen as fast as he could. Both boys rolled their eyes as they felt his ki head to the lab instead of the gravity room.

"We don't need babysitting!" Bulla argued.

"Yeah, we're not babies!" Pan agreed, trying to match up to her old friend's intelligence. Trunks and Goten eyed each other. This was the last position they wanted to be placed in. They had planned on coming back to Capsule Corp and lounge around in their apartment, wanting to talk about the conversation Trunks had with Marron. But now they were stuck with the younger girls and what it seems like an awkward rising of ki coming from the lab.

"Do you girls want to go for a swim?" Trunks quickly suggested. Perhaps swimming outside would give them a nice distraction. The summer was at its peak and it would be great to finally go for a swim.

"Why don't you girls get ready and we'll meet you back here in a few minutes?" Goten added. The girls raced off to Bulla's room as Trunks and Goten sighed in relief.

-Z-

Once they were changed into their swimming shorts, Trunks opened a box of capsules, looking for their inflatable pool and pool accessories.

They all headed outside as Trunks picked a good spot. He decided upon a spot just behind Capsule Corp and where the ground floor veranda was. Goten jumped along with the girls in excitement. He used to love swimming, especially in the lakes out by Mount Paozu. The girl's eagerness added an extra touch to the hype.

"Don't forget sunscreen girls," Trunks added as he un-capsuled the pool accessories such as li-lo air bears, pool noodles and blow up beach balls. He quickly filled the pool with water from a blast tap.

The girls obeyed and did what was asked for them. As soon as they were done smearing each other, they raced off and flew into the pool, splashing water everywhere. Trunks watched the younger girls play around in the water. It brought back memories of the time when Goten and himself were their age. At the moment both Bulla and Pan were the same ages as Goten and Trunks had been at the time of Majin Buu. Trunks felt a little jealous of the girls as he watched them having a much more peaceful life than he and his best friend had.

"Trunks, could you do my back for me?" Goten broke Trunks' thoughts.

"Uh, sure," Trunks nodded, squirting sunscreen all over his hands.

Trunks rubbed the sunscreen all over Goten's neck and back, feeling the toned muscles under his hands. His pace slowed as he hands reached the small of Goten's back. His hands slowly worked their way to Goten's stomach and lowered as he slipped his fingers tips into his younger friend's shorts.

"Trunks..." Goten growled. Trunks was brought back to reality as he heard the snap of Goten's voice.

"S-sorry!" Trunks blushed as he laughed awkwardly.

-Z-

"Water feels so good," Goten beamed as the icy water chilled his body. He placed on his sunglasses while resting his head on the rim of the pool.

"Yeah, think we needed it," Trunks agreed, swimming a little closer to Goten.

"Trunks, not around the girls," Goten whispered. He nearly laughed at himself at how much their positions had seemed to change. What was he saying? Since when did he care about what the public saw?

"Oh they won't see us, they're too busy playing around," Trunks excused as he leaned in to his younger friend for a kiss.

"Well I can hold my breath much longer under water than you can!" Pan teased her older friend.

"No way! Trunks, tell Pan how long I can hold my breath under water for!" Bulla looked over to her older brother who was swimming in a corner with Goten.

"I don't know Bulla, why don't you guys have another go and this time I'll time you..." Trunks quickly pulled away from Goten before their lips could touch. He had hoped the girls would just busy themselves, but instead Goten and Trunks was dreaded by being interrupted all too many times. Trunks tried a few times to sneak a kiss at Goten, but it was showing difficulty.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Pan called out as both girls sank down into the water. Trunks smirked._ –Perfect timing.-_

"Hey Goten," Trunks spoke as he got closer to his friend. Goten smirked as he knew what was coming. –_Finally, -_ he added mentally.

Trunks leaned into Goten as fast as he could, hoping that the girls could hold their breath for long. Electric sparks set off as the two boys lips touched. Trunks asked for entrance into his younger friend's mouth, knowing a simple kiss wasn't enough. Goten smiled against his older friend's lips, chuckling in response. Their tongues fought for dominance, only for Trunks to win. Goten groaned quietly, thrusting his hips towards his older friend. Trunks chuckled as he grabbed Goten's hips to hold him into place.

With the sound of splashes, the two boys quickly parted.

"What were you guys doing?" Bulla asked as she and Pan floated almost a metre and half away from the boys. Goten blushed frantically, looking over to Trunks. _–Did we just get caught?-_

"Nothing! Don't worry! I was just whispering something to Goten!"

"It didn't look like it," Bulla eyed them suspiciously.

"What were you whispering to uncle Goten?" Pan added.

"Oh... um... we were um..." Trunks mumbled. For the life of him, his imagination suddenly ran away.

"We were trying to pick whose better at holding their breaths, you or Bulla,"

"Yeah, yeah! I was voting for you Bulla, but Goten kept disagreeing." Trunks quickly added.

"And so who won?" Pan asked.

"It was a tie," Trunks lied. He had actually no idea who stayed under water the longest.

"Okay, why don't you girls play over that side of the pool," Trunks spoke once more as he dragged some strings over water so he could separate the pool. He gave the girls over half of the pool, while leaving himself and Goten a small spot with two li-los.

Goten grinned as he jumped up onto his and laid down. He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and soaked up the sun. He needed a good tan and the sun was starting to make him lazy. Trunks soon joined Goten, but on his own li-lo. The boys rested as the sun beamed on their skin and the gentle wind from the girls playing waved their hair. Trunks dropped one hand into the water to cool him off as he felt his body rock in movement of the pool.

-Z-

Trunks drifted back to reality as he felt the sun becoming uncomfortable. The water was calm as he heard the girls talk somewhere far off. Too lazy to look up, he just carried on resting. _–How long was I out for? - _

"So this is where everyone is..." Bulma's voice echoed in the distance.

"So much for babysitting," Vegeta scoffed. Bulma chuckled as she saw the boys lay lazily on the li-los and the girls chatting on the other side of the pool. She looked over to the BBQ deciding it would be a nice change to have a family dinner outside.

"Care to help me start the BBQ?" Bulma asked.

"Whatever," Vegeta snorted as he walked to the BBQ.

Bulma beamed as she headed back inside and upstairs to their living quarters.

-Z-

"Let's wake up uncle Goten and Trunks," Pan whispered as quietly as she could. She knew that both of the older boys had really good hearing, and the last thing she wanted to do was for their plan to fail.

Trunks could faintly hear his name being spoken. Later he sensed the ki of the younger girls swimming underwater towards Goten and him. He opened his eyes with a start as he felt the girls slowly move the two li-lo's together so they could kill two birds with one stone. He waited for their attack, sensing their ki. He would fly up as they attacked. He didn't feel like getting wet.

The girls pushed up their li-los with most their strength. Trunks hovered up in the sky as he saw and heard Goten yelp as he tipped sideways with a huge slap on his chest when he reached the water. The girls' giggles filled the air and Goten swam frantically; trying to regain his balance.

"That's my girl!" Bulma encouraged as she saw the whole set up happen before her eyes. Vegeta smirked at the scene too.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Goten complained as he looked at the girls.

"Sorry uncle Goten!" Pan laughed.

Bulla looked up at the sky and stuck her tongue out to Trunks. He laughed and landed outside the pool.

"Sorry Bulla, you can't fool me! I can sense you even when I'm asleep!"

"Whatever!" Bulla slapped the water in disappointment. She really had hoped to catch her older brother off guard.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Bulma interrupted just before Bulla had the chance to throw a tantrum.

They all flew off in the direction of the private veranda that had a huge table with food on it. There was enough food to feed over 20. But with 5 Saiyans over in the house, Bulma had to prepare that much.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Briefs," Pan thanked as she took her helping. Bulma smiled as young Pan ate. She always admired at how Gohan, Goten and Pan had manners. She concluded that it all came down to Chi-Chi. Even though her children could have good manners, they also had to get _something _from Vegeta and unfortunately it had to be his arrogant nature. But she admitted they weren't half as bad as their father.

-Z-

The cleaning robots buzzed away as Trunks emptied the pool with Goten. The water went into a filter tank that would be used to water the plants. They felt much better of adding it into the tank than drowning the lawn. Goten yawned as he watched Trunks capsule everything. The sun was still high in the sky and he could tell it would still be beaming until 9o'clock.

_-What a good start to a week off, -_ he thought as they headed upstairs to their apartment. _-Maybe I could spend the rest of it with Trunks. We can do things like we did now... Swimming, picnics, sparring out in Mount Paozu...-_ He smiled inwardly to himself knowing the next week could perhaps be the good break that he needed.

~-Z-~

A/N:

I started this story last year just as my summer vacation started. It took me just under 2 months to eventually publish it here on . It is my first ever DBZ fanfiction and even though it may be still a work in progress and have a few things wrong with it, I'm proud.

Sadly today (26th Feb) marks the end of my summer holidays. I'm going back to university for the final time as I'll be graduating this year. So... In actuality, this summer vacation was very special to me. It was the last summer holiday I had as a student. Once the next one comes by, I'll be a full-time working graduate (well I hope!).

This fanfiction somewhat came about from the idea of closing another chapter in my life. All of my childhood and teenage years I enjoyed DBZ and the fan base that it has. Within the last year my interest in Goten and Trunks increased and after reading many fanfics, I decided I wanted to try and tell my own story of them. I was hoping to get it done before the end of summer, but obviously that never happened. I gave myself a short time frame so that once I finished my break; I could end it with a nice fully completed fanfiction. Too bad I didn't finished it :P

I have a few more chapters already typed up, but I released the last 2 chapters and this one quickly to get to this point of the story (of them swimming). I enjoyed writing about such things as inflatable pools and li-los. They're memories of how I normally spend my summer holidays.

Even though university is starting up once more and I'll get side-tracked. I'll still try to release AT LEAST one chapter a week. Like I said earlier, I have at least the next 5 or so chapters already done and ready to be published. I'll just queue them up and post them when I think is necessary.

Thank you so much for the support for this story! It gives me hope that I can turn it into something worth-while reading. I also hope wherever I'm taking this story, you'll be happy with the outcome.

P.S If anyone is wondering, I'm graduating as a Chef, majoring in Patisserie.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you once more for the lovely reviews :)

Here's another chapter ^.^ Sorry that it's a tad late!

~-Z-~

"So I got one of the workers to buy some more ingredients for you," Trunks spoke the following day. Goten beamed a smile as Trunks guided him to the fridge and pantry that was newly stocked with food.

"You like me cooking for you don't you?"

"Well, you're the only one out of the two of us that knows how... so..." Trunks retorted.

"Does that mean I'm the girl in the relationship?" Goten wondered out loud as he took a few potatoes from a basket.

"Well, you are in the kitc-"

"Don't... Just don't go there Trunks," Goten threw a few potatoes at his older friend's face.

"Hey, you're getting dirt everywhere," Trunks laughed.

"Give me a hand will you? I'll show you how to make some fries," Goten asked. He felt like cooking some potato fries for lunch. "Do you like them oven-baked or deep fried?" he quickly added.

"Deep fried sounds good," Trunks nodded as he washed off the potatoes for Goten.

Not long they were sitting on the couch, munching on their crispy fries as they watched day-time TV.

"So what should we do?" Goten broke the silence.

"Nothing at all,"

"Seriously?" Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking of going over to Gohan's on Sunday... Mainly so we can eat Chi-Chi's amazing roast," Trunks spoke out his plans.

"That sounds good. So then what do we do today and tomorrow?"

"Well, how about you speak to my mum tomorrow? Saturday is normally her day off. Well, she tries not to do any work... so perhaps it will be good since she won't be so moody,"

"Kay sounds good," Goten agreed, placing his bowl down. He rest down on the couch, placing his head onto Trunks' lap. Trunks stiffened as he felt the weight of Goten on his crotch. _–Don't think it, don't think it! - _Heencouraged himself inwardly as he finished off his fries.

"Geez Trunks get a hold of yourself," Goten joked as he felt Trunks' growing boner poke the back of his head.

"I could say the same for you about yesterday,"

"Yeah but I really wasn't expecting you to do that..."

"The sunscreen or the pool?" Trunks chuckled.

"The sunscreen, but the pool was a different story," Goten explained.

Goten shifted onto his back, looking up to stare at Trunks' face.

"At least there's nothing to hide," Trunks replied, running his hand through Goten's un-gelled hair.

"You know yesterday when we wanted to kiss in the pool; I had an ounce of fear about what if the girls saw us..." Goten drifted, still eyeing his older friend. "Last night when I was bed I kept thinking about what if that's how you feel all the time. That weird adrenaline rush pulsing through the veins but yet at the same time worry fills your mind about what they're going to think,"

"You're partly right. I don't so much get adrenaline from it; I mainly just shy away and get nervous. But Goten, that's just me. I worry about what people think and see me as. I need to think about the business,"

"But I thought we agreed it didn't matter? Why would it affect Capsule Corp? The things Bulma had done in the past never did, so why would be any different because of you? Wasn't last time a good example of what Bulma can do for us?" Goten spoke confidently. Public be damned! He was going to get Trunks no matter what.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just a little surprised you brought it up,"

"Trunks, I'm here for you, you know that. As things are going as they are, it seems all we need is a bit of spur of the moment adrenaline,"

"So you're saying... We need to take the chance and just go out and hold hands?"

"Exactly, being the next heir to Capsule Corp doesn't change things. It shouldn't really."

Trunks pondered for a moment. –_Perhaps Goten is right. Maybe we should just risk it and go out... Hand-holding and all.-_

"And we'll figure something out to tell Vegeta and my mum,"

"My dad will be the harder one," Trunks quickly added.

"Yeah... I'm not so confident in that one... Seriously, your dad still scares me."

Trunks laughed at Goten's reply. He had to admit that he could understand his younger friend's fear.

Goten smiled as he allowed Trunks' laughter to fill his ears. He sighed, sitting back up, grabbing Trunks into an awkward side-ways hug. Trunks returned the hug, taking in Goten's scent.

"Hmm, you smell good," Trunks muttered without realising.

"I could say the same for you,"

"Really now?" Trunks lifted an eyebrow as he smirked. Goten chuckled as he climbed onto his older friend's lap. Once a knee was placed either side of his hips, Goten dug his face into Trunks' shoulder, drawing in a breath so his nose was filled with Trunks' distinct smell. Trunks shuddered as he felt Goten's hot breath on his bare neck.

"Hey, not now, we have to go training soon," Trunks mumbled.

"I know, I know," Goten excused as he place a hand either side on Trunks' face.

"Just one kiss, okay?" he asked quietly, trying to pull his bed innocent face. Trunks reluctantly agreed, drawing his head closer to Goten until their lips touched.

"You win, how could I ever say no to you when you look at me like that?" Trunks growled against Goten's lips.

Goten chuckle was muffled when Trunks depended their kiss into a passionate one.

-Z-

"Bulma, are you busy?" Goten asked the following day after his training and a quick shower.

As planned, he was going to speak to Bulma today about his per say *coming out of the closet.* Trunks had kindly agreed to stay in the Gravity Room to keep Vegeta busy. That was the last thing Goten wanted, Vegeta knowing as well.

"Nope, come right in," Bulma smiled as she closed the lid of her laptop. Bulma was currently in her make-shift office that was on the same floor as Goten and Trunks' apartment. She thought it was time to add a nice office for both Trunks and her for when they were home. Although, Bulma wasn't doing any work, rather she was just fluffing about on the internet looking for things to buy for the upcoming winter.

"Thanks," Goten nodded as he walked over to one of the couches that were placed near a huge window out looking onto the city. Bulma joined him, but rather stood as she looked out.

"So I guess you're here to talk huh?" Bulma fiddled with a pen. She had to admit she wasn't quite ready. What was she going to say to Goten? Was her support enough to guide him?

"Yeah..." Goten drifted as he blushed furiously. Having to speak up close suddenly made his confidence run in fear.

"Don't worry Goten, I'm a little nervous too," Bulma chuckled as she took a seat across from the young man.

"So why don't we start from the beginning?" She broke the silence. Goten nodded.

"Where do I begin though?"

"Well... How did you come about knowing you were gay?" She asked nervously. She was thankful her voice didn't crack.

"I think gay is a loosely based term. I think I'm more bi than full on gay," Goten cleared up. Bulma nodded in response. "But I think it was sometime in high school. Just one day... out of nowhere I awoke from a dream I thought I'd never have," he blushed even more.

"At first I thought it was just my Saiyan hormones acting up, but as time went on I realised it wasn't. There was this one guy that just kept popping up in my mind. Whatever I did he just wouldn't leave my mind. I couldn't ask him out, before you ask me... I was scared and I was worried that if I told him he might shun away from me since it's been so long,"

"What do you been by, been so long?"

"Earlier on, like at the start of high school days he told me he was gay. I at the time was too naive to understand... But to make matters worse, I thought it was some other guy he liked and not me. But the more I thought about it, the more annoyed me. I was mad at myself for quite some time never stopping him that day and asked more about it. I remember him being mad," He breathed.

"So I carried on as usual when I knew I couldn't tell him. I went on dates with girls. But like you said earlier, yes they were mainly cover-ups. Don't get me wrong, I truly did try to like one of them and I did find them attractive... But the further I went with them, the more often the guy's face came back to haunt me,"

There was silence. Bulma allowed Goten some peace before he continued.

"There's this one girl I ended up being quite serious with. You might have remember her. Abbey was her name. I brought her over sometime before,"

"Oh yes, I remember her,"

"Yeah, she... Was really nice and all... but things never happened. Later on she got annoyed at me that I wasn't doing anything more than kissing," he blushed furiously, "so she ended up calling me frigid, dumped me, and started to spread rumours through school,"

"Gosh, what a bitch," Bulma snorted.

"Maybe, maybe not, I guess I don't blame her. Luckily she doesn't know I thought of _him_ while I was with her... I probably deserved it now that I think about it. But that didn't stop me. At first I was mad about the rumours that happened. I cried so much not knowing how I was going to pull through it... I've always been such a naive and happy kid. For something to finally affect me was really a downpour on my life. I guess that's one of the things that made me somewhat quieter and mature... So in the end did the only thing I knew I could do, and that was to ignore it. I ignored it and carried on to my final year of school. I had some more dates, which mainly failed, but I formed a plan in my head,"

"Which was?" Bulma asked.

"That I was going to go to the same college as him the following year and try to work something out,"

"And so you did... But now you're graduated..." Bulma finished off.

Silence lingered in the air as Goten allowed her to absorb the back story.

"So do you have any feelings or attraction to other guys?"

"Surprisingly no, only him," Goten answered truthfully. Although that was half a lie, there was the odd male that look pretty hot, but that was only the odd person.

"So you only have feelings for him and no other guy?"

"I guess so,"

"Did you ever end up telling him your feelings?" Bulma asked. Goten gulped, looking down to his hands. This was now becoming complicated.

"Yeah, I did end up telling him. It may have sounded like a sad story but really, it's not longer sad. I promise Bulma. I'm happy that I ended up confessing to him and that we're trying to make it work,"

"So then I take it those feelings before was really for you and not some other person?"

"Yeah they were,"

"Well, I guess you never did say that you needed help... but I was just a little shock as to how quickly it came out," Bulma explained.

"It was sort of a spur of the moment type of thing. But I do need your help Bulma," he stared into her eyes.

"What do you need help with exactly?"

"We're struggling to come out with it; like telling our friends and family. He seems to be pretty err... um... How do I word it? Like he's not as confident about showing others that he's in a relationship with me? Actually, I'm not too sure if we're in a full relationship as of yet since I don't know how relationships really work... And travelling has sorta kept me busy... but eh..."

"Sounds to me that he's ashamed to be with you," Bulma interrupted Goten's mumbling.

"What, no, he's not ashamed..."

"Well why else would he hide the fact you two are together?"

"I think he might struggle with confidence issues..." Goten explained.

Bulma nodded, thinking for a bit. She didn't want to turn with confrontation into an argument.

"So does Trunks know?" She asked quietly.

"That I'm bi?" Goten cleared his throat.

"Yeah, is he okay with it?"

"Yeah, he's been quite accepting of the whole situation. I guess..." Goten drifted. -_That was half a lie really.-_

"Wow gosh... Trunks have been a really good friend to you hasn't he? I really ought to give him more credit," Bulma thought out loud. Goten just nodded awkwardly.

"Has he met your boyfriend?"

"Yeah..." He sighed inwardly...- _Okay, another half a lie... But technically he does know himself?-_

"Do you think I could meet him? Perhaps I could talk to him about his confidence issues. I really know how to nail them down!" She beamed.

"No... Uhmm... I think maybe we should just leave it between you and me for now Bulma," Goten frantically replied.

"Well alright," she pouted. She was curious to know how Goten's boyfriend could possibly look like. She tried picturing him and quite frankly, she couldn't find any suited face or body to match the things Goten talked about.

There was a long pause as they sat wondering about each other's thoughts.

"I'm- I'm struggling with it though... About everything. Or at least, I think I am. I thought we could really make it work. I had confidence in our friendship as it grew stronger as the year went on and finally when we confessed I had hope our relationship was going to work fine. But suddenly when I moved away, here to Capsule Corp, things just went a little differently than planned. I just feel like... I don't know how to say it. Like the other night made me realised how much things had suddenly changed. I was now away from mum and Gohan... I was busy doing other things when all I really wanted was to go out and have fun with him and my life. I'm happy about the job you offered me Bulma, but it's been taking a toll on me. I think I'm just home sick. I miss mum, Gohan and dad so much. I think its building up on all the tension that's going between my boyfriend and I..." Goten drifted.

Bulma didn't reply but rather gazed out of the window. Her thoughts travelled everywhere as she tried to link everything up. She knew it was understandable for Goten to feel home sick. Moving out and becoming so busy was sure going to hit hard sometime. It required great maturity to move out successfully and happy. Although she's never seen Goten sad around Capsule Corp, but she knew it would take him eventually miss his family. Goten loved his mother very much, she knew that. Perhaps she was going to change Goten's schedule to fewer deliveries. Perhaps he needed some more time to settle in.

"Thanks for the chat Bulma... It actually feels good knowing someone else knows what's going on,"

"Anytime Goten. Seriously, just come back anytime if you need to rant or something,"

"Yeah, I'll come talk to you some other time to talk motives as to how to spill the beans to mum," Goten snorted.

"Oh Kami. That's going to be tough!" She groaned knowing all too well that Chi-Chi was not going to be very accepting. Goten smiled, standing up with Bulma. She smiled back as she opened her arms to him for a motherly hug. He sighed in relief as his arms wrapped around her tiny frame. Memories flooded back of the night in South City. The feeling of homesickness sunk back in as he felt his stomach do a few turns. He tried holding back the tears that was building up. His voice cracked as Bulma rubbed his back gently. The movements were so similar of his mother's that he couldn't hold back the feeling any longer. Bulma's grip tightened as she felt Goten's shoulders shake.

"Hey it's okay Goten. Just let it out, you'll be okay," she encouraged as she pressed her head into his shoulder.

-Z-

Trunks tossed and turned in bed that night. He couldn't get to sleep. He turned onto his left side to look at the alarm clock. It read half past two in the morning. He groaned inwardly. _–This sucks!-_ He added. Trunks couldn't get to sleep as he kept thinking about what he was going to say to Gohan and Videl.

Just after Goten had left to speak to Bulma, Trunks tried to keep his father's attention and train. Vegeta didn't complain as he realised his son's eagerness to train. After finishing his training, thinking he had allowed Goten enough time, he went for a quick shower and made a phone call to Chi-Chi and Gohan. He had organised that he and Goten was going to have dinner with the Sons, but before that, he'll be speaking privately with Gohan and maybe Videl too. Gohan didn't ask what was wrong as he knew all would be revealed when Trunks came over.

Goten came back not too long after that. They prepared dinner and Goten had spoken about everything Bulma said. Trunks didn't say much other than, _"at least she's accepting it. We're making great progress."_

Goten didn't expect much else from Trunks as they both already knew what to do next.

Trunks stared up at his ceiling feeling nervous. His mind didn't want to rest as he thought up possible conversations with the married couple. _–How am I going to do this?-_ He mainly questioned himself. _–What if they're going to be totally against it?-_ He shook off the feeling, sighing once more telling himself that this time he will_ try _to sleep.

There was a quiet knock on the door as he closed his eyes. He felt Goten's ki behind it.

"Goten?" Trunks called rather than asked. Goten entered the dark room, walking to the edge of the bed.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Goten nearly whispered. Even though he got most out of his system when Bulma had hugged him, he still wanted to be in presence of someone. After the talk with Bulma he had felt so relieved and spent the whole evening as his usual happy-go-lucky self. But tonight he couldn't sleep either as he kept contemplating in his mind whether he should ask Trunks if they could sleep together in the same bed.

Trunks just smiled and lifted the thin sheet for Goten to join. Goten lazily got in, turning to his left to stare at Trunks' dark figure.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Goten softly asked.

"Yeah, just way too nervous for tomorrow,"

"Don't be. Nothing has ever stopped you in the past Trunks. Why should it now?"

Trunks' lips formed into a smile as he knew Goten was right. In the past he didn't ever have any limits. That being said, sure he was a naughty kid but he was brave and strong like his father trained him to be. –_What ever happened?- _He asked himself_. –Was dad right? Did this peace make us 'soft'? -_ He kept questioning himself.

"Well goodnight Trunks," Goten yawned as he closed his eyes. Trunks watched his younger friend slowly start drifting into sleep. He felt a tinge of jealously. Why couldn't he feel as light and happy as Goten seemed to be now? Why couldn't he take this in his stride like his younger friend could? Was it because he was a genius? Was it because his mind always worked to find logic answers rather than let things fall through? He sighed as he watched his friend smile, his breathing starting to become muffled. Trunks bit his bottom lip.

"Goten?"

There was a long pause until Goten finally murmured a reply.

"Can you turn around?"

Goten groaned, his heavy eyes opening.

"Why?" his deep voice asked.

"Just do it," Trunks ordered. Goten reluctantly obeyed, turning over to his right.

"Happy?" He nearly spat. Trunks chuckled as he shuffled closed to Goten's warm body.

"Very," Trunks whispered into his ear. Goten's body shivered as he felt the breath touch his skin. Trunks took this to his advantage as he snaked his arms around his young friend's hips, gently running his fingers along Goten's stomach and up his chest. He stopped his movements and gave Goten a tight hug and kiss on the neck before resting his hands in place.

"Hmm, I like that," Goten mumbled half-asleep. Trunks chuckled as he spooned his friend.

"Me too," He finally spoke.

Sleep soon came over to the both of them from exhaustion. And for the first time in a while, both of the young men fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~-Z-~


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thought I'd add this chapter with the other so we can get over this little stage.

~-Z-~

"Goten!" Chi-Chi screeched as she saw her youngest son open the house door. She raced up and grabbed him into a bear hug.

"Ma!" He cried in excitement as he returned her hug. She didn't loosen her grip as they stood in the doorway. Goten didn't mind as he slightly lifted her and swayed side to side.

"I missed you ma," he sobbed into her hair, smelling her scent once more. Smelling everything familiar from the house suddenly brought up the homesickness in double strength. Everything seemed to be hyphened as he heard his mother cry into his shoulder. Tears ran down cheeks as he patted her back gently.

"It's been too long, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Trunks watched the scene with a smile on his face. Glad that he made the decision to visit the Son residence for the first time in over a month. He headed towards Gohan's house to give Goten and Chi-Chi some peace.

-Z-

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gohan asked as they sat in the living room. Videl joined them after she handed out the sodas.

"It's good to see you Trunks, it's been way too long," she ignored Gohan's question.

"Only a month or so," he excused.

"Feels much longer than that to be honest,"

"Yeah... So where's Pan?" Trunks wondered out loud as he couldn't sense Pan's ki anywhere.

"She's with my dad today. He promised to take her for a picnic and all," Videl explained.

"Right, I see," he nodded.

Silence lingered as he took a meaningful sip from his soda.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Gohan tried once more.

"Well, actually... Um..." Trunks stuttered. "There's something I want to tell you guys. I'm not too sure how I'm going to go about it though... But I thought you two would be the best option to seek advice from,"

"How come? Isn't Bulma normally your best bet?" Videl pondered.

"Well... I need someone else's advice... Someone who is more into today's stuff... I guess,"

"Which is?" Gohan quickly asked before Videl could say anything.

Trunks' heart raced as his palms got sweaty_. 'Just one moment of bravery... Just one risk... that's all you need,_' Goten's voice lingered inside his head. Was he really going to tell them? Was he really going to _finally_ tell someone else about his sexuality? His breathing increased as he eyed his glass.

"It's okay Trunks, I promise we won't get mad if it's anything bad," Gohan reassured.

"It's nothing bad... necessarily,"

Gohan nodded, curiosity killing him as he felt Trunks' ki rise in excitement.

"What if..." Trunks mumbled. "What would you do..." he tried again. He bit down on his bottom lip. _–You can fucking do this! You are Trunks fucking Briefs! You are the son of a man who is the Prince of a warrior race! You have a genius mother with an attitude like no other. It's time you grew some balls!-_ He encouraged.

"I think... I think I'm a little different," he mumbled, blushing furiously.

"How so...?" Videl asked. She could sense Trunks' nervousness, although just looking at the poor young man was enough to tell a thick-headed person that he wasn't comfortable. She felt pity for the poor boy.

"Different by... perhaps..." Trunks took a huge breath. "Finding both sexes attractive," he finally blurted out.

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed as he heard Trunks' confession while Videl smirked knowingly.

"So you're saying that you think you might be bi?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah. In fact, I know that I am," his head lifted to look at Videl.

"Well that's not weird at all. Well actually, in today's society it's normal," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Trunks, did you really get caught up by just that simple piece of fact?" Gohan playfully asked.

"Why aren't you guys surprised?" Trunks furrowed his brows. Did they know something he didn't? Why were they so calm about this? Goten had told him Bulma seemed surprised when he first mentioned it. Why were Videl and Gohan so different? Was it because they were a younger generation and was use to it?

"I... Sort of expected it..." Videl confessed.

"Oh..." was all Trunks could reply. _-Expected it? What does that mean_?- Hefurrowed his eyebrows,_ -have I been making it that obvious? Can't be. No way.-_

"Don't get me wrong Trunks, you don't show any signs of being attracted to men. You seem to have gotten a few girlfriends and all. But really, it's totally fine to start becoming interested in the opposite sex I've just had my doubts, that's all... Plus, there's no need to be ashamed,"

"But I'm not asha-"

"Yes you are. Look at how long it took you to tell us. You stumbled and had second thoughts by the looks of it," Gohan quickly interrupted.

"Trunks, there's no need to be ashamed. There are thousands of people out there who are like you. You're not alone," Videl added. Trunks sat there for a few minutes in silence, nodding ever so slightly.

"So other than confessing to us... what advice did you exactly come looking for?" Gohan asked.

"Well I like this guy... But I don't know how to make it work. Well I guess our relationship is going somewhere but I'm scared of what people are going to think of me and Capsule Corp when they find out. I don't even want to know what will happen when my dad finds out," he sighed.

"Well the public doesn't have to know?" Videl answered.

"True... But what if I was to actually start running a fully functional relationship with him outside of the closet and wanted to go on dates?"

"Simple, do what you want. Don't let anyone ever stop letting you be you and doing things you want to do. I know it's hard, it's totally understandable. Vegeta is another thing we'll talk about later, but the public is easy. If Bulma finds out in the end it's not like she's going to make it matter. She'll help you through it. I know she'll understand and she'll make sure the press stays away," Gohan answered.

"Exactly Trunks. Don't be ashamed. Let it out and show the world how proud you are for being _you_, even if it means being attracted to both sexes," Videl encouraged.

Trunks smiled as he listened to both Gohan and Videl's encouragements. They were right. Why did he have to care what others thought in the first place? If Goten didn't care about it when it came to being affectionate in public then neither would he. Perhaps it really just comes down to the fact that he's afraid of just his father and the image of Capsule Corp. But like many have already told him by now, Capsule Corp's image can't be changed over such a little matter. This gave Trunks relief as he started seeing clearer. This left one last thing, Vegeta.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Videl broke the silence.

"Oh... Um... You wouldn't know him," Trunks blushed furiously, hoping they couldn't hear the lie in his voice.

Gohan shook his head with a smirk on his face. -_Videl had been right all along. I can't believe it.- _He thought.

"Just cut the crap Trunks. It's Goten isn't it?" he chuckled.

"What? How- how did you know?" Trunks asked wide eyed.

"Like I said, I had my doubts..." Videl winked.

"Yeah but..." Trunks questioned.

"Really, it never actually came to me before. It's just that one night you came over really drunk and when I had to take you to the guest room, you kept asking for Goten. I guess from that point on my mind just added everything up. I didn't want to over think it though, or ponder on it too much, so I left it."

Trunks nodded silently.

"I mean it's understandable. Being friends for so long, either of the two things could've happened. You two would've either had the brotherly-friend's love you always had or it would be more than that. Like something further could develop... I think quite a few people have thought the same but just never spoke out about it," Videl explained further.

"Does my brother know you like him?" Gohan asked sternly.

"Yeah," was all Trunks could reply as he took another sip of his soda so he could hide his blush.

"Are... Are the feelings mutual?" Gohan asked quietly. This time it was his turn to get sweaty palms.

Trunks blushed a darker shade of red as he looked over to the side where the TV was silently playing. He contemplated whether it was time to come out fully or just somehow make a quick diversion. He sighed inwardly as he knew he couldn't run away forever. _–Goten and I know that this could've happened... That two and two would come together and we'd have to fully go out with it. I just didn't expect it this early. -_ His heart accelerated. Was it time? Was it time to finally tell Gohan the truth?

"Yeah they are," Trunks gazed into Gohan's eyes. Gohan just nodded in response.

"Do you guys know for sure that's it is more than just a phase?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure,"

"So I guess that explains why he smelt oddly like you when I found him..." Gohan drifted as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You found him what?" Trunks asked with curiosity.

"Oh... You don't know? Okay then, never mind," a chuckle escaped Gohan's lips. Videl snorted as she remembered the little incident..

"Poor kid... I bet he was traumatised," Videl giggled.

"What happened?" Trunks asked innocently. He knew what happened; it was when Goten decided to... experiment. But he decided to play innocent just so Gohan and Videl wouldn't start thinking that far head.

"Nothing doesn't worry," Gohan waved off. "So how are you two working this?" he quickly added to change the subject.

"Not very well at the moment," Trunks answered with a sigh. "He's come out to mum but he didn't mention that I was the guy... But mum's giving him support, which I guess is a good thing. Marron helped out a bit too; actually she suggested that I come to you guys first. But other than that... We've just been so busy to really do things together... You know?"

"So you haven't been on dates or anything?" Videl asked.

"Not many," Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Unless a picnic at the Look Out, swimming in pools and training together thanks to my dad, counts,"

"You guys have been training?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, he's making us. He keeps threatening us if we don't," he chuckled.

"At least you guys are making a good start. Why not spend rest of the summer vacation doing more things together? Relationships can't be planned, as you should know by now. Just be yourself and let it flow. Don't compare it to your past relationships, cause the one going on between you and Goten is completely different," Videl added. "And since you two know each other so well it really cuts down a lot of the small talk. You two can just go straight into it..." She drifted.

Gohan nodded in response. "But you're sure it's not just a phase... right?" he questioned once more.

Trunks stared into Gohan's dark eyes for a few seconds before replying.

"I know you care a lot about Goten, but I do too. I won't hurt him intentionally, I promise,"

"Gohan knows that, don't worry Trunks. It's just a sibling type of worry really. You'll know when you have Bulla running around with boys," Videl winked.

"Pft, don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to her teenage days," Trunks rolled his eyes.

They laughed a bit as they drifted to talking about the two younger girls. Gohan kept pretty quiet as he thought over the conversation he just had with Trunks.

"Trunks... Could you do me a favour?" Gohan lastly spoke.

"Sure anything?"

"Could you tell my brother that's its okay? That if he wants to talk I'll be here for him too?"

"Of course," Trunks smiled.

-~z

"So... You guys are really okay with this?" Trunks asked one last time as Gohan and Videl got ready to head over to Chi-Chi's house.

"Of course," Videl nodded.

"We're with you all the way through," Gohan added.

-Z-

The evening went off with a hit. Chi-Chi's roast filled the air as everyone dug into their food. Pan and Mr. Satan joined in too. No one mentioned Goku for Chi-Chi's sake. They didn't feel the need to remind the poor lady about her runaway husband. The evening quickly slipped away as they all caught up. Goten did most of the talking though. He would speak of his travels and the strange customers he had come by. But he left out the details as to what happened during South City.

Soon it was already 10 o'clock and the odd yawn was spread across someone's face. Gohan, Videl, Pan and Mr. Satan said their goodnights and left not long after.

"Thanks for the great evening Chi-Chi, we really appreciate it," Trunks thanked the feisty lady that he always thought of as his second mother, but much more strict!

"No, thank you for finally getting my son to visit!" She beamed a grin as the boys helped her dry off the dishes.

"Why don't you two boys stay the night? You must be so tired. I don't want you to fly off to Capsule Corp at this late hour,"

"That would be good, thanks Ma," Goten said as he placed the cutlery away.

"You're bed is still made Goten. I haven't changed anything since you've left," she explained.

"Great, that'll do. I don't want to cause you too much trouble,"

"Well it's good to see that your manners have improved," she joked.

"All thanks to Capsule Corp." Goten rolled his eyes.

-Z-

Gohan sat upright on the bed as Videl joined him. He was sighing constantly as he tried to read a book. His mind was elsewhere while his eyes followed the lines.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl worriedly asked, taking the book from Gohan's hand.

"Nothing," he rolled his eyes and snatched the book back with lightning speed.

"You can't fool me," she snorted. Gohan didn't re-open the book this time; instead he stared at the blank cover.

"Is it about Trunks?" She questioned.

"No, it's about Goten," he mumbled. Videl kept quiet as she allowed her husband to tell her on his own time.

"I just... I just wish he could've come to me about this... you know? It's like he doesn't trust me or something? I would've helped him... I would've given him support if he was struggling with finding himself in his teenage years... I just wish he came to me first..." he drifted as his voice became weaker.

Videl placed her hand on her husband's warm cheek.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you Gohan... It's more about the fact that most of the time when teenagers struggle with such things they tend to go seek advice somewhere other than family members,"

"Yeah but... Goten and I use to be so close..."

"I know, but Goten would've come eventually in the end, you know that for a fact. Either one of them would've. They both look up to you and I'm glad that Trunks did decide to come to us in the end,"

"You're right..." He took hold of her hand. "Don't you wonder how long they might have kept this away from us?"

"Not really... They seemed pretty happy on the outside. Take tonight as an example... Goten looked so fresh? Maybe fresh isn't a good word... Perhaps happy? New? He's matured quite a bit since he left,"

"Scratch that, he's matured a lot within the last year," Gohan quickly rephrased Videl's words.

"Didn't we when we went to college?" She smiled.

"Gohan, just don't have high hopes of Goten coming to you any time soon. Give him time. He'll come round eventually," she ended the conversation with a kiss.

_-Videl's right I guess. He'll come eventually, -_ Gohan encouraged. If not now, maybe later and when Goten does come round to talk to him on his own time, Gohan agreed that he would be happy for his little brother. Deep down he couldn't accept any of the girls Goten had dated in the past. None of them deserved his little brother. Trunks did though. They've known each other their whole lives and knew each other like the back of their hands. Gohan suddenly got the confidence that it would work for the two boys. They were going to make it and live their lives being happy with each other. He just hopes that everyone else will agree.

~-Z-~

A/N: I think Videl and Gohan would be really supportive of Goten and Trunks, if they were actually together. Gohan and Videl are much younger and probably more up-to-date when it comes to the socialism and stereotypes. I know that there would've been a lot of potential if Goten did indeed seek help from Gohan from the start since it's pretty known that Goten does quite look up to his older brother. But I was more thinking about the realism. I was loosely basing this off one of my friends, who recently (over the last few years) became openly gay. I had the honour of being there and letting him rant to me. I found this experience quite fascinating and scary all at the same time. I don't have much experience at giving advice, so for someone to come to me about such a problem, even if we've been friends for such a long time, it was quite hard. Generally I guess it changes per person... like how confident they are around their parents and siblings, but I wanted fear of the unknown to be in the mix with Goten and Trunks. I wanted to explore what would happen if they were afraid of telling their families and the Z-fighters. Sure, they're pretty outright and happy in the manga and anime. They looked pretty open when it came to this sort of stuff, but I wanted to add uncertainty, thus why I ignored the fact that Goten would go to Gohan or Videl. I'm not too sure as to why I picked Bulma. It must be because she is a lot mellower than any other female in DBZ and I think she would be very accepting. I also highly doubt she would find it such a big shock that her son was gay, but each to their own opinion eh? I guess you guys will soon enough find out my opinions on what the others think :)


	23. Chapter 23 NC17

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

WARNING: This is NC17+... This chapter has little to add to the plot except for some lemonade...

~-Z-~

"Hmm, your bed smells like you," Trunks smiled as he lay on Goten's old bed.

"No Shit!" Goten laughed as he threw an extra pillow at his older friend's head.

"Playful are we?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Just so happy at the moment. Things are finally going right!" Goten jumped onto the bed, landing on his bottom with a thud.

"Careful now. I don't feel like sleeping on the couch tonight," Trunks warned.

"Well sorry Mr. Briefs! I didn't know you were picky when it came to the whereabouts of your late night slumber," Goten laughed, lying down beside Trunks. Trunks switched off the bedside lamp. Silence lingered in the air as the boys got comfortable.

"Is it nice to be in your own bed again?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah... But this isn't really my bed anymore. My bed is back at Capsule Corp actually..." Goten laughed.

"But you missed it anyway?" Trunks drifted.

Silence filled the air once more as they heard the calls of nature outside. The loud crickets blurting through the grass as the wind blew gently. Trees ruffled along with it and soon they heard an owl's call. Trunks smiled as he took in the country-side nature. It was such a change from the city sounds and smells. Event the room seemed darker than his back at Capsule Corp.

"So how did it go with Gohan and Videl?" Goten finally asked.

"Really good, but I'll fill you in tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"Give me a night to sleep on it,"

"Okay okay, fair enough," Goten agreed. He turned his head sideways toward his older friend. He could see the outline of his face staring back at him. There was a small glint in his eyes too.

"Trunks..." Goten mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I really enjoyed last night..." he bit his bottom lip.

"Same," Trunks chuckled, relief filling him as his younger friend told him that he liked to be cuddled.

"Do you think we could make a habit out of it?"

"As in every night?"

"Yeah..." Goten blushed. He thanked Kami that it was too dark in his room for Trunks to notice. Trunks didn't reply though, instead he leaned over to give Goten a kiss.

"I'd love to," Trunks whispered against his friend's mouth. Goten beamed a smile as he turned around so Trunks could wrap his arms around him.

Trunks had a huge grin on his face as he gently ran his fingers over Goten's naked toned abs. He didn't stop there though, he slowly moved lower to the rim of Goten's boxer shorts. Trunks smirked as he felt Goten shudder under his gentle touch. He tipped his fingers into the boxers and then out again, playing around.

"Hmm, Trunks not tonight," Goten groaned.

"Why not? We're both awake and..."

"What if we get caught?"

"I don't see how?" Trunks pondered. Chi-Chi was long gone in bed and so he thought Gohan and Videl was too.

"Gohan and Videl might sense our rising ki's,"

"Goten, I think they're asleep, and even if they do, who cares?"

"They'll put two and two together and..." Goten was cut off as he felt Trunks thrust his hips into his backside. He gasped as he felt Trunks' boner against him.

"Trunks..." he mumbled again.

"Please, for me," Trunks whispered. "There's no difference between having some fun here than it is back at Capsule Corp." he quickly added.

Goten contemplated for a few minutes whether they should have a *bit of fun* or not. Trunks may have a point. He couldn't ignore his needs either. It's been two or so weeks since they last did anything like this. Goten blushed as memories came back to him from the night in the spa bath. He was cut-short out of his trance as he felt Trunks' fingers snake their way once more down to his boxer shorts. This time though Goten didn't say anything when he felt Trunks' fingers slide into them.

"So... You keep it clean shaven nowadays eh?" Trunks asked seductively in his younger friend's ear.

"Yeah..." Goten blushed furiously. He nearly whimpered as he felt Trunks' fingers head back up to his stomach and abs. Trunks smirked knowingly at Goten's reaction_. –Oh he so wants it, -_ he concluded in his mind.

Goten quietly moaned as he felt Trunks' fingers explore his body over and over. Trunks would lightly fiddle with his nipples and dive into his belly button and the crevices of his muscles seductively. Goten whimpered every time Trunks would stray away from his crotch when he was so close to sliding his hands in deeper.

"Kami Trunks, just..." he groaned.

"Just what?" Trunks asked.

"Just touch me down there already," he replied impatiently.

"Where down there?" Trunks had to hold his laughter back as he teased his younger friend. He ran his hands down into his boxer shorts but kept his fingers on Goten's legs.

"I've had enough of this tease! Just give me a hand job, please!" Goten gave in, not being able to stand any more. Trunks smirked as he wrapped his hand around Goten's member. Goten let a long moan escape his lips as he finally felt Trunks' strong hand.

Trunks started off with slow strokes, only for Goten to start thrusting his hips to increase the speed. Goten grounded his backside few minutes into Trunks' crotch, enjoying the feeling of it poking at him.

"Can I return the favour?" Goten asked seductively, feeling Trunks' lips against his neck. Trunks released his friend, allowing him some space to turn around. Without much warning, Goten climbed onto his older friend, kissing his lips passionately.

"Goten," Trunks moaned against his younger friend's lips as he felt their bulges rubbing against one another.

"This isn't going to be a repeat of the first time. We're going to cum together, got it!" Goten growled huskily, flicking the lamp switch on. Trunks didn't disobey as he felt Goten's hands travel down his body.

"Then how are we going to do this?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Same as we did in the tub," Goten replied, nipping at his older friend's lip. Goten lifted his hips, ripping both his and Trunks boxers off.

"Ah fuck!" Trunks hissed as he felt their bare skin rub against one another.

Goten followed his instincts and went onto his knees between Trunks' spread legs. Taking hold of his own member and Trunks', he rubbed them together, being rewarded as Trunks moaned as quietly as he could. Goten slowly started stroking his own member as Trunks watched. Trunks seductively ran his hands down his body to grab his own member and stroke it in rhythm to Goten's.

They moaned and panted as they watched each other with half lidded eyes as they pleasured themselves. Every so often they would adjust the speed, trying to follow each other's movements.

"Kami you look so hot," Trunks whispered between his pants. The show that Goten was giving him was too much to handle. He wanted to close his eyes and pleasure himself further but yet at the same time he wanted to watch his younger friend.

Trunks couldn't help his mind wonder as to how much Goten had changed already when it came to these things. After their first time doing such foreplay, Goten had been self-conscious afterwards. He pressed the thoughts and concluded that after spending such a long time with each other, Goten had gotten more comfortable. Somewhere inside of Trunks' head he wondered as to why Goten had been shy that first time anyway. They saw each other plenty of times naked as they grew up, why did that day seem so much different? He waved off the thoughts again, concluding once more that it was perhaps because it was his first time ever going that far and wasn't too sure as to what to do afterwards.

Goten bit his lip as he increased the speed one final time, looking down towards Trunk's hand. He moaned as he watched the action take part.

"Trunks..." he panted. Goten didn't have to finish his sentence as Trunks knew all too well that they were both coming extremely close to their limits.

Without thinking Goten spoke his out loud what he was fantasizing. "I can't wait for the day you fuck me with that cock of yours,"

Trunks eyes shot open as he stared as a half dazed Goten, still pleasuring himself but with slower speed so he could last longer. He didn't know that Goten was interested in taking it that far yet. Trunks had somewhere along this whole plan made a deal with himself that he would only allow himself to go that far once they have had a decent enough relationship and knew nothing was going to go wrong. But that didn't ever stop his mind from wondering about the 'what ifs'. He would have to be crazy to not pleasure himself while thinking about it. Suddenly the far-fetched fantasy seemed closer than ever before.

"Hmm, I can't wait either," Trunks answered seductively. "Kami, you're so naughty," he added with a deep voice.

"You know you love it," Goten winked as he carried on staring into his older friend's eyes.

"How do you feel about dirty talk?" Trunks wondered out loud as Goten did before. Goten stayed silent as he slightly increased his rhythm once more.

"I say we give it a go next time," he finally replied, winking at his friend once more.

Only a few minutes later they both reached their limits as they exploded in ecstasy. Seed went flying onto Trunks' chest and abs as they rolled in their own personal heavens. Trunks was the first go and hang his arms outwards to the side, panting heavily as he felt sweat trickle down his forehead. Goten gave a throaty chuckle as he leaned down to lick up some of the seed that was on Trunks' chest and throat. Trunks shuddered as he felt Goten's went tongue devour his sensitive neck. Goten reached up one final time to give Trunks a shabby kiss, breaking it quite often to pant for air.

"That felt so good," Goten whispered, giving his older friend one last kiss.

"I know," Trunks agreed. Goten didn't have any energy left to lift himself off of his friend so instead he just rested for a few minutes on top of him. Trunks wrapped his tired arms around his younger friend, making sure he was sturdy on his body.

Not long sleep overcame both as they fell asleep with pure bliss.

~-Z-~


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry if there is any confusion. I promise that it shall all make sense (maybe... I hope) in the end :)

I'm quickly uploading a few chapters in a big bunch before we move on to the next part of the story.

~-Z-~

"Home sweet home," Trunks stretched as they reached into their apartment the following day. Goten just nodded and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Trunks Briefs. Son Goten. You have an intercom message," The intercom beeped against the wall. Trunks sighed as he headed over to listen to the message.

'Boy! You better have a good reason as to why you and that brat have missed yesterday's training session!' Vegeta's loud voice rasped through the apartment.

There was a loud bang against the door as Trunks rolled his eyes. Of course he probably should have mentioned to his father that they were going to be out the whole day and wouldn't be able to go for their usual 4 hour training session. It must've slipped both of their minds.

"Where in the hell have you two been!" Vegeta asked as he allowed himself into the apartment. He looked around only to find Trunks looking annoyed by the intercom.

"Sorry, I swear mum would've told you," Trunks scratched his head.

"Tell me what? That you would miss your training session? I though we've been through this boy! You know your mother gets distracted easily!" He growled.

"Okay, yeah, it slipped my mind. Sorry dad! Anyway, Goten and I was over at Chi-Chi's," Trunks tried explaining, getting nervous as he saw his father cross his arms. He gulped.

"Was Kakarot there?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. Of course Goku is all who Vegeta thought of. Even though they were now on a much friendlier base, there was still always going to be that slight rivalry.

"No, he's with Uub again," Trunks waved off as he walked towards the kitchen. The wind shifted and Vegeta caught a bit of wind from Trunks' movements. He scrunched up his nose.

"What's that strange smell?" Vegeta scoffed.

"What?" Trunks asked, sniffing the air. He couldn't smell anything out of place.

Vegeta walked closer to him and drew in a bigger breath.

"Boy! I thought I taught you better hygiene! You smell awful! When was the last time you took a shower?"

Trunks just rolled his eyes as he took out a drink from the fridge. As he closed the fridge he remembered what Gohan had said the day before. He had told Trunks that Goten had smelt... somewhat of him? Trunks eyes widened.

"Excuse me," Trunks quickly spoke, rushing over to his room. Flapping his shirt around the air, he caught the scent and realised what Vegeta had meant. It smelt like sweat and musk. Somehow a bit of sex was thrown into the mixture. He cringed as he quickly changed shirts, hoping it would defuse the scent.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta looked suspiciously at Trunks as he took hold of his drink again to take a sip.

"Nothing?" Trunks quickly replied.

"Well whatever you're up to, I do not like it,"

"I'm not up to anything dad? Seriously?" Trunks swallowed, hoping his father wouldn't catch on at how he suddenly felt nervous.

"Now that was good," Goten broke the tension as he walked into the kitchen, "Hey Vegeta," he greeted casually as he took some leftover food from the fridge for some late breakfast. Vegeta just grunted a reply, standing awkwardly at the edge of the counter.

Vegeta watched the boys as they worked hastily in the kitchen, choosing whatever food they wanted. He wasn't too sure what to make out of it. They looked so different from the boys he brought up for so many years. They looked independent for the first time.

"Well I guess with the training you two have been doing it's fine to have a day off. But! Today, after lunch, back in the gravity room! 6 hours, no more, no less. I have a new exercise for you two," he smirked. The boys just nodded, hearing the door bang shut.

-Z-

"So what was that all about?" Goten asked as they ate their lunch.

"He was pissed that we didn't train yesterday,"

"Crap! Forgot about that!" Goten gulped.

Trunks just nodded, taking a thoughtful sip.

"He said I smelt strange..." he began.

"What do you mean? You smell fine to me?"

"I thought so too... Well until I went to the room and smelt myself properly..."

Goten took a big bite of the leftover meat, chewing as fast as he could.

"I... I think we should probably have a shower or something for now onwards after we do... stuff,"

"Oh." Goten spoke with his mouth full.

"Exactly... I'm just happy he didn't catch on.,. But he's suspicious,"

"Crap!" Goten hissed.

"I know," Trunks agreed.

Although it would be in some ways good that Vegeta caught onto what was going on, but neither Trunks nor Goten felt quite ready for it to happen. After to confession to Bulma, Gohan and Videl, they both thought it was time to take a little while and relax things up a bit. Those 3 people knowing were already more than enough for now.

Trunks carried on speaking about what Gohan and Videl had said. Goten choked on his drink when he heard that Trunks had fully gone out and told them that it was him. Although Goten thought this was going to bother him, in actuality, it didn't. He suddenly seemed a relieved that his brother accepted the fact that he and his best friend had moved from great life-long friends to boyfriends. He wondered for a few minutes in silence once Trunks had told him that Gohan wants him to go have a chat in his own time. Goten wasn't exactly too sure if he was ready for that. Perhaps there will be some other time he would face his brother and have a proper talk. For now, he was going to work on spending time with the person who really mattered, Trunks.

-Z-

"There you two are!" Bulma excitedly walked up to the two boys who lounged out in the pool after their long training session. It was late afternoon and soon it would be time to start heading up and cooking dinner.

"Goten, I had a re-look at you schedule and decided to change a few things up,"

"How come?" Goten swam to the edge to look over at Bulma's planner.

"I thought maybe you wanted to enjoy a bit more of this summer," she winked at him, "so I decided to give you fewer deliveries. But! I couldn't get you out of the one for next weekend. Actually, I didn't really want to give up this one anyway. I think you'll quite enjoy it. Mr. Satan ordered a huge number of things for his Hotel complex. He needed new upgrades and all, so he came to me. Of course I gave him a good deal. In return, he gave me this lovely two night stay at the hotel; in the best suite even! Sadly, I can't take it up and I highly doubt Vegeta would give up two days of his time to go with me. So... I was thinking perhaps you would like to take someone?"

Goten beamed a smile as he looked over to Trunks.

"Sounds good, want to come?" Goten asked.

"Uhhhm... Goten I was thinking maybe... you know," Bulma spoke before Trunks could answer. She had hoped that it would've given him a good chance to take his 'boyfriend' along with him, but apparently Goten seemed to have other plans.

"Sure, it'll be good to see the hotel anyway!" Trunks agreed.

"Alright, that settles it I guess. I'll call Mr. Satan and tell him the news. Goten, I've updated your timetable already, but don't worry about rest of the week. Enjoy it instead. I think you need a bit of a break," she smiled.

"Thanks Bulma,"

Bulma was about to leave until Trunks called out to her, "Mum!"

"Yes Trunks?"

"Couldn't you have at least told dad that we were out to at Chi-Chi's yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows.

"He seemed pretty pissed when he burst through our apartment door earlier today. Gave us one of the hardest training sessions too, with higher gravity than usual," Trunks explained.

"Ayye! I'll have a word with him," Bulma groaned, walking back into the house.

Goten chuckled as he swam back to his older friend.

"Let's hope Vegeta doesn't get even more pissed," he murmured with his mouth half underwater.

"Pft, knowing him he'll probably higher the gravity again next time," Trunks replied, eyeing Goten as he swam closer.

"All alone together at Mr. Satan's Hotel eh..." Goten whispered.

"You sure have changed your motives," Trunks joked.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember clearly the day after our first foreplay; you were absolutely dumb-folded. You were an awkward mess, honestly! I was so surprised when you came onto me in the bathtub the other week,"

Goten blushed as he listened. Trunks was right, he was self-conscious that first time. Goten didn't exactly know how it had changed in the last few weeks.

"I guess I got over it... I mean, I can't be shy all my life... and probably because during the act my instincts came in the way which is why afterwards it must've been a bit of a shock,"

"I'm not really meaning dur-"

"I know. I've changed Trunks. I realised that the night I was at South City. Even speaking to my mum yesterday, she kept on saying how much I've matured and seemed to find my own ground. I don't really think I have, but then, in some ways I do. I guess along with it came the confidence... Plus anyway, I realised it was such a stupid thing to be shy over," he scratched his head.

Trunks just smiled. He didn't mind at all. It was great that there was no longer any awkwardness between them when it came to anything at all. Heck, they could walk naked in their apartment for all they cared.

"Hmm... Why don't we get some dinner and watch a few good movies? I feel like doing a marathon for that one series that mum recently loaded to the network," Trunks changed the subject after staring up at the sky.

"Okay, sounds great to me!" Goten beamed as they hopped out of the pool. An evening spent with Trunks on a couch sounded pretty good to him.

~-Z-~


	25. Chapter 25 NC17

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

WARNING: NC17! This chapter has some REALLY bad words in it :P Well not all of it... the start and the end has some points, but the middle part has some new lemonade :D

Next chapter(s) will be a little different... I want to upload it... but then I want to keep some for later (like next week)... But I think I might end up uploading it by the end of the week anyway. We'll see.

~-Z-~

The week went fast as Trunks and Goten filled their spare time with activities. Most of it included lazing around inside Capsule Corp. The summer heat outside was too hot to bear so they decided to find activities to do inside. Most of it included movies, going out to malls and games arcades.

Both boys enjoyed spending the whole week together without having something to separate them. Night time seemed to become routine as Goten would now join Trunks in bed. Trunks didn't mind, even though it was quite hot and sticky.

Their training went as usual. Vegeta had trained them under higher gravity for the first few days, but soon after they went back to their usual 300 gravity. Soon the boys started sparring together, leaving Vegeta out as he trained on his own. Vegeta would sense their movements and watch them improve. He had to admit, they've gotten much better.

-Z-

The tall building stood just on the outskirts of a city. The hotel towered high into the sky as it was surrounded by lush green grass and trees. Both boys knew what was on the other side of the hotel; a small lake with lots of room for picnics and dinner parties. This was actually the second hotel that Mr. Satan had built on the spot. When both Goten and Trunks were still young boys it was sadly destroyed as they had to fight two aliens that had decided to invade earth thanks to Vegeta's brother, Tarble.

The two boys walked into the fancy hotel lobby that Friday; looking around in amazement as it was lit beautifully with chandeliers and wide, open windows that looked out onto green grass and sea-shell paths that leaded into the trees.

"Welcome to Mr. Satan's Hotel! How can I help you?" The clerk beamed cheerfully as she welcomed the two boys.

"Hi, Mr. Satan said he was expecting us... Uh... Son Goten and Trunks Briefs," Goten replied.

"Oh yes, right this way," she leaded them towards a huge hall.

The hall looked empty, but they knew it would be buzzy at times with dances, exercise classes and the list goes on. Mr. Satan had kindly asked the boys to meet him first before they would go up to their room. Whatever was in the capsules had him impatiently waiting for the end of the week.

"This place is real fancy," Goten spoke, snaking his hand along Trunks' arm. Trunks smirked as he laced his fingers through Goten's. Enjoying the feeling of Goten's hand in his, he leaned into Goten to whisper.

"I've seen fancier,"

"No shit aye?" Goten snorted.

"Well of course! I am the next president of Capsule Corp after all," Trunks winked.

"Just because you get invited to fancy places," Goten joked, even though with his job he's been in some pretty decent places himself.

Trunks chuckled as he tried to lean into Goten for a quick kiss, but was interrupted as he heard footsteps echoing inside the hall. The boys turned around to see Mr. Satan walking their way.

"Uh... I'm not interrupting something am I?" Mr. Satan asked nervously as he saw the two boys holding hands. Trunks quickly removed his hand, holding it behind his back. Goten wanted to roll his eyes, but managed to suppress it.

"So how do you boys like my hotel? It's been years since you have seen it!" he beamed proudly, lifting his hands outwards.

"It looks pretty spiffy," Trunks agreed.

"So you have the items for me Goten?"

"Right here Sir," Goten handed him a box of capsules. Mr. Satan nearly jumped with joy as he knew what contained inside the capsules. Upgrades were definitely always the best thing to get.

They spoke for a while about the upgrades and how things were going within their families. The conversation seemed light until Mr. Satan had to bring up the inevitable.

"So I guess what Pan told me was true?" He nodded.

"What did Pan tell you?" Trunks furrowed his brows.

"That there was something going on between you two,"

"In what way?" Trunks asked, becoming slightly nervous.

"Well, the crazy thing was she just randomly brought it up. I asked her how everyone was doing, while we were having our picnic. She talked about Gohan and Videl for a bit and then eventually went onto you, Goten. She wasn't exactly too sure what happened, but she said on the lines of 'I saw Uncle Goten and Trunks do something momma and papa does.' You could imagine how I felt. I nearly choked! I had to ask her what on earth she meant by that!"

Goten sneaked a quick peak over at Trunks who was blushing furiously.

"Again, I was quite shocked when she told me you two kissed... I didn't want to uh... over think it or anything... But seeing you two boys holding hands and all, I'm guessing its official?"

"Not exactly..." Trunks nervously laughed. He didn't really want to explain the whole thing to Mr. Satan.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Only some people know... We haven't really come out fully about it in public..." Goten explained.

"Mr. Satan, we'd really appreciate it if you didn't pass on the information," Trunks quickly added.

"Well that's okay! You two are still young! Anyway, just to let you know I'm with you all the way if you ever need me! I know how the latest fashions goes and all, so I'm all good with it!" Mr. Satan quickly glanced down to his watch. "Oh! Look at the time! I must get going! I'll have one of the workers show you to your room!"

Goten and Trunks exited the hall. A different clerk leaded them to the highest floor and down a grand hallway that had red velvet carpet laid on the ground. The walls was peach coloured with Gold trimmings and more chandeliers.

"Your room, sirs. There is a menu and timetable on the kitchen table if you wish to see our schedules. Feel free to phone in if you need or want anything. Enjoy your stay," the clerk bowed as he left.

Goten whistled as he stared at the giant lounge and kitchen. It was nearly the same size as their apartment! Cream leather couches, red velvet curtains... It was all so grand. Even the top quality TV! And what a balcony too! He walked through a door to see a giant four poster bed in the bedroom. It looked even to be a king sized bed! His eyes bulged as he saw the bathroom too. It looked so white and clean. It had a massive spa-bath on one side while having a similar shower to what they had back at Capsule Corp on the other.

He exited the bathroom to find Trunks looking out the window from their bedroom. Goten joined him, looking out over the lake and to the land beyond it.

"It looks so different from the last time we were here," Goten spoke. Trunks just nodded.

"Remember when we had that lunch or something over there?" Trunks pointed to the giant circular dome that sat on the lake.

"Feels like years ago,"

"Back then things was so much easier," Trunks sighed. "We were still so young and into our training. We still had our whole lives in front of us,"

"But things are still easy," Goten replied simply, "You're making them seem complicated. Everything is going fine for now, we're working it out," he turned around to look at his older friend. Trunks just nodded as a smile formed on his face. _–Goten is right. Things are coming along nicely. Perhaps I am just over thinking it once more.-_

"Alright... So... What do we do now?" Goten winked.

"Anything," Trunks laughed.

-Z-

The day went quickly as the boys went outside to play some sports that the hotel offered. They wanted to make use of the tennis courts and golf courses. Although the sports were pretty boring to them and they had to watch out for their powers and suspecting eyes, they quite enjoyed themselves. Except for the part when Goten drove the golf-cart into a sand ditch, or when Trunks pressed the acceleration too hard and went flying over a hill. They got a few warnings from the workers, like when they would hit nearly all the balls off into some unknown distance. But they couldn't help but cause a few mishaps with laughter to add some edge to the day. They enjoyed the heat as it shone brightly. Laughed as they told jokes while travelling to the different putts and when they tried to see who could hit the ball into oblivion. Even though some parts of the day got boring, they tried their best to make it fun and exciting.

The afternoon strolled by pretty quickly. They went into the spa section and sat inside the saunas with boredom. For such a fancy hotel, it really lacked activities for children and teenagers. Trunks had thought maybe it would be a good suggestion to give to Mr. Satan. Although he didn't mind just seeing adults around; it was nice to be away from the pesky young ones, especially his sister and Pan.

Dinner came quickly as the boys got dressed in tuxes for the heck of it and attended a 3 meal course at the fanciest restaurant the hotel had to offer. They instantly regretted it when the starter came. Not only was the music boring as hell, the quantity of food would leave them starving. After eating all the food and downing a bottle of wine, the boys headed up stairs and ordered more food. Luckily the operator was nice enough not to ask why they were still hungry.

Not long the boys sat on the couch, their stomachs full of food; their ties were loose and their jackets undone as they watched the late-night TV the hotel had offered. It was some R18 rated movie that neither boys really cared for. It wasn't particularly good, although the odd dirty joke stifled laughter between them.

Goten eyed the clock to see that it was reading nearly 12 midnight. "I'm going for a quick shower," he spoke, breaking the silence that lingered as Trunks rested his head back with his eyes closed. Goten stood up and headed to the shower but was stopped when his older friend took hold of his jacket sleeve.

"Can I join you?" Trunks whispered into his younger friend's ear. Goten shivered as he felt the warm breath tickle his ear and neck. He gasped as he felt Trunks' lips nip at his ear lobe.

Trunks smiled, moving down to Goten's neck, sucking gently. Goten moaned, pressing his bottom into Trunks' crotch. He smirked as he felt his older friend's growing boner.

"Why don't we just skip the shower?" He huskily replied. Whatever Trunks had planned, it worked perfectly. Trunks smiled again, enjoying the fact that he could change his friend's mind so easily.

"Let's go to the room" Trunks suggested, leading Goten to the giant room.

Once there he quickly closed the curtains, just in case, and dimmed the lights. Goten took off his jacket, tie and socks. Trunks followed afterwards, climbing onto the bed. Goten quickly hopped on, but stayed on his knees, pulling Trunks onto his knees too.

Electricity and heat sparked between them as their lips touched in a passionate battle. Their tongues fought playfully for dominance, and as usual, Trunks came out as the victor. Their hands explored, undoing each other's shirts to reveal their toned upper body. Trunks ran his fingers seductively over Goten's body, making his way to Goten's pants. Goten broke the kiss to look into Trunks' eyes, undoing his older friend's pants too. Trunks looked downwards, watching as he pulled down Goten's pants and boxers, revealing his hard member. Goten smirked and followed, nearly groaning as he saw Trunks' member pop up to life as the tension of the pants was gone.

Trunks pushed Goten backwards, falling into place between his legs. They moaned in unison as they felt their members rub. Trunks quickly began kissing Goten again, enjoying the moment far too much. Suddenly memories of the last time they did this flooded back to him.

"Are you going to take up my offer from last time?" Trunks asked when they broke for air.

"What offer?"

"Dirty talk,"

Goten bit his lip, not too sure how he was going to answer. Sure he may have agreed last time they could do it next time they do things like this, but in reality, he had no idea how to do such a thing.

"I don't know how," he confessed.

"Well... I don't really know how either... But it's just so sexy when you say dirty words," Trunks growled, taking hold of Goten's bottom lip with his teeth. Goten moaned, thrusting his hips to meet Trunks'.

"What do you want me to do to you Goten?" Trunks asked. He thought maybe they could try asking simple questions.

"So many things,"

"Like?"

"I would love for you to wank me right now," Goten growled. Trunks murmured as he moved his hand down to Goten's member, taking hold of it and slowly began stroking it.

"Anything else?"

"Anything you have to offer,"

"You're not making this any easier," Trunks furrowed his brows.

"Then what was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know... like blowjob or fucking or I don't know," Trunks shrugged his shoulders, his hand still firmly placed around Goten's member.

"Hmm, we've only ever sucked each other the first time," Goten pondered out loud.

"Then..." Trunks winked.

"I want you to suck me," Goten lowered his voice. Trunks smiled as he bent down to start kissing and leaving love bites on Goten's neck. Very slowly he made his way down his younger friend's body, making sure to dwell on sensitive spots like nipples and navel. Trunks quickly pulled his and Goten's pants off fully, resting his head near Goten's crotch. He kissed seductively the area where Goten's happy trail would be, listening out to Goten's moans. Trunks decided it would be fun to tease his younger friend once more as he avoided his crotch and kissed the areas around it.

"Just suck me already! Kami!" Goten growled, popping up onto his elbows to look down at his lavender haired friend. Trunks quickly threw three pillows at Goten to lean on so he didn't have to strain his arms.

Seductively Trunks worked over Goten's member, licking and sucking the sides, feeling the already throbbing member under his tongue. Goten moaned in relief as he finally felt the warmth and wetness of Trunks' mouth fully around him. He shot his head back as memories of his later-night fantasies caught up to him. He thrust his hips up to meet Trunks' face, guiding him to speed up.

Trunks withdrew as he felt Goten coming closer to the edge. The younger boy whimpered with the loss, looking towards his older friend with need in his eyes. Trunks just smiled with hungry eyes as he made his way back to Goten's lips. Goten moaned as he grounded his hips into Trunks, while tasting himself on Trunks' tongue.

"You can't have all the fun," Trunks breathed,

"I know," Goten replied turning them around so now he was on top. "My turn eh?" Goten winked, copying the movements Trunks had just done on his body earlier on. Trunks bit his bottom lip as he felt Goten nip at his nipple, sending shivers all over his body.

"Kami Goten!" He moaned out loud. For once he could be as loud as he wanted to bed. There was no sensitive hearing from his father lurking about, and also anyone who could sense ki.

He moaned even louder as he felt his younger friend suck on his balls, making him dizzy with need. His head was busy as he concentrated on the feelings that Goten brought alive in him. No other bed-mate had ever made him this wild with pleasure. He knew Goten was the one; the only one to make him feel _this_ ecstasy.

Goten withdrew all too soon as he felt Trunks nearing his edge. He wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer before it ended. He closed his older friend's legs and climbed on top of them, seating nearly above Trunks' member. Trunks stared down with hazy eyes as he saw their members touch once more. He looked up into Goten's dark hungry eyes quizzically.

"Now I have a question for you," Goten's voice cracked as he leaned down to a few inches above the lavender haired boys' head. Trunks trailed his hands down Goten's back and to his ass. He gripped it hard, pushing Goten into him.

"Mmmhmm?" Was all Trunks could answer.

"You know for a while now what I think about at night," Goten began, running his hand through the soft lavender hair that was already grown past his boyfriend's ears.

"I think it's high time you tell me what you fantasize about," he growled.

"You really want to know?" Trunks replied huskily as he grabbed Goten's ass harder.

"You have no idea," Goten bent down to bite down gently on Trunks' neck.

"Kami Goten!" Trunks moaned, moving his head sideways so Goten could have better access.

"You're just too hot to resist," Goten mumbled again his friend's neck. "Tell me," he quickly added.

Trunks breathed in deeply, wondering what he was going to say. His fantasies were so similar to Goten's. How was he going to confess them in a much more seductive way that would move Goten over the edge? He gripped Goten's ass harder, a plan forming in his mind as he played with Goten's butt cheeks as their members rubbed.

"I think about foreplay," Trunks nearly whispered, "like you sucking me until I explode in your mouth,"

Goten moaned, licking and kissing along Trunks' jaw.

"But do you really want to know what turns me on the most?"

"Kami yeah," Goten hissed.

Trunks smirked as he travelled his fingers down the crevice of Goten's ass. Taking grip once more, widening his cheeks apart.

"Hmm Trunks," Goten groaned, his head spinning as he felt a new pleasure. He's never had someone fiddle with his ass this much before.

"When I think about fucking you..." Trunks growled as his finger linger on Goten's puckered hole, slowly stroking it.

"Oh Kami," Goten moaned, attacking Trunks' neck once more.

"Hmm, I can't wait to feel how tight you are," Trunks moaned before Goten started kissing him passionately once more.

"Then fuck me right now, _please!_" Goten hissed against his older friend's lips.

"Not yet," Trunks spoke before moving his hands back up to grab Goten's face for a hard kiss. He didn't want Goten to protest. He didn't feel like explaining right now. All he wanted was release. Goten thrust his hips into Trunks once more, slowly lifting himself up once more.

"I can't take it anymore!" Goten snarled, his body was becoming impatient and the throbbing member was becoming hard to handle. He shifted his body and knees upwards until his member lined up against Trunks' mouth and his knees was placed either side of his older friend's chest. Trunks raised his eyebrows, enjoying the fact that Goten was not the type of person who would enjoy the same position over and over again.

"Suck me hard!" Goten demanded, pushing his tip against Trunks' closed mouth. The lavender haired boy obeyed, licking the head until he fully opened his mouth to take the waiting member. He sucked hard after a few seconds later.

Goten moved his hips in rhythm, making sure not to go too fast for Trunks. Goten felt his legs weaken as his older friend sucked him. He took hold of the wood that was at the foot rest of the bed. Concentrating on the hold, he allowed Trunks to choose the speed of the rhythm without thrusting his hips.

Not long he went over edge, spilling his seed into his friend's awaiting mouth. His knees giving up on him, he sat on Trunks' chest, panting as sweat ran down his body.

"Far out Trunks!" He panted, looking down towards his older friend starting at him. Extra seed leaked from his mouth, dripping down his chin and neck. Goten groaned, mentally kicking himself at how turned on he still was. He shifted the thoughts aside and realised that Trunks was still patiently waiting for a release.

Even though he was starting to get really tired, Goten quickly moved down to Trunks' crotch once more, deciding to make quick work of it. He didn't know how long he could still keep awake.

After a few minutes Trunks' stomach burned with fire as he released his seed into his younger friend's mouth. He dived in ecstasy as the world around him twirled in circles. He panted, changing positions to lie next to Goten who was already lying on a pillow, breathing as heavily as he was.

Trunks leaned into his friend once more, kissing him gently. Goten turned to his side to stare at his older friend with half-lidded eyes.

"That was so fucking good," Goten's voice broke as he smiled weakly. Trunks didn't reply but instead leaned into Goten once more to give him soft kisses. They threw a sheet over them with all the strength they could gather and fell asleep in pure bliss once more.

-Z-

The Saturday they spent swimming in the lake and doing other activities the hotel offered. During the night the Hotel had hosted as karaoke night which the boys joined in, drinking the few odd beers to take the edge off.

Sunday morning rolled by as they made their way back to Capsule Corp. Full of energy the boys were ready to start the rest of their summer vacation. They raced through the clouds, doing flips and all. Laughter could be heard way above the clouds as they felt young and free.

"Welcome back boys," Bulma smiled as they entered the lounge where they had felt Gohan's ki. Gohan looked up at the boys, having no idea what Bulma had meant.

"Oh, they went to Mr. Satan's hotel for the weekend," she quickly explained. Gohan just nodded with a smile as he carried on typing on the laptop. He didn't really want to add anything, especially since Bulma had no clue what was going on between them. He was over today to do a few more accounting things for Bulma. He inwardly sighed at how much work it was to set things up so Trunks would become the assistant president once he finished studying.

"How does it look?" Bulma asked.

"It's so fancy! But so boring! Nothing to do for young adults," Goten snorted, leaning against the wall.

"I would say in line with the places we normally stay at mum," Trunks added on.

"Well that's good! Maybe I can con Vegeta into going one day."

Trunks went on asking Gohan about what he was doing. Deep down Trunks was dreading the coming year. Once he graduated he would have to take up some ownership of Capsule Corp. Originally he was going to take full ownership, but after some talk with his mother the last few months, they had agreed he would only become the assistant president for a few years before he would fully take over the company.

Goten zoned out as his mind couldn't keep up with the long words. He tried to sense for Vegeta, wondering if the man was going to bag Trunks and him out for skipping out on more training session.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goten asked when he found a short pause.

"Oh he's with Goku and Uub," Bulma brushed off, going back to showing Trunks something on the laptop screen.

Goten sighed, heading his way up to his apartment. There was no point in staying there to listen to three geniuses talk about boring things. He looked over his schedule for the coming weeks once he reached his room. He smiled, thankful that Bulma had taken it easier on him. He would be home early most days, possibly around lunch time if he hurried. The smile grew even wider at the thought of all the things he and Trunks could do with their days.

"Hey, there you are..." Trunks crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame a while later. Goten turned around to look at his older friend.

"What you say about going for a swim? I'll set up the volleyball net," Trunks winked.

Goten beamed a smile. _–Yeap. Things are going to be great for sure.-_

~-Z-~


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Bit of a time skip. I needed to get this story moving.

~-Z-~

The following weeks seemed to fly by as the boys kept themselves busy with a routine. They had spent the summer doing things that they use to do as kids. They would go swimming outside, out to malls and movies. Sometimes they'd go out to the games arcades and LAN cafes. Eventually they ventured out to Mount Paozu and visited Chi-Chi regularly, instead of training with Vegeta in the gravity room. They would even find themselves lying in the tall fields of grass, taking naps after their sparring.

Spending time together made them reach new limits in their relationship that they never had before. The biggest change was for Trunks. Taking as much self-esteem as he could, he mustered the confidence to start being affectionate in public. At first it was nerve wracking having the odd person stare as the two boys held hands. But things soon fell in place and it somehow became natural for them, as long as they didn't see anyone they knew around. Trunks had sighed in relief that no rumours or press was spread over the matter. Perhaps everyone was right all along. Things weren't as bad as Trunks pictured.

Before they knew it the temperature dropped as leaves started to change slowly into yellows and oranges. Trunks was already sorting out his final timetable for college and was buying all the things he needed. He wasn't looking forward to some early lectures he had, but he tried to look at the bigger picture. At the end of it all, he'll have finished college with many majors that would help him with the assistant running of Capsule Corp. He was mostly grateful that he didn't have to stay as long as seven or so years as many other people had to. That was the pros of being a genius after all.

Goten was still doing deliveries while Trunks would be in the office in the mornings with his mother. If not in the offices, he'd be in the lab, putting his good knowledge to use as they tried to invent new things.

August rolled by as Bulma planned another Z-fighter meeting before the kids would be going back to work. Plus, after 3 months of not seeing each other, she wanted everyone over to start planning the Christmas and New Year holiday events. That way, no one could weave their way out of the things she had in mind.

-Z-

A week before Trunks had to go back to college, the indoor garden of Capsule Corp was filled with music and laughter as all the usual Z-fighters danced and talked. Trunks sat at the table with Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha as Goten was on the other side of the dance floor, speaking to his mother.

"So, excited to get back into college Trunks?" Krillin asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Not really," Trunks shrugged. It would be easy, but it was going to be very tedious. He had over 5 lectures a day and with that on weekends he would have to help his mother out with Capsule Corp. He was asked to start help plan seminars and all, so Bulma could give him advice on how to improve before he actually had to do them for real.

"Won't be that bad! I mean heck! After this year you have your whole life ahead of you," Yamcha cheered on.

"Obviously," Trunks smiled.

Piccolo stood up, not wanting to listen to small talk. He wasn't even too sure why he came to the party once again. The music was too loud for his sensitive ears and Gohan was busy talking to the others. He grunted as he headed towards Goku who was bouncing in his chair next to Vegeta. It sounded like he was speaking of the funny mishaps that have happened while training with Uub. He concluded that it would be much more interesting than what Krillin had planned earlier on for Trunks. After watching with Dende at the Look Out, they had come to realise that Marron had spilled the beans to the inhabitants of Kame's Island. Dende was a little worried that it wasn't truly Marron's place to tell everyone what was going on between Goten and Trunks, but it seemed to be a good thing in the end. Not only did this save the boys a lot of trouble, but this also gave everyone some time to think through it without making assumptions. They didn't say anything to the boys, but rather wanted to see where this was going to lead. Krillin and Yamcha had flown up earlier today to discuss on how they were going to break the news to either Trunks or Goten. Piccolo hadn't seen Krillin being such a nervous wreck in years. He couldn't understand how such a little fact could cause so much trouble. To Piccolo it seemed natural to eventually 'fall in love,' as the humans called it, with someone they spent their whole life with. Dende had just cheered them on, saying that they should just let it slip out. Everything was going to be okay and neither boy would be mad.

"So uh... Trunks... Not to um, pester you or anything..." Krillin muttered, not too sure how to come out with it. He was secretly a tad happy that Trunks had a few drinks already.

"What is it Krillin?" Trunks' curiosity got the better of him. What was Krillin so nervous about?

"I don't know how to bring this up, but I just want conformation, that's all," he laughed nervously. Trunks just nodded in response.

"I overheard Marron and her fiancé talking a few weeks ago about you and Goten..." he drifted. Trunks's eyes bulged, but he quickly fixed himself up, as to act normal.

"Now, I didn't want to over think it... So I decided to ask Marron what she had meant about you two struggling through something. She didn't really want to tell me, but we all at Kame house dragged it out of her..." Krillin's voice lowered. He wasn't sure what to say next. Silence lingered as Trunks' heart raced. His ki slightly increased as he began to sink in that perhaps everyone who lives on Kame's Island knew what was up... _–Damn you Marron! How could you! Was it really your place to tell them!-_ He growled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Goten look over at him with a worried expression. He must've sense his change in ki.

"What Krillin is getting at is... well... are you and Goten really together?" Yamcha asked like it was no big deal. He just laughed happily when Krillin had told him the news. Somewhere inside of him he just always knew something was going to happen between the two boys.

"What! Why?" Trunks stuttered, sitting tall in his seat, holding his drink tighter.

"I wasn't too sure at first, and she wasn't exactly sure if you two were still... together. And you know me, I'm nosey! So I visited Gohan..."

Trunks' head went all over the place, cussing mentally as the drink decided to get to his head and make him slightly dizzy_. –This was not what I had in mind about them finding out! Why so sudden! Things were going so good! Why did Marron tell them! Goten and I planned to do this on our own! We even planned out a conversation on how to tell them! This is happening too fast! Kami-Damn Marron!-_

"So you two are together aren't you?" Krillin asked as he noticed Trunks wasn't protesting.

Trunks just nodded, chugging down the last of his beer. He needed it. The only two men out of all the Z-fighters who would tease him like crazy knew that he and Goten were together. That was a good enough excuse to open up another drink. He had to admit though they were taking it pretty well in their stride; maybe they should've had more faith in the Z-fighters.

"Now don't get me wrong... I'm not against it! Actually, we are all okay with it! Except for Master Roshi of course... He thinks you guys are making the biggest mistake for not going after girls," Krillin rolled his eyes.

"But we're fine with it, really! You guys have ALWAYS been Goten and Trunks. It would be hard to think of you two as separate people," Yamcha added. "I mean... not like that, I mean you two are two separate people... it's just you know, you guys have always been such good friends... It would be hard to see you being close with someone else," Yamcha quickly changed his words.

Trunks chuckled, relief filling him. He felt a big lost as to how Krillin and Yamcha just confessed they knew, but he was happy. _-Marron did something good in the end after all. Maybe it's not as bad as I thought. Maybe this is would makes things easier. This left now just our parents... Which will be the hardest thing ever... But this is crazy! They knew all this time... It feels so weird! -_ The chuckle turned into laughter, feeling a bit forced.

"You guys had me worried there for a minute!" He spoke through his laughter, hoping to calm himself down so he could explain himself further.

"What are you guys talking about hn?" Bulma budged in. The laughter that came from Trunks told her that she had to join in with whatever they were talking about.

"Oh... We're just talking about college and girls... nothing really!" Yamcha quickly explained. Trunks shot a thank you nod towards Yamcha.

"Really? Well heck! Thanks Kami! You guys better start pounding Trunks here! He has not brought home one girl this summer! Do you know how disappointing that is?" Bulma joked, giving Trunks a slight push.

"Oh give the kid some slack! He's still young!" Yamcha beamed.

"Really Yamcha? Is that what you tell yourself?" Bulma giggled.

"Hey that's no fair!" Yamcha groaned. He hated it when Bulma brought up his lack-of love life. Yamcha had given up for a steady relationship a long time ago. He was fine with just the odd girlfriend.

Krillin smiled as he listened to Bulma talk about things he didn't really care for. He had planned for a while to come forward to either Trunks or Goten. Everyone on Kame's island knew for a while, but they all agreed not to say anything. Perhaps they were unsure, or were just a tad shocked about it. To say Krillin was shocked was an understatement. He knew it could've been a possibility, but he couldn't be sure. Sure, the boys have known each other their whole lives, but wouldn't that suggest they would just be like brothers? It made Krillin wonder at what stage in their life things took a turn in another direction. He tried to think about the times he'd spent with the boys as they grew up. Not once had they shown any signs of liking each other in that way. It left Krillin puzzled and unsure whether Marron was really speaking the truth or not; although he couldn't doubt his daughter.

After meeting with Yamcha, they had headed towards Gohan's for a chat. It left Krillin even more puzzled when he realised it was true all along. Gohan stated he was puzzled too, but had mentioned Videl had her doubts in the past. Krillin was a bit taken aback when he found out Goten never spoke to Gohan about it. He had felt a little strange knowing how much things had changed since when they all fought together all those years ago with Majin Buu.

Where along the lines had things just changed? Did living out in the middle of nowhere do things like this? Since when did Goten stop going to Gohan for advice? Since when did Trunks begin thinking about his public image? Since when did they grow affection? Questions ran through his head, but were only disappointed when Gohan had shrugged his shoulders and said he had no idea. After much discussion, they all agreed that they would stand with the boys. They had every right to be together if they wanted to be. Videl had noted valued points that could have turned their friendship into attraction or at least, something more. All the boys needed now were the z-fighters to stand behind them. Krillin also wanted to make sure the boys knew that being together did not change anything in their views.

In the end, he had agreed with Gohan. Perhaps the boys did deserve each other. No girls could make them happy as they were when together. After all, he was the last to judge; he ended up married and living with a woman who was once their villain.

Vegeta eyed the group talking from afar. He tried to tune out what Goku was saying and concentrated on the group. He cussed mentally at the loud music that was getting in the way. He was curious as to what they were talking about. Over the last few months or so, he had realised something strange was happening between the two boys. He couldn't put his finger on it, so he decided to leave it be. Perhaps Trunks would come to him if it really mattered.

~-Z-~


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

As stated in Chapter 4, _*Trunks did everything to refrain himself to acting in a slightest way attracted to guys, or at least, attracted to Goten. He didn't want anyone to know. He knew it would mean the end of him, both at school and at home.* *But it wasn't until in the last year of Trunks' high school that Goten started hanging out with Trunks again. Trunks welcomed Goten into his group of friends and in no-time they were back to being best buds like they use to be.*_

~-Z-~

Trunks raced to his early morning lecture on the first day back. He cussed mentally that he had pressed snooze button on his alarm and carried on cuddling with his boyfriend, Goten.

With newly cut hair, black jeans, sneakers and a few layers of clothes, he ran as fast as he was allowed to in public to one of the blocks on the college campus.

He entered the lecture hall, sighing in relief as the lecturer was still sorting his laptop out. He eyed the seats, finding a spare one next to his old group of friends. Panic struck him as he realised that he had totally left them out of the blue during all of the summer vacation. He had been so wrapped in all of Goten that it had completely slipped his mind that he had other friends too.

"Wow... Look at that, it's Trunks Briefs!" Jayden, one of his longest known friends from high school, snorted as Trunks sat next to him.

"Yeah man, nice to see you too!"

"Alright, well back people," the lecturer spoke, stopping any chance of them having a conversation.

Over the years of high school Trunks had formed a close knit group that wasn't as fussed over him being the 'Trunks Briefs' as many others have. The first had been Jayden, a guy who, surprisingly like his mother and grandfather, loved to invent. Then there was also Sandy, Desiree, and Sunny. Sandy and Sunny had interests in commerce too, while Desiree was on the other side of campus, becoming an early hood teacher.

After 3 tedious lectures, lunch rolled by and Trunks was left with Sandy, one of the two female friends. Her name suited her well as her short blonde hair waved about in the short little winds that was passing by when they were seated outside for some lunch.

"So how was your break?" She asked, twirling her ramen noodles around her fork.

"It was alright,"

"Busy huh?" She added. She had to admit, it wasn't the same hanging out with the group of friends without Trunks around.

"What did you get up to?" Trunks asked.

"I worked mainly, but on off days we mostly went to beaches and all. It seemed a little weird not to have you there though," she sighed.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess it slipped my mind,"

"Well whatever kept you busy must've been important," she smiled.

"Yeah, they did keep me quite busy," Trunks chuckled, taking a bite of his own food that consisted of left over stir-fry that Goten had made the night before.

"They? Oh wow. Trunks, did you finally get a steady relationship in the holidays!" Her eyes bulged. She ignored the tinge of jealously that bit at her. For the longest time possible she had a crush on her friend. Although long ago, she had given up any hope that it would ever be more than friends. Trunks had clearly stated in the past she was off-limits and that he wasn't quite ready for a steady relationship or to break a good friendship she had with him. She has moved on, but still somewhere inside of her had a soft spot for her attractive friend.

"Sort of? Well, I mean, yeah!" Trunks chuckled. He enjoyed having to talk with someone about relationships with such ease.

"Who is it! Is she in one of our lectures?" Curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh... um... No... They don't go to college anymore,"

"Wow, graduated already huh? Older than us then? Wow Trunks, that's really putting it out there!"

"No... They're younger," Trunks shrugged.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Yo!" Jayden shouted, making Sandy scream in suprise as he grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"Dude, where have you been? Haven't seen you at all!" His loud voice echoed.

"Aka, Jayden's missed you," Desiree added, sitting next to Sandy.

"Well duh! It's boring hanging out with you uptight chicks!"

"We're not uptight!" Sandy laughed, flicking a pea at Jayden.

"Whatever babe... You're just not as naughty as Trunks, Sunny and I..." Jayden drifted, winking at Trunks. Trunks laughed, remembering all the times Jayden and him would cause mayhem.

"Speaking of Sunny, where is he?" Desiree asked, looking around for their youngest friend.

"He ditched after the third lecture," Sandy explained.

"So what have you been doing Trunks?" Deiree quickly changed subjects before another tedious topic of Sunny came about. Trunks just stayed silent, trying to figure out some type of story to tell them.

"Have you been spending time with that fag again?" Jayden asked. Trunks shot him a hard glare.

"Dude! Chill! I'm only joking!" Jayden laughed. He in actuality had no idea what sexuality Goten was, but he did sometimes come off a tad... different, even if he was muscular as hell; although Goten's personality always intrigued him the most. The boy would be mature at times and then completely innocent at others. He was always just so happy and positive... He wasn't quite too sure if he really liked him or not. At first he thought Goten was okay when Trunks had introduced him to the group, but as time went on, he just got annoyed. Maybe he was just jealous of the friendship Trunks and Goten shared?

"You mean Goten? Yeah... He's moved into Capsule Corp," Trunks stated matter-of-factly.

"And he didn't have a house-coming party! Man, what a geek!" Jayden laughed. Trunks shot him another glare.

He had forgotten how Jayden didn't really like Goten all that much. Perhaps it was because Jayden was jealous? Or maybe the fact that Goten just wasn't the type of people he normally hung out with. Goten was happy and cheerful, which was weird because so was Jayden, with a touch of naughtiness thrown in. What was it about Goten that he didn't like though? It always puzzled him.

"Anyway, you got a lecture next hour?" Sandy asked. Trunks shook his head, he was thankful for a two hour gap before he had to sit through two more lectures.

"Awesome!" Sandy gleefully replied, "You can come along with me to that new candy store that opened on campus!"

"Man, you guys are such children sometimes," Jayden growled.

"Speak for yourself Jayden," Desiree replied, packing up her things to start heading to her block.

"I'll see you guys this afternoon," she replied, waving her goodbyes.

"So... Now that miss innocent is gone, did you get into anyone's pants these holidays?" Jayden wiggled his eyebrows at Trunks.

"What's it to you?" Trunks asked. He was slightly getting annoyed at Jayden's attitude. He swore he's never been like this in the past, but then perhaps Trunks was the one who had changed? He quickly reminded himself that Jayden was just being who he was. Jayden. Trunks also spent some of his lectures trying to remind himself about the many girls he use to flirt with at parties whenever he was around Jayden. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach thinking about all the girls he's mislead around his friends. Just like Goten, he had the sad excuse of using cover-ups.

"Just one person really," Trunks tried to say lightly, hoping his annoyance wasn't showing.

"Really now?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, like I said earlier to Sandy, I have a steady relationship now,"

"Oh shit! So that's where you been! Wowza!" Jayden hopped to his feet, sitting back down again. Sandy snorted and laughed. _–What a douche.-_

"Gee, a steady relationship! That's so unlike you! At first you never gave a fuck about girls, then you were suddenly so into them... Always going about, showing off all the girls when you were around us... And now you're telling me you have a steady girlfriend! I HAVE to meet her!" Jayden got himself excited.

"Well uh... I wasn't exactly planning on you guys meeting..." Trunks stuttered, unsure what to say. Luckily Sandy came to his rescue. "So you have class in the next hour Jayden?"

"Oh crap!" He eyed his watch. "Catch you later peeps!"

-Z-

"So Trunks... I heard you got a bit of excitement in the holidays," she giggled as they walked over to the candy store.

"What do you mean?" Trunks' brow furrowed.

"Being vomited on?" She giggled once more. Trunks' walking slowed as his heart paced_. –What! How does she know! Did she see it in the newspaper or on the internet! I thought mum stopped all the press before it was released!-_

"Hey... No big deal, I didn't hear about it through the press," she snorted. He looked over to her in confusion.

"I was there with a few female friends of mine," she explained.

"Oh..." was all he could say.

"Tough break aye? That must've sucked!"

"Haha, yeah!" He laughed.

"So who was that guy who ran after you anyway? He looked pretty worried..." She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, that was Son Goten... You remember him, right?"

"Well of course I remember him! Trunks, it's only been 3 months!" She snorted, "But yeah... wow, he's changed,"

"Just his hair actually. It's so different compared to that shaggy and wild hair he had before,"

"Yeah... He looked pretty hot actually..." She giggled, "Or maybe that was just my drink telling me that," she laughed. Trunks shot her a quick death glare when he heard her call HIS Goten 'hot'.

"Is he still single?" She casually asked.

"Nah," he quickly replied. He smirked at the fact that he was the lucky one to be Goten's boyfriend.

"Damn... It would've been nice to get to know him some more..."

"Just because he cut his hair?"

"No, I'm not meaning it in that way. Sure, the haircut made him look hotter, but he's always fascinated me. Strange kid," she chuckled. Where ever she was going with this, she could tell Trunks was not happy so she decided to leave it.

A few more minutes passed as they crossed campus in silence.

"You seem pretty protective of him..." She broke the silence.

"What! No way! I mean... Well yeah I care about him, he is my best friend since forever... but,"

"But not in that way?" She raised her eyebrows to look at him.

"What are you trying to prove Sandy?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out the relationship between you two,"

"Well that's just a bit odd," he stated.

"Oh come on, don't start with me! Nothing is weirder than whatever is going on between you two. I've always been curious as to what you guys really are... best friends or brothers?" She asked herself.

"I guess that's for me to know and you to find out," Trunks winked, the candy store coming to sight.

The store smelt like all things sweet. He had to keep his mouth shut or else he would've drooled. The walls were covered in *get your own* lollies that people could place into bags. The store was slightly packed, but he didn't mind. Everything looked so good!

_-I wonder what I should get Goten. Oh Kami... here you go again Trunks! Thinking of Goten!- _he thought to himself. He decided to get a few sour lollies and sherbet bags. He took note of the wide range of ice cream they sold too. He would have to bring Goten sometime.

"I think I could spend all my savings in that store!" Sandy beamed as she ate her chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah! Man Goten would love that place! He loves candy and sweet food," Trunks beamed.

"Really?" She murmured. It took Trunks a second to realise that he had just mentioned Goten once again. He kicked himself inwardly. He had to watch what he was saying.

-Z-

After another two lectures done with, Trunks stood with his group of friends outside the centre of the college campus. His friends were planning on having a dinner somewhere at some student bar to celebrate the first day back. Trunks was hoping to get back home, as he promised Goten he would get back as soon as possible so he didn't have to spar with Vegeta all alone; but his friends seemed to be on another mission.

They entered the bar and ordered some hamburgers with a couple of beers and shots. They were seated in a small booth with a window that overlooked part of the campus.

"Seriously, tell me more about this *relationship* you have," Jayden asked as they sat down in a booth.

"Trunks is in a relationship?" Sunny asked, "Shit just hit the deck!" He quickly added, sculling a shot of liquor.

"Why are you guys making it such a big deal?" Trunks wondered, becoming annoyed at how everyone was surprised. Was it really that big of news?

"Because it's so unlike you," Jayden replied.

"How is it unlike me?"

"You use to be such a flirt!" Sunny laughed.

"What? No way... I may have gotten round to some girls, but seriously..."

"Exactly!" Jayden smacked his hand against the table.

Trunks thought for a while in silence as he tried to remember back to high school. When did he ever come off as a flirt? Around his friends and at parties he would flirt with girls, he had to admit to that. But when Goten was around, he never did. Without his friends around, he never gave girls or guys the time of day. Always around Goten he wouldn't care... all he could think about is his younger friend. Was it once again the image? Did he flirt with them to look cool? Actually, he never really cared for the girls he flirted with. He shook his head. _–No, they always flirted with me, I just joined in to see how far it would go, - _he corrected himself. –_No wonder it took Goten such a long time to confess... I must've come off as a dick or something... But yet he told me he realised I never gave people the time of day. I was always me around Goten and always tried to be good enough around my friend's even if it meant slightly changing my attitude. I guess I overdid it around them. I probably shouldn't have because in reality it wasn't really me. I didn't really care for much of those girls. They were just there to avoid any attention to the signs of liking my best friend. Looks like I have my father's ego after all. Can't believe I was so wrapped up in my own silly image. I think maybe it's time I fixed my mistakes. –_

"So... Care to bring her along to college sometime?" Jayden broke Trunks out of his trail of thoughts.

"I... I don't know," Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

Time passed quickly as they had a few beers and ate their food. Trunks became lost in the memories of his friends as they spoke about their vacations. No one batted an eye as he ate and drank more than them. They were so use to his strange appetite over the years. Later on, he glanced down his watch to see it read 9 o'clock.

"Oh fuck!" He cussed, taking hold of his bag.

"Trunks, where are you going?" Sandy asked.

"Thanks for dinner guys... But I really need to get going!"

"What? Wait! Why?" Jayden asked, all confused as he swayed side to side.

"I'm sorry, I just realised that I'm really late!" Trunks exited the booth, about to walk away.

"Late for what? Since when did you have a curfew?" Jayden asked.

"I was supposed to have a training session with my dad! Sorry guys! See you tomorrow!" He shouted before he raced out of the bar before they could protest.

As soon as he found a dark allow, he flew up to the sky and raced towards Capsule Corp. Trunks cussed under his breath as he realised that he got carried away. He raced up the stairs into the living quarters, finding it eerily quiet. He sensed his mother and father's ki inside the bedroom and same with Bulla. He swayed as he tried flying up the next flight of stairs to his apartment.

"Goten!" He nearly shouted as he entered. The lounge was slightly dimmed as Goten was watching TV from the couch. Trunks tried to focus on the TV as he began to sway once more. He must've drunken much more than he realised.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten beamed looking over to his older friend. His face fell as he saw Trunks sway side to side. He scrunched his nose up as the alcohol stench hit him in the face.

"Kami! How much did you drink?" Goten asked, walking towards him.

"Not much must've been the shots," Trunks slurred.

"Your first day back and you're already drunk?" Goten raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to go with them, but they practically forced me," Trunks groaned.

"And you lost track of time? All good," Goten shrugged his shoulders. He didn't mind, as long as Trunks wasn't going to make a habit out of it. Trunks gave Goten a goofy smile as he still swayed slightly. He was thankful Goten wasn't one bit mad about breaking his promise, but he made a point to not do it again, just in case.

"Let me help you," Goten mumbled, taking off Trunks' messenger bag and leading him to his room.

"Did you have a good day?" Goten asked, watching Trunks undress himself.

"Fiiine," Trunks chuckled.

"Really? Was lectures as boring as they use to be?"

"Yeaaaah!" Trunks snorted.

"How's the gang going?" Goten casually asked, trying to drift his eyes away as Trunks took off his pants.

"They're fine too," Trunks mumbled.

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Only that I have a steady relationship now," Trunks smiled weakly at his younger friend who was leaning against the door in just boxers. His eyes scanned all of the nearly naked form of Goten. He licked his lips.

"Oh wow... I didn't realise this was a special occasion," Trunks winked.

"What?" Goten laughed.

Trunks made his way towards Goten until his lips hovered closely to his younger friend. Goten slightly winced at the scent coming off Trunks but eagerly closed the gap between them as their lips touched in a loving kiss. Trunks' hands moved down to the rim of Goten's boxers, tugging on them gently.

"Hmm, not tonight Trunks,"

"Why!" Trunks growled.

"School night,"

"Fine then mum," Trunks rolled his eyes as he broke the kiss. He headed to the bed, climbing in and patting the other side for Goten to join him.

"Come on chibi! I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," Trunks giggled.

Goten stared at Trunks who sprawled his naked chest and growing boner for the world to see. What was it about Trunks that always made him change his mind? Why did Trunks have such an impact on his hormones? He sighed, not bothering to figure it out. He smirked as he thought of a good reply to give to Trunks. He couldn't help but give in as he stared. Saiyan hormones or not, he couldn't help himself. Plus anyway, they were now official boyfriends... why not use it to his advantage?

"But... I might not Trunks-kun," he growled, using Trunks' old pet name.

-Z-

The next morning Trunks had left early, leaving Goten still in bed. Sometime later Goten woke up, getting ready to eat some breakfast and start his day of deliveries. He eyed a plastic bag that was sitting all lonesome on the counter top. Curiosity killing him, he picked it up, noticing a short letter from Trunks.

'_New candy store on campus! I got all these for you since I know you love sour candy and all. I'll take you some other time. Take it as an apology for breaking my promise. I'll be home later today to train with you and dad. _

_P.S Don't go on a sugar high... I don't think customers will like that.'_

Goten smiled, taking out some of the assortment of lollies and candies and placing them into his pockets. _–Thanks Trunks.-_

~-Z-~

A/N:

I wanted to finally introduce Trunks' high school friends. They're quite different than most people would expect. I want them to show how much Trunks went out of his way to stop anyone's doubts, including Goten's. I said in the past that Trunks went out of his way from refraining himself to show attraction to Goten, so I thought perhaps he would make an image of himself. I don't think he really liked a lot of the girls he got with, but just mainly played around with them and went with whatever they gave him. I'm guessing this is what caused Trunks to gather such a weird image in front of his friends. Now that he didn't see them for such a long time and things had finally opened up and changed, I wanted him to realise how different he was back in high school to who he really is now/ how he truly is outside of his group of friends. He never had this image around Goten, although he still refrained himself from showing attraction. Perhaps this is sort of like the same image he was talking about when it came to public? To his friends he seemed to get around and to Goten and the public, he seemed to not care about relationships. And I also don't think Trunks' friends were all that nice to Goten as I explained a little bit that they find him a bit... strange?

Reason why I wanted to show Trunks this way is because we see Kid Trunks as a cocky and naughty kid. I'd say he's got Vegeta's ego but doesn't really care what he's doing or how it could affect someone. I guess I exaggerated a little bit... At the end of DBZ we didn't see much of Trunks but he seemed like a happy teenager, which is what I did show. But I wanted to give him a little slack too. A lot of Fanfictions show him to be really arrogant and stuff, but I wanted to make him more friendly and all, almost like how he's portrayed in GT. But his father's ego is still in him and due to the fear of *what if no one accepts the fact that I'm in love with my best friend, who is a male* got him too deep and he wanted a way to avoid anyone's speculations, thus creating these images. So I guess the next few chapters will be able him overcoming this... or at least, trying to, before we finally move onto Vegeta and ChiChi.

I think if I was ever to re-write this story, I'd add more about this and also the expectations that he's trying to keep up for Vegeta. But when I first started this story, I just wanted it to be fluffy and funny. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone for turning it into something deeper.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

To Trunks' joy, Friday came by as soon as he could blink. With the load of work already increasing, the week seemed to go fast. Earlier on after much of his friend's pestering, he decided to hold a mini get-together in his new 'apartment.' Secretly he didn't want to. Drinking and staying up late with friends he suddenly didn't seem in sync with was the last thing he really wanted to do. He would've preferred to spend his Friday night with Goten and a few good movies. Goten had agreed anyway that they could come over, if they behaved themselves.

When Goten had mentioned 'behave themselves' it made Trunks think once more about his past. So he wasn't wrong after all. Now that he was finally with Goten, the person he really wanted, he didn't need to worry about friends and images. So it was true, he did 'pretend' in front of his friends.

Suddenly they all seemed so different to the people he really cared about. The whole week Jayden had annoyed him with the pestering of his new 'girlfriend' and what he truly did in the holidays. Sunny wasn't as bad, but he still at times got annoying too. Sandy was alright, but he felt a bit awkward around her for no reason. Desiree seemed like the only one he could really talk with. She was quiet as always and didn't ask much. She always cared about other things than relationships and all that jazz. Trunks had concluded that he made the worse decision ever to stay friends with these people all of his high school years._ -No wonder Goten didn't want to hang out with me when they were around that often.- _

Either way, he was happy that he had changed and saw what he was doing. It was time to be himself. The guy he was around Goten. It was time to let go of an image he tried to keep up most of his life when he was with his friends. He could no longer pretend in front of his friends that he was a flirt and god in bed because in reality, it was never him. It was always the girls. He just went along with it and used them to track them away for any signs of being in love with his best friend, Goten.

"Nice! Man, being rich must be awesome," Jayden's eyes bulged as he looked over their apartment.

"Nah," Trunks shrugged. His friends filed into the apartment as he tried to sense for Goten. He sensed him somewhere downstairs with Bulma.

"So where's the kid," Sunny asked, picking up an image of Goten and his family that was permanently kept on one of the counters by the kitchen.

"Ah, must be somewhere around the house," Trunks shrugged off, "Make yourselves at home while I gather rest of the booze,"

Trunks un-capsulated the mini cooler that he left some drinks in that he bought earlier on. He sighed inwardly not really being in the mood to drink. He knew how 'wild' his friends could get.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in! Hey kid!" Sunny exclaimed as Goten walked into the apartment. Trunks' head shot up to see Goten sending a very fake grin towards Sunny_. –Poor Goten-_ he thought. Trunks took a double take at Goten when he saw something different. His jeans. _–Are those skinny legs?- _Trunks' eyes narrowed. _–What the? He never wears those?-_ Trunks tried to look away but couldn't help at how tightly they wrapped his boyfriend's bottom and crotch. He gulped, shaking off the feeling.

"Hey Sunny, long time no see!"

"Hey kiddo!" Jayden laughed, wrapping his arm around Goten's shoulders.

"Guys, he has a name," Sandy snorted from the couch, going through the endless channels on the TV. She was searching for a good music channel.

"Ten... or something... right?" Jayden teased.

"Goten. Son Goten," Goten replied sternly, breaking away from Jayden and walking to Trunks.

"Hey," Trunks smiled gently, saying sorry with his eyes. He never noticed how his friends use to tease Goten in the past.

"Heya," Goten smiled his classic Son grin, having to take control of himself to not give his boyfriend a hug and kiss. Trunks just smirked at how quickly Goten changed his actions and opened the fridge.

"So is the booze coming up? Maybe some food too?" Jayden asked, sitting on a couch too.

"Needy much?" Sandy snorted once more.

"Actually, why is Trunks in the kitchen? Shouldn't you two bitches be in there?" Sunny smirked.

"Excuse me!" Desiree nearly slapped Sunny.

"Pfft, don't doubt Mr. Right," Jayden stood up for his friend.

Goten sighed. _–This was going to be a long night. Why did I ever agree?-_

-Z-

"Let's get the party starting!" Jayden cheered.

"How exactly?" Trunks asked, taking a sip of his second drink.

"Oh, oh! Let's play a game!" Sandy jumped up and down, turning up the music.

"Like what?" Jayden sternly asked.

"Like I've never or something... Maybe some drinking games?" Sandy suggested.

"Nah, we've done that too many times," Sunny groaned.

"Poker?" Goten mumbled.

"Poker? Oh... Goten what a good idea!" Sandy nodded.

"Let's make things interesting, strip poker," Sunny winked.

Everyone reluctantly sat around the table, unsure of whether they really wanted to play this or not. Both Goten and Trunks were fine with the idea though. Goten suddenly felt thankful that Trunks had taught him how to play. He didn't feel like undressing in front of these people.

The game went quickly, Sandy and Sunny lost by stripping down to their underwear, while Desiree had quit not long after playing. She decided with her lack of skills, it was best to leave it alone and just watch. Jayden only had to lose his shirt while Goten and Trunks beamed happily with no clothes lost.

"You guys are all bad poker players! I really wanted to see some shirtless Trunks!" Sandy complained when pouting her lip as Trunks was making his stop to the bathroom.

"Why get some Trunks when you can get some of me?" Jayden winked.

"Trunks has abs. I mean heck, what a bod!" She swooned.

Goten stayed silent, trying to hide his blush. He couldn't help but agree with Sandy. Secretly he was hoping that Trunks would remove some layers too. He shrugged off that thought and agreed he'd have to wait until later tonight.

"You are one damn lucky guy to be living with him!" She broke his trail of thoughts.

"I guess I am?" Goten shrugged, not wanting to think more of it. His head was already dizzy and he had to watch what he thought about or else he would say it out loud. He tugged on his pants, suddenly regretting wearing the pair of tight jeans. He was hoping it would make Trunks dumb folded, but all it did was make him stutter a few times, shaking his head as he was trying to keep control of himself in front of his friends.

"Can't believe you're still into him," Sunny snorted.

"Oh shut up, I'm not that into him anymore..." she drifted.

"You like Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I think 'like' is an understatement. She use to be in love with Trunks but just never had the fucking balls to do anything. Geez women," Sunny explained.

"You never asked him out?" Goten wondered out loud once more. He knew Trunks could easily be listening to the conversation.

"Nah, Trunks had just always told me I was off limits. Too bad really... I could've been a lot better than all those other sluts that went after him," She shrugged, placing her shirt back on.

"Why does it matter now? He seems to be in a steady relationship now," Desiree asked.

"Have you met this said person, Goten?" Jayden quickly interrupted.

"Yeah..." was all Goten could reply. The fact about Sandy liking Trunks was a bit of a shocker, especially knowing that she still harboured feelings for him. He would have to get Trunks to set her straight. He didn't need interference from other people's interests.

"Is she hot?" Jayden caught Goten's attention.

"Um..." Goten mumbled, but was relieved when Trunks walked back to the table with more booze in hand.

"How about a round of card games?"

-Z-

"Woohoo!" Sandy screeched, flinging her hips to the side as the music boomed in the apartment at around 9 o'clock.

"Yaa! Work it babe!" Jayden cheered on, bouncing in his seat.

Everyone, except for Sandy was sitting on the couches, their heads spinning from the consumption of alcohol. The music blasted loudly, lifting their spirits higher than before. Trunks laughed, looking over to Goten who was giggling to himself. He had to quickly look away before other thoughts entered his brain.

"Come on Goten!" Sandy extended her hand to Goten who was tapping his feet to the beat.

"Okay!" Goten beamed, taking hold of her hand to dance. Jayden and Sunny wolf-whistled as they watched the pair dancing to the beat but Trunks' laugh silenced as he eyed the pair. He hoped it wouldn't go any further than a simple dance. He good quite clearly remember what Sandy had said earlier on.

"Yeaah!" Sunny laughed, clapping his hands. Desiree giggled, trying to stand up to join them. She failed miserably as she fell back into Sunny's lap.

"You're useless!" Sunny snorted. She just giggled to lean into him and start kissing him passionately.

"Get a room!" Jayden laughed, getting up to sit next to Trunks so the couple could get have the couch to themselves.

"Excuse me! I might be drinking a little more than I should tonight!" Sandy sang with a drink still in her hand. Her movements uncoordinated, she used Goten as her guide. Goten just laughed, twirling her around.

He seemed to drift into the song for a while but was suddenly startled when he felt Sandy grind into him. He yelped, backing away as fast as he could.

"Aw, you're no fun Goten!" Sandy pouted, not noticing that she was spilling her drink onto the floor or the very angry Trunks sitting across from them.

"I- I'm in a," Goten stuttered, not too sure what to do.

"You're in a relationship too right? Yeah, yeah, Trunks told me," she rolled her eyes.

"What! The kid has a girlfriend too! What is up with that!" Jayden interrupted, not liking this new information.

"Oh come on, she's not here, it won't matter if you do a bit of... Dirty dancing," she leaned into Goten, breathing onto his neck. He backed away again, tripping and falling back onto his bottom.

"I'm not that kind of guy," Goten stuttered once more.

"Guys, leave him alone!" Trunks growled possessively. Jayden and Sandy were taken aback at the sudden anger of Trunks. They were so busy fascinated by the fact that Goten is in a relationship and how he was stuttering to even notice Trunks boiling with anger. The thing that pitched him the most was that Sandy, even when knowing Goten was in a relationship, still tried flirting. _–How fucking dare she!-_ he growled into his head, helping Goten to his feet. Goten just nodded a thank you.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" Jayden snorted, giving Trunks the finger.

"Calm, no fighting guys. Let's just leave it," Sunny interrupted, not wanting a brawl to come out of it. Everyone stared at the guy who was still lying on the couch with Desiree. She giggled even more, covering her face with Sunny's shirt that had been taken off.

Another song started booming loudly, lifting the spirits once more as they started to dance again. Goten took extra care to stay away from Sandy. Trunks seemed to have the same thoughts as him, as he too made sure to keep his distance.

-Z-

"Woman..." Vegeta whispered while lying in bed.

"Woman..." He tried again. Bulma didn't reply but instead a soft snore came out.

"Woman!" He shouted, startling Bulma from her glorious sleep.

"Kami! What was that for!" She shouted groggily, feeling a bit confused.

"They're still playing that blasted music!" He growled.

For the last few hours he could not sleep. The loud music was disturbing his slumber. Even though the words of everyone were muffled, he had to admit he was quite curious to know what was going up above them. Trunks and Goten's ki were flattering all over the place.

"I don't hear anything..." Bulma yawned, laying back down, thinking that Vegeta was making some excuse for not being able to sleep.

"Not to your pathetic ears," he snorted. She groaned as the blanket was taken off her body.

"What is it?" She whimpered.

"Tell them to shut it off!" He growled once more.

"No, why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to be near those pathetic weaklings when they're intoxicated!"

She sighed, turning on her bedside table lamp. It looks like she has no other way out of it. She trudged to the intercom, yawning as she pressed the button to call Trunks and Goten's apartment.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Heeeeello!" Laughter and music blasted through. "Go Trunks! Hit that ball!" someone called out.

"Hello?" She tried again.

"Dude, wheres that voice coming from?" She heard another voice.

"The intercom," she heard Goten's laughter.

"Ello, ello! What can I do for you?" The voice answered the call.

"Is Trunks or Goten there?" She yawned.

"Nah! They're *hick* busy right now!" Jayden slurred, looking over to the two boys playing ping pong while drunk. He laughed when Goten looked over to the intercom and was hit in the head with the small hole. Trunks snorted, sending another ball towards Goten.

"Who is it?" She heard Trunks' voice.

"I don't know," Jayden shrugged, hoping whoever on the line would get the idea.

"It's Bulma. Bulma Briefs," she replied.

"Why hello there Miss Bulma! Haven't seen you for a while," Jayden's voice lowered as he remembered all the years he had his adolescent crush on his friend's mother. She was still smoking hot for her age.

"Are you Jayden or Sunny?" She asked.

"I could be ANYONE for you babe," he growled.

Bulma stifled a giggled as she heard Vegeta growl. She better end the call before whoever on the line got serious. They were WAY over their head.

"Could you just tell Goten or Trunks to turn down the music? My husband and I are trying to sleep," she spoke, ending the call before any protests. She trudged back to her warm bed, sighing in relief to get back to sleep. She nervously eyed the clock, groaning when it read 3 o'clock.

"Happy?" she asked, making sure Vegeta wasn't too angry.

"If that weakling wasn't Trunks' so-called-friend, he would-"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight Vegeta," she leaned over, giving him a kiss. Vegeta just kept quiet, letting it go for once. He also let it slide at how disturbed their ki's were. He allowed Trunks to let his guard down once more. Perhaps the massive hangover would be big enough punishment.

-Z-

"Ahh, so tired," Jayden yawned an hour later, stretching over one of the couches. Desiree and Sunny had retired to Goten's room earlier on for sleep while Sandy was still humming away. Trunks handed them pillows and blankets for the night. Goten was in the bathroom, taking a quick shower that he didn't really need.

"Goodnight man," Trunks swayed, turning off all the lights and shutting his door. He leaned against the door, the world still spinning around him. He smiled thinking that perhaps the night went okay after all. -_It could've been worse._- He sat at the edge of the bed for a few minutes, trying to concentrating on the movements of Goten in the shower. He groaned as he sensed Goten rubbing his member for a short while. He shook his head, trying not to spy; after all, he had to get ready for bed.

Goten made a quick exit, trying his best to walk through complete darkness and into Trunks' room while still being tipsy. He was thankful everyone was asleep. Luckily then no one would question why he is sleeping in Trunks' room.

He sighed in relief as the door closed, noticing that the bedside table lights were still on. He looked towards the bed with Trunks sitting on it. He smiled as he noticed his older friend staring at him. He blushed; knowing that Trunks was absorbing his half naked glory as he only wore boxers and still had somewhat of a boner.

Trunks smirked, standing up too quickly for Goten to even realise.

"Glad you left some for me," Trunks murmured into Goten's ear. "I just can't resist after seeing you all night in those jeans," he added, kissing his younger friend frantically. Goten yelped as he felt Trunks grab his crotch, rubbing it through his boxers.

"Hmm, of course," Goten moaned. "But first it's your turn."

~-Z-~


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

Bulma tapped in the code to enter into Goten and Trunks' apartment. It was already heading for 3'oclock in the afternoon. Vegeta had pestered her all morning, asking her to wake up the boys for their daily training. She had put it off as she was busy fixing someone's air jet.

Half an hour ago Vegeta had burst into her lab, demanding that she do something. He had enough of waiting. She rolled her eyes, not too sure what he was complaining about, the boys needed their rest after partying the night before.

She chuckled as she saw the state of the apartment. The table tennis was out. Bottles were covering every counter top and the TV was still playing silently. She couldn't help but remember all the good times she'd have just as much fun when she was younger. She found Jayden and Sandy on the couches, still fast asleep. She first headed towards Goten's room, hoping to find him in there. She was disappointed and disgusted to see Desiree and Sunny in the bed with their clothes and extra drinks thrown to the floor. She would have to wash these sheets properly for Goten; or better yet, burn them for him.

Confusion covering her face, she took a wild guess and thought perhaps Goten was sharing a bed with Trunks just to be nice to their guests. She quickly unlocked Trunks' door, finding the two boys lying in the bed. Trunks was all spread out while Goten was on the side in fatal position. She chuckled.

"Boys!" She nearly shouted. No one responded. Trunks just shifted to his side.

"Trunks!" She raised her voice once more.

"Hmm, just a few more minutes, I don't want to go to college yet," she heard him mutter. She laughed.

"Goten! Goten!" She repeated, trying to copy Chi-Chi's voice as much as she could. Goten startled awake, sitting up. She had to hold in her laughter.

"Good, you're awake," she replied.

Goten looked around all confused. He was sure he heard his mother's voice. He looked up only to see Bulma at the foot of the bed. He nearly gasped, looking down to be sure that the bed sheet was covering his crotch. It would be a very bad scene for Bulma to see both of them naked in bed.

"B- Bulma!" He asked groggily as he felt the headache forming.

"Yes, it's me. Vegeta is calling for you two. If I were you, I'd hurry," she explained, opening up the curtains. Trunks shivered as he felt the cool air enter the room. He covered himself.

"He's giving you guys 20 minutes max. I would hurry, he's not in the best mood today," she explained further, walking towards the door. She couldn't help but giggle as she remembered back to all the years the boys would struggle to wake up. She knew Goten would always be the easiest one. With the mention of either food or Chi-Chi, he'd be up in a flash. Goten just nodded, sighing as she closed the bed.

He looked over to Trunks who was still sleeping soundlessly.

"Trunks," he called, leaning into his older friend. Trunks just groaned in his sleep.

"We have to go train," he whispered into Trunks' ear. Trunks shrugged his shoulder as he felt Goten's breath blow onto him.

"A few more minutes, please," he groaned louder.

Goten smirked, trying his best to ignore the banging in his head. Quickly as he could, he pulled Trunks so he would lie on his back. He climbed on top of his older friend, startling him as Trunks felt the sudden skin contact. His eye shot up to look into Goten's extremely close face.

"Good morning," Goten chuckled. Trunks blinked, trying to clear his eyes. He smirked, sliding his hands down to grab Goten's ass.

"Morning," he growled, giving his younger friend a kiss.

"Come on, we better wake them up and get to training," Goten broke the kiss.

"Do we have to?"

"Bulma said Vegeta's pissed," Goten explained. Trunks took a moment to try and remember back to the night before. He swore some part of the night Bulma had called their apartment.

"Dad must've been up all night because of the music," Trunks thought out loud.

"Yeah, so let's just try and not piss him off any more than he already is," Goten concluded.

They reluctantly got dressed and woke everyone else up. Trunks quickly called Vegeta explaining he first wanted to get rid of the guests. Vegeta growled, telling them that it would add an extra hour to their already long training session. Trunks just groaned, massaging his sculp. Today was going to be a nightmare for both boys.

-Z-

"Man that was an awesome party!" Jayden beamed, trying to sip some water.

"Thanks for everything," Desiree added, gathering her things.

"I'll see you guys Monday then?" Trunks asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jayden smacked Trunks' back before waving his goodbye. Everyone except for Sandy left.

"You sure you don't need help cleaning?" She asked, shifting her feet.

"Nah, we got the cleaning bots for that," Goten replied, dropping all the bottles onto the floor so the bots wouldn't miss them.

"It's fine, you can go," Trunks added.

She sighed, feeling somewhat a bit awkward and guilty. She shouldn't have come onto Goten the night before. She was amazed she could even remember half of the stuff she said and did.

"Hey, I'm... Really sorry about last night," she apologised as she took hold of Goten's arm.

Goten looked at her, trying to smile as his head screamed at him in pain.

"It's fine, don't worry, nothing came of it," he shrugged off. "Just don't let it happen again. I don't think..."

"Yeah, your girlfriend probably wouldn't like it. I'm sorry," she smiled once more, giving him a quick hug before making her way to the door.

"See you Monday Trunks," she waved.

"Bye," was all Trunks replied.

Goten rubbed his eyes, while Trunks made sure everything was in a good place for the bots to clean. Curiously he looked over at Goten who seemed to be struggling through his hangover.

"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his younger friend.

"Yeah," was all Goten replied before giving Trunks a kiss.

"Don't worry about her. She's a little weird like that," Trunks explained.

"But she likes you..." Goten mumbled.

"Kami. She still does? I thought I told her yonks ago that it won't work," Trunks pondered.

"Apparently she didn't quite get the message, or at least took it to heart,"

"Don't worry, I won't let stupid things like that interfere between us," Trunks wrapped his arms even tighter around his friend.

"That's good to know," Goten smiled, resting his head on his older friend's shoulder. He enjoyed having Trunks' scent fill his nose as his arms was wrapped around him tightly. He could stay in this position with him forever.

"Guess we better face reality and train with dad,"

Goten chuckled, hugging Trunks once more. "Yeah."

-Z-

Wednesday, the following week rolled by quicker than anything else. Trunks tried his best to make his way to the library for some quiet study. He was avoiding his friends as he really just wasn't in the mood to be with their pestering questions and silly jokes. He couldn't believe how different they were to what he could remember them being.

He bumped into something without noticing, hearing a high pitched "sorry." He looked up, surprised to see Abbey, Goten's ex girlfriend standing in front of him.

"Trunks?" She stuttered, just as surprised.

"Oh... Hey," he gave his best smile.

"Wow, nice to see you here!" She beamed a smile at him.

"Yeah, you too. I didn't know you came here," he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I do. I would've thought Goten would tell you," she giggled, but quickly stopped when she remembered perhaps he wouldn't have because of what happened next in the bar. "Are you on break or something?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, two hour gap," he shrugged.

"Oh wow, neat! Want to catch up?"

Trunks groaned inwardly as he couldn't help but agree. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. What did he have to do just to get some peace and quiet?

"Sure, why not,"

"Awesome! Let's go to the library cafe hn?" She suggested, already walking off. Trunks reluctantly followed.

-Z-

"So how's Goten?" She eagerly asked once they were seated with some food.

"He's doing well," he replied, taking a bite of one of his 10 sandwiches he ordered.

"I remember he told me he's moved into West City,"

"Yeah, he moved into Capsule Corp,"

"Really? Wow? Is he working with your family or something?" She was taken aback. She didn't know Goten had interests in working with one of the richest families on the planet.

"Yeah, he does a few jobs for my mum," he shrugged.

"And he gets free accommodation in return?" She wondered out loud.

"Exactly," Trunks replied, finishing off his second sandwich. He didn't realise how hungry he was until now. Silence lingered as she tried to think of what to talk about. Small talk was already over and done with when they were making their way over here. She had one thing in mind though, but she didn't know how to bring it up.

"He... He looked happy at the bar," she quietly spoke. Trunks looked up at her once all his food was gone. He furrowed his brows at her statement.

"Maybe it was because he was drunk or whatever, but he truly looked happy," she sighed.

"Yeah, he's been pretty good lately,"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She wondered. Trunks could see hope in her eyes. Suddenly he knew what she was trying to lead into.

"No not a girlfriend," he replied sternly. What would happen if she found out? Would Goten be happy to finally have the score set straight or wasn't it his place to tell her? He figured she'd make her own assumptions at the reply he gave her.

"I see you guys have gotten even closer than before," she spoke quietly. He looked at her as she hunched over. Trunks frowned, wondering why the sudden mood change.

"We've always been close," he simply replied.

"I know. He always made sure I knew that. You and family always came first," she sighed. Trunks just nodded, allowing her to say whatever she wanted to.

"I really didn't want to start rumours about him... Honestly," she whimpered, her shoulders slightly shaking. "I was just so happy to see him over it. I have felt so bad for so long for ever starting it up."

Trunks wanted to rub her shoulder in comfort but kept his hands in tight fists at his knees.

"I really wish things worked out between us. I honestly thought we were going to be together for so long. As far as I knew I was the longest girlfriend he ever had..." she drifted, tears building up in her eyes. "I got so annoyed in the end that he never went further than making out. I know stupid of me. I seem to be fitting the stereotypical cheerleader frame. But believe me, if I had more patience I would've waited. I never bothered to ask him why he was so frigid. That's the thing I regret the most; my patience running out and ending up breaking up with him. My anger caused me to spread nasty rumours which weren't true," tears ran down her eyes. "I couldn't believe how he took it in his stride. But I knew deep down he was upset. I could see it in his eyes. To get Goten upset was truly something and I knew I pushed the right button," she paused, wiping her tears away.

"That's when I knew something was up. Why would he get so offended by a simple lie? If it wasn't true he wouldn't have been so upset. Although granted, he never showed his sadness to anyone, including the group he hung out with." She paused once more, letting the information sink into Trunks. He noticed then his palms were sweaty. He wasn't too sure if he was angry or guilty. Angry that this girl spread rumours he barely knew of in the first place or guilty for being the cause as to why Goten never gave her a proper chance. _–No, scratch that. He did give her a chance. I'm sure he did love Abbey at some point. If not, he wouldn't have stuck with her for that long.- _Trunks thought back to two years ago when they went to the tournament. He was so happy and never showed signs of anything ever like that happening. If anything, he looked happy that he was going on more dates.

"Last year I kept thinking about him. I was still trying to get over him. I knew something was up. The fact that it upset him ate away at me until I stayed up late at night wondering what was going on with him,"

"That isn't good," Trunks muttered.

"Yeah, I know. What a way to spend my first year of college," she chuckled. "But anyway, when I saw you two at the bar the other day... It gave me a thought I never paid much attention to,"

Trunks gulped. Did she figure it out? Did she know that something was going on between them? He tried to let it slide as so far it seems like most people was slowly figuring it out too.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She questioned, looking over at him.

"In what way?"

"He's in love with you, isn't he?" She nearly whispered. Trunks didn't answer though; instead he kept staring into her eyes.

"He wasn't frigid at all was he? He just didn't want to go any further because he was figuring himself out, wasn't he?" She asked.

"I think so," Trunks finally answered.

"You think or do you know?"

"I don't really know. He hasn't spoken much about it. Heck, I only found out rumours were spread at the bar. He never spoke much of you or about it," he explained.

She laughed dryly. She was amused that he never told anyone about it. Maybe it was the for best anyway.

"Is that the real reason he's living at Capsule Corp then?"

"No. Well half I guess. He is doing work for my mum."

There were a few minutes of silence as she collected herself and gathered up a few more questions.

"So what is going on between you two?" She managed to finally ask.

Trunks sighed. He guessed she ought to have a proper explanation, even though it wasn't his place.

"Goten and I are together,"

"For how long?" She wondered.

"Start of summer really," he estimated.

"Probably longer if you count how many years you guys must've liked each other," she guessed. "I find it somewhat amusing that you guys only eventually confessed your feelings. I was quite shocked myself when I figured it out, I'll admit to that. Suddenly all those moments of when Goten had spoken of you or the times you guys were together popped up and it just seemed natural in the end. But I was still upset. He shouldn't have kept it away from anyone. If he told me I would've helped him... I wouldn't have spread rumours," she sighed.

"Hey, whatever has happened is in the past. It's no use crying over it," Trunks tried to comfort her.

"I guess so," she tried to smile. "As long as he's happy, that's all I care about. A guy like him deserves it. I'm just simply jealous it's not me," she giggled.

"You don't need to be jealous. Why don't you concentrate on finding your own happiness instead?" He asked her, trying to drift the topic elsewhere.

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" She asked him after a long pause.

He sighed, unsure of what to reply. Marriage and all that ritual things were out in the far off future. He has never thought about it nor about that so called *mating* his father once spoke of. He didn't feel ready nor did he ever see the point. Perhaps it was his parent's influence. They only got married when he was young. He had thought that was a good enough excuse for him to not care about it. Why did it matter now though? He was still young. He still had his whole life ahead of him. Marriage sounded old to him, something he definitely wasn't ready for. Goten and he first had to sort out other things before the slightest mention of marriage would ever pop up from their mouths.

"Maybe... One day," Trunks spoke hopeful. Maybe. That's all he could reply. He could be hopeful that Goten and he would find their happy ending eventually within all this big mess that it seemed to create.

"Be sure to invite me okay," she chuckled. "But... anyway, thanks for listening," she smiled, extending her hand to give him a handshake. He nodded, taking hold of it.

"And if you wouldn't mind, could you pass on a few words to him for me?"

"Sure, anything."

-Z-

"Hey," Goten beamed, leaning over Trunks to give him a tight hug. "How was classes?"

"Boring with a capital B," Trunks yawned, giving his boyfriend a hug in return.

"Typical," Goten laughed, grabbing a few snacks to eat before they would head over to the gravity room for their daily training.

"You'll never guess what," Trunks spoke once he was changed in some track pants and a tank top. On his way home he'd been trying to figure out a way to break the news to Goten. He would have to try and make it light as he didn't want Goten to get angry.

"What?" Goten mumbled with a few potato crisps in his mouth.

"I walked into Abbey today,"

Goten choked, quickly taking hold of his drink. "You did what?"

"I walked into Abbey and had some lunch with her since she asked,"

"And?" Goten's eyes bulged, wondering what could've gone down.

"She spoke mostly of you..." Trunks started. He hoped he wasn't going to go too deep, "And explained her motives and all... But I was actually sort of shocked when..." he gulped.

"When what?" Goten's curiosity got the better of him as he straightened his body.

"When she asked if we were together... She said she thought about it once she saw us at the bar,"

"Crap," was all Goten could reply. That's the last thing he needed! Abbey knowing and spreading more rumours!

"But Goten, she asked me to say a few things to you. She was pretty serious about it," Trunks quickly added.

"Let's just hope it's not about spreading more fucking rumours," he growled.

"No. She wanted to apologise,"

"Whatever," Goten rolled his eyes.

"She told me to tell you that she's sorry she ever did such a thing. She was angry and upset that nothing ever went further. She truly wanted things to last between you two but her patience drew thin. She could tell you were upset by the matter, but never bothered to fix it. She told me to tell you that she regrets it,"

Goten scoffed, taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"And she said she hopes you're happy now with me. She isn't mad anymore. She should've seen it coming earlier on but now that she knows and understands, she's happy for you," Trunks finished off, ticking off his mental list.

Goten stayed silent, eyeing his now empty glass. Memories flooded his mind of the times he had with her; of all the times he felt guilty for leading her into things. He had to admit, he loved her at one stage, but it never mattered. He truly loved Trunks more and nothing could ever surpass it. He would have to make a point of apologising to her as well sometime. She deserved better too.

"I guess we've both messed up pretty bad huh?" Trunks nearly whispered.

"Yeah," Goten agreed. They have. They well and truly have. They were so sucked into liking each other that they never bothered to stop for a minute and realise what they were actually doing. Goten had thought he was always happy, which he was, but he could see that perhaps it wasn't his full potential in the end.

"All just because we were too afraid to admit the truth," Trunks sighed.

Trunks was right. It was just because they were scared in the past. They were scared people were going to go against them. But they were also worried that the feelings weren't mutual. Trunks never knew Goten even had feelings like this for him and Goten had figured that perhaps Trunks had moved on or felt it for someone else.

"But we're not anymore," Goten looked up to his older friend. "We don't have to be afraid anymore Trunks. We haven't been at all for the end of these past holidays. We were finally happy. Gohan, Videl, and even the other Z-Fighters all took in their stride. Maybe we shouldn't have ever been afraid in the first place. They all made a point that it was never a big deal, so let's stick with it and make things run its natural course," Goten tried to speak some wisdom.

"Yeah, you're right. We don't need to linger in the past anymore. We're finally happy with each other and that's all that matters now. So why don't we start where we left off? Let's sort this thing out with my friends so then we can finally concentrate on the people who really matter. Mum, dad and Chi-Chi," Trunks concluded.

"I couldn't agree more," Goten smiled at his older friend.

Yes, it was time to stop lingering in the past and all their uneasiness. All they needed to do was learn from their mistakes and build up from it. Though, Goten knew he still needed to sort one thing straight. Gohan. He needed to explain to Gohan. His brother deserved that much. He had avoided it for too long. To let go of the past fully, he needed to set things right with Gohan. It was time to be honest.

~-Z-~


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I tried adding some *fun parts* to the story line again, but it isn't working so well. I find it really interesting how much your mood can alter stories. The next chapter or so will be slightly different, but don't fret, it'll become light-hearted soon enough again :)

~-Z-~

"Oh wow, where's that?" Sandy asked. They were currently sitting at the centre of the college campus during their lunch break a week later. Trunks decided to just grow some balls and just try to accept how his friends were acting. Perhaps he could get use to them again after a while. But still, he had to figure out a way to tell them the truth.

He was reading a brochure he had picked up that Bulma had gotten in the mail. This one grabbed his attention and he decided to bring it to college to have a read. It was of Madam Crab's thermal spa. Trunks ignored the things that had happened there in the past with Goten and concentrated on how the water slides and all looked. He was tossing in his mind whether to take Goten there this coming weekend.

"Where's what?" Jayden asked, looking up from one of his phone.

"Oh, it's a thermal pool place that belongs to one of my mum's customers," Trunks explained.

"It looks like fun!" She beamed, grabbing it to look at it herself. "Indoor even. We should totally go!"

"But it's all the way in South City," Trunks tried to wedge her out of it. He was wanting going to go alone with Goten; that way they could have some 'alone' time.

"Pfft, South City isn't that far. I bet we could get there in no time with one of your super fast air jets," Sandy waved off, hoping to encourage her friend.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Jayden interrupted, grabbing the brochure.

"But it'll have to be on the weekend. Maybe you could arrange us a night in a hotel too Trunks?" She nudged his ribs with her elbows.

"Why am I always the one paying?" Trunks groaned.

"Because you're rich as fuck," Jayden chuckled. "Yeah, this looks mean as! Let's go this weekend!"

"Awesome! I'll tell Desiree later on. We're meeting up soon," Sandy got excited.

"Aren't you guys at least one bit stressed with all this workload and all?" Trunks pondered. These people well and truly did not really care for their studies. Sure, they seemed to be average when it came to brains, but if baffled him as to how little they actually studied. Sunny was a prime example. He barely even attended any of his lectures.

"Stop trying to weave yourself out of this one!" Sandy giggled. She could tell her friend wasn't up to the idea.

"Maybe you can bring along that girlfriend of yours eh?" Jayden asked. Trunks shook his head. He was still trying to get round to setting things straight.

"And, could you not tell the kid about this? I'd prefer if he didn't go with,"

"Why?" Trunks furrowed his brows.

"Nothing personal... I just get a weird vibe from him," Jayden shivered.

Trunks was about to protest but decided to leave the subject alone. Maybe it was best that he didn't know the reason. Jayden seemed to not overly like Goten from the start, so it was useless to start questioning it now.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

-Z-

"Holy shit!" Sunny cheered, checking out the hotel penthouse Trunks had booked for them.

The weekend came quickly due to the increase workload. Trunks had encouraged Goten to come along as he really didn't want to be alone for two days with his friends. They all met early Saturday morning, happy that Trunks was willing to fly the air-jet all the way to South City.

Trunks had booked a 3 bedroom penthouse for one night in the same hotel Goten had stayed in before. He was glad that they offered penthouses with up to 4 bedrooms; it saved the trouble or booking more than one room.

"Too bad we're not going to be staying very long," Desiree said after placing all her things into the bedroom Sunny and she will be sleeping in.

"All the more reason to enjoy it baby!" Sunny cheered, heading over to check out the view that looked over South City.

"Now this is the life I could get use to!" Jayden stretched on the cream coloured leather couch with Sandy already flicking through the endless channels of the widescreen TV.

"What time do you guys want to leave to the pools?" Trunks asked, checking the fridge to see what the hotel had stocked for them.

"Why don't we go after lunch?" Goten suggested.

"Yeah good idea! It'll take about half an hour to get there anyway," Trunks encouraged.

"What are we going to have for lunch though?" Desiree asked.

"I don't mind making anything," Goten beamed, feeling proud that he was probably the only one out of all of them who knew how to cook.

"Scratch that idea, why don't you make us a couple of hotdogs or something so then we can just eat them at the pools? I can't be bothered waiting two hours to finally swim!" Jayden complained.

"Alright, sounds good Goten?" Trunks faced his younger friend who just nodded.

-Z-

Chlorine filled their noses as they entered one side of the building after placing all their things inside the locker rooms.

"Oh my! This is going to be awesome!" Sandy jumped, looking at the masses of water slides and the giant pools.

"Don't forget that there are waves every hour!" Desiree reminded everyone. That was the main thing she was looking forward to, the indoor wave pool.

"Why don't we meet in the wave pool in an hour then?" Sandy asked, already impatiently waiting to head to some of the slides.

"Okay!" Sunny replied, grabbing Desiree's hand. Sandy, Sunny and Desiree headed to the speed slides, leaving Jayden, Goten and Trunks all by themselves.

"Where to kids?" Jayden asked casually.

"How about the closed slides?" Goten pointed towards other side of the building.

Luckily a lot of the lines weren't too long so everyone could enjoy the slides. Laughter filled the group as they all went down the different slides. Both Trunks and Goten were thankful that the friends were acting casually and didn't bring anything up. Perhaps this whole day wasn't such a bad idea after all.

-Z-

Goten and Trunks grabbed two giant swimming tubes to sit on while the waves would play out. Everyone got into the water, sitting on the tubes, waiting impatiently for the wild waves to appear. Desiree, Sunny and Sandy were sharing a tube while Goten and Trunks shared another. Jayden didn't want to ride one; he rather wanted to swim with the waves.

The bell went off as the waves started moving the water. Not long the water moved frantically, creating huge spells and waves, making everyone scream in joy. Goten and Trunks easily held onto their tube, drifting with the waves, while the rest struggled to keep hold.

Sandy screamed as the water made their tubes come in contact, making her fall forward into Desiree. Sunny laughed, a plan growing in his head.

He tried slowly to shift the tube so he would have his back turned to Trunks and Goten. He wanted to make their tube tip overboard with one of the waves. After trying a few times, he was disappointed at how well the boys were holding onto their tube. He growled in frustration as he couldn't knock them over. Jayden soon realised what Sunny was trying to do; so he tried his best to hold onto the tube to discuss motives with him.

After a quick discussion, Jayden swam towards Goten and Trunks who were laughing in their own conversation. He eyed them as they swiftly moved with the tube and the water. He just shook his head, concentrating on the plan. He had to scare the boys. He took a deep breath, swimming under their tube.

"Rawr!" He shouted, popping his head up in the small hole where their feet dangled through. Goten yelped, letting go of the tube, falling back effortlessly into the water. Sunny quickly banged the tube, making it flip forward as Trunks smacked the water head first. Goten laughed as he saw his older friend flail about, trying to get the tube off him. Jayden grabbed the tube, getting on it after a few tries.

Goten laughed as Trunks gasped for air; his eyes burning from the chlorine. He wasn't expecting that to happen. He looked over to Goten who was struggling to keep above water as he laughed. Trunks smacked his hand against the water, spraying some onto unsuspecting Goten. Goten snorted, trying to rub away the water from his face while letting the waves drift him away.

"That wasn't fair guys!" Trunks shouted towards his friends.

"Who said anything about being fair?" Jayden teased, giving Trunks the finger.

Trunks just rolled his eyes, paying attention to Goten who was slowly drifting to the shallower side of the pool.

"That isn't funny! Chlorine really hurts," Trunks growled once he reached his friend.

"I can imagine," Goten chuckled, trying to calm himself down. Trunks smirked as an idea popped into his mind.

"But hey..." He started. Goten stopped laughing, looking over at his older friend in curiosity.

"It can't be as worse as this," Trunks quickly pulled Goten's swimming pants off, laughing as he swam away as fast as he could towards his friends.

"Trunks! You ass!" Goten shouted, fishing around for his pants that seemed to wonder off somewhere.

Trunks laughed, even happier when his friends came into view. He quickly shoved his tube, laughing in victory as he heard the loud smack of Jayden's back hitting the water. He tried pushing himself up with the waves so he could land onto the tube. His judgment was a bit off as he landed on the tube awkwardly, making it pop out of his bottom and smack into the unsuspecting Sunny. Screams were heard as their tube capsized as well.

-Z-

"Now that was epic," Sunny laughed when everyone was sitting around a circular table at around 3 o'clock. They all decided to take a break for some food before they all would head to the adult section and soak their bodies in the warm salty water.

They ate their sandwiches which were prepared by Goten. Trunks had grabbed some ice creams for them too for some dessert.

"Hmm, so good!" Sandy murmured as she sucked on her popsicle.

"Babe, stop being so subjective," Jayden teased as he watched her lick it.

"You perv," she pushed him, sitting back in her chair to stare at Goten and Trunks who were sitting across her.

"Thanks for the ice blocks Trunks," Desiree quickly changed subjects.

"No problem," Trunks shrugged, biting into his raspberry popsicle.

"Hmm, I see you've kept that great body of yours Trunks," Sandy spoke, breaking the silence that lingered. Goten stopped his suckling movements to look over to his older friend.

"Err... thanks?" Trunks mumbled awkwardly. What was he supposed to reply to that?

"Pfft, Trunks doesn't look like he's the only one," Sunny nodded his head toward Goten.

"Why are you guys always so buffed up?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Because we do martial arts..." Trunks mumbled as the ice melted in his mouth.

"I thought you have given up on that," Jayden narrowed his eyes.

"I did, until my dad started forcing us back into it,"

"Us?" Sunny raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, my dad is making Goten train too,"

"Strange much? Why does your dad care so much about the kid?" Jayden asked, not even caring as to how he worded that question.

"Because I live under his house. His house. His rules," Goten snapped.

"Really now kid?" This time it was Jayden's turn to raise his eyebrow. "So if I was to live for free inside Capsule Corp, I would have to train too?"

"Maybe," Trunks answered before Goten could say anything.

"Dude, why didn't you get me to live in Capsule Corp? You know I fucking hate living on campus," Jayden groaned. Jayden and Sandy lived in outer suburbs of West City, which meant they rather stayed on campus while Sunny had an apartment of his own not too far away and Desiree lived less than 30 minutes drive away. Trunks somewhat recalled Jayden always being unhappy about it.

"You never asked. Plus, I don't think my mum will allow it," Trunks explained.

"Why does she allow the kid to stay then?"

"Because he works for us..." Trunks rolled his eyes. He had no idea where this was leading but he knew he had to change the subjects as he saw Goten starting to get angry. "Anyway, where do you guys want to go for dinner tonight?" He quickly asked, hoping his friends will fall for the bait.

"Anywhere!" Sandy giggled, still eyeing her friend's toned chest.

"Well they have a restaurant downstairs at the hotel, so we might as well make use of it," Goten suggested.

"Great, it's settled then," Trunks nodded.

-Z-

Goten and Trunks entered the warm pools on the other side of their friends, in hope to sneak away for at least just a little bit for a quick chat. Goten moaned quietly as the warm water gently soaked his skin.

"Kami, that feels good," he mumbled, resting his head against the wall that had a tree coming from it.

"Yeah, gotta' love thermal pools," Trunks agreed, floating next to his friend. Goten stayed silent as he kept his eyes shut, letting the water work its magic.

Trunks thought back to the events of today. He was quite happy that nothing too bad has happened so far. Hopefully it won't take a turn for the worse.

"You know, I still don't forgive you," Goten chuckled.

"What? Forgive me for what?" Trunks asked, not too sure what Goten was meaning.

"About pulling my pants down. Do you know how long it took me to find them?"

Trunks chuckled, trying his hardest to keep the inner laughter from coming out.

"Hmm, I'm sorry about that, I couldn't help myself,"

"That's what you always say," Goten snorted.

"But it's true," Trunks muttered, moving in front of his friend. He slowly placed an extended hand against the wall, either side of Goten.

"I wish we were alone," Trunks whispered under his breath. Goten knew only he could've heard. Ad human ears were too weak.

"Same," he mumbled back, looking into his Trunks' blue eyes. Trunks smirked, leaning closer into Goten, hoping that he could steal a quick kiss before they head over to their friends.

"Trunks, what if they-" Goten's protests were quietened as Trunks locked his lips onto Goten's. Goten smiled against his older friend's lips, thrusting his hips towards Trunks.

"Goten," Trunks warned, already feeling heat travelling down his crotch.

"I know," Goten growled back, pulling his hips away before things would get out of control.

Both boys were suddenly shocked out of their little make out session as soon as they felt Jayden's ki heading their way. They quickly broke off as Trunks moved to the side as fast as he could.

"Dudes!" Jayden shouted, looking around the tree at the two boys. "What are you doing here?" He curiously asked.

"Oh, there you are," Trunks smiled sleeplessly.

"More like, there YOU are," Jayden's eyed them suspiciously.

"Sorry, we were just having a quick chat," Goten waved off, swimming around the wall and tree.

"Whatever," Jayden shrugged, not bothering to ask for an explanation.

-Z-

Dinner came round quickly as they all seated around a circular table at the hotel. They had ordered a few drinks and food. Goten and Trunks had decided not to drink anything with alcohol in it. They both agreed after the party they had two weeks ago, it would probably be better if they no longer drank in front of Trunks' friends, just in case something was going to happen. Trunks was a tad envious as he watched them down the tequila sunrises and other cocktails, but Goten just smiled at him, trying to tell him they were doing a good thing.

Soon their food came around and the table was silenced as they ate quickly.

"Yum! That was the best lobster I've had in ages!" Sunny burped, leaning back and patting his stomach.

"My steak was amazing!" Sandy agreed, "Thanks for suggesting this place Goten," she quickly added, looking over to Goten who was sitting next to Trunks.

"No problem," he called.

Soon chatter and laughter filled the table once more, but it was pretty quiet from Goten's end. He kept thinking back to the pools when he and Trunks were kissing. He couldn't help but think about how different the place was the second time around. The first time he was there it wasn't the greatest thing ever, but now that Trunks was there with him, it didn't seem as bad. Goten smiled to himself, slowly moving his hand towards Trunks' which was under the table.

Trunks shot him a quick look as he felt Goten's hand wrap around his. He felt shivers all over his body as Goten's warm hand lanced through his fingers. He tried to hide his blush, looking towards Jayden who was speaking of something he did in the holidays. Trunks slowly stroked his thumb against Goten's hand, smirking as he felt Goten's ki slightly rise. They carried on playing with each other hand until Trunks was shocked back into the reality as he felt the loss of heat.

"Sorry, bathroom!" Goten quickly announced loudly, nearly running towards the sign.

"Okay then?" Sunny muttered.

"Seriously, he's such a strange kid," Jayden rolled his eyes.

"You guys seriously need to stop being so mean to him behind his back!" Desiree tried sticking up for Goten.

Trunks didn't really listen to the conversation as he stared towards the bathrooms, wondering why on earth Goten had a sudden change in act. He smirked when a reason appeared in his mind. He then frowned, knowing very well that playing handsie had caused him a boner too.

"Trunks," Sandy purred, trying to get Trunks' attention. He quickly turned the other way to see Sandy sitting next to him with a seductive smirk on her face. He gulped, knowing very well that she normally got like this when tipsy.

"I didn't know you were that excited," she whispered into his ear. His eyes bulged, realising that she noticed his boner. He looked downed, seeing that the table cloth wasn't actually covering anything.

"Erm..." Trunks stuttered, trying to lean away.

"Awkward boner? Or are you just thinking naughty thoughts?" She purred once more.

"Do you mind Sandy?" He shoved her off. She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Seriously, you're no fun!" She hissed.

"What's up?" Jayden asked, curious as to what was going on between the two.

"Oh nothing really, just I noticed Trunks has a bit of a boner over here," she giggled. Trunks blushed furiously as she said it proudly.

"Well this is awkward..." he spoke.

"What the hell man?" Jayden laughed. "Thinking of your poor girlfriend who couldn't make it?" He winked.

"Yeah, something like that," he shrugged off.

He sighed in relief as Goten seated next to him again, the smell of soap and musk coming off him.

"Hey kid, guess what," Jayden chuckled.

"What?" Goten asked, wondering what Jayden was going to say to him in his drunken state.

"Our friend over here has got a boner!" his voice echoed off. A few people at tables around them looked over their way. Some people looked disgusted while others giggled. Trunks turned even a brighter shade of red. How could his 'so-called-friend' do this to him!

Goten just looked towards Trunks knowingly. Trunks narrowed his eyes as he saw Goten smirk in victory. -_So he knew all along that I had a boner too! How fucking dare he.-_ he cussed mentally.

"I guess you're not getting enough hn?" Sunny teased, not letting the subject drop.

"Probably huh?" Trunks replied, thinking he'd use this to his advantage.

"What? Is she lacking in the bed department?" Sandy giggled. "I could help out there..." She suggested leaning into him. Trunks just shifted his chair closer to Goten.

"I wouldn't say lacking..." Trunks explained, smiling innocently, trying to ignore Goten's stares.

"Why then? Is the kid cock blocking you?" Jayden nodded towards Goten. "She doesn't want any when he's home?" He asked again.

"As if!" Goten snapped.

"Nah... more like always uses 'it's a school night' as an excuse... but eh, what can I say," Trunks winked, "I can easily change that mind of hers,"

Goten blushed frantically, taking a sip of his glass, trying to hide it from the others.

"That's good, would hate to see her in charge," Sunny agreed.

"Sounds like to me she's trying to be your mother or something," Jayden snorted, "Not on a school night?" He pitched his voice, somewhat trying to sound like Bulma, "I'd punish her for that one,"

"But I don't mind... Really. Like I said, I can easily change her mind..." Trunks tried again, sneaking a quick look at Goten who was still red_. –Payback is bitch isn't it Goten?-_ Trunks chuckled to himself.

"You guys are so silly," Desiree giggled, swinging the drink in hand all over the place.

-Z-

Only in the early morning hours had they retired upstairs. Desiree and Sunny headed straight for their room, leaving Sandy rushing to the bathroom that was joined in her room. Jayden yawned, waving his goodbyes to Goten and Trunks. They sighed in relief once they locked their own door, happy that the day went far better than they hoped.

"Man what a day," Trunks stretched, getting out of his clothes.

"I know," Goten agreed, following Trunks' actions. Trunks watched Goten strip down until he was totally nude. He eyed Goten's lower half, hoping that Goten wouldn't cover himself up with boxers.

"So why did you rush to the bathroom?" He asked playfully.

"Does it matter?" Goten shrugged, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe..." Trunks smirked as he walked towards his younger friend. Goten didn't have time to move out of the way before he found himself up against the wall, trapped between Trunks' arms.

"And you thought it was funny that I was still sitting there with a boner?" Trunks growled, watching goose bumps form on Goten's skin.

"I didn't know you had one,"

"Liar, you knew, I could tell,"

"And so what? You didn't have to start talking about our sex life in front of them," Goten rolled his eyes.

"They were drunk, they don't remember by tomorrow. Anyway, it was all just a bit of fun. You know you're way too good in bed for a newbie," Trunks purred.

Goten just bit his lip, looking deeply into his friend's bright blue eyes. The more he stared, the faster thoughts of what happened in the pool entered his mind. Trunks leaned in more, moaning as he rubbed his body against Goten's.

"Trunks..." Goten murmured.

"Yeah?" Trunks responded seductively.

"How about we start off where we were in the pools?"

"Kami, so you been thinking about that too hn?" Trunks growled, biting Goten's ear lobe gently. Goten moaned as quietly as he could as he felt Trunks explore his body.

"Trunks..." he breathed as he looked down at his older friend who was now on his knees.

"Say the magic words and I'll do it," Trunks winked, blowing gently onto Goten's now throbbing member.

Goten smirked, already knowing very well the game Trunks wanted to play. He didn't mind. Adding a few dirty words here and there always made things much more interesting.

~-Z-~


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

I hope the story isn't getting boring or too crazy/ out of control.

~-Z-~

Another month and a bit seemed to pass quickly. Before anyone could blink, it was already time for Halloween.

Trunks had tried his best to get use to his friend's strange attitudes. There were days he'd get fed up with their nagging and pestering. He sometimes got so disgusted at their dirty jokes or plans to spoil someone's fun. He would always shake his head at the silly topics that kept popping up. He had asked himself many times if they ever spoke about anything else other than drinking, sex life, relationships and the works. He wondered to himself if they ever had anything else in their lives that matter? Didn't they worry about their futures or other silly things like favourite foods or movies and celebrities?

He soon drifted further away from them as he realised they kept bugging him about his 'said' girlfriend. Why did it matter so much? Why did it matter to them if he was in a relationship or not? He didn't care much for their relationships, so why should they care about his? Jayden kept asking him, going in for more detail every time. Trunks tried to linger the conversations elsewhere every time in hopes he would get the picture and finally move on. But Trunks was always disappointed as Jayden got desperate. Questions started getting personal and way out of hand. Soon they found each other more like acquaintances rather actual friends. Trunks couldn't help but think about the past and how he was trying so hard to show them that the guy he pretended to be in front of them never really existed. But his little hints seemed to lead him nowhere.

Sometime in October they had reached a point in their friendship where Trunks would only hang around them for a short while. After a quick catch up he would head elsewhere to study in peace. Little did they know that he really just wanted to escape and work on the things his mother asked of him. With his studies keeping him busy, the workload his mother was pushing onto him doubled his stress. He had to admit, things were easy but they were also tedious.

Weekends were mostly spent talking with his mother and Gohan about Capsule Corp and hanging around Goten. His friends asked him to the usual parties, but he rejected them every time. He had better things to do than drink himself sick. Another flash of memories struck him as the remembered all the times he would head over to people's houses, only to get flirted up by many girls. He felt sick to his stomach every time it popped up.

Goten was just as busy. He was thankful he could get an hour or so time alone before Trunks would get home. He needed this time to get food ready or have a quick nap. Travelling the world was physically tiring, especially since he had to have another training session once Trunks came home. But at night he found himself awake once Trunks was already fast asleep. Their late night activities reached a minimal during the week as Trunks was just too tired to do anything else. He used this time to think to himself. He knew he needed to figure out a plan to talk with Gohan. He couldn't put it off for much longer because Gohan would end coming to him. Goten decided that perhaps he would have a talk with his older brother before Christmas, sometime when Goku would be back and keeping everyone else busy, so they could spend some time alone.

A Halloween party was organised by the college campus for all students and friends. Halloween was on a Friday this year, which meant everyone could party until the early morning hours. Trunks and Goten decided to go along to it; just so they could get away from all the work and let themselves have a bit of fun. But as they agreed in late August, they were not going to drink. It was for the best after all.

Goten and Trunks didn't really dress up. They just wore matching black shirts with red pants and devil horns. There was no point in going all out like many other students were planning.

-Z-

"Some people are way over the top," Goten laughed, looking at all the range of dressed up people that gathered around the centre of the campus that had a huge building de-capsulated on it.

"Yeah, they seem to get really into it," Trunks nodded.

Music blasted off and lights shone through the windows. As soon as Trunks and Goten entered the building, sweat, sex and alcohol filled their noses. They watched all the students dance in their costumes for a short while. Some were already way over their heads while others just stood around, talking to their friends.

"What a crowd!" Goten smiled, looking at all the people enjoying themselves.

"Want a drink?" Trunks asked his younger friend who was struggling with him to get through the crowd.

"Anything non-alcoholic," Goten nodded, finding an empty corner for them to stand at.

"Okay, I'll be right back,"

"Goten!" Sandy shouted, spotting the window-blown hair in the crowd.

"Oh hi Sandy!" Goten beamed, waving at the slightly tipsy girl.

"Long time no see! How you been hn?" She giggled.

"Pretty good, super busy though, how about you?" He smiled casually as the girl giggled some more, spilling some of her drink to the sides.

"You know me, partying like all ways," she snorted. "Did Trunks come too?"

"Yeah, he's just getting a drink," Goten nodded towards the bar.

"Awesome! Did he bring his girl?" She giggled, taking a sip of her drink.

"No..."

"Damn, Jayden's going to be disappointed," she rolled her eyes. "He just won't fucking shut up about it! It's getting on everyone's nerves," she complained.

"Yeah, I can imagine," he nodded. He knew how Jayden had been acting lately; Trunks told him everything.

"Did you come here with anyone?" She asked.

"Only Trunks," he shrugged, seeing lavender hair in the corner of his eye.

"Oh that's good then!" She turned to see Trunks. "Hey there hottie! So glad you could make it!" She cheered, wrapping an arm around Trunks who was holding two glasses.

"Hey there Sandy," he greeted, handing Goten his drink.

"So good to see you two finally come to a party! You've missed some really good ones!"

"Yeah well, we've just be super busy and all,"

"Right..." She rolled her eyes. "So! What do you think of my outfit hn?" She twirled around. Trunks took a second to glance at her outfit. He nearly choked on his drink when he realised she was barely wearing anything. She wore a similar outfit as his mother once wore, minus the tights.

"A Bunny? How typical," he finally spoke.

"Oh shut up! It's not as lame as you two dressing up as devils," she slapped his shoulder gently.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Look who it is!" Jayden beamed, seeing Goten and Trunks with Sandy.

"Hi Jayden," Goten replied sternly as a waft of air of very strong alcohol hit his nose. _-Seriously, do these people have no self control?- _He questioned.

"Man, you're sure wasted aren't you?" Trunks laughed.

"Pre-party man! Been drinking since final lecture!" Jayden first pumped the air.

"That's just disgusting," Trunks quickly added.

"Speak for yourself; you use to do the same,"

"Well luckily I don't anymore,"

Jayden didn't reply to that. Instead he looked around the small group, smirking knowingly.

"So no girlfriend tonight again huh?" Jayden teased, leaning into Trunks. "I swear, the way you're going, it's like you don't even have one," he growled. Trunks scrunched up his nose as he smelt the alcohol coming off his friend's breath.

"Give it a rest Jayden," Sandy groaned.

"No, I will not fucking give it a rest," Jayden responded, balling his hands into fists. Goten and Trunks were taken aback as they heard the sudden anger in Jayden's voice.

"I seriously think you should, it's getting really annoying," she tried again.

"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion bitch!" he shouted.

"Calm it guys, don't do this," Goten quickly broke the death glares. He placed his drink down onto the table, using his hands to separate the two.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me you idiot!" Jayden spat at Goten. Goten backed away, feeling himself hit the table.

"Jayden, just calm fucking down! If Trunks doesn't want you to meet his girlfriend then that is his choice, okay!" Sandy retorted. Trunks and Goten looked at each other. They both knew this wasn't going to end well. Two drunken students with pent up emotions never ended well.

"Stay fucking out of this!" Jayden pushed Sandy. She stumbled and landed into Goten's arms. Jayden gave her the finger and walked off.

"Man, what a dick!" She cried out, giving him the finger too.

"What's the matter with him?" Goten asked, watching Trunks in the corner of his eye. Trunks looked mad, no he looked pissed. He knew Jayden had pressed the wrong button inside of him. Trunks always got serious when physical contact was involved.

"Trunks..." Goten warned.

"What a fucking jerk!" Trunks cussed, taking a step forward.

"Trunks, let it be. Sandy isn't hurt. It's okay!" Goten tried to calm his friend down.

"No Goten, I need to talk to him once and for all. He's been a fucking pain in the ass for far too long! It's time we sorted this shit out," Trunks grunted, walking off. Goten could feel his ki heading off in the direction as to Jayden's. He gulped, hoping nothing serious was going to happen. _–So much for a fun night out. Looks like things are taking for a bad turn.-_ He thought to himself.

"Hmm, so," Sandy's voice ringed in his ears. He looked down to see her still in his arms. He quickly released her, hoping she wasn't going to pull her seductive tricks on him.

"How about we dance a little?" She asked casually.

"Okay..." Goten reluctantly agreed, grabbing the drink from the table.

Music blasted all around them, the base vibrating the floor. The room dimmed as lights and glow sticks started being thrown everywhere. The music suddenly changed into something more upbeat. Goten laughed, hopping up and down as he remembered all the times he has danced to rave and techno in the past.

"Woot! Work it Goten-baby!" Sandy cheered, dancing in beat with Goten. Goten laughed, drinking half of his drink as he suddenly felt thirsty. Adrenalin pumped his veins as the music seemed to grow louder in his head.

"This is for all the girls out there!" The DJ shouted into the microphone. Cheers were heard as they heard the beat begin.

"I use to love this song! Nostalgia!" Sandy shouted, shaking her hips. "You remember this one right!" She asked. Goten nodded, faintly listening to the lyrics.

"I know this pretty, pretty girl! Always think about heeeer... And when I see her dancing... I just want to take a chance and get a little closer and get to know her!" She sang along, taking Goten's hand as he twirled her around in circle, with the scene that occurred earlier on long forgotten. Goten felt his head spin as the colours flickered all around him. He suddenly felt relieved and happy, but he couldn't quite understand why. He knew he was supposed to be worrying about Trunks, but his body was doing the opposite.

"Woow! Trippy!" Sandy cheered as the lights changed with the beat. She stumbled herself into Goten. Goten grabbed hold of her, making sure she didn't fall. She gasped, looking up into Goten's eyes.

"Do you... Do you want to go out for a walk?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah okay," Goten agreed. The music was starting to give him a headache and the lights weren't helping his sensitive eyes, perhaps a walk outside would calm his already fast beating heart.

-Z-

Meanwhile, Trunks was walking through the crowd, searching for Jayden's already low ki. His hands were still in fists as he fumed over the event. He soon found Jayden outside, talking with Sunny and a few other males from his high school. Trunks growled, dropping his drink to the floor as he left the building, heading towards the boys.

"Oh hey Trunks!" Sunny spotted his friend.

"Oh look who decided to fucking show up!" Jayden spat, hating the fact that Trunks followed him.

"How fucking dare you!" Trunks growled, giving Jayden a deathly glare. Jayden took hold of his ground, not phased with Trunks' sudden anger. After years of spending time with Trunks he wasn't afraid of the strength or anger his friend could potentially have. Jayden knew self-defence after all, and he knew Martial Arts was only for the ring.

"How dare I what?" He asked.

"How dare you push Sandy like that? You could've hurt her!" Trunks roared.

"Wait what?" Sunny choked, looking at the two boys. The other guys gathered around them, wondering how far this brawl was going to go.

"Really now? And you care why?" Jayden questioned.

"Because she's our friend! You don't shove her like she's a no body!"

"Why do you care all the sudden? You never fucking cared about her in the past! Why start now?"

"Because you could've hurt her!" Trunks shouted.

"I could have hurt her? Dude, do you even realise that you've hurt her multiple times emotionally?" Jayden questioned him.

"That was her own choice! I told her it was never going to work,"

"Well true, but that still doesn't explain what your motives are. What are you trying to prove Trunks?" Jayden questioned, trying to quieten their voices from suspecting eyes.

"I've had enough of your shit," Trunks replied sternly.

Jayden was taken aback by his reply. He pondered for a few minutes as to what to rely.

"Sick of my shit? Well whoop-de-fucking-do! Join the fucking club!" He finally retorted.

"I don't get you," Trunks furrowed his brows.

"Oh, once more, join the fucking club! I've never understood you Trunks or that stupid fag you have as a friend!"

"Goten is not a fag!" Trunks screamed.

"See! I don't get you either! You always bloody change your mind!" Jayden shouted, his hands balling into fists. "One minute you never fucking gave a shit about girls. You always bloody spoke about Goten and all the things you've done when you were younger. Goten this, Goten fucking that! Then all the sudden, sophomore year and onwards it was all about girls. You know what, I don't even want to fucking count how many girls you got with!"

"That was my choice! They flirted with me!" Trunks tried to explain.

"Liar! I could see how much you enjoyed it! You would always show off in front of us, like those bloody girls were trophies of yours. You know what; it disgusted how you never kept one for longer than a month! Disgusting freak!"

"You have no idea what I was going through!" Trunks finally shouted.

"Whatever man, I know what happened and there's no way to fucking fix your past doings. If anything, I should be the one mad at you for fucking around with Sandy's emotions," Jayden growled.

"You had no idea what the FUCK I went through!" Trunks spoke again, anger filling him once more. "You could not begin to imagine the things I've been through in my childhood. You could not start to fathom the expectations I've had to fill under my father's watchful eye! Kami! My dad is right, you people are absolutely useless!" Trunks growled.

"Useless? Us? People? What the fuck are you talking about Trunks?" Sunny broke into the conversation.

"Stay out of this Sunny!" Jayden and Trunks growled in unison.

"Well fine then Trunks; tell me, what were you going through in order to play with all these girls? What were you struggling with? Why are you suddenly making such a big deal out of it?" Jayden asked sternly.

Trunks took a deep breath; suddenly as reality hit him in the gut. This wasn't how he was going to tell his friends. Was this going to be the end of their friendship? Was this going to be the bearer of bad news?

"I never cared for those girls. In fact, they did me a favour. They helped me hide my true self and pretend to be something much better than I thought I was," Trunks spoke quietly.

"Pretended?" Jayden gasped, taking a step back. "You mean... you allowed all those girls to flirt with you and get their way with you just to look cool?" Jayden asked again.

Trunks just nodded, looking down shamefully. Over the last few weeks he had thought about the image he tried to keep for so long. At first he didn't think it was bad. He thought was happy with his life. Well, that was until Goten finally came forth. He realised the bad things he did while he thought he was happy. Now it was time to set things straight, to stop lying to the people he called friends for so long. No one except for them knew of this image. His parents never saw it and neither did any other Z-Fighter. He was always his loving, cocky-self around everyone else. It was as if he made up a personality just for this small group of people. He felt guilty as ever.

"So... So you don't have a girlfriend do you?" Jayden nearly whispered. He was a bit shocked at his friend's sudden confession.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, but I am in a relationship," Trunks looked into his friend's dark eyes. Shock filled Jayden's face as things connected in his brain.

"So..." Jayden gasped again. His drunken mind struggling to find the right words to reply.

"Yeah," Trunks nodded proudly. The others that stood around him looked at the boys in confusion. They didn't understand the details of this topic. Sunny was baffled too, not too sure what to say. He understood just as much as Jayden did.

"How long have you been..." Jayden asked.

"Since I was 14... I think. Well I understood at 14... But it was only because of him," Trunks didn't speak his name; he didn't want the others to click.

Jayden was still lost for words. He remembered of all the times when Goten and Trunks were together, of all the moments that suddenly made sense. Suddenly he couldn't blame Trunks for hiding the truth, but slowly his anger grew.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Jayden finally asked.

"Really? Tell you? You guys never made it easy for me," Trunks sternly spoke; ready to end this conversation and search for Goten. He was ready to head home now and let the events set in his brain.

"Trunks..." Sunny called as he watched the lavender haired boy turn around. But Trunks didn't stop; instead he carried on walking towards where Goten's ki was located at.

-Z-

Meanwhile with Goten. He and Sandy were laughing as strange jokes were told. Goten's head was still spinning. He wasn't quite too sure why, but he didn't think too much of it. He felt giggly and he couldn't help himself when laughter escaped his lips.

"Gosh, you're so funny," Sandy lightly pushed Goten. Goten just nodded, looking up to the starless sky. The city lights had a habit of hiding most stars. As he stared he didn't notice Sandy moving in front of him. He only looked down when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"You know... We could always head up to my room," she suggested, leaning into him. Goten moved his head further back, refusing to kiss her.

"Aw, come on, you're girlfriend's not around..." She growled seductively. He still shook his head, not giving her a chance. She frowned, leaning back as she swallowed rest of her drink. She pondered for a while as she tried to think of ways to change Goten's mind. She smirked as she started swaying her hips seductively.

Goten on the other hand stared at her. Suddenly thoughts about her looks entered his mind. He never noticed in the past how good looking she was. He growled quietly as he watched her sway her hips to the music that was blasting through the walls. Perhaps one kiss wouldn't be too bad? He pushed the idea off as soon as it entered. What was he thinking? No way!

"So what do you say?" She asked again, leaning into him. Goten took a quick sip of his drink, pondering the idea. He took a deeper breath, the scent of his drink filling his nose. He stopped in that instant and slightly pushed her away to the side as spat the drink out of his mouth. He could taste it clearly now. His drink was spiked, or at least, it wasn't the drunk he had gotten from Trunks. It was different. He looked the rest of it, noticing that it was a different colour and range of smells coming off it.

"What is it?" Sandy asked worriedly.

"This isn't my drink," he threw the glass down. Sandy winced as she heard the cracking of glass.

"Yeah, I saw someone top it up when you were holding me earlier on," she casually shrugged off, attempting to lean into him again. Goten was about to protest but was suddenly stopped as Sandy placed her lips against his. He growled, taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her back.

"Sandy! Do you fucking mind!" He spat.

"Geez! What is with you! I thought you wanted this?" She shouted back.

"What! No way! How did you ever get that idea?" he wondered.

"When you held me?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"I did that to help you up... not to lead you on," Goten snorted, taking hold of the wall to help his balance. He realised that the drink was slowly hitting him hard. Whatever was placed into his drink was pretty strong. He suddenly regretted placing his drink down when they were in the building. _-This was not going to end well. -_ No wonder he has been feeling so dizzy.

"Oh come on Goten!" She moaned, "Just one night,"

"No, I told you I'm not interested. Plus, I'm in a steady relationship,"

"Whatever!" She smacked his shoulder. "I ain't falling for that bullshit anymore!"

"Bullshit? But I'm telling the truth?"

"Then why have I never seen her hn?"

"Because..." Goten stuttered, not too sure what to reply. He tried to gain some control of himself as he felt the floor starting to spin faster. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the topic.

"Exactly! You don't have a girlfriend do you!"

"I... I do have someone but they're not a girl..." He mumbled, watching her expression change into shock.

"You're fucking gay?" She stuttered. "I knew it!" She shrieked. "I fucking knew it!" She added a strangely high pitched laugh.

"How can you be so sure?" Goten stuttered, holding the wall even tighter.

"Just an inkling! That's all," she giggled. "But I know you're not fully gay... You must be bi, because I know you find me attractive," her voice suddenly lowered.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," Goten replied sternly.

"Sure I do, Son Goten, Trunks'-" She stopped in the middle of her reply. "Oh my..." She breathed, her eyes widening as she looked over the tall boy.

"What?" Goten asked, furrowing his brows.

"It's Trunks isn't it?" She gasped at her sudden thoughts. She wasn't too sure if it was the drink or just her find going haywire.

"Huh?" Goten asked again.

"Trunks and you... Oh my..." She turned around, unsure of what to say.

"Sandy..." he tried, "It's..."

"After all this time... It was you...It makes sense now..." She mumbled again.

"Goten!" They both looked up to see Trunks running their way.

"Trunks?" Goten looked over to his boyfriend.

"Come on, it's time to go home,"

"What why?" Goten slurred, nearly falling as he released his hold. Trunks stopped to look at the scene. Two drinks were on the floor, Goten was swaying side to side, and giggling like a little school girl as Sandy looked over at him in shock.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked nervously.

"Nothing, let's go, come on!" Goten quickly tried to grab hold of his friend's sleeve, walking awkwardly away to the nearest dark alleyway so they could fly back home.

-Z-

The boys sat on top of Capsule Corp's roof. Trunks couldn't help but notice Goten's strange giggles and snorts as they stared up at the sky.

"Guess what," Goten giggled again.

"What?" Trunks asked sternly.

"Someone spiiiiiked my drink," Goten snorted, fist pumping the air. Trunks shook his head in disappointment.

"So much for not drinking,"

"You're just jealous," Goten slurred.

"No, I'm just not in the mood," Trunks ended the conversation. Laying back down with Goten. Trunks tried to tune out his younger friend's laughter as he thought about the events that just occurred. –Why tonight? Why not tomorrow? Why not sometime during the day?- He kept questioning himself. –Why does everything always happen in a blink of an eye? I'm never going to be able to look at them in the eyes again. What am I going to sat on Monday? I didn't even explain probably.-

"I think I did something bad tonight," Goten spoke in his most serious voice Trunks had heard all night.

"Really? What's that Chibi?"

"Hey, don't call me that," Goten giggled, lifting his hands to the air. Trunks didn't reply, instead he waited for Goten to get back to the subject.

"I think Sandy knows now," he finally sighed.

"I see," Trunks replied sternly. After everything else that occurred tonight, this was just the icing to top it all off. Maybe it was for the best that they all knew.

"How did she find out? Did you tell her?" He quickly asked.

"She kissed me.. I think," Goten scratched his hair. "I told her to back off and all. You know how it goes. Something's leaded to the next and she realised that... Well," he shrugged. He didn't need to explain any further.

Trunks fumed as he thought about how Sandy broke through his boyfriend's personal space. It almost made him regret ever trying to stick up to him. But he shoved it to the side, thankful that now she knew. -It had to happen somehow.-

Goten watched his older friend stare up into the sky; his mind all over the place as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Trunks.

"Are you okay Trunks-kun?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I think I will be,"

"Why do you think? Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you about it in the morning," Trunks shrugged off, staring deeply into Goten's dark eyes.

Goten reached his hand over to thread his fingers through Trunks'. The lavender haired boy smiled as he felt the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend. There was a pause as they stared once more up at the sky, wishing they were rather out in Mount Paozu with the endless stars.

"You told them didn't you?" Goten broke the silence once more.

"Yeah," was all Trunks replied, shutting his eyes as the night replayed in his head once more.

"You did the right thing,"

"I hope so too," Trunks tried to smile as he felt Goten's hand tighten around his. That's all he could do for now.

"Trunks..." Goten lastly spoke, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes Goten?"

"I love you,"

Trunks' face brightened as the words rolled off his boyfriend's lips. They barely ever mentioned the words of love. They rarely ever did say it to each other as it was so cliché. But at this moment he enjoyed it. He wanted Goten to repeat it over and over again. This time, he didn't care as butterflies filled his stomach and his head danced in happiness. Yes, he loved Goten. They were pulling through everything together. He couldn't have asked anything more of Goten but to be who he was.

"I love you too Goten."

~-Z-~


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

I Hope this chapter explains things that have been spoken of in the previous chapters. It seems as if everything is coming along nicely. We're over half way now with only one more hill to climb. Vegeta.

~-Z-~

Trunks dreaded the coming Monday. So much that he was trying to find excuses to skip his classes. Goten told him otherwise though. He encouraged his older friend to face his problems head on or else they were never going to get over this little hill. Trunks snorted, wondering when the tables had turned and Goten suddenly became the mentor.

"You can do this. Just act like it doesn't matter, because it doesn't. There's no need to make a big deal of it anymore," Goten's voice lingered in Trunks' mind as he walked to his morning lecture. He tried to smile as he thought back to the Friday evening as they fell asleep on the rooftop while holding hands. He had felt hopeful that things would turn out okay in the end.

He was disappointed to see his friends to be spread out over the room. No one was sitting next to each other. They were scattered between other people, making it impossible for him to sit next to any one of them. He sighed; thinking that is was probably for the best.

That's how the week was like. They wouldn't talk to him. They would hurry out, giving Trunks the cold shoulder. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders, heading to the library to study on his own. He didn't expect anything less from his friends. He couldn't blame them. How could they talk to him after learning that he played them all?

On the following Friday he skipped one of his classes without thinking. He sat at the tiny private booth with his hands through his hair. His eyes closed as he thought of what to do next. Being given the cold shoulder wasn't exactly going to fix things. He needed to grow some balls and explain to them properly. They needed to know the truth in _detail_. But how was he going to get their attention? He groaned realising that perhaps his silly lies was the worse plan he had ever decided upon. "Karma is such a bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, it can be," he heard a low voice speak behind him. Trunks didn't bother to look up as he sensed Jayden's ki.

"Skipping class huh?" Jayden asked, staring at the hunched over boy.

"What's it to you?" Trunks sighed, still looking down.

"Just want to know if you have time to talk,"

_-The opportunity I need. Go for it Trunks. This is your chance to set things straight. You promised yourself, no, you promised Goten that you would sort this out. It was time to grow some balls and fix things. You promised to let go of the past and think of the future; a bright, happy future with Goten. To achieve that, you need to sort out the silly little things that are standing in the way, -_ he kept encouraging himself.

"What do you say?" Jayden asked quietly. Trunks finally looked up towards his friend who was standing with his arms crossed. He tried to smile, nodding in response.

-Z-

They sat by a fountain that was near the library. Trunks looked around at the nearly leaf-less trees as winter was approaching. He smiled when the thought of Christmas appeared, but he quickly shoved it off as he told himself to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"So..." Jayden mumbled. "You're gay huh?"

Trunks looked over to his friend who was playing with a stone between his feet.

"Not exactly,"

"Right, guess bi is the better term for it?"

"Yeah," Trunks replied, silence still lingering.

"Why... Why did you...?" Jayden tried. "Why did you lie to us?"

"I don't know... I think I was scared," Trunks confessed.

"Why would you be scared? There's nothing wrong with it," Jayden shrugged.

"You guys didn't make it easy for me,"

"How so?" Jayden asked.

"You and Sunny were always so into girls; especially from sophomore year onwards. I admit, freshman year I was myself... but as time went on I became something I don't even know how to explain,"

"You weren't that bad Trunks," Jayden quickly added.

"What?"

"You... You weren't that bad. Now that I think about it, you weren't that far in. All that you did was let the girls walk over you. But the more I think about it, the more I begin to realise that you actually barely ever allowed them to go that far. Sure, you let them flirt, but only the odd girl you actually took home. I guess all they wanted was the money and knowledge... So they tricked their way into getting in your pants huh?"

Trunks just nodded, somewhat happy Jayden noticed.

"I guess I was exaggerating huh? Yeah... I think I was. We do crazy things when drunk huh?"

"Yeah," Trunks smiled.

"But why didn't you just tell us? I mean... we might've been real jackasses, but I think deep down we would've accepted whatever interested you sexually,"

"You say that now," Trunks chuckled under his breath. "You guys didn't seem that way earlier on. Heck, if I did tell you, you probably would've ditched me,"

"True... But we're not now. We all talked about this and decided that maybe we should give you another chance. Though, in saying that, we were pretty pissed that you've kept such a thing away from us, but we couldn't blame you or your motives. I guess it was the only thing you could do,"

"Thanks," Trunks replied, a smile forming on his face, looking towards another fountain on the other side of the path.

"It sort of made sense that it was Goten. I guess we were just so wrapped up in our own lives and the haze of you being such a girl-banger; we never really stopped and looked at what was really going on. Just shows you how well that image you played actually worked,"

"Yeah," Trunks replied, "but seriously, don't get me wrong. I did like some of those girls. I think some of them who I actually took home would've made great girlfriends. Perhaps some I would've had a happy life with, but they weren't the one I truly wanted,"

"And Goten is?" Jayden looked over into his friend's eyes. "So, what's the story then?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," Jayden replied, turning his full attention to his friend.

"What's there to tell? I fell for my best friend," Trunks scoffed.

"I'm sure there's more to it than that?"

"Not all that much. Goten... We..." Trunks struggled to find the right way to start his story. "Goten and I have known each other our whole lives, you should know that by now. We've been together through so much. You could never begin to fathom what it was like. He was there for it all. He always has been. He was always the kid that followed me around. The one I could boss around, but expect to be there even if he figured out that I was just playing with him. As we grew older he understood the things I went through. The expectations of my father and the high hopes my mother had of me to run Capsule Corp. It never mattered to Goten though. He was always just so happy and cheerful. I think that's what attracted me the most. It's his likable personality and happiness. I admit, I adored him, I thought I loved him like a brother. I thought we were going to be friends for the rest of our lives... But that all changed one day when I realised something," Trunks took a break, running his hand through the icy cold water.

"That perhaps it wasn't a brotherly love. My mum spoke of puberty and all of that, but I didn't care much for it. I mean, who does at that age? I didn't know what to do when I found myself dreaming of him. I almost felt disgusted that it even crossed my mind in the first place. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to become reality. But you see, I was scared,"

"I see," Jayden whispered.

"So we were out in the fields of Mount Paozu when I was 14 and he was 13. We were taking a break from training. I was thinking for a while that perhaps it was time to tell him about my feelings. So I mustered all my guts and told him that I think I was gay. Of course, you know how naive he is, he had no idea what it was," Trunks chuckled. "But I told him and straight away he was fine with the idea, even though I told him I was scared and confused. I mean, can you really blame me? I was 14 for goodness sake! I didn't know if it was natural to think of my friend in such ways. I got mad at him though because he didn't quite understand where I was trying to lead it to. I knew that he was too young and naive to understand, so I punished myself and left him. I told myself that I had to move on and get on with my life. He would never like me back in that way,"

Trunks looked up this time, smiling. "That's when later in high school I decided to change. When we started going to parties I saw how you and Sunny acted around girls. I saw how you flirted with them and tried to get your way with them. It made me worry that I wasn't doing the same. I tried to not give anyone attention, or at least publicly stare at other people I found attractive. I just wasn't really the type of guy to show my affection publicly. And yet, every time I saw you guys, in the back of my mind I kept thinking of Goten. So one day I went home and made a promise to myself. I said that this was enough. I had to get over Goten because I wasn't normal. I wasn't like you guys who flirted with girls. So I vowed that I was going to be the same as you two. To hell if I liked my friend! It was time to get over him! I was going to try my best to act normal as I could. In saying that... I only did in front of you guys. Around my parents, other friends and Goten, I was just me. It was only around you guys that I went out of my way to refrain myself from looking one bit interested in the same sex," he breathed.

"Anyway, back to the topic of Goten. During high school we still saw each other heaps, if you could remember. It wasn't nearly as much as we use to as kids though. When we went to the Budokai Tenkaichi it was great to spend the day together. It was so easy to laugh around him and joke. He kept on telling me about this date he had for the evening and I just so happened to play around, pointing to attractive looking girls, stating that I was to meet with them afterwards. And I guess that's when we really got close again. He ended up coming here, spending time with us. But sometime when the summer holidays just started we met up at Satan City for a night out. We got a bit drunk, wait no, scratch that, I got really drunk. We headed back to Mount Paozu and somehow, we ended up finding ourselves kissing. One or two days later he was staying the night at mine and... Well he confessed to me,"

"Wow," Jayden replied, a bit of shock rolling over his face.

"Yeah. He told me that he liked me too. He explained that later when he finally understood, the fact that I liked another guy annoyed him. He hoped it was him, but he wasn't too sure. I guess our little drunken make out session told him otherwise. I won't bore you with the details, don't worry. So he moved in as we planned before and things seemed to go okay. I'll admit I've had the greatest summer vacation ever. He's brought something inside of me alive that I haven't felt since I was a kid. We know each other inside out; we know each other's emotions and expressions, so it made our relationship even better. But of course, there always has to be things that are in the way. Our first problem was telling everyone. Everyone, except for our parents, that is. One way or another they figured it out themselves, which is actually pretty lucky on our part. They all seemed supportive and accepting of the subject."

"What about your parents?" Jayden asked.

"They don't know yet... I... I think I'm struggling the most. Goten doesn't have much to worry about, while I do. I have a reputation to think about and the expectations of my father. It took me so long to finally show public affection to Goten. But I did it in the end. But telling my parents is going to be the toughest thing out of it all. But don't get me wrong, we've seriously been really happy lately... I don't think we could've wished anything more in our relationship," Trunks ended.

"Wow... I'm not quite too sure what to say," Jayden replied.

"You don't have to say anything. All that we want is to know that you guys are happy with our decision," Trunks smiled.

"Sandy actually... um, said yesterday that we should be happy for you two. She told me that thinking more about it, you guys in the end deserve to be together. You've been friends your whole life and because of it, it would be hard to find a proper girlfriend who wouldn't mind the strange friendship you guys have," Jayden chuckled.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, smiling even brighter. "I'm sorry for the things of the past, but I think the best is to move on and think about the future. I'm really sorry for ever creating the stupidest image in front of you guys. We were teenagers. We were young and stupid. But now we're becoming adults and I guess it's time to start moving forward again. It's time to grow up," Trunks added.

"You? Grow up? I don't think that's possible, especially with Goten around," Jayden laughed. "You two can sometimes be the most immature guys I know, but that's what makes you, you. I guess that also shows how quirky your relationship is," he chuckled again. "But whatever you say Trunks, we'll stand behind you..." Jayden drifted, lifting his hand up for a hand shake. "I'm really glad we could sort this out. So... I have this strange idea... Why don't we start new? Why don't we begin again, right from the start?" Jayden beamed a cheesy grin. Trunks chuckled, taking hold of Jayden's hand, intrigued as to what his friend had planned.

"Yo! I'm Jayden. Nice to meet you bro. I may not look it, but I'm a real ladies man," he winked, shaking Trunks' hand. "I'm a very lazy student from West City and I hope to become a great inventory one day like Bulma Briefs... Well that's if I can get over this laziness,"

Trunks laughed at Jayden's introduction.

"Hi there Jayden, I'm Trunks Briefs. Yes, yes, you heard correct, I am the son of Bulma Briefs. But don't let that fool you; I'm actually a real nice guy. Oh and, did I mention, I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be a guy? Yeah, just another one of my quirks," Trunks replied, shaking Jayden's hand once more.

"Nice to meet you Trunks Briefs. I can see we're going to be great friends."

~-Z-~


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

Mid-November time had come quickly as things quietened down. Goten was on his way towards Mount Paozu. He had phoned Videl earlier on asking if Gohan was around. To his disappointment she had said that he was out with Goku, training in the mountains for the day. Goten was somewhat relieved that he didn't have to stop by their house since he had seen his mother the other day.

Goten thought over all the things that had recently happened. He couldn't believe at how life had turned into the craziest whirlpool lately. But he quickly shrugged off the thoughts, knowing very well that he wanted adventure in his life. "Damn you Dende, this wasn't what I had in mind," he muttered under his breath.

-Z-

High above the clouds Dende was standing on the lookout, watching Goten fly over to his older brother. He slapped his palm to his forehead in disappointed. "I thought I made it clear that I ain't in charge of your fates," he groaned under his breath.

-Z-

Goten sneezed at the moment. He tugged on his jacket, glad that he was out of the snow storm and was finally saw the sight of sunshine began to light up the sky. But it was still chilly on the east side of the world. It was winter after all. West City's winter had come quickly as snow hard poured hard the last couple of days. He was missing the sun, even if it brought chilly winds.

His smile grew as he saw the mountains appear in the distance. He felt nostalgia as he flew forward, thinking back to his childhood. He shook his head, clearing his mind. He had to concentrate on what he was visiting Gohan for. After much thought, he convinced himself to no longer shun away and finally gather the confidence to speak to his brother. He knew it was silly. Gohan should've been one of the first people to find out, yet he couldn't have helped hiding it from him.

"Goten!" Goku's voice echoed off as he saw his youngest son land a few metres away from him and Gohan.

"Hey little bro," Gohan beamed, giving up his stance to walk over to his brother. He chuckled as he noticed Goten was wearing a few layers of clothing, including a thick jacket and a scarf.

"What's with all the clothes?" Goku casually asked, wondering why on earth his son needed all the extra layers. Goten furrowed his brows as he realised that both his brother and father were wearing their usual gi.

"It's cold in West City," Goten explained, his smile immediately growing as he hugged his older brother.

"I've missed you guys!" He added, eyeing his father.

"Haha! Boy, what energy you have! Wow! Haven't been around you in a long time!" Goku suddenly changed topics, not really wanting to lower the mood over the fact of him escaping to Uub's village constantly.

"Yeah. Is Vegeta still training you guys?" Gohan asked, noticing Goten's stronger ki, but just shrugged it off thinking that perhaps Goten was just trying to warm himself up.

"As always," Goten rolled his eyes.

"Haha! He's too much isn't he?" Goku joked, patting Goten's hair.

"You think he'd get the picture and eventually leave us alone. Apparently travelling the world everyday isn't enough training,"

"Oh come on! Flying around the world is the easiest part of it all!" Goku spoke.

"For you maybe," Goten retorted.

"And for Pan," Goku added, reminding him of the times Pan would race around the world while they sparred.

"So what are you doing here?" Gohan asked, trying to shift the conversation.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you... Well that's if you're not busy,"

"Sure little bro, what's up?" Gohan smiled, knowing very well that his brother finally gathered enough confidence. He had patiently waited for this day for far too long.

"Ermm... Dad..." Goten muttered under his breath.

"Oh...Right? Is this my cue to leave?" Goku scratched his head, not too sure what was going on.

"Yeah... This is sort of... One of those um... Brother to brother problems I need to discuss," Goten tried explaining.

"Gotcha! I'll head home. Don't take too long! Gohan and I haven't finished our spar yet!" Goku waved, instant transmitting out of sight.

Goten raised an eyebrow as he realised how easily he got rid of his dad. In the past it would take a lot more than that. Gohan just nodded, heading towards a few rocks that were scattered near the river. Goten joined, sitting on a rock next to his big brother. He picked up a stone, fiddling with it as he grew anxious.

Gohan tried to hide the fact that he was beginning to feel nervous too. What was he going to ask his younger brother? What was there to say? Trunks had come by so many times and spoke more of the subject when Goten would visit their mother. What was there left to say? What did he want Goten to say?

"This is pretty awkward isn't it?" Goten laughed nervously.

"Tell me about it," Gohan agreed, picking up a stone too, only to toss it into the river.

"I don't know where to start," Goten confessed.

"Well, let's put it this way, you don't have a lot to say since Trunks has done most of the work,"

Goten frowned at what Gohan replied. Guilt seemed to wash over his anxiousness. _–I shouldn't have avoided it this long, - _he concluded.

"Gohan... I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Gohan furrowed his brows.

"For not telling you. I don't blame you if you're pissed,"

"I'm not mad... Well not anymore," Gohan sighed, noticing how his younger brother still fiddled with the rock. "It's okay Goten, you don't have to worry," he tried to encourage the nervous boy.

"I feel bad," the younger boy confessed. "I know we were close and all. I realise now that I should have spoken to you first about this whole mess,"

"Mess? I don't think it's a mess. From what Trunks has been saying, things seem to be looking good for you two," Gohan tried to encourage.

"Yeah they have been" Goten agreed.

"So what's the problem little bro?"

"Just the guilt trip really. I regret not coming to you any sooner. I feel bad that you had to hear the news through Trunks,"

"Goten, that's enough. Its okay, you don't have to put yourself through it. I've accepted it already,"

"You sure?" Goten looked up, noticing his brother staring at him.

"Yeah," Gohan nodded with a gentle smile. "But... I am curious," he quickly added.

"About what?" Goten lifted his eyebrow.

"How you dealt with this on your own. Honestly, I barely noticed in the past. You never really showed signs of liking Trunks in that way. It's only recently that it's been pretty... yeah,"

"Well, I guess I struggled," Goten laughed dryly, "but here I am, happy as ever,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's a long, boring story," Goten shrugged, leaning backwards.

"We've got time,"

"Well okay... sure, why not," Goten nodded. "So I guess the first question you'd ask would be when I realised I liked Trunks... Hmm, well... I'm not exactly too sure when that was. I don't exactly know what Trunks has told you as he doesn't go into great detail... But I guess it all started when he was 14 and I was 13. We were out sparring and were taking a break. I remember being really happy to be out in the fields with him, well that was until he said he wanted to tell me something serious. I tried to be serious for his behalf, but as you know quite well, I was still so naive. He told that he was attracted to guys, or at least he thought he was. But there was this one particular boy he liked the most. I... I was... You know, a little thick headed and didn't quite click that it was me," Goten laughed, "So he got really mad at me. I don't blame him really. But before he got mad, I told him that it was no big deal. Why would it matter that he liked boys? But he told me that he was scared. He was worried that he wasn't normal. I just couldn't wrap my head around as to why he thought that. Did it really matter what gender someone liked? Anyway, he flew off that day and we never spoke of it again," Goten shrugged. "So I guess that leads to me... When_ I_ realised. I'm not too sure when that was. Just one day... All of the sudden I awoke and realised I wasn't quite normal either. I couldn't understand why I dreamt of guys or suddenly thought some were attractive, especially Trunks. He constantly kept filling my mind. I was still so young and I honestly didn't know what to do. I guess at this point I was thinking of asking you for help... But I was afraid to drag you into my problems. So I did the only thing both Trunks and I seem to know, which was hide it. But the more dates I went on, the more I drifted from them and thought of Trunks instead,"

"Which is why Abbey and you didn't last?" Gohan interrupted.

"Yeah. Funnily enough," Goten laughed, "she thought I was frigid. So she dumped me and spread a rumour that I was gay. I guess that was another point that helped my maturity. I tried not to let it get to me, but I knew I had to somehow make it stop before the news travelled home. So I did whatever I thought would stop the thoughts, which ended up resulting in me dating more girls. By the end of high school I was just so fucking," Goten paused, "opps, sorry, I didn't mean to swear,"

"No, no, it's fine, you express however you like," Gohan smiled.

"Right... I was so sick of everything. I wanted to figure out what was this strange thing happening to me. I wanted to know why I seemed to love my best friend in a way that I shouldn't have. So that's why I decided to start hanging out with him again... like a lot more than we already were. I thought since he... since he liked... guys too, maybe he could help me. But then the more I hung out with him, the more I realised that he didn't actually care for relationships. He got so many love letters and all of that jazz, but he never responded to it around me. Of course that's a whole different matter now. If I remember correctly he's told you about his image around his friends,"

"Yeah, he explained that whole ordeal," Gohan responded.

"Oh! Before I forget again... When Trunks confessed to me, I actually felt jealous. I sort of... thought that it was someone else. And when I eventually realised that I liked Trunks, my jealousy slightly grew. I always kept it at the back of my mind, wondering if this 'said' boy was still in his life. Anyway... Spending the year with him at college did me some good. I finally matured fully and I was certain about my feelings. I knew I couldn't keep them in for much longer. I had to know if they were mutual. I actually planned on telling Trunks sometime in the holidays, but... Things sorta turned out different," he chuckled. "As disappointing as it is, I never had a date that one night in Satan City. I'm sure you figured that much already. Trunks and I met up... Just to get out. And I guess this is the embarrassing part," Goten nearly whispered, blushing slightly. "When we were really drunk we came out to the mountains to try and sober up. Things led to another and we found ourselves kissing."

Gohan looked down, blushing at the thought of his brother and Trunks kissing. He couldn't quite wrap his head around that yet. The thought of knowing they were together was fine, but knowing they may have possibly been physically active just twisted his stomach.

"Anyway... When I stayed over at his during my exams... Things got a little heated and all of the sudden... BAM!" Goten shot his hands in the air, "we confessed," he concluded.

"Just like that?" Gohan furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, just like that. Although thinking back to it now, it was actually pretty funny. I don't think I've ever said anything cornier in my life other than that night," Goten laughed.

"Yeah, I guess l-" Gohan stopped mid-sentence, wondering how to rephrase that expression. He shook his head, another question forming in his head. "So I guess you love him, don't you?"

"I do," Goten shook his head while smiling. "The more time I spend with him, the more I fell in love knowing there is nothing to hide from him. You just... you can't understand how great it feels to finally understand what these strange feelings mean... I was just so happy the day I finally understood and to finally be together without worrying about whether the feelings are mutual or not. And of course, I still am really happy,"

"I can tell. You both look full of life," Gohan agreed.

"But man... What a journey it's been to get to this point," Goten chuckled.

Silence lingered as Gohan absorbed the new information. He understood now. He knew information from both sides where the clock had changed and things became serious between the two boys. He didn't think either boy were ashamed of it. No, they were just scared and young. As strong warriors they had been once, nothing could have prepared them for this strange twist of events. This dealt with a whole different effort of confidence. He smiled realising the boys had stuck with it quite well when on their own.

"But it's not ending just yet... You guys still need to tell mum and all," Gohan reminded.

"Yeah, that's going to be horrible,"

"I can't say that I envy you... But then again, mum has always been much easier going with you," Gohan chuckled.

"I don't even think my Super Saiyan strength with uphold her wrath," Goten snorted. Gohan just eyed his brother, unsure if he should mention something he had known for a while. Instead he just shook his head and carried on with the conversation.

"I think you'll need all the help you can get with Vegeta. He'll be the real problem,"

"I can already imagine it!" Goten laughed. "My son! In love with Kakarot's brat! Impossible! My son would never stump that low!" Goten tried to lower his voice to Vegeta's.

Gohan laughed. "It's not really a laughing matter. I seriously think you guys should prepare physically and mentally for him,"

Goten chuckled, not having much to reply to Gohan's words. He eyed the stone still in his hand and decided to finally throw it into the river. He smirked when a fish started floating to the top.

"Bulls eye," he laughed.

"Can't take you anywhere can I?" Gohan joked, giving Goten a light shove.

"You know me; I can't handle serious situations very well,"

The brothers laughed, feeling the tension fully drift away as lightness filled the air around them. Goten felt free and relieved. He hasn't felt this extreme happiness in such a long time. Things were finally heading in the right direction and looking up. They talked for a while longer until Goten realised the sky was starting to darken.

"Ah Kami! Time flew that fast?" he groaned, not really wanting to end the good catch up he was having with his older brother.

"You don't have to go home straight away. You could always have dinner with us. Videl's cooking something big since Bulla is staying the night,"

"Usual sleepover with the girls?" Goten pondered out loud.

"Nah, more like babysitting. Vegeta and Bulma are staying at Mr. Satan's hotel tonight. Didn't Bulma tell you?"

"What? No... She didn't actually," Goten quickly replied, looking off to the West as Trunks entered his mind. _–But that means... We'll have the whole house to ourselves!- _

"What's up?" Gohan asked, finding Goten's sudden mood change a little odd.

"Oh no, nothing don't worry! I was just thinking that maybe I should rather head home. I doubt Trunks would be happy if I don't show up to cook his dinner," Goten chuckled.

Gohan shook his head, still finding the idea of Goten cooking to be strange. Who knew Goten would develop such a skill? He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. –_Must've been mum's influence.-_

"It's nice to see you again Gohan. It was really nice to finally talk," Goten faced his older brother.

"You too little bro," Gohan beamed, giving his younger brother a quick hug.

"I'll catch you later!" Goten waved as he flew to the sky. He quickened his pace, excited to get to Capsule Corp.

~-Z-~


	34. Chapter 34 NC17

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

**HUGE** warning! This chapter is really **NC17+**  
>This features a weird fluffy lemon that I think Trunks and Goten finally deserves :)<p>

This will be the last update for a while. We're coming to the end of the year in Dragon World, so that means we have some pretty funny and good moments of Christmas and New Years coming up. But that also means the end of the story is nearing.

~-Z-~

Goten sighed in relief as he saw Capsule Corp come into view. He could tell the sun was setting behind the thick clouds that covered the City. He searched for ki and only found Trunks' inside. He beamed a brighter smile as he realised that fate had played out nicely and they were finally going to be 'home alone.'

"Hey!" Goten burst into the apartment only to find Trunks listening to a music channel while doing some work on his laptop.

"Goten," Trunks beamed, looking over to his boyfriend who seemed to be glowing brightly in happiness. "Guess it went down well?" He questioned.

"Hell yeah!" Goten fist pumped the air, heading towards his boyfriend. "And by the looks of things, we can actually celebrate tonight," he lowered his voice, leaning over the couch to plant a sensual kiss on Trunks' warm lips.

"Kami! You're freezing!" Trunks hissed, pulling back.

"Yeah, sorry. It's still snowing outside," Goten shrugged, taking off his slightly wet jacket, revealing another few layers of long-sleeve shirts. "Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me..." Trunks winked, looking back to his laptop screen.

"Alright, how does some chicken soup sound to you?"

"Hm, sounds like it will hit the right spot," Trunks nearly drooled. He didn't realise how hungry he actually was. "Better add some bread or whatever," he quickly added.

"So what did you say about being alone?" Trunks asked, breaking the silence that lingered as Goten scratched the cupboards for all the ingredients.

"Well Bulla is staying over at Gohan's tonight because Bulma and Vegeta are over at Satan City for the weekend. And your grandparents are still on their trip to the North. Well, that's what Gohan said," Goten explained.

"Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind. I remember now," Trunks shrugged.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Goten teased.

"I didn't think it would matter," the lavender hair boy chuckled.

Goten got to work, cooking off a few chickens and getting all the other food ready. He danced in the kitchen as music played from the TV. Trunks tried to look away so he could finish off the last few documents for his mother; yet he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Goten in the corner of his eye.

"Bam bam baaam!" Goten fisted his hands in the air as he held onto 2 wooden spoons. Trunks couldn't help but burst out into laughter as he turned to look at his friend who was doing the pelvic thrust to the beat of the music.

"You're such a nut!" Trunks laughed, throwing a pen towards his happy boyfriend. Goten used 1 of the wooden spoons to hit the pen towards Trunks again. Trunks quickly dodged it, only to watch the pen break through the wall of their apartment, creating a very small hole.

"Kami!" Trunks snorted, closing the lid of his laptop to see the damage. "You..." He chuckled; eyeing the small hole. He could clearly see the outside and felt the cool wind passing through it.

"Oh man! I didn't mean to!" Goten suddenly ran towards Trunks, only to bend over and look through the hole. "Crap! I shouldn't have hit it that hard!"

He suddenly gasped as he felt Trunks' hand smack harshly against his ass. "Wow!" Goten yelped, straightening up almost instantly. Trunks laughed, snatching one of the spoons from Goten.

"That's what you get, you naughty boy!" Trunks growled, pointing the spoon at his younger friend.

"Aw! But I didn't mean to!" Goten pouted, rubbing his tender bottom.

"Don't talk back, you might just get another one," Trunks tried to say, but it came out with snorts and giggles instead.

"Kami! That really hurt Trunks!' Goten chuckled, still rubbing his bottom. Trunks just shook his head, lightly tapping the spoon against his younger friend's head.

"Be a good boy and finish dinner, alright?"

Goten just nodded, still slightly giggly. He started making his way towards the kitchen. He stopped half way only to look back at Trunks who was looking out of the window.

"I really wonder how far that Pen went..." Trunks pondered out loud, searching for any sign of it. He shook his head knowing very well that he'd never find it as the snow fell faster, making everything hazy and dark. He was suddenly taken out of his haze as he felt something hard smack his bottom.

"Holy shit!" He jumped a metre in the air, holding his bottom. Once he landed he turned around to see Goten standing there with a smirk on his face as he held the wooden spoons.

"Payback is bitch isn't it?" Goten chuckled. Trunks eyed his friend suspiciously, a plan forming in his mind.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game!" He growled, grabbing one of the spoons.

"Wait no! No! Trunks!" Goten protested, quickly backing away.

"Oh come on, don't back down now. You started this..."

Goten gulped, covering his bottom with his hands. Trunks moved as quickly as he could, trying to smack Goten's ass. They rushed around the apartment in a blur, only laughter and music filled the air as the boys tried to catch each other.

-Z-

Once dinner was done the boys got ready to snuggle up on the couch for some quality movie time. With the storm picking up outside, the apartment seemed to get colder. Trunks turned on the heaters, but this didn't stop them as they covered themselves with a thick blanket as they lay on the couch.

Trunks smiled as he enjoyed the weight of Goten against him. Every few minutes he ran his hand through the soft black hair. Goten murmured, enjoying the touch of his boyfriend's fingers.

Neither boy really concentrated on the movie as their minds were elsewhere. Little did they know they both had very similar thoughts crossing their minds. Goten was thinking of all the things he could do while being alone; while Trunks thought about making his move on Goten as temptation was too strong. Goten's scent filled his nose and the warmth that was given off from Goten's body made things a whole lot harder.

Slowly he moved his hand away from Goten's hair, gently stroking his fingers along the back of his neck and down his arm. Goten shivered at the touch, goose bumps covering his skin. Trunks' hand eventually found its way to the elastic of Goten's pants. He gently tugged on it, but soon stopped to slide his warm fingers up Goten's shirts. Trunks smirked when he heard Goten release a very quiet moan.

Goten turned to his back, looking up at his older friend. He smiled a goofy grin as he stared into the blue eyes of his boyfriend, hoping he could see how much peace he was at.

"Goten..." Trunks mumbled, trying to lean down ever so slightly only to realise that he probably couldn't bend down all the way to plant a passionate kiss onto Goten's moist lips.

Goten sat up, making sure they were still covered with the blanket. He leaned down into Trunks' face; enjoying the electricity that sparked as their lips finally met. Without realising it, they shifted. Trunks turned onto his back while Goten climbed on top of him. Their simple kiss increased to a steamy make out as their bodies rubbed in urgency. Trunks moaned, feeling Goten's boner against him. He gripped his younger boyfriend's ass, pulling him closer. Goten smiled against his lips, enjoying the gesture.

After a few minutes of passionately kissing, Goten rested his head against Trunks' chest, taking in the heat and the arms that wrapped around him.

"Want to go to bed?" Trunks asked, ignoring the fact that it was still pretty early. He didn't care; all he wanted was to take this somewhere a lot more comfortable.

"Isn't the bed going to be cold?" Goten's voice was muffled.

"I'll keep you warm," Trunks breathed, tightening his grip. Goten smiled, standing up reluctantly.

They quickly headed to the cold room, shivering as they forgot to turn on the heater for the bedroom. Goten hissed as he climbed into the cold sheets, regretting his choice already. Trunks turned up the heater switch next to the intercom on his bedroom wall, already feeling the warm air blast through the room. He looked over the bed, finding Goten shivering as he cocooned all the blankets around him.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Trunks chuckled. Goten didn't reply, instead he snaked his arm out of the masses of blankets to motion come hither at Trunks. The lavender boy instantly obeyed, climbing into the bed to snuggle up closer to Goten.

Their lips met once more as their arms wrapped around each other. The bedroom and bed soon heated up as they got lost within their kiss. Trunks grabbed one of Goten's legs and hitched it over his thigh, wanting Goten closer to him. Goten moaned, thrusting his crotch towards Trunks, only to be satisfied as he felt the awaiting boner.

"Hmm, don't you just love how easily we turn each other on?" Goten whispered.

"Kami, I hope that never changes," Trunks growled, pulling the dark haired boy closer. Goten snaked his hands down, pulling Trunks' pants down and taking out his hard member. Trunks moaned at Goten's quick advances, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's strong hand stroking him. He didn't want to disappoint, so he did the same and took out Goten's.

"Hmm, that feels so good," Goten mumbled, tightening his grip on Trunks. The lavender haired boy moaned, kissing Goten again.

They slowly stroked each other as they made out, wanting to spend the longest possible time pleasuring each other. They still had a long night ahead of them and didn't want to end it quickly. After a few minutes they increased the speed, finding that the slower pace was teasingly painful. Their blood boiled as they frantically quickened the pace, playing with their tongues and moaning each other's names. Trunks wanted more though. He wanted to give Goten more. So he moved his way down, kissing and sucking on Goten's jaw and neck, being satisfied with moans and murmurs escaping Goten's swollen lips.

"Hmm, Trunks," Goten moaned louder, feeling his boyfriend's teeth scrape his neck. Trunks continued his way down until he made it to Goten's collar. He was about to pull off the shirt until he felt Goten's hands stopping him.

"What's wrong?" Trunks frowned.

"I... I have a question," Goten bit his bottom lip, still tasting Trunks on his lips.

"Yeah?" Trunks replied, moving his way back up until he was facing Goten head on.

"I was wondering if... we could go all the way tonight," Goten proudly asked. Trunks' face fell as he pondered. He wasn't too sure if he was ready or not. Goten quickly shifted their bodies so Trunks was now laying flat on his back.

"Please Trunks, for me," he whispered, nibbling at Trunks' ear lobe. "You won't hurt me, I trust you," he tried again, licking his way down to the lavender haired boy's neck.

Trunks shivered as the wetness of Goten's tongue satisfied the sensitive spots of his neck. His heart raced as he thought about Goten's request. He wanted to; there was no doubt about it. But he was worried. He didn't know the precautions when it came to doing... that with a guy. He had to admit he was slightly nervous. He shook his head, pushing all doubt away from his mind. He needed more faith. He wanted this and so did Goten. They should give it a go and let instincts guide them.

"Okay, we can try," he finally answered.

Goten's reaction was instant as he climbed onto Trunks' lap, pulling their shirts off. When their lips met again Trunks did the same with their pants, hissing as their skin touched. Goten chuckled, rubbing his member up and down Trunks'.

"Goten!" Trunks growled, feeling some sticky pre-cum against his skin.

"Hmm, I'm so ready for you," Goten purred, spreading his legs either side of Trunks. Trunks just smirked, grabbing his younger friend's butt cheeks in a tight grip. He slowly kneaded the cheeks, listening to Goten's gentle moans. Being a bit adventurous, he stroked the puckered hole, only to shiver as he heard Goten moan in pleasure.

"Please Trunks. I want to feel you inside of me," he nearly begged. Trunks nodded, turning them around again. Goten whimpered as he felt the loss of heat from Trunks. He quizzically looked over his friend who reached for the bedside table. Trunks took out a silver packet and a bottle, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? No glove, no love? That's how I roll," Trunks winked, opening up the packet.

"So much for being safe. But I'm sure I'm healthy as a baby,"

"Still," Trunks shrugged. "Who knows what weird things us Saiyans could be carrying,"

Goten frowned at that, not wanting to start a conversation. "Whatever," he muttered.

Once the condom was on snugly, Trunks grabbed a pillow and placed it under his boyfriend's bottom to make access easier. He spread Goten's legs out wide, trying to figure out how this was going to work. He figured it would be the same as any girl? Basically it was... right?

"This might just be cold," Trunks warned as he squirted some lube onto Goten's puckered hole. Goten hissed as the liquid touched him, but it was soon turned into a moan as he felt Trunks' fingers stroke his hole, warming up the slimy goo.

"Hmm," Goten groaned, running his hands sensually up and down his chest and abs as he tried to hold his legs in the air.

"This might just hurt a little," Trunks warned.

"Pft, if I can get a blow to the head and Kami knows elsewhere, then I can stand a little pain in the ass," Goten retorted.

Trunks slowly slide one finger up inside the puckered hole, smirking as Goten hissed. Goten couldn't describe the feeling. It felt weird to have something up inside of him that was moving, but yet it didn't feel particularly good. He slightly frowned, wondering when the pleasure was going to start. Just as he got use to one finger, he cried out as he felt Trunks ram another up him, stretching his skin.

"Okay yeah!" Goten yelped, knowing very well that it was a different pain. After a few seconds, out of nowhere something sparked through him. His muscles jolted as he felt Trunks rub against something in particular.

"Trunks..." he groaned. Trunks knew what he was trying to say. He had found the sensitive spot that would cause the most pleasure of all. Trunks slid his fingers in deeper, trying to give Goten more pleasure. He shivered in excitement as he heard Goten moan his name loudly.

"Kami Trunks!" He called out. Why had they never done this in the past? This felt too good to be true. This felt better than any other hand job or blow job. Goten's moans turned into pants as Trunks' fingers quickened, moving in and out of him. Slowly Trunks' other hand made its way to his boyfriend's balls, rubbing them gently in a different rhythm. Goten grabbed the backs of his knees, arching his back as he wanted more. He had enough of this. He wanted Trunks instead.

"Please Trunks! I need you now!" Goten shouted, dizzy with all the new pleasures filling his body.

Trunks nodded, sliding his fingers out and squirting more lube around his member.

Once Trunks was in position, he stared deeply into Goten's eyes. He couldn't help but notice the blush Goten had on his cheeks. Trunks smiled seductively as he grabbed hold of his member and rubbed it against the slick hole.

Goten bit his bottom lip as he felt Trunks intrude into his body. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure all at once. He didn't how to respond so all he did was moan through his teeth. His eyes shot open as he heard Trunks growl against his shoulder.

"Trunks...?" He murmured.

"Kami Goten... You have fucking no idea how tight you are!" Trunks growled louder, sucking on his boyfriend's shoulder. Goten shivered at the words. They paused for a few seconds to get use to the new pleasures that filled their bodies. Trunks was unsure whether he wanted to start thrusting or not. Goten didn't give any signs of pain, but he wanted to wait anyway. At the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be lasting very long, but he had to fight his instincts in order to stop himself from ramming in and out of Goten.

"Please fuck me Trunks," Goten purred, taking hold of the lavender haired boy's face. He closed the gap, kissing again with his already swollen lips. They played with each other's tongues again, enjoying how close they seemed to be.

Trunks obeyed and slowly started thrusting. He suddenly felt dizzy as pleasure filled him but was abruptly interrupted as he heard Goten's cries. He instantly flinched back to look at the younger boy pushing his head back into the pillows.

"Fuck Trunks!" He cussed. "Do that again, please!" He begged.

Trunks nodded, carrying on, letting out his own moans and murmurs. He smiled as the room was filled with their moans and pants, making the windows steam from the heat. He couldn't help but enjoy Goten's calls of his name, telling him to speed up. He gladly obeyed whatever the younger boy requested.

He carried on thrusting, increasing with stroke. Soon he found himself hung over Goten, devouring his lips and neck. Goten moaned, trying to snake his hands down towards his throbbing member that was begging for attention. Trunks realised what he was trying to do and quickly managed to reach it before Goten could. Goten gasped as he finally felt the strong hand stroke him. He rolled his head around, not knowing how much longer he could last.

"Oh Kami Trunks!" He growled, not too sure which pleasure to concentrate on. Trunks just panted, feeling his edge coming closer. He leaned forward, giving Goten one last kiss before he rested his mouth against his boyfriend's shoulder. His groans were muffled against the sweaty skin.

"Oh! I don't think I can last much longer!" Goten shouted, his head spinning as he felt the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed hold of the lavender haired boy, clawing at his back. Trunks hissed, increasing both his hand movements and thrusts one last time.

Goten saw lights spark behind his closed eyes as he jolted over the edge of ecstasy. He shouted Trunks' name, wishing and hoping that the orgasm would last longer than usual. Trunks felt Goten's muscles contract, sending him over the edge too. He bit down hard into Goten's shoulder, screaming in pleasure as his seed poured out into the waiting condom.

Once they drifted back to reality, Trunks released his member, quickly taking off the condom and discarding of it with a low energy beam. He panted, realising how weak his legs and arms had suddenly gotten. Goten chuckled, still panting too as sweat ran down his body.

Trunks laid back down next to Goten, too tired to do anything else. Goten wiped away his seed that had squirted onto his chest with a tissue. Once it was gone, he laid back on his side to face Trunks.

"We should've done this way sooner," he said between breathes.

Trunks nodded, turning to his side too. Goten inched forward, giving Trunks a long, sensual kiss. He snaked his leg between his older friend's, trying to get close as possible before he covered them with the sheets and blankets.

"I'm speechless," Trunks finally spoke through hazy eyes, trying to keep awake so he could stare at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, there are no words for it," Goten agreed, before silencing Trunks again with another long kiss.

They slowly continued kissed, enjoying the after-affect of their doings. Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten, holding him closely. Goten smiled against his lips, enjoying the gesture. He was about to part to say something that lingered in his mind, but he wasn't too sure if he really wanted to say it after doing such an act. Trunks felt Goten's sudden loss of passion, and pulled away with a quizzical look.

"What is it Goten?" He asked softly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Nothing... I was just thinking," Goten shrugged, trying to lean into Trunks again.

"About?"

"About how much I love you," Goten finally purred, looking into the blue eyes that belonged to the only guy he could ever love in this way.

"I love you too Goten," Trunks replied, smiling. Goten smiled back, going in for the last kiss before they would cuddle up and drift into a deep sleep.

~-Z-~


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

A huge apology for the lack of updates! I've been super busy with classes. I was going to upload this a little earlier but I had assignments due. Most of these chapters that is to come are written while I was on the bus. I can't find any other time to really write much.

This chapter isn't really much, but expect the next two or three to be happy and funny (well hopefully). I've realised this story is becoming far longer than it needs to be, so it's time to finally start closing it off. It's just trying to find the time to write it up that's making it so hard.

~-Z-~

"Hmm, Trunks, you're not playing fair," Goten groaned, slightly annoyed as his boyfriend woke him up the next day. Trunks just chuckled, kissing Goten's cheek again.

"Come on, time to wake up," he spoke, hoping it would do the trick.

"What's the time," Goten yawned, turning to his back.

"Nearly lunch time,"

"Awesome. Nice long sleep," Goten smiled, tugging the warm blankets tighter around his body.

"Want to join me for a shower?" Trunks asked, sitting up.

"Depends,"

"On what exactly?" Trunks' brow arched.

"How warm the bathroom is,"

"Oh come on, it's not that cold," Trunks laughed, chucking a pillow at the younger boy's head.

"Not funny!" Goten growled, wanting to sit up. He stopped his movements as he felt an unfamiliar pain.

"What?" Trunks asked worriedly when he noticed Goten's sudden flinch.

"I don't know, just as I sat up my ass hurt like hell," Goten groaned, running his hand along his back. Trunks just blushed furiously, covering his naked self.

"I probably should've taken it easier on you,"

"Nah, don't worry. Nothing that a good shower could fix hn?" Goten winked, trying to lift the mood again. He didn't want to ruin their happiness just yet.

-Z-

"Warm enough for you?" Trunks asked as he set the water temperature. Goten just nodded, enjoying the hard water spraying on his muscles.

"Hmm, that's nice," he murmured, leaning back against the glass wall. Trunks just smiled, eyeing his younger friend. He quickly shook his head, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"What's up?" Goten winked, standing back up. He flinched again, letting out a small groan.

"Does it honestly hurt that much?"

"Do you think I fucking walked like a penguin to the bathroom for nothing?" Goten hissed, leaning his head against the wet and warm shoulder of Trunks.

Trunks bit his bottom lip; travelling his hands down Goten's toned back, reaching his smooth buttocks. Goten nibbled at Trunks' neck as he felt his boyfriend's hands knead his cheeks, slightly spreading them apart.

"Trunks..." he moaned.

"Sorry, I can't help myself," the lavender boy apologised, sliding a finger or two along the puckered hole. Goten moaned louder, thrusting his now hardening member into the older boy.

"Eh, don't have much tolerance hn?" Trunks teased.

"That's a good thing," Goten laughed, pushing away from the older boy so he could wash himself.

"You're no fun," Trunks pouted, wanting something more. He watched as Goten washed himself. He licked his lips as the soapy liquid dripped down Goten's back and down into the crevice of his ass.

The older boy moaned, leaning into Goten, kissing his shoulder.

"Trunks," Goten gasped, surprised at the sudden contact.

"Sorry," Trunks retorted, sending sweet kisses over the bruised and love-bitten neck and shoulders of Goten. The dark haired boy just smirked, enjoying as his body covered in goose bumps.

"Looks like I really ate you up last night," Trunks growled, eyeing the bruises. He felt bad; he didn't mean to be so rough.

"No way, it felt hell good," Goten waved off, feeling Trunks' hard member against his bottom.

"Well that's good," Trunks whispered, nibbling at Goten's lobe. "Want to go for seconds?"

"You got to be kidding me Trunks," Goten tried to complain but was quickly silenced down as he felt the hard member slide between his ass crevice.

"Trunks," he moaned.

-Z-

"Trunks! Goten!" They heard a loud, low voice shouting from their apartment.

"Oh shit!" Trunks quickly spat, sensing his father on the other side of the door. "What the hell are we going to do!" He whispered, leaning against the wall, utterly confused.

"I don't know!" Goten tried whispering, unsure of what to do with the sudden interruption.

"I know! You should go outside!"

"What! Why me!" Goten groaned, as Trunks pushed him out of the shower.

"I can't deal with him! No way!" Trunks whispered again.

"And you think I fucking can?" Goten spat, quickly drying himself and placing his clothes on.

"Just get him out or something!" Trunks' eyes wandered up Goten to make sure he looked decent. His eyes stopped when he spotted the erection through Goten's pants. "Kami! Get rid of that thing too!" Goten gulped, his heart pounding as he aimed for the door handle. –_Why must I be the one to do this!-_

"Sorry about that Vegeta," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Vegeta grunted, standing up from where he was seated in the kitchen.

"What can I do for you?"

"Bulma and I decided to head home earlier, which is great on my behalf. Now we can have a longer training session,"

"What?" Goten tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. _–So much for missing another day of training.-_

"Oh don't you worry, I'm sure you two will enjoy what I have planned for you," Vegeta snorted, already making his way to the door. "But tell me Goten, what were you doing in the bathroom with Trunks?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"Errr..." Goten mumbled. "Well you see he was in the shower and well... You know, I had this sudden need to use the loo, so..." He stuttered, unsure if his lie was going to work.

Vegeta eyed the boy suspiciously. His eyes searched Goten up and down, searching for evidence. His eyes stopped when he noticed the slight bruising on his neck and the wet-sheen his hair was giving off.

"Funny you should say such a thing. Your hair looks wet," he scoffed, turning his back on the boy.

"Oh well... It's really hot in there with all the st-"

"Whatever," Vegeta shrugged off, already opening the door and leaving.

Goten sighed in relief as the door closed. –That _was a close one.-_

"He's really starting to get suspicious," Trunks broke Goten's relief. Goten flinched, not even noticing Trunks standing behind him.

"It scares the hell out of me," Trunks quickly added.

"You gotta face it one day Trunks," was all Goten could reply.

"One day, but for now, let's get ready to train."

~-Z-~

What was it about his son? What was happening? Why was he changing? Vegeta had questioned himself during the day as he trained in the gravity room. After a training session with the boys, he had dismissed them as they were eager to go out into the snow.

-_It's been months now. Something is up._ - Vegeta thought to himself.

December rolled by quickly as he carried on with his training, making sure the boys were trained just as hard. For weeks now he's been suspicious over something to do with his son or Kakarot's brat, Goten. At first he couldn't quite place his finger on it. But now he was starting to get suspicious that it might be something more than he had ever thought in the first place.

Over the last few months he's seen some change in Trunks. At first he thought it was probably just because his son was finally becoming mature and moving on with his life. But now things were turning slightly different. Well, more like things was happening differently.

Vegeta grunted as he threw his final punch into the air. He sat down, ready to do some sit ups.

Trunks had always been... unusual. Perhaps it was the way he was brought up. Always got what he wanted. Had an arrogant father who believed in discipline while having a genius and spoiling mother. He was cocky and mischievous as a kid, but so strong. It had blown Vegeta away at how much power his son had as just a kid.

He carried on training his son until the years of high school. At first he didn't notice a change in his son. Trunks still seemed a tad mischievous, but just more mature about it. But he seemed distant at times. Trunks was always open to his parents about his life and the friends he had, but during high school, it slowly changed.

At first Vegeta thought it was the friends he had made. One of them, he believe his name was Jayden, was the biggest problem. Although they would come over often, Vegeta didn't like them one bit. Goten was the only _acceptable_ friend in his standards. These friends seemed _different_. They weren't like Trunks. They were into the latest fashions and technology. They were loud and talked about things he thought was vulgar for kids at their age to speak of.

As Vegeta watched Trunks and his high school friends, he noticed that Trunks was perhaps trying to attain an image. He noticed the slight drift from Goten and it all pointed back to his high school friends. He knew they didn't approve of Goten as they found him, what was the word? Annoying? Trunks seemed to have split personalities because of it. Around Goten he would be who he was truly, while with his friends, he appeared to be somewhat different.

The increase of girlfriends made an all time high. Although he realised Trunks never kept a bed-mate for long. He also couldn't understand why Trunks had lied about the amount of women he had taken. Was this more than just an ego boost? Was Trunks perhaps being somewhat like he was as a teenager? He noticed Trunks rarely spoke of girls around Goten but while with his friends, it was all they ever DID talk about.

Vegeta leaned forward, beginning some push ups.

_-So it is the image.-_ He concluded. It had come to Vegeta that Trunks had acquired his ego somewhere within him. Trunks wanted to look good in front of his friends. Perhaps fit in with *normal* humans? But at the same time trying to be subtle, so people wouldn't notice too much.

As Trunks reached his final year of high school and went onto College, Vegeta noticed his attitude take another change. He no longer brought girls home or his friends. Trunks quietened up and focused on his studies and Capsule Corp.

But why did Trunks do this? What was the point of what he did during his high school years?

What happened in order for him to have another drastic change? Suddenly Goten was back in his life and everything seemed like how they were before things ever took a turn for the worse.

What was becoming of the two boys though? Was Goten such a big influence in Trunks' life? Did Goten perhaps hold the key for Trunks to be himself? Vegeta noticed instantly Trunks' change of attitude once Goten had moved in. He was so... happy? He had never seen his son so happy since he was still a child.

_-Something is fishy though... There has to be something going on between them. - _Suddenly images popped into his head. -_Why did Goten have recently washed hair while Trunks in the shower! This was not normal.-_

Was something happening between them? Sure, Goten had confessed his liking for men... But it couldn't be the same for Trunks? Trunks had never shown such interest. But yet, he couldn't help but wonder. Slowly things were starting to get more suspicious. The little things started adding into his mind. The faint rise of ki at night, the smell of musk and sweat in air... _–No, what am I even saying! My son is not...No, he never gave off signs of being... Especially with that brat!-_

Trunks would have told him, he was sure of it. It wasn't like Trunks to hide something like this... Was it? He sighed; sick of thinking of his son. He would leave the topic alone for now; but he'd keep a close eye on the boys just in case anyway. If not for his sake, it would be for Bulma.

~-Z-~

A/N: In other news, I am slowly going to draw some scenes from this fanfiction and other random scenes that come to mind into a doujinshii. I haven't yet finished a lot; most of them are just drafts... Actually most of them I drew when I was supposed to be listening to my lectures :P I'm turning them all into digital comics though, so once I have the first page/ first part done, I'll share it to whoever is interested :) I really think it's time that Goten and Trunks got their shot at short 1 page comics and all. There is never many of them. So if you have any requests(even if they are R18+(I have done already some naughty ones like that haha!)), feel free to suggest them to me. You can find me on Tumblr. Name is Roxi4.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you so very much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!  
>I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but do know that they'll be coming in pretty regularly again. I'm eager to finish off this story. Don't worry, not long to go. It's high time I finish it off.<p>

It's Christmas time in Dragon World ^.^

~-Z-~

Streets of the city were covered in snow and glowing fairy lights. Carols was sung around the suburbs while the cities glowed in spirit. Before anyone could bat an eye, it was Christmas.

Bulma's plans were going to plan. Before hand, when they had their last party she had organized that everyone would be staying over at Capsule Corp for Christmas Eve and Day. In the past years everyone had been side-tracked and busy with their lives. She had gotten annoyed at her boring Christmas' that was with only her daughter and mother to be excited about the festival. She decided it was time to have a Christmas get-together.

Everyone had arrived by midday before Christmas day. They all settled into the rooms Bulma had arranged for them and everything was going underway.

Christmas spirit filled the air as halls and rooms were decorated with masses of fairy lights and tinsels. Outside the snow fell gently while inside stayed nice and cosy thanks to the heating and warm fires.

Food filled the air as dinner was cooked. Everyone sat around, catching up for the first time since August. Bulma smiled brightly as plans was finally working out. She had also planned that once dinner was done; they would all stay and chat until eventually the two young ones would go to bed; leaving the adults to have their laughs. She had organised a special 'Secret Santa' for Christmas Eve. It took a bit of planning, but she finally got it to work. She was looking forward to the gifts everyone was going to give as a gag.

Not long everyone was seated around the circular table for dinner. Goten and Trunks had hoped they would be seated next to each other but was sadly disappointed when Bulma had decided upon the seats. They didn't mind in the end as they sat across each other.

Food was being eaten as everyone chatted. Goten was busy talking with Gohan and Dende, while Vegeta, who sat next to Trunks, was busy discussing training routines and Kami-knows-what-else with Goku. Trunks sighed, utterly bored to not be centre of attention.

He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He decided to add a bit of playfulness to the mixture as they ate by playing a bit of 'footsies'. He didn't bother to think through to what happened last time he decided to be a bit more *touchy* with Goten around the dinner table. But just in case, he made sure this time the table cloth covered him well as he extended his right leg.

Goten jumped in surprise as he felt Trunks' foot rubbing against his. He immediately looked over to Trunks who smirked. Goten narrowed his eyes suspiciously, about to growl at Trunks.

"So how are the deliveries going Goten?" Yamcha interrupted.

Goten quickly diverted his attention to the scar-faced bandit who was on the other end of the table. He was somewhat happy with the distraction. He hoped Trunks would stop the constant rubbing before things got out of hand – for the both of them.

"Oh they've been good. A little slow because of the weather," he tried to speak. He would've gone into detail but he couldn't ignore Trunks' foot slowly sliding up his leg and thigh. He stuttered in his explanation when he felt Trunks' foot gently push against his crotch. He gulped silently, cursing as he felt blood flow to his nether regions.

Soon Yamcha's attention diverted back to someone else as he realised Goten was having some inner struggle. Goten sighed in relief, glaring at his older friend who winked at him. Seductively Trunks took hold of the straw from his drink and drank very slowly. Goten gulped again as he watched the lavender haired boy swallow.

-_What the hell is he doing!-_ Goten thought, utterly confused as to why Trunks was crazy enough to try such things in front of everyone. At that thought he made sure the table cloth covered him well, but he knew it would be useless as anyone with Saiyan in their blood could easily scent it.

He growled quietly, getting tired of the being fondled with_. –Two can play at that!-_ Goten laughed mentally. He quickly extended his right leg, searching for the nearest foot on the opposite side of the table.

Goten winked, taking a sip of his drink to repay the favour. Trunks slightly furrowed his brows, not quite too sure what his younger friend was doing. Goten sighed inwardly, annoyed that Trunks seemed like he was asking for more.

–_What does he want! A foot job or something!-_ Goten growled inwardly. He decided to be confident and aim higher up Trunks' leg. He slouched further down into the chair, trying his best to aim for Trunks' inner thigh and crotch.

After stretching a bit he finally travelled his foot up a well toned leg, smiling seductively at Trunks who just furrowed his brows in return.

All of the sudden food flew in all directions, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Whoever the HELL has their foot on my leg, better have a death wish!" Vegeta yelled, smashing down his cutlery. Everyone quickly stared at the Saiyan Prince in disbelief. Goten quickly pulled his leg away, sitting straight up. Trunks snorted when he realised what had happened. He started laughing even harder when it came out as a pig squeal. Goten quickly grabbed his drink, trying to hide his blush.

Trunks covered his mouth with his hand, trying his best not to laugh and attract more attention. _–You fucking idiot!-_

Not long Yamcha could see the connection of what had just happened. He placed two and two together and realised that Goten must've played footsies with the wrong person. Out of nowhere laughter erupted from his lips as he bent over the table, laughing. Krillin and Gohan soon caught on too, joining in with the man. Trunks quickly let go of his mouth, letting it slip out.

Slowly everyone laughed except for Vegeta, Bulma, Goku and Chi-Chi. All of them unsure of what exactly happened and confused as to why everyone was laughing. Gohan patted his younger brother's back, trying to bring Goten out of his embarrassment before Vegeta would put two and two together as well.

"Well! Which one of you morons was it!" Vegeta shouted, standing up to show his anger. Another roar of laughter erupted from Trunks' lips.

Goten tried to laugh along but he kept slouching lower and lower in his chair, trying to hide the blush that covered his face_. –Oh man,- _he thought mentally; ashamed that he even made such a mistake. –_No wonder Trunks was so confused.-_ He grumbled.

Almost instantly he felt a vibration against his pants, knowing very well it was his phone. He quickly took it in hand, seeing that Trunks had sent him a text.

'I can't believe you just felt up my dad's leg! My fucking dad! Out of all the people!'

Another roar of laughter broke out of Trunks' lips as he watched Goten's expressions change. He had to admit, he did somewhat feel sorry for his boyfriend.

After the scene, the night went quickly. Trunks had to try his best to keep the laughter inside of him. He cussed mentally, wishing he had better control of his laughter. Vegeta had changed seats with Bulma right after the scene. He didn't know what exactly had happened and he was going to do anything and everything to avoid such a 'vulgar' move again.

-Z-

"Alright everyone!" Bulma cheered when the two girls were finally in bed for the evening.

It was time to have their gag gift opening party. To say some people were nervous would be an understatement. Bulma had never planned something like this before so it really was different for them. They were expecting the worse, especially since most of them had quite of a dirty humour.

"How are we going to work this?" Chi-Chi asked, eyeing the pile of presents that were placed neatly near the presents that surrounded the hugely decorated Christmas tree.

"Okay well, I'll be Santa. I'll give out the presents and we'll make turns opening them. Secret Santa can decide if they want to reveal themselves or not," Bulma giggled, already picking up a present from the set aside pile.

Once all gifts were given out they started opening them in a clockwise circle. A few giggles were given off when some of the gags featured something naughty. Everyone was in laughter until finally it was Trunks' turn. He was thankful that Goten didn't have a particularly bad gift. He was slightly jealous that it mainly included candy and candy store vouchers.

He gulped as he slowly unwrapped the tight red Christmas paper. A small box was revealed with a small note saying 'Play It Safe Yo!' He instantly knew what it was. He blushed, opening the box to reveal boxes full of condoms. Some flavoured while others were crazy coloured and sized.

Goten blushed too, knowing very well it must have been from either Krillin or Yamcha. He eyed Trunks sympathetically, hoping no one would tease him too much.

Everyone stared though; unsure of what to say. The silence broke when Yamcha's laughter filled the air when he saw the embarrassed looks of the boys. Soon everyone joined in, finding the gift hilarious.

"Oh Kami! Seriously, who was Trunks' Secret Santa! You are pure gold!"

"Maybe this will finally give him motivation," Mrs. Briefs joked, scratching her blonde locks.

Trunks just fell deeper into his seat, not knowing what to do. Yamcha and Krillin were getting a kick out of tonight, finding the two boys in such positions. He prayed that nothing else would go wrong.

"Okay I'm guessing it's Yamcha, since he's laughing the most," Bulma wiped away her tears when she finally calmed down.

"Nope not me!"

"Not me either!" Krillin quickly added, before he was to blame.

"Then who was it!" Bulma wondered, grabbing the piece of paper. She smirked knowingly, looking at the man. Everyone followed her eyes and was taken aback when they realised it was Gohan.

"Oh my! Gohan is feisty eh!" Master Roshi chuckled.

"Kami Gohan! Who knew!" Krillin gasped, surprised that the man who had such a good soul could ever think of a gift like that.

"That was a surprise!" Chi-Chi choked on her words.

"Well you said gag gift..." Gohan stuttered, suddenly worried.

"Well that caught me off guard!" Trunks laughed nervously when he realised that the words Gohan wrote was a lot more serious than he thought at first.

"What is that anyway?" Goku asked. Everyone looked wide eyed at the man. They were suddenly interrupted by Vegeta's laugh.

"Moron," he snorted.

"Moving on..." Chi-chi pressed, not wanting everyone to realise how dumbfounded her husband could be.

Yamcha happily opened his gift next only to be shocked when there was a box left with a picture of a blow up doll - a _sex_ blow up doll.

"What the hell!" He screeched as everyone laughed when they saw the box.

"That is perfect!" Krillin laughed, patting Yamcha on the back. "You're finally going to get some again!"

This erupted more laughter from the crowd. Even Piccolo and Vegeta laughed.

"Okay who was my Secret Santa!" He shouted, his face turning bright red with embarrassment. He was utterly disgusted in his gag-gift. How dare his Secret Santa doubt his sex life!

"I am." Trunks winked proudly. Everyone's eyes bulged once more as another shocking confession was told.

"Kami Trunks! You sure get around!" Master Roshi laughed. "Care to tell where to get one of those?"

"Main street adult shop,"

"Adult shop? What is an adult shop?" Goku asked curiously but was disappointed when he felt a small slap on his shoulder from Chi-Chi.

"A store I hope Trunks didn't drag Goten into!"

"Actually Chi-Chi, it was Goten's idea. I was originally going to get him a fleshlight, but Goten said this would be funnier."

Her face grew red in that instant, "don't you kids have any shame!"

"Chi. what is an adult shop?" Goku asked again, still curious. He had never heard of such a place before.

"It's a place where adults buy adult things!" She snapped, growling wide-eyed at her husband.

"Oh... by adult you mean..." his face brightened. "We should go!" He excitedly jumped.

Rest of the night was spent in laughter as everyone joked about the gifts and other strange dirty things that popped up because of them.

-Z-

Christmas day followed easily. The day was spent with lots of food, music and presents. High spirits was in the air as everyone enjoyed each other's company.

Goten couldn't help but smile as he saw everyone enjoy themselves. He did somewhat feel a tinge of jealously though when Gohan and Videl or Krillin and 18 kissed under the mistletoe. He tried to push off any feelings of uncertainty quickly as he didn't want to put a downer to his good day. But deep down he knew that the time had to come eventually. Sooner or later they would have to break the news to their parents. He eyed Trunks after that. He was having a conversation with Yamcha across the room. He overheard his name a few times and instantly knew they were talking of the relationship they are having. He also heard something about the longer they put it off, the more angry Bulma would become. He knew it was true.

Sooner or later they would have to tell. They couldn't keep it a secret forever. He smiled at that moment, realising that perhaps it would be the best New Year's resolution he could come up with.

"Hello uncle Goten!" Pan waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hm?" His eyes focused on the young black haired girl.

"Were you day-dreaming again?" She giggled. She remembered all the times she would catch him doing so.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" He quickly asked, deciding that perhaps it would be best to concentrate on the holiday than his own personal problems.

"Want to go on the candy-cane hunt with me?" She asked with her eyes wide open and glossy. Goten nodded, grabbing her hand as they headed towards the other rooms, searching for the candy-canes Bulma had placed away for the girls to search for.

_-For now, I'll enjoy the festival season as always. - _He concluded.

~-Z-~


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

It's the beginning of the end... Sort of. I was originally going to end it here, hoping to tie all the knots before they have a New Year, but things didn't go as well as they planned. I'm sorry if the next few chapters are pretty heavy and don't have much *fluffy* *funny* goodness. I need to close off all the loose ends as we're drawing near the end of this tale.

~-Z-~

"Could they have the music any louder?" Gohan complained as he rubbed his eyes.

A few of the Z-Fighters had met up on the Eve of New Years to celebrate the coming of 787. Just on the outskirts of West City, annually for New Years a huge stadium is de-capsulised for the evening. Families and others come from all over to celebrate the New Year with well covered fields for picnics and a live showing of orchestra and bands. Usually count downs are followed by a great show of fireworks and laser shows. It was a big must for many people of all ages.

In the past couple of years the Z-Fighters rarely showed up. Normally they would have their own private party over at Master Roshi's or out in Mount Paozu, but this year it seemed promising. Marron was asked to sing in the orchestra and a few other groups, so everyone decided to come along and enjoy the show.

Too bad it didn't end up being exactly what they thought it would be. Yes, the main fields were covered in picnics and families, but it was hard to miss the intoxicated teenagers lurking about. Heavy crowds hung about as the back ends of the stadium had amusement rides and gaming stands. There was also a giant hill which teenagers liked to hang about and drink. Gohan and Bulma made extra care to look after Pan and Bulla.

Krillin's family, the Sons and the Briefs were the only ones who came for the show. Sadly not every could make it due to other circumstances (None of them thought a giant green alien would be welcomed). Laughter was shared around as they shared around picnic food in the later hours of the night. A few beers and sodas were shared around too while they tried to mute out the music that surrounded them.

"Want to get out of here?" Trunks whispered into Goten's ear as they sat on a blanket with the two girls.

"Yeah," Goten chuckled, happy that Trunks finally asked.

"We're going for a walk," Trunks stood up, a beer still in hand.

"Don't be too long, only an hour to go!" Bulma beamed, waving her goodbyes to the two boys.

They swerved through the crowd, walking on the make-shift pathways. Trunks was hoping that they could find a quiet spot on the hill. He was also hoping they wouldn't bump into Jayden and the others once more as they were lurking around. No, what Trunks had in mind was a nice hour seating with Goten as they watched over the crowds. He slightly hoped his mother wouldn't be too disappointed that they wouldn't return until after the fireworks show.

Once finding an open spot on the hill, Goten and Trunks sat down on the dry grass. Drinks still in hand they stared out onto the crowds and main stage of singing people. Even though it was in the middle of winter, the stadium roof covered them well. No snow fell into the stadium or anything else that reminded them of the winter. Although it was a bit chilly but most of the chill was taken off from the heaters.

Teenagers and others were singing behind them. They could smell intoxication and arousals all around them. Trunks shook his head, still happy with his decision of staying sober for New Years for the first time in years. A slight tinge of sadness hit him as he remembered all the years he had spent out at parties drinking with his friends. He smiled knowing this New Years was going to be a good change; a change both he and Goten needed.

"So got any New Year's resolutions?" Trunks ended the silence between the two boys.

"One I guess," Goten chuckled, "but not too sure actually," he shrugged.

"Care to share?" Trunks lifted an eyebrow, looking over to his boyfriend.

"... To come clean," Goten finally spoke, taking a sip of his drink.

"Come clean to what?"

"Our parents," Goten smiled, staring into the blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"That's a pretty hard one," Trunks chuckled, breaking the connection.

"Not really,"

"Going to take a lot," Trunks quickly disagreed.

"But you know we can't keep passing it off. We have to tell them eventually," Goten sighed, tightening his jacket as he felt a sudden chill.

"Are you cold?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm fine," Goten replied, spotting their family far off in the crowds. Bulma's hair was always a dead giveaway.

Trunks didn't reply but instead took of his scarf and wrapped it around Goten. Goten smiled in return, enjoying the warm scarf around his cold neck. They carried on sitting there for a few minutes of silence.

_-Maybe Goten's right. Maybe it's time we ought to do something about our parents. Yamcha was right when we spoke on Christmas day. It's best to tell them soon, or else they're just going to be mad.-_ Trunks concluded.

"Look who spotted us," Goten chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Jayden waved.

"Hi," Goten and Trunks greeted in unison.

Trunks tried to hide his disappointment as he realised Sandy, Sunny and Desiree had decided to tag along too.

"So what are you two doing here all alone ehh?" Sandy teased, taking a seat next to Goten.

"Just chilling," Goten wavered off, taking another sip.

"With beer too? Got any extras?" Jayden quickly asked.

"No, sorry," Trunks shrugged.

Quickly Goten started a small conversation with Sandy and Jayden as Trunks looked over to Sunny and Desiree who were sitting a few metres away from them. He smiled, knowing how happy they were. Not long after all the mess that happened between them and him, Desiree and Sunny had come clean and admitted they had been in a secret relationship too. Not long, sometime in early December had it come out that they were also engaged. Trunks had thought that they were way too young, but understanding Desiree's *maturity* and eager to settle down, he just passed it off. He somewhat felt jealous of their eagerness to begin the rest of their lives. He wished that he could be the same, but there was many things he still needed to sort out before he and Goten could ever think of such a thing.

_-Perhaps Goten has a point,-_ he concluded.

"Oh my! They're starting the count down!" Sandy screeched, hopping to her feet.

"Come on Jayden! Let's go higher up the hill!" She quickly grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up and away. Trunks chuckled, happy that he was alone with Goten once more.

"Another New Years count down," Goten sighed, "and another beginning," he quickly added, taking a sip of his drink.

Trunks just nodded as he watched the big-screen clock count down 5 minutes till New Years.

"Hey Goten," he finally spoke.

"Hm?" Goten mumbled, looking over to his boyfriend.

Trunks wrapped his arm tightly around Goten's back, lifting his other arm – with the beer- up into the air.

"To year 787. Our year. The year we fully come clean," he grinned brightly.

"To year 787," Goten cheered, clinking his bottle against Trunks and taking their last gulps.

"Four! Three! Two! One!" Screams could be heard from all sides of the stadium until huge explosion of fireworks were set off into the sky.

The boys laughed as they screamed out too.

"Happy New year Goten!" Trunks looked over to his younger boyfriend.

"You too," Goten replied, leaning into the lavender haired boy for a passionate kiss.

Trunks couldn't help but be taken away with the moment as the fireworks and laughter blasted around them. All too soon Goten finally pulled back slightly, still having his forehead pressed against Trunks'.

"This is so corny," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, giving him one last kiss.

Goten leaned his head against Trunks' shoulder, watching the fireworks and laser show spell high above them. This was truly magical. This was something he needed for a new start, he was sure of it.

-Z-

Not long the fireworks had ended. Trunks could feel Goten was starting to doze off. He chuckled, holding the boy closer to him. He felt a familiar ki around him not long after. Looking down he saw Gohan, with a very tired looking pan in his arms. Trunks smiled gently as he noticed Gohan looking over and staring. Gohan returned the smile, enjoying the fact that his younger brother seemed truly happy for the first time in a long time.

"Come on, everyone is looking for you two," Gohan spoke when he walked up to the two boys.

"Yeah, sorry, got carried away," Trunks sheepishly replied, giving Goten a little shake.

"Wait what," Goten snorted, feeling still slightly confused. Groggily he stood up with Trunks, trying his best to walk to the rest of the group. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at his younger brother.

"Where were you two?" Bulma asked when she finally saw the two boys.

"Sorry, we got carried away," Trunks explained once more, quickly reminding himself to remove his hand from Goten's waist. Goten couldn't help but groan at the loss of warmth.

"Carried away doing what?" Krillin asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He was quietened quickly though when he saw the scowl on Gohan's face.

"Oh well, come on, let's back up. Time to head to Capsule Corp." She ordered. Everyone helped each other pack up the picnic blankets and baskets. Quickly they all walked to a quieten corner so Goku could instant transmission them all back to the large dome. They had figured it would be easier, rather than having to deal with road and air traffic like many others would suffer.

"I'm going to put them to bed," Gohan spoke, already heading upstairs to a sleeping Pan and Bulla into a bed that was ready and waiting.

Goten yawned, disgusted in himself that it was New Years, not even two hours past midnight and he was already tired.

Krillin and Yamcha cracked open a few more beers, sitting around the cosy fire as they began talking again. Vegeta growled as Bulma wrapped her arms around him. 18, Marron and Chi-Chi laughed, carrying on with their conversation while Goku was already in the kitchen for some more food with Master Roshi.

Trunks couldn't help but smile as he noticed how normal things seemed to be. He truly had missed all the times they would have their own gatherings for New Years.

"Want to head to bed?" Goten whispered really quietly into the lavender haired boy's ear.

"Okay," Trunks agreed.

"We're off, see you guys tomorrow," Trunks waved. Goten yawned once more, giving his mother and others a hug. Luckily no one questioned them as to why they headed upstairs so early, especially together.

They passed Bulla's room where Gohan and Videl were tucking in Pan and Bulla. Saying their goodnights, they carried on up the stairs and into their apartment for the first time in the New Year.

"Up for anything tonight or straight to bed?" Trunks asked, turning on the heating system. He noticed Goten shivered as they entered their bedroom.

"I'm just really tired. It's been such a hectic day," he yawned again, already taking off all the layers of clothes.

Trunks couldn't forget what a busy day they had indeed. He had to help Goten deliver a few New Year packages since early in the morning. Once they had eventually returned home, they were forced into helping cook masses of picnic food for the night. To say their final day of 786 was spent to the fullest would have been an understatement. But Trunks couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he had spent the whole day with the person he truly wanted.

Once changed into their boxers, they climbed into bed, sighing in relief as their muscles relaxed. Trunks smiled once more, trying to wave off the words Goten had said about the New Year's resolution. Already, with the year all new, things seemed different. It was a good different though.

This year seemed promising, he had to admit it.

Finally he had the person he had wanted for so many years. Although they still had a few things to sort out, such as coming clean to their parents, they were on the road to living *happily ever after.* He turned his head only to realise that Goten was staring at him.

"What?" Trunks whispered, suddenly confused.

"I love you," Goten nearly whispered.

"And I love you," Trunks finally replied, leaning into Goten for a long, passionate kiss.

Whatever the year was to bring, he knew they could handle it. Whether their parents were going to take the news as good or bad, they would stick together and work it out. Those three words were rarely shared between the boys, but when they were said, they were meant from the heart.

They knew this was love. They knew this was going to be the first New Year together, followed by many to come.

~-Z-~

A/N: I know I speak of this "Yamcha" conversation Trunks had. I only lightly touched on it in the last chapter. Originally I was going to have the fully conversation in it, but I realise it didn't quite fit in the *funny* chapter I had originally wanted. So I only briefly touched on it. I do have the whole conversation typed out, but of course it never made in the story. The things I mentioned for it in the chapter before this was technically all it was about. Yes it would've been a good move to keep it in there as it will make Bulma's reaction later on more sense... but then... Hm. I don't know. You'll have to wait and see.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

Time flew. There was no other way of explaining it but saying those two words. Trunks and Goten knew the busier they got, the faster time was flying past them. But they couldn't forget the one thing they had planned. To come clean.

After a long day of either deliveries or lecture classes, they would make turns to cook dinner and spend the evening what they do best. Training, video games and movies. Things became a routine in no time. But deep down they both knew time was running out. Soon, before they knew it, it would already be summer again and they would've failed the thing they wanted the most.

Goten tried. He wasn't too sure if Trunks had, but he knew that he was doing his best. He would visit his mother once a week. He enjoyed having a fully cooked lunch, always making sure that he got some leftover food for Trunks. He tried his best but words never seemed to flow out of his mouth.

"Mum..." He would start. She would give him all her attention, but he would shake his head and reply "Forget it." At first she let it be, but the more weeks that passed the worse it seemed to get. She started to worry until one day she told him "Goten, you can tell me anything." Goten just nodded and gave her a small smile. He knew he could tell her, but he was afraid of how she'd react.

He knew how Trunks felt about the situation. He could tell the pressure building up between them was getting intense too. He knew the pressure was getting too tough for Trunks. He knew Trunks was afraid of Vegeta knowing. He knew university, exams and the part ownership that he'll be taking upon once the summer holidays started was building his boyfriend up to limits he wasn't too sure he could last much longer with. He was hoping Trunks could handle all the pressure. But as his duty to being a good boyfriend, he tried his best to relieve the pressure, but sadly he was having his own inner problems of telling the family.

January, February and March went all too quickly. Before they could blink, April had crept by.

In the still chilly day, Trunks was seated out in the courtyard at his university with his friends for the final time. Today was their last day of being together before they would start the most important thing. Exams.

Trunks couldn't help but feel a slight sadness as they remembered all their years together. He would miss his freedom. Although granted, he would only be a part president once he graduated. He had the luck of his mother still giving him a little bit of freedom before he would take full ownership in a few years. But that didn't stop the tug or two that knocked on his heart.

"So what are you guys doing once we graduate? I mean, I know we've always spoken about it, but for the final time, what are you doing?" Desiree asked, finishing off her smoothie.

"You know what I'm doing babe," Sunny chuckled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"All the best you two. Seriously. I am absolutely jealous," Sandy snorted. "But you all know, apply for a few firms. Maybe go travel first... I don't really know yet," she shrugged.

"How about you Jayden?" Sunny asked, nudging his friend.

"I think I'm going to visit my mum,"

Sunny chuckled, "Why?"

"Well, with all the crazy shit that's happened since last year, it sort of opened my eyes to a few things. I guess all thanks to Trunks it sort of made me realise that I owe her a thing or two. I feel bad for being such a rebel," he shrugged, looking to the cloudless sky.

"And you Trunks?"

"Isn't that obvious?" he furrowed his brow.

"What about Goten?"

What about Goten? Desiree had ever right to question that. But the fact was, he didn't know. What would happen now that he has finished college? Would they always be like this? Would Goten always be doing deliveries? Would Trunks always come home to the smell of food? Would they always train after dinner? He smiled. _–Yes, we will.-_ He couldn't imagine his life any different now.

"Probably the same as always," he finally spoke out loud.

"But with the added acceptance of your parents... right?" Jayden asked, curious.

"I don't know,"

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" Desiree asked for a final time.

Trunks pressed his lips together, unsure of how to answer to that. Marriage was a far off thing in his life. He had other things to worry about before such a thing could ever occur. He first had to pass exams, tell his parents and run Capsule Corp. Yes, marriage was too far off in the distance for deep thought.

"One day," he finally answered.

They went back to talking, reviewing a few last things before they all stood up and stretched. With two final lectures to go, it was finally the end.

"If we don't see each other at the exams, all the best. I'll see you guys at graduation then," Desiree nodded to the group, holding Sunny's hand tightly.

"See you Desiree!"

The lectures went quickly as the lecturer spoke of his last few words before the long nights and days of studying would begin. Once the final word was said, he finally excused the class for the final time.

"Trunks, we'll keep in touch, right?" Sandy quickly asked the lavender haired boy. She bit her bottom lip, trying her best to not let the pent up emotions explode outwards.

"Of course. You both know where to find me!" He laughed sheepishly.

"Catch you later man," Jayden nodded, already heading to his dorm room.

"Trunks..." Sandy nearly whispered.

"Hm?" Trunks stopped in his tracks.

"I wish you luck," she finally smiled, tears building up in her eyes. "You and Goten deserve happiness. I hope things work out for you both in the end," she smiled even brighter.

Trunks didn't reply, but instead held her in a tight hug. She sighed, wrapping her arms around the boy she had a crush on for so many years.

"All the best to you too Sandy. I hope you're happy in the end," he said his goodbyes.

-Z-

"How was your last day?" Goten beamed, humming to some music that played throughout the apartment.

"Depressing," Trunks answered, falling onto the couch.

"Oh come on, can't be that bad," Goten chuckled.

"Yeah... Right, just because you don't have to study for the most important exams in your life,"

"Well, think of it this way, once it's over, you'll be free like me!" Goten lifted his hands in the air.

Trunks' eyes wondered lower as he saw Goten's shirt hitch up.

"Hmm, nice," he growled, standing up.

Goten's smile quickly faded as he got back to work.

"Aw, why the sudden change of mood?"

"Trunks..." Goten bite his bottom lip as he stirred the sauce.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

Trunks rolled his eyes before Goten even said anything. This was a recurring topic for them. Goten would always be the one to start it and Trunks would always be the one to end it. Yes, he knew he was avoiding having to come clean to his parents, especially Vegeta, but he just got annoyed at the fact that Goten just wouldn't leave it be.

"I'm thinking of telling her soon..." Goten finally finished.

"Are you serious?" Trunks lifted his eyebrow. He knew Goten has tried in the past, but always failed. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of all the failed attempts.

"And I think you should do the same with Bulma,"

"You know mum won't mind. She already knows about you being gay and all,"

"That's my point. If you know she won't mind, why are you putting it off?"

"Because of Veg-"

"Vegeta. Yeah okay Trunks, I get it," Goten growled, mixing the sauce more aggressively.

Trunks rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Goten from behind. Goten yelped at the sudden contact, but shivered as he felt the warm fingers travel up under his shirt.

"I got a surprise for you tonight," Trunks purred, nibbling at the younger boy's ear.

"If it's anything sexual, I don't see how it can be a surprise," Goten chuckled. He was abruptly stopped when Trunks grabbed his face and kissed his lips tenderly.

"But I know you love it anyway," Trunks finally spoke when they went for air.

They were stopped when they heard banging on their apartment door.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" A loud, deep voice shouted. They sighed in unison.

"We'll carry on after training, okay?" Trunks winked. Goten nodded, feeling slight disappointment at the loss of heat. He eyed his pants, already annoyed at his boyfriend for giving him tented pants.

"Oh and, I think you should stir the sauce, I think it's burning," Trunks laughed as he headed towards the bedroom to change.

~-Z-~


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

Today was the day. He couldn't help but laugh at how it seemed like Déjà Vu. It almost felt like back to the following year when he was flying over to Mount Paozu to finally tell Gohan about his love for Trunks. But this time, it was more serious. This time it is to tell his mother. It was high time she heard the truth, he knew that.

He couldn't ignore the sickening feeling that knotted in his stomach. Was she going to accept it? Was she going to get mad? Who knew? All he could do was hope for the best. He also hoped that he could lead his mother outside, just in case she turns into a nutcase and uses her frying pan as punishment. He prepared for the worse.

His feet gently touched the green grass on a warm spring day in late April. Trunks was out doing some of his first exams while Bulma had given him an off day due the lack of packages needing to be delivered. He saw Gohan stare out of the window. He smiled nervously back at his older brother. Gohan just nodded in sympathy. It gave Goten just a tinge of hope and confidence.

His hands balled to fists as he took small steps towards the Son residence. Knocking gently, he could hear a few pots and pans banging in the kitchen.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi beamed as she opened the door.

"You're sure early today!" She quickly grabbed her son in a tight embrace.

"Hi, ma!" Goten chuckled, letting himself be led into the house and into the kitchen.

"I got this great new recipe! You have to try it out! It's a special recipe for your father when he comes to visit this coming weekend,"

"Dad's visiting?" Goten beamed. Once New Years had passed, Goku made a quick leave with Uub once more for training. Even though they could see Goku quite often, Chi-Chi sadly couldn't. He felt bad for his mother, but hearing the news that his father was finally going to visit her for the first time in nearly 5 months was truly saying something.

"You should come. We're having a family campfire outside. Maybe with a few smores too?" Chi-Chi offered.

"I'll see," Goten nodded_. –That's if you can still talk to me after this new piece of information.-_

Chi-Chi noticed there was an awkward silence lingering in the air as Goten ate lunch. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. There was no better way than finding out than by asking.

"Goten, is something wrong?" She finally asked. Goten stretched, patting his toned stomach once the food was done. He sighed briefly, nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Depends," he finally replied.

"Well you know you can tell me," she replied, placing down the dish she was drying.

"Actually... I was wondering if we could go for a walk or something..."

"Oh no, not today sorry. There have been a lot of dinosaurs hanging about," she complained, confused when she saw the smile disappear from her son's face.

"Okay well... how about after the dishes we have a talk on the couch?" She quickly asked. Goten nodded, standing up to help his mother. He sighed, getting more nervous by the minute. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it.

"So what's bugging you?" Chi-Chi asked as she sat down on the couch. Goten gulped, looking down at his sweaty palms. Where was he going to start? Did he have to just be straight out? Should he question? What should he do?

"Goten...?" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Ma... I was just wondering..." Goten bite his bottom lip. "What are your thoughts on... gay people," the words finally left his lips. Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose, instantly looking out of the window.

"Why do you ask?" She asked in a quiet voice. Goten didn't give her a reply at first.

"Cause..." he finally whispered. He looked over his mother noticing that she was slightly shaking.

"Ma?" He asked, noticing her eyes becoming watery. "Mum, what's wrong?" He quickly shuffled closer to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"It's true isn't it?" She finally whispered.

"What? What is true?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. "I... I had my suspicions... Gohan tried to tell me... but I didn't want to believe it!" She hissed.

"You... You knew?" Goten stuttered, taking a huge leap off the couch.

"How long have you known!" He nearly shouted. "When did Gohan tell you?"

"Not long after you told him the truth," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ma..." Goten shivered. She knew all this time? Gohan had told her... without even telling him.

"I just... I just didn't want to believe it Goten. I knew there was something going on between you and Trunks. There was just something so different with you two. Don't blame Gohan. I pulled it out of him," her voice slowly becoming more confident. "I just wanted to see how long it took you to finally come up to me and tell me,"

"Ma..." Goten still gapped. He was unsure on what to do next. He still couldn't believe that she knew all along... All this time she had said nothing_. - At the Christmas, at New Years, at everything else. At the parties. She never said a word, not even batted an eye.-_

"Goten," she finally spoke, looking up towards him. "I'm disappointed, I'll give you that much. Never did I ever dream that my _son_ would love another man. Gohan tried his best to tell me the positives out of this _mess_," she paused. "I was angry. Believe me, I was. Not even your father quite understood how to calm me down. But, I was glad that you didn't visit very often back then. And sometimes, I'm still mad... But... But Gohan was right,"

Goten took a step back when Chi-Chi stood up to look him straight in the eyes.

"You're _happiness_ is all that matters. I should've seen the warning signs. Yes I'm still disappointed, but that doesn't matter as much as your happiness. If Trunks is _really _the one that you want, there is nothing I can do... You know I have no power over love," she finally spoke.

Goten just nodded, not blinking, not breathing. He was just staring at his mother, shocked about the latest resolution. Chi-chi just wrapped her arms around her youngest son as she cried. Goten couldn't help but follow her actions. It wasn't until his arms finally wrapped around her tightly that he shed his own tears.

"I've wanted to tell you and dad for so long," he cried out. "But I was so afraid... I was so scared you guys would've hated me," his shoulders shook.

"We could never hate you," her voice hitched.

_Gohan was right_. Goten _needed _the acceptance. Yes, she was mad when Gohan had admitted the truth to her suspicions. But she knew that her son needed her more than ever. He needed the knowledge and the acceptance that his mother and father were still going to be there for him, even if he was gay. Right from the moment she found out, she knew she had to put aside her _dreams_ for her youngest son. She knew she had to throw out everything she had wished for. This wasn't her life, it was her son's. His happiness was more important – she hated herself for even saying it – than a family and children. If her youngest son loved his best friend in _such_ a manner, than she would try her best to stand behind him every step of the way.

She knew Goten would be scared. She knew this would bring up a lot of questions from both parties, but the months of waiting for him to finally confess had given her the confidence and time to figure out her questions and her own answers. It also gave her time to accept the fact that she will no longer be living the dream. This was her son's life. And she was going to be a *good* mother for once and allow her son to follow his _own_ dreams; even if it meant loving the same sex.

After minutes of crying, they finally broke apart, still staring at each other with hazy eyes.

"I would love an explanation," Chi-Chi finally spoke, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Just leave out the... details of your acts, but tell me when and how you decided this," she nodded towards the couch.

Goten couldn't help but form a small smile on his own lips too. He followed his mother back to the chair, knowing very well that for the first time he'll be able to talk to his mother about something he loved well and truly. He would show her how passionate he is over Trunks. He would tell her how much Trunks meant to him. She deserved such explanations, he knew that. He would be honest. He would tell her about all the things he knew, all the things he'd done. He knew she would probably be disgusted, but he hoped that she would accept part of it and understand the struggles he had to face internally.

But lastly, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his mother set aside her _differences_ for once and allowed him to be happy and follow his own dreams. He had to remind himself later to thank Gohan for all the support too. Her reaction gave him the hope he needed. It also gave him the hope that Bulma and Vegeta would accept it just as_ easy_.

As they got comfortable on the large couch, Goten looked out the window to see birds flying off in the distance. He smiled, knowing very well where they were flying to.

"Well you see... It all started when we were..."

-Z-

Goten and Trunks made sure to visit the Son residence for the campfire that weekend. It was well needed to have a break from everything that had kept them busy.

Goten couldn't help but smile as he watched Trunks hug his mother for the first time in months. He saw that glint in her eyes. The one he had seen when Gohan and Videl had just gotten _engaged_. He knew with that sparkle, Trunks and he would be on a good road of many years of happiness and acceptance from _his _family.

Goten looked over to see a big fire a few metres from the two houses. Around the glowing fire were a few logs with food balancing on them. He chuckled, sensing Goku and Gohan already there, finishing off their dinner meal.

"Good to see you dad," Goten nodded as he reached his father and older brother sitting around the fire.

"Sure is nice to be home again!" Goku stretched, looking up at the stars.

"Hey Gohan..." Goten nearly whispered.

"Hm? What's up little bro?"

"I just wanted to thank you..."

"No problem, I'm just happy that you finally found the courage," he nodded.

"Hey! Any room for me?" Trunks budged in, taking a seat next to Goten.

"Of course," Goten chuckled, nudging his elbow at Trunks' ribs.

"Good to see you two are so happy," Goku beamed, leaning over to try and steal a few biscuits and marshmallows.

"Not yet!" Chi-Chi growled smacking Goku's hand away with a wooden spoon.

"We need to wait for Videl and Pan!" She warned. Videl and Pan were still inside, making a few finishes on the snacks. Once they finally made it to the group, they sat down, sorting out all the snacks that were ready to be toasted.

"Hm! Yum! Haven't had one in these in years!" Trunks beamed, placing a soft marshmallow between two biscuits. He couldn't help but re-live in all the childhood camping trips he and Goten would have with Goku. He made sure to saviour the feelings of nostalgia as he ate the melted and toasted goo.

Goten eyed his stack of smores hungrily, chewing them down eagerly. Everyone laughed, doing the same. Trunks couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed some extra melted marshmallow left on Goten's nose. He used his fingers to wipe it away, catching a sparkle on Goten's eyes. He studied Goten for a few seconds, liking how Goten looked with flashing fire bouncing off his skin.

Once all the food was gone, everyone sat around, talking. Trunks was about to wrap his arm around Goten's waist until he hesitated. He quickly shook his head, smiling brightly as he remembered that there was no _need_ to hide anymore, they all knew.

Goten shivered, blood running all over his body as he leaned into Trunks' shoulder. He kept an eye on his mother but noticed that she didn't bat an eye. He sighed in relief knowing that this was how things were going to be for now on.

There was need to hide when visiting his family. They no longer had to stand apart. They could now hug and hold hands, _- and we can also cuddle next to the warm fire_- Goten smirked.

Goten linked his hand through Trunks'; enjoying the warmth. He sighed, knowing that he was now finally relieved. Now he could fully _concentrate _on Trunks. Now that all _his problems_ were over, he could stand behind Trunks 100 percent all the way, and help him out when it comes to Vegeta. He smiled knowing that for now on, things was going to be much easier. He tried to ignore the slight thought of knowing that he should've done this a long time ago.

~-Z-~

**A/N:** Are you disappointed? Are you okay with this choice?  
>I've thought long and hard over how Chi-Chi was going to react. Not only did I take the English Dub personality of Chi-Chi in consideration, I also took the Jap dub, GT and the manga's personality. See, this the thing I've noticed. Chi-Chi isn't half as bad in Jap and manga as she was in the English dub. Yes, she is still a very overbearing mother who is quite pushy... but she ain't half as bad.<p>

I've thought about making her throw an absolute FIT when Goten confessed to her... But then... I spent a few more days thinking it over. I watched a few scenes to try and figure her out a little bit more. See, Chi-Chi is a whole topic on her own. As pushy as she is and over-ruling, I think she can be nice and considering. Yes, I think I did take the easier route. I didn't want the whole *rage* from her; that will come later from someone else...

See, this is my thoughts on Chi-Chi. She is great. I like her. I know most people don't, which is understandable, but I personally think she does a great job for someone who is a mother of two very strong boys and a really dumb-folded husband who seems to leave at any chance he gets. I know there are many discussions about Goku and his feelings about his family, so I'm just going to cut straight to there.

I think Chi-Chi would've figured it out on her own. Chi-Chi knows her stuff. She knows when something is up. She doesn't take things lightly. I think if Trunks and Goten were ever to get together, she would've stood in the shadows and slowly notice the little signs. I pointed out that yes, she was mad. Yes, she is a lot mellower to Goten than Gohan. That's pretty plain to see. But I still think she still has that dream inside of her to make sure Goten gets married to a lovely wife and have many children. But this is what it comes down to in reality. The happiness of your child. Okay sure, she never really thought of Gohan... She always pushed him. But that's what I said before; it was about how she mellowed down. Heck, her training Goten was really saying something.

It's pretty easy to see that once she has suspicious she would've tried to bring it out of Gohan. You all know that Gohan is such a push over at times. He's too much of a mamma's boy. She could easily just rip information out of him... which is why I brought that into the story too. _((Eh, that's just one of my theories of Gohan. Don't get me wrong, Gohan is actually my favourite character... Followed by Goten and then Trunks! Haha!))_

So... now that I sort of explained myself... Are you happy with the choice? Are you happy that I let Goten have it easy while Trunks will have it *possibly* harder? But note I won't be punishing Trunks too badly. I have reasons behind my motives and I hope when the chapter comes when Vegeta and Bulma finds out, you'll accept what I did.

Eh... If I could I would upload rest of the story by now. I have just one more chapter to type up. That chapter is the last one. I don't know how to end a story... as you probably figured that already. But do just remember one thing, there will be a happily ever after. I don't have it in me to end this story on a bad note. I wanted this story to be light and happy, so that's how I'm going to end it.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Just wanted to say thank you VERY much for the lovely reviews! There were quite a few endless possibilities as to how Chi-Chi could have reacted. I'm happy that you guys are okay with it !

Onto the story!

~-Z-~

There was something definitely up. Vegeta knew it. He tried to mute out the loud music as everyone danced. It was Gohan's _Kami-knows_-_what_ birthday and everyone had gathered to party. Although it took some convincing on Bulma's behalf, since Trunks was busy writing exams. Vegeta couldn't help but hate the fact that his wife had given in so easily. He would've preferred a quiet night.

Yet, he couldn't help but eye his son as he danced with the crowd. He stiffened when he noticed how closely the two boys danced. By now, he knew this was not normal behaviour. As the months went by he knew _something_ was going down between them. He could no longer hide it. The little voice inside of his head pointed bright arrows and signs at Goten and Trunks. But he couldn't understand why. His son would've come forth and told him by now... would he?

"Vegeta..." Bulma growled seductively. Vegeta snarled, already smelling the amount of alcohol coming off his wife. In some ways he disliked it when she became frisky with the excess amount of alcohol.

"Papa! Come dance with me!" Bulla begged, grabbing his arm.

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta growled, sitting deeper into his seat.

"I'll dance with you!" Trunks called out. Goten joined in with Pan too. They couldn't help but laugh as things seemed almost like déjà vu from the year before, except a month earlier.

"So, I was thinking," Bulma spoke through the music. "We should start planning a graduation gift for Trunks..."

"Woman..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But once he finished his exams, we all know he'll be going straight back to work. So, we might as well get him something,"

"Get him a strip club for the night," Yamcha joked, budging into the conversation.

"Absolutely not! Vulgar man!" Vegeta hissed.

Bulma chuckled, looking over to her two children dancing with Goten and Pan.

"Yeah, maybe a strip club would be good. He hasn't brought home any girls for such a long time,"

In that instant Yamcha gulped, "wait, actually, don't hire a strip club! I don't think he'll like that,"

"And why not?" Bulma crossed her arms.

"Uhh... well..." Yamcha stuttered.

"Give him a couple of condoms, a few bottles of wine and a night alone. I think he'll be super happy then!" Krillin quickly spoke for Yamcha's sake.

"Well that's pathetic," Bulma scoffed.

"That's what all the kids are getting these days," Krillin quickly added.

"No... I think Trunks needs something better," Bulma thought. "Oh, I know!"

Vegeta turned, eyeing his wife. He hoped it wouldn't be another Kami-awful party.

"We'll hold him a Capsule Corp party!"

He groaned. _–Spoke too soon.-_

"Another party?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah! But this time, we can have a bunch of workers come over too. I needed to arrange a get-together with everything in order to congratulate Trunks into having part ownership with the company,"

"Don't you think he's a little young?" Gohan asked, leaning over the table to grab a piece of left-over food.

"Not at all! Trunks is very responsible. I think he can handle it. Maybe throw in a few speeches too,"

"You sure? Last time we had a meeting he seemed pretty flustered about the whole ordeal,"

"We made an agreement that he'll only be doing assistant work. I'm sure by next year or so he'll get the hang of it,"

"If you ask me, it's a lame graduation gift," Krillin mumbled. "I still say go for the condoms and booze idea,"

"No! I mean, sure, I'll think about it... But the Capsule Corp function sounds neat!" Stars shun in Bulma's eyes.

"Hey Bulma!" Chi-Chi called over her friend. Bulma stood up, stumbling her way towards Chi-Chi, Videl, Marron and 18 for another chat.

Vegeta heard a small squeal from one of the girls and watched them in the corner of his eye. He wondered what the random squeal was for – until he turned his head slightly more. He stiffened as he saw the quick affection happen before his eyes.

Trunks had leaned over and given Goten a kiss on the cheek.

Gohan gulped, wanting to growl at the boys for being so careless. "So Vegeta..." He quickly caught the man's attention.

"What!" Vegeta snarled. Gohan saw the fire in his eyes. He whimpered slightly, wondering what was going to happen next.

"How's the training going!" Goku quickly budged in, eyeing Gohan. Gohan quickly nodded, racing towards the buffet table.

He had to think of something quick to distract Vegeta. Something that will shock the man out of his wits and make him forget whatever had happened between the two boys. He eyed the tall glass, only one thing coming to mind. –_Might as well!-_ He spoke inwardly.

Quickly he grabbed the glass, filling it with a few shots of some alcohol he never had drunken before. He tried picking the strongest stuff that he could find, finishing it off with a nice dosage of beer.

"Vegeta, you should try some of this! It's a really good mixture of beer!" Gohan spoke, forcing the glass into the man's hand. Vegeta eyed him suspiciously.

"Seriously, it's really good!" Gohan tried to be convincing. Vegeta still eyed the younger man suspiciously as he took a sip of the drink. He smirked, enjoying the taste. In one gulp he drank the rest, licking his lips eagerly.

"Was indeed," he agreed.

Yamcha's eyes bulged when he saw the smile plastered onto Vegeta's face. He looked over towards Gohan. Gohan just shrugged his shoulders, watching Vegeta's face brighten like a red tomato.

Goku carried on the conversation, talking about random things that popped into his mind. Gohan sighed in relief as the minutes passed, watching the man slightly start swaying and the odd chuckle leaving his mouth.

Trunks and Goten owed him big time. He just hoped the drink was strong enough. He would hate to know what Vegeta was going to do to him for spiking the drink.

With Trunks and Goten on his mind, he turned his face, looking for the two boys. A smile grew on his face as he saw the two boys on the other side of the room. They stood out of the lights, making it nearly impossible for others to see what they were doing. Gohan shook his head, chuckling as he looked away from the two boys who were obliviously kissing.

He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that they were free enough to do something like that. But something inside of him still hitched as Vegeta and Bulma came to his mind. He knew the longer Trunks kept it a secret from them, the angrier both of them would be. He sighed, wishing he could give Trunks that bit of confidence he really needed for the final step. He hoped for Trunks' sake, it was going to end well.

~-Z-~


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

Two weeks passed since that night. Vegeta couldn't stop tossing and turning in his bed. No, there was much on his mind. Generally he'd be fast asleep by now as he had a long day of training, but sadly sleep did not welcome him tonight. Thoughts kept his mind busy as he felt the rising and falling of ki from the room above his. He knew this was no longer something he could ignore. He knew that he could no longer hide the simple fact.

What were those boys doing? He only knew of ki rising and falling when – No, he couldn't even think it.

He turned again, trying to think of all the conversations he's had with the boys. _"But how did you stop Bulma and Trunks becoming your weakness?"_ He tossed again, groaning. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop thinking of what the boys had up their sleeves. Perhaps the little voice in his head was right all along... Perhaps that little slip up Goku had the year before was all it took to finalise it.

He could remember that day clearly. It was sometime just after Christmas. He went to spar outside in the snow with Kakarot. He had asked about Goten and Trunks. Vegeta filled in whatever was possible, still keeping his game face on. The man then had the cheek to chuckle, asking about strange occurrences involving the two boys. Of course, Vegeta didn't understand. But _now_ he did.

-_They're together aren't they?-_

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. The more he tried accepting it, the more furious he became. Why hadn't either of them spoken up? Why didn't he see the signs earlier? And why, why did fate have it that Trunks was going to mate with his lifelong _friend_; another _man_.

He turned around once more, fisting the sheets. Although, he never grew up with such taboo that earthlings had. There were many Saiyans that had mated with the same sex. But he just couldn't understand why it had to be _his_ son. Mirai Trunks never showed the signs, but neither did his son. Heck, his son had so many girlfriends that he didn't even know what to do with them all... But how could... How could Goten be the only one? He tried to contain his anger as he still felt the rising and falling ki. –_Disgusting!-_

What was he going to do? What was he going to tell his wife, Bulma? What were the others going to think? They wouldn't know... would they? Bulma never mentioned it – apart from the fact that Goten was gay. Did that mean no one knew? He growled quietly, his mind spinning in all directions and suddenly aiming for Goten. Perhaps it was Goten's doing. Perhaps Goten was the one who pushed Trunks into... No, Goten wasn't the type. Goten would never be so over-bearing; he knew by the movement of ki above him, Trunks was the leader of whatever their friendship has turned into.

Once more he thought about what he was going to do. Did he have to confront his son? Did he have to wait longer? No, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to know straight out why his son has never mentioned this. If anything at all, he felt_ disappointed_. Naturally he wouldn't care. _But if it was one thing earth had done to him, it was making him care about his family. _Why had Trunks not mentioned this before to either him or Bulma? Yes, perhaps Goten had, but not his son. He couldn't help but grow annoyed at how things were shaping out.

He turned once more.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked groggily, turning around to her side when she noticed Vegeta was still awake.

"Nothing woman, go back to sleep,"

"Come on Vegeta, you know you can't hide from me,"

"It's not the matter of hiding," he snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry I even asked," she growled, turning her back to him.

Silence lingered between the couple as Vegeta contemplated whether he should talk to his wife about the matter. He sighed; he knew she would have to give her opinion eventually.

"It's about Trunks and Goten,"

"What about them?" She yawned.

"Have you ever noticed something _different _about them?"

"Well yeah, they seem to be really happy at the moment,"

"No woman, I don't mean like that. I'm meaning_ between_ them," he quickly explained, feeling his anger boil once more.

"No," was all she could reply.

"Then let me ask you this, has Goten ever talked further with you about his –" he paused, "attraction to men,"

"Oh Kami, no. No, he never came back to me about it. Why do you ask?"

Vegeta stayed silent as he thought about what to say next. "Vegeta, is there something you know that I don't?"

He just grunted, turning to his side as well. He decided maybe it would be best to leave her alone so she could ponder over it just like he has for months. Perhaps it could eat her up as well, just as it was doing to him.

"Vegeta, don't give me the cold shoulder now once you got my interest. Did you meet him or something?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, trying to tune out Bulma's pestering. "Vegeta..." She groaned.

"Next time, have a closer look at the two boys. I think only then you'll get your answer," he finally spoke, ignoring any other cries and protests that came from Bulma.

-Z-

_What had Vegeta meant?_ The following day it kept ringing in her head. She cussed when she kept failing at her experiments. She needed to concentrate on her projects, but yet Vegeta's words would pin her down.

_-What did he mean? What was he suggesting? Trunks and Goten were great friends... There would never be something more between them... right?-_

She couldn't be sure, so she decided to dig out as much information as she could from her fellow family and friends. Perhaps they could give her more of an insight as to what Vegeta had meant.

"Bulla darling, can I ask you a question?" Bulma asked _the day after that_. Bulla looked up from her dolls and smiled brightly at her mother.

"Yes mamma?"

"It's about Trunks and Uncle Goten,"

"What about them?" She arched her brows, brushing her doll's hair.

"Have you ever noticed anything strange happen when they are together?"

"Like?" She asked, still confused.

"Oh I don't know... Just something they do that's out of the _ordinary_... Or you know, something best friends wouldn't do,"

Bulla pondered for a minute, trying to think back to all the things that had crossed her mind lately when it came to her brother and Goten.

"Well, for a while now I can feel ki rising really high from their room. It's sometimes distracting since papa taught me to always be on guard. So sometimes in the early morning hours it would wake me up. I asked papa about it and he said that it didn't matter, the boys were just awake up late and doing stuff like exercise? But I'm not quite too sure why," she shrugged, scratching her head in confusion.

"Oh..." Bulma whispered, unsure of what to think of this new information. Suddenly thoughts of her own experience in ki rising entered her mind. It was quickly changed to the times when she had found the two boys sleeping in the same bed...

"Last summer when Trunks and Uncle Goten took us swimming outside; and something happened. Pan and I knew better though than to believe them,"

"What happened sweetie?"

"Pan and I were seeing who could hold their breath underwater for the longest, so we got them to time it for us. When we couldn't hold our breaths anymore we swam to the top and saw Trunks and Goten do something you and papa do... We asked them but they said they were whispering to each other. But we knew better than that," she pouted and crossed her arms.

Bulma sat next to her daughter with wide shocked eyes_. Suddenly everything clicked_. She knew now what Vegeta had meant...

This was why she never got to meet Goten's _boyfriend_. This was why they were so happy _together_. This was the reason why she had found Trunks give Goten certain looks; why Goten always mattered more. She finally got why Chi-Chi was on edge whenever she mentioned the boys.

She bit her bottom lip. _–Who knew about this? Goten and Trunks couldn't have-_ Suddenly thoughts of the presents shared at Christmas finally made sense. _–They all blimn well knew!-_ She growled.

"Mamma?" Bulla asked when she saw her mother storm off.

Bulma didn't bother to answer her daughter as she raced towards the phone. No, she had to talk to Chi-Chi about this. She knew Chi-Chi wouldn't lie. She had to find out the truth before she jumped to any further conclusions.

-Z-

"Trunks..." Bulma fidgeted, her heart raced as she tried her best to confront her son.

"Yeah mum?" He looked up from his laptop. He was now officially finished with college. Goten was out for the day, doing his deliveries while Trunks was lazing about, on his first week of summer vacation.

"We need to talk," she spoke sternly, sitting next to her son on the couch.

"Sure, anything," he brightly beamed.

"It's about Goten," she quickly said. She had to get this over and done with quickly or else she would chicken out.

"What about him...?" Trunks gulped, suddenly worried that his mother brought him up.

"I'm wondering about his boyfriend..." she nearly whispered. Trunks noticed her heart racing. His eyes widened as he caught on. She knew. He sat up straight, slightly shifting to the side.

"Why Trunks?" She asked in a whisper. "Why didn't... Why didn't you tell me?" She nearly choked.

Trunks stood up abruptly, placing his laptop down. _–No! I'm not ready for this! Kami-damn! I'm not ready! How did this happen! How did she figure it out!-_

"Trunks, don't... Just tell me," she followed his actions, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Mu-mum..." he stuttered, still backing up.

"I'm not mad Trunks; I'm just asking you why,"

"Y-you wouldn't understand," his voice broke.

"Why? Why did you both lie to us?"

"What else were we supposed to do mum?" Trunks finally spoke.

"We... We would have understood,"

"Bu-"

"Don't. I asked Chi-Chi and Gohan," her voice raised. "Why did you keep it away from your father and I? Vegeta, sure I understand... But me? I'm your mother Trunks!" Her voice got louder.

"I-I don't know!" He quickly replied, opening his apartment door. He had to get out of there. He wasn't ready for this confession. He was just lazing about and now a rush of emotion was sent his way.

"Trunks, don't go, we can sort this out,"

"What is there to sort out mum?" He stuttered, still feeling her rising ki. He knew she was mad; he was just amazed she kept her cool.

"Trunks..." she nearly growled, walking after him as he walked into the hallway towards the stairs.

"Running away from your problems, boy?" Vegeta asked, standing at the top of the stairs, blocking Trunks' escape.

"Dad!" Trunks quickly jumped; surprised he didn't sense his father.

"Trunks tell me now! Is it true!"

He gulped, nodding his head slowly. He heard his mother choke, coming to realisation that he had kept something so _important_ away from her.

"Why!" She cried out, tears running down her face. "I could have helped you!"

Trunks stood there, watching his mother cry. He couldn't help but grow angry as he watched the scene. Why did fate decide to do this to him now? His hands grew to fists at his sides, seeing his father in the corner of his eye. He knew the next thing he was going to say is going to let hell loose.

"Why? I'll tell you why!" He suddenly shouted as he pointed to Vegeta. "That's fucking why!" He cussed. Bulma's eyes bulged as she heard her son swear.

"You live under the pressure of making HIM proud and then you tell me why!" He added, knowing if there was a way to finally confess, he better do it now with all of its glory.

"But Trunks, I am your mother!"

"I know, but you would have told him!"

"That still doesn't explain this whole situation to me Trunks! Why did I have to hear this from _Vegeta_ and others? Huh! Tell me that! You left poor Goten in the middle of this? Chi-Chi was in tears when I asked her about it!"

Trunks' eyes twitched when he heard Vegeta's name within her cries. His face reddened even more. If there was ever a time to let out all his pent up emotion, now was the time. Now was his only chance to let it all out, no matter what it really is.

"That's exactly fucking why! Disappointment OKAY!" He finally growled, banging his hand against the wall, creating a slight indent in the wood.

"Expectations! People expecting that you will marry a _female_ and have lots of _fucking_ kids. Expecting you will succeed and carry on the _heir_. Expectations that you will be strong!" He glared at Vegeta.

"Every _fucking_ day! You never once told me you were proud of me after you sacrificed yourself all those years ago! I always saw those _stupid_ looks! You always thought you were greater than me. You looked at me like I was some piece of _shit_! Well guess what, I don't fucking care anymore!" His ki flared, releasing all the pent up emotions.

"I've had enough of hiding it okay? So while we're here, let's_ fucking_ be honest! So, what if I'm in love with my best friend! What if we've done crazy things? What if we have _sex_? What if we will never fall apart? What if we get married one day! Everyone else _fucking_ accepted it, why can't you!" He shouted once more.

"Yes! All those girls were cover ups, just like Goten! How could you NOT imagine two boys falling in love after knowing each other their whole lives? You're both fucking geniuses! It isn't that hard!"

"Trunks!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma cried, falling to her knees.

"No, no more Trunks! Either accept me for who I am or Goten and I will leave!" He growled once more, seeing red as his eyes turned teal and his hair glowed.

Vegeta raised his ki, gripping the cloth of his son's collar and banging him into the wall. He had to control his son's rage.

"Say that again, boy!" Vegeta snarled, banging Trunks again.

"Stop it!" Bulma screamed. "Stop it both of you!"

They both froze, looking towards the shrieking woman.

"Who said I never accepted it! What gave you the idea that I wouldn't!" Teal eyes met blue for the first time since the conversation had started. His mouth fell open.

"Trunks, I love you no matter what! I don't care if you love woman, men, I mean heck, even animals! That will _never_ change the fact that you are my son! I don't care. I will love you no matter what!" She shrieked again, never loosing eye contact.

Vegeta slowly released Trunks. His mouth gapped opened as he slowly over time walked closer to his mother who slowly rose to her feet.

"I know. I know now. I accept that you _love_ Goten. _I always knew deep down;_ like many others, I always knew something could end up happening. But the thing that made me upset is that you never came to me. I have always been open to you about these things. The least you could have done is-"she was cut short when she suddenly felt Trunks' strong arms around her tiny body.

"Mum," he shook, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry," he cried out. "I'm so sorry." She cried with him, swaying slightly as she listened to his repeated words.

Vegeta watched the embrace. Bulma slightly looked up to see Vegeta watching them. They shared a moment glance before he walked away abruptly.

For the first time in her life, she saw an expression she never thought she'd see on his face. _Guilt._

~-Z-~

A/N

_Do you ever think that Vegeta could feel guilt? Could he possibly feel bad that Trunks couldn't trust him enough to be understanding of the situation? I think Trunks deals with a lot of pressure from Vegeta which led me to thinking perhaps that's the base of it all. That's what would make it hard for Goten and Trunks. But what about Vegeta? What would Vegeta think of it?_

_I know many people have thoughts of what Vegeta's reaction would be like if he ever found out Trunks was gay. I mean sure, there's a few humour ones and then a few darker reactions... I wasn't exactly too sure what one I wanted at first. The most obvious one is always, Vegeta will rage. He could never accept Trunks to be gay...right? _

_But I'm thinking realistically here (and perhaps that sets my Vegeta differently to the ones so many people picture in their heads.) You're a man from space. You've all your life been with aliens who could have been any sexuality. Why would you start caring once it involved your son? Vegeta has seen god-knows-what in his lifetime. Do you think it would really matter that Trunks liked men?_

_I think the things that would matter would be who it was. Of course, the opinions on Goten would be... a bit of a mix. Goten has known Trunks all his life, sure it's possible... but then, it's his rival's son... But then Goten is strong and possibly a lot better than any average human... Etc. A lot of thoughts that weighs the cons and the pros... Which got me thinking..._

_If anything, relating to my story, Vegeta would be mad at Trunks not trusting him enough. All the pressure he puts on Trunks possibly makes Trunks afraid to do things in front of his father. Think back to the earlier chapters when Trunks was sketchy about drinking in front of Vegeta... I think that's a possibility. We all know for a fact that Trunks looks up to his father. So that definitely points out that Trunks would be afraid to let his father down... From a realistic point of view, telling your parents that you're not straight is a very difficult thing to do. I find it hard to write it down to be honest. _

_I guess it doesn't help when we somehow form personalities for the characters in our own heads. Over time your opinions on characters and their personality's changes... I guess that's why there are only a few authors out there that could capture their character spot on. _

_I'm sorry if you find this chapter or the next chapter disappointing. I was trying to link the earlier events together. I've been putting off uploading this chapter long enough. It's time to reveal what I thought could *realistically* happen. I've let this story drag on more than what was needed. _

_Would you seriously blame them for being mad though? I gather Trunks is a very open guy to his parents... But to hold something so important from them while everyone else knew must've been a real big shocker._


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

"I- I think you should go talk to him," she finally spoke after their cries quietened down.

"Mu-" he was cut short when she placed a finger on his lips.

"Go talk to him, you need to sort this out now," she spoke sternly. "I'll talk to Goten when he comes home."

He broke away from his mother, looking towards the stairs.

"Don't worry, if anything, I don't think he's that mad at you for being..." she spoke quietly. "Funny thing is he told me one time that being gay isn't as taboo as it is here. Apparently there are a lot of Saiyans who mated with the same sex,"

Trunks just nodded in reply, still eyeing the staircase.

"If anything, he's mad because of the same reasons as I am," she lastly spoke, patting her son on the shoulder.

"I'd suggest you fix your mistakes. I wouldn't want to know what could happen if you left it alone this time. I don't think I can help you this time either," her voice was monotone.

"Perhaps afterwards we could have a private chat too? I would like to know the full story through your own words."

Trunks whimpered when he felt the loss of heat of his mother. He watched as she walked down the stairs. He sighed, running a hand through his head. He turned around abruptly, fisting the wall, banging his head against it too. His shoulders shook as his mind raced through all the things that just happened mere minutes ago.

_-How did it end up like this? Why did it have to be so hard?-_ He kept questioning himself. He eyed the staircase once more, feeling hot tears slide down his already warm cheeks.

"_I suggest you fix your mistakes_." The words rang through his mind. He couldn't help but think of Goten in the time of need. He envied the boy suddenly. _Goten sure had it easy_. His parents welcomed it in open arms, even Chi-Chi. But he didn't envy Goten for what he was going to go through once he got home. That seemed to be all that he needed. That bit of knowledge to finally pull away from the wall and take a step towards the staircase.

_-I have come this far. We have come this far. Even though we agreed we'd tell Vegeta together, I can do this on my own. I am his son. I am the son of a Prince. I was once legendary as well. I am going to be the next Capsule Corp. president. If I don't start taking action for my pitiful mistakes and weaknesses, then I won't ever. This is it.-_

"You can do this, Trunks," he spoke to himself, taking another step forward.

His feet felt heavy as he headed towards his doom. He chuckled darkly at that thought. –_Doom. Yeah, pretty much explains it in a nutshell.- _His fist banged against the door, telling his father he wanted to enter. Not long the machine stopped and the door opened. He closed his eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath, calming himself before hell was going to break loose.

Once inside, the door closed; revealing his father to him. He saw the anger in his eyes. He saw the blonde hair and the teal eyes. He shivered in anticipation. He knew the only way he was going to get through his father was to fight. His father was never the one for sugar coating the truth. He raised his own ki; gold aura flashing around him as his own hair and eyes turned the colours of his father's. Vegeta smirked, he had to hand it to Trunks, the boy knew him well.

Trunks was the first to make a move. He aimed for Vegeta's face, wanting to wipe off the smirk that still remained once he missed.

Punches and kicks were thrown, all of which were missed. Trunks couldn't help but get annoyed as the silent treatment went on. He was about to yell until he was caught off guard. Vegeta kicked him in the gut, making Trunks fall bent double, clutching his stomach.

"Fight like a man!" Vegeta snarled, kicking Trunks over to his side.

"I'm not a sissy," Trunks retorted, still breathing heavily.

"That's not what you just told your mother mere minutes ago!" Vegeta shouted.

"Being gay and being a wuss is two different things!" Trunks shot back, sitting up to stare into his father's eyes.

"But apparently you're both,"

"I may be gay, but I am not a wuss. I am your SON for kami's sake! I know how to fight like a man!"

Vegeta snarled, grabbing Trunks by the hair, lifting him into the air. Trunks cried out, wincing as he felt strands of hair pull his skin.

"Right at this moment you are NOT my son. You have lost my trust!" Vegeta spat, dropping Trunks to the floor and walking to the centre of the room.

"I didn't even know I had it to begin with," Trunks finally spoke, watching his father warily. "You never showed that you cared. I mean, I get it, I know why. But there is a difference between showing you care and showing me that you are at least proud of the small things that I have done so far."

Vegeta still stayed silent, fiddling with the buttons on the machine.

"I was a good kid. I always looked up to you. I made sure my grades were high. Sure, I might have slipped and stopped training as much. I may have changed, but that never stopped me from being who I was before,"

"And your point being?" Vegeta finally asked.

"Even though I have moved on, even though I have grown up, I still let you walk over me. I still let you push me to my limits when we train. You know what, I admit, I like it when you train me. No one can kick me as hard and tell me to start again. No one can bury me so low in blood and pain. But the thing I _fucking_ hate the most is when you look me in the eye and tell me I am not good enough; that I am still weak. That no matter what I do in your eyes, I won't _ever_ be good enough," Trunks finally stood, still a small gold aura surrounding him.

"Of all the years you've stayed, you still never considered to even say ONCE that you are proud of me. It disgusts me!" Trunks snarled, walking closer to his father. Vegeta was quick to take action, flying a punch into Trunks' face. Trunks was quick enough to dodge and catch the next hand that was flying his way.

"And you think it doesn't disgust me now that you're telling me that I lost your trust! Trust I didn't even know I had to begin with!" Trunks yelled, finally landing a blow on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta screamed out, taking it up on another level. The speed increased as the fight went on. Vegeta was starting to lose his cool. He didn't know how much he could last. The words stung him more than he had yet to realise.

"Why don't you speak? Be a prince and speak to me. You have much to say when it involves Goku... But why? Just why once it involves me you have NOTHING to say!" Trunks yelled, blowing another punch.

Vegeta screamed, electricity sparking around him. "Shut your mouth, boy! I have heard enough of your pitiful trash! I won't give you pity!"

"Pity! Trash! I am speaking the truth!"

"Then let's get to what really matters. You fell so _low_ to end up _mating _with your pathetic friend! The son of my rival!" Vegeta knew he wasn't speaking the right words.

"My pathetic friend has a name! His name is GOTEN. And he is not my friend!" Trunks snarled, bearing his teeth as he raised his ki even higher. "He is my boyfriend. And, whether you like it or not, you'll have to accept both of us!"

Vegeta growled, lunging once more towards Trunks. "And who said I don't accept him for who he is? You are both morons!"

"Morons! You dig that low to call your son a moron!"

"You're a moron for not trusting me!" Vegeta finally shouted, punching Trunks' face, making him fly into the wall.

"Why didn't you come to me! You're mother asked the questions that lingered not just in her mind, but my own! Why didn't you even bother to come to me! What did you think! I would _kill_ my own son just because he bends the other way!"

Trunks stared at his father through his half lidded eye. He tasted blood in his mouth. He felt his jaw sting with pain. And yet, he couldn't believe what Vegeta was saying to him.

"Do you really need to be told that I am proud of you!" Vegeta asked, fisting his hands. "I thought you knew me better than that boy!"

Trunks gulped when he saw Vegeta walk his way. He quickly stumbled to his feet, trying to guard himself.

"I would have thought you knew more of my heritage than that!" He growled once more, grabbing the bloodied shirt of Trunks. "And yet, you still hid like a moron. Like a _wuss_,"

Trunks growled, starting a small beam in his right hand...

"I would have accepted the fact that you are gay. It may have taken me a long time to get use to the fact that you chose Goten out of all the millions of people on this backwater planet," Vegeta spoke quietly. "But it disgusts me that you didn't bother to place your trust in me; _your own father_," He dropped Trunks to the ground, instantly breaking the small ki ball that formed in his hand. Trunks winced, his muscles aching once he reached the floor.

"What are you saying? That you don't care if I love my best friend?"

Vegeta turned his back to his son. "What do you think I was saying!" He snarled, wishing his son could take the hint.

Trunks just sat there, watching his father's muscles tremble. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? All the things that his father just said made him even _more_ confused. He never thought in a million years that Vegeta would have been okay with it. He never thought that holding off such a piece of information would have made things worse, like it did right now. Trunks couldn't help but watch his father and think that perhaps he thought _too_ much on the subject. Maybe he never gave Vegeta the credit the man really deserved. Perhaps he was quick to judge.

Trunks bit his swollen lip as he thought back to all the years. Yes, he knew his father had always been there. But his father was never easy on him... which was why he was afraid to mention this to him in the first place. He blinked, realising the sight before him became blurry. He couldn't help but question himself. Yes, perhaps he wasn't giving Vegeta enough credit. He couldn't help but feel slightly bad for not trusting him enough. But there was one thing that he still wondered and sadly it was something he knew his father would never tell him. Did Vegeta possibly feel guilty or responsible for Trunks not being able to trust him enough? To know for sure that Vegeta wouldn't have gotten so mad?

"I'm sor-" Trunks began.

"Don't. I don't need to hear," Vegeta replied sternly, finally turning around to his son.

Trunks stared into his father's eyes. For anyone in the outside world to watch them now wouldn't understand the internal conversation they were having. But to Trunks and Vegeta, this was the most important part of the whole ordeal.

Vegeta nodded, never loosing eye contact. Trunks let out a sigh. The worse was over. _Finally_. He knew there was much more to discuss with his father. He knew that he would have to begin to earn his trust again. It may seem tough at that moment, but he knew it was needed. He could do this alone. He could earn Vegeta's trust once more. Knowing that his father accepted him for being gay and possibly living for the rest of his life with his best friend, Goten, gave him hope. For once he finally felt at peace. With all things considered, it could have gone worse than this.

"How about round two?" Trunks softly spoke. A small smirk grew on Vegeta's face.

-Z-

"Goten!" Bulma beamed, waving over Goten as he entered the building.

"Hey Bulma!" He beamed cheerfully, placing down his messenger bag into the small locker that was held downstairs.

"I'm so glad I could catch you,"

"Oh, is something up?" Goten furrowed his brows.

"Depends really," she smirked. "Let's just say that I finally get all those little inside jokes from Christmas eh?" Bulma nudged his side, quickly grabbing onto his ear and dragging him up the stairs.

"Wh-what!" Goten stuttered, wincing at the pain of the sharp nails digging into his ear.

"Trunks bit the bullet. Now, if you don't mind, I need some explaining,"

"What!" Goten's voice reached a level not even he knew he could reach.

"Start spilling Goten. I want to hear it all. Full story. Right now," Bulma crossed her arms, facing the young boy when they reached the living room.

"I-I don-" He whimpered.

"Cut the crap. They're in there right now and have been for the last few hours. If you know what's good for you you'll start speaking right now," she pointed towards the hall that leaded to the gravity room.

Goten gulped, running a hand through his hair. After having a splendid day out doing deliveries in warm, sunny weather, he couldn't help but become flustered and confused at the scene h came home to. He couldn't help but wonder how Trunks managed to pull it off like this.

He sighed, looking at Bulma's frown and crossed arms. Like a good boy he is, he knew he better start explaining. He would hate to know what would happen if he dodged this one.

Trunks owed him. But as soon as he felt movements of ki from the gravity room, he couldn't help but let the thought pass him by. No, perhaps Trunks was getting what he deserved after all. He knew Trunks was going to leave the chamber all bloodied.

Bulma raised her eyebrow in anticipation. The silence was killing her. She wanted to know details.

"Well..." Goten gulped. _Why did he always have to be the one to explain?_

~-Z-~

_My next question is. Are you happy with it?_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

~-Z-~

Light. Perhaps awkward. That's how it felt. To Dr, Mrs Briefs and Bulla it seemed weird. But to the other four people that lived in the huge dome shaped building it was all they could think of.

The rest of the week was awkward. Goten and Trunks didn't know what to do. They spoke, they trained, and they did everything they normally would. They didn't know how to react. It was as if at the start there was some awkward limbo hanging between them all. But as the week progressed things became easier.

Bulma wasn't ever the one to hold a grudge on her own son. After much thought she just smiled. Perhaps it was better this way. She had come to realise, or perhaps, always knew that things would somehow end this way. _They deserved each other_. She had to admit to herself that yes, she was slightly disappointed that she won't ever have grandchildren from Trunks, or a lovely daughter-in-law, but that didn't really matter in the end. As long as Trunks and Goten were happy with each other, then it made her happy.

She was sitting one day in the lab, enjoying Gohan and Trunks' company as they fixed a few transport machines. Out of nowhere she had burst into laughter after being in deep thought. Trunks and Gohan had eyed her warily but she waved them off.

As soon as Goten had come home that day, she was already waiting there for him with open arms. The first thing she did was bring him into a tight embrace. Goten didn't mind as her sweet perfume filled his nose. She chuckled and finally said, "Welcome home son."

Goten had smiled as tears built up in his eyes as the word meant more to him than anything else. He was indeed going to be her son-in-law one day.

Vegeta wasn't nearly as nice. Trunks and Goten knew it would take a lot from the man. They had to first build up his trust once more; but they didn't mind. If anything the training did them good, especially Trunks. It gave him a good break from the piles of machinery that needed fixing. Not that he minded of course. But the realization of becoming the part-owner of a much loved company was starting to dawn on him. That's what Trunks was thankful for. For having a father could fight him and set his mind free.

Yes, he knew it was going to take a long time to get use to things. Now that his parents knew, now that everyone had accepted it, things were easy; but not fully. Vegeta wasn't an easy case and he knew it was going to need some work. But, he could have sworn that his father didn't mind. He saw the looks Vegeta gave Goten. He had never really studied how Vegeta looked at Goten, but now he understood. He could have sworn Vegeta had always felt some-what of a second father to Goten. This time though, it was running a bit deeper.

One day after training he saw Vegeta give Goten the very same nod he had given Trunks the day of the confession. Trunks knew in that instant that they were heading in the right direction. Trunks had to admit, his father was right all along. He should've placed more trust in him. He made a mental note to never doubt him again.

At the end of August, Capsule Corp. was getting busy; there was a party to plan after all. Part of it was his graduation gift - the other part being condoms, booze and a hotel reservation – and part of his welcome to ownership of Capsule Corp. As planned by Bulma, she wanted all the workers and customers to come along and welcome her son to the company. Much to Trunks' protests, he couldn't help but smile as he eyed himself in the mirror that fateful night.

He wore a full suit. He quite enjoyed the fact that Goten was sporting the exact same outfit. He chuckled to himself knowing that he had all the glory of ripping it off later that night. And thanks to his mother and a few other people, he could do it freely now without worrying about ki movement. He was thankful Gohan had suggested using the same material the gravity room was made out of. Luckily it didn't take too long to fix up.

"Ready for your own party Mr. Briefs?" Goten asked, making sure his jelled hair was in the right place.

"Of course Son," Trunks waved off.

"I look ridicules," Goten groaned, wanting to pull off the tight bow-tie around his neck. He could handle a normal tie, but a bow-tie was the limit.

Trunks suddenly wrapped his arms around Goten from behind, nibbling at his ear. "If you ask me, you're looking sexy."

Goten shivered, a small smile forming on his lips, "Trunks..." he groaned.

"Yeah sorry, I know," the older boy retreated, smacking Goten's ass. Goten yelped, eyeing Trunks suspiciously.

-Z-

The party was in full swing. Woman and men of all ages stood outside under a make-shift roof. Bulma had planned for an outdoor party. A stage was set up, a dance floor, tables, buffet tables, DJ, and everything else. She wanted this to make headlines, so she even called all the newspaper companies. This was after all the first stage of Trunks' ownership.

Trunks wondered through the sea of people, making small talk to company owners and business people. Most he'd have already met over the years, but now it was slightly different.

He looked over his watch only to realise that two hours had passed since the party had started. He knew that his speech was coming up. He heard a whistle and quickly looked up, seeing that his friends were standing at the back with Goten. He quickly rushed over to greet them. He was thankful that Bulma had allowed them to come along.

Soon dinner came along. Some people sat at tables while others stood, looking up to the stage where Bulma and Dr. Briefs were saying a few speeches. Most of them were about future upgrades and what was to expect for Capsule Corp. now that Trunks was taking part-ownership.

"And now, we introduce Trunks Briefs, my grandson, and future president," Dr. Briefs spoke finally. Trunks walked nervously upon the stage, to the podium. Generally he wasn't nervous about speaking to a large amount of people, but he couldn't help but feel the pressure build when reality was starting to hit him. This was his first step to ownership. This was a _big_ step.

"Good evening," Trunks spoke, looking over the sea of people. In the back he could see his friends cheering him on, fist pumping the air. He had to try and keep a straight face. He eyed the Z-gang as well, seeing their bright smiles. He could see they were proud. But he didn't focus on either of them. No, he focused on Goten as he continued with his speech.

"I'm very grateful that I get to stand in front of you all tonight. Well, actually, I can't believe how fast time has flown. For years I've seen my mother and grandfather stand up here and give speeches about what there is to expect from Capsule Corp. and what was going to make our world an easier place to live in. But in all honesty, I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that I am now standing here. I'll admit I can't tell you what there is to expect,"

A few laughter's could be heard.

"You know, I've always known that I'd be the next heir to this hugely successful company. In some ways I'm proud and in others I'm afraid. Not many people admit to a huge crowd, especially many co-operate investors, and that the new owner isn't as confident in the job as the last one. But don't fret; I'll get there in the end. Many of you should know the large expectations of needing to fulfil people's desires, especially when it involves the richest and most famous company on earth today. But I ask just one simple request - have faith in me. I may be young, I may not be as confident, but I am a genius and I have my family here. If anything the last year has taught me, it would be that you should never lose hope. Family is the key. And well, let's face it, the truth doesn't hurt,"

A few people nodded, raising their wine glasses.

"Have faith in me. Know that I will fulfil the success my grandfather and mother had begun. I will do my best to not only do them proud, but to do you people, the ones who truly matter, proud. I don't know exactly what I could bring to the company, but I hope for starters that I can listen to your requests and achieve things they _couldn't_ do. I hope I will bring success to this company for many more years to come, and I hope you all will be here, cheering me on too. I'll be looking forward to working with you in the future,"

Trunks went on, speaking of things that his mother and Grandfather mentioned. He tried to keep his tone light and business like. But he had to admit, it was hard to speak seriously about something he's known his whole life. Trunks finished up, holding his glass of wine.

"To Trunks Briefs, the next heir to Capsule Corp." Dr. Briefs held up his wine glass while watching everyone else cheer and take a sip of their own drinks. People clapped and went back to talking and heading to the food.

"That was great Trunks!" Goten beamed, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Thanks man," Trunks smiled, happy that his speech was over and done with.

A few people passed by, congratulating Trunks for his speech and acceptance. Goten stood next to Trunks all the way through, smiling and nodding when needed.

"My, my! That was great!" A lady cheered.

"Thank you very much," Trunks bowed.

"Oh my, you must be Trunks' assistant, right?" She asked, fiddling with her pearl necklace.

"Well no, I'm actually his bes-" Goten began.

"He's my boyfriend," Trunks interrupted, smiling politely as he could. The lady stared for a bit and then a smile grew on her face too.

"Well good for you two!"

"Thank you," Trunks bowed again. She nodded after talking about what a good change that would bring to the public eye and newer generations. As quickly as she came, she quickly left.

"Trunks, are you sure that was a good idea?" Goten asked warily, still watching after the lady. Trunks pressed his hand against Goten's face, smiling sheepishly.

"I think it's 'bout time people start seeing who we are, even if it includes pesky cooperates," he nearly whispered, leaning into Goten. Trunks heard a chuckle and then felt Goten's lips press against his. He eagerly accepted the tongue that followed, feeling as though the people surrounding them were a million miles away.

"Get a room you two!" Jayden pushed, rubbing Trunks' hair. Trunks and Goten broke off quickly, laughing as their faces turned red.

"Jayden, just leave them alone!" Sunny teased, pinching Trunks' cheek. Trunks and Goten couldn't help but chuckle as their friends playfully spoke of their relationship.

As the night went on, their hands never unlinked. Trunks didn't care anymore. People were to accept him for he was and that was being in love with his best friend. Although, he was quite shocked to realise most people did not care. They just smiled politely and continued with their conversation. This made Trunks doze off, thinking whether the decisions they made within the last year was good or not. He knew both he and Goten had doubted too many people. That was their biggest mistake of it all. They should've trusted in the world more about their relationship. But he concluded that it didn't matter anymore. They were now happy and going to enjoy the rest of their lives.

Without noticing, their families were watching on the outskirts. Gohan was going on about how happy they looked while Chi-Chi watched the two boys, already planning their marriage. Goku was eating the food, totally oblivious while Vegeta watched too. He couldn't help but form a smirk on his face as he watched his son strut hand-in-hand with Goten. _Perhaps they deserved their happiness_. Things were back to normal, with the added information. But if there was one thing, everyone was finally at ease. They all knew now that the two boys were going to have a long and bright future ahead of them.

~-Z-~


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: DBZ and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama!

~-Z-~

"Are you ready Mr. Briefs?" The receptionist asked, leading Trunks through the headquarters building. She was filling him in with a few details as they walked towards a room where he would have his first official meeting.

He couldn't help but space out and think of all the things that had occurred within the year. He was now finally the part-owner of Capsule Corp. He was now graduated. He had now a long, successful life ahead of him. But best of all, he had his best friend – no, his boyfriend – right beside him, every step of the way.

They made a quick entry to his office so he could pick up his laptop and a few other gadgets. His eyes roamed over the few portraits he had on his desk. Two of them caught his eyes. The first was a picture of Goten and him when they were just 7 and 8 years old. It was taken on the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament; a fateful day that had changed their lives. And the next was of them when they first began living together in their apartment room in Capsule Corp.

He smiled as memories flooded back to him. Both pictures played a huge part of his life. But he couldn't help but grow happier knowing nothing was ever going to change drastically again. He no longer needed to worry about ending up _alone_. He no longer had to pretend to people around him. He no longer had to worry about who Goten was going to fall in love with. They had each other now. They were well and truly happy. They'll always be like this. They'll always be best friends, even if words such a fiancé or husband gets added to it. In his eyes they'll always be the two boys who knew each other from diapers - who fell in love because of their friendship.

"Mr. Briefs?" the voice broke him out of his trance.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"They're waiting," She smiled, handing him the last few papers.

He nodded, walking out the hall and up the elevator. Once on the floor he sighed nervously. He walked down the halls he knew he was going to walk for the rest of his life. He drew his left hand to a fist, feeling the small item wrapped around his finger for luck. He breathed in deeply, entering the room. He kept his head held high, looking all the way to the other side of the room; past the faces of men and woman he was yet to learn the names of, and out towards the window and endless blue skies.

He blinked instantly when something caught his eye. He could've sworn he saw Goten flying by. He smiled.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman-"

-Z-

Goten flew past West City in a hurry to South City for a quick delivery to Madam Crab. He couldn't help but chuckle at how he is finding himself going back there now. This time though, he'll be sure to tell her and her daughter everything. He laughed knowing how shocked they'll be to know about him and Trunks.

He couldn't help but beam a smile; happy that things have turned out like this. If someone told him a year ago, just when he was doing exams, that he was going to end up with his best friend and work for Capsule Corp, he would've laughed nervously and asked what they've been smoking.

He didn't regret anything that had happened within the past year. There was nothing to regret. Although they could've made things a whole lot easier on themselves, it didn't matter. They were happy now and that was all that mattered. They were going to make it. They were going to live together, grow old together and never have to worry about anything other than what was for dinner each night.

Goten sighed in relief, gripping his messenger bag tightly. He couldn't help but grin as he saw something sparkle in the corner of his eye as he flew past the headquarters. His smile grew even bigger in that instant.

–_Yes. Things are going to be okay.-_

~-Z-~

THE END

~-Z-~

A/N

_I can't help but smile that it's all over with. My first DBZ Fanfic and my first Truten fanfic is all done. How crazy! I can't quite believe it. _

_I hope this ending wasn't too abrupt. I suck at ending stories. I love dragging on stories to no end, so it was hard to find a spot on where to finish. I wanted added this last chapter in to set a few things straight, perhaps give them a future. Of course, the chapter before would've been a great ending, but I wanted to end it with Trunks and Goten back to work, ready to start their new lives. _

_I was going to originally make this story only up until the New Years, but it didn't work that way. Heck, there were a lot of things I wanted to do, but it just didn't work. I wanted to end the story near the confession to Vegeta. That was pretty much the last thing they needed to work through. I never really spoke much of the whole *part-ownership* of Capsule Corp, so I don't know if it's really going to fit in. I'm just hoping people are okay with the short ending. This story was just supposed to be another get together. I tried keeping it light and just for fun with a bunch of teenage things within it. I don't know if I did a good job or not. Maybe that's why I'm uncertain about this ending._

_I want to thank the following people for being really supportive of my story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If it wasn't for your lovely reviews, I would've been lost!_

_cssndrfox  
>mjmusiclover<br>xXKimi2k5Xx  
>aliendroid<br>AzumangaGoten  
><em>_Tanja88  
><em>_BeyondCosplay  
><em>_A-chan  
><em>_Dakota51__And everyone one else who reviewed and read this story, including Anons._

_I hope that this story was satisfying. I hope that others will read it and enjoy it too, even if it is really confusing and slow-paced. Perhaps one day I'll come back to this and re-write the chapters._

_For now, I want to explore other fanfictions of Goten and Trunks. I don't think I'll be writing a sequel to this one, only because I don't think it needs ones. I've let this story end in a spot where things are all set for them.  
>So, if you haven't gathered, there will probably be a few other Truten fics coming out soon-esh. Like I said, I want to try and explore the different types of Truten out there.<em>

_Thank you once more. I hope this rose to the reader's expectations and I hope that it gave you quite a few laughs. Enjoy it._

_Many Thanks,  
>ZWorld – Roxi4.<em>


End file.
